Ai Minasan
by Song Of Hope
Summary: A girl comes to Metal City with revenge on her mind for a certain Blader, but what happens when revenge changes into something completely different? KyoyaXOC/MadokaXGinga/TsubasaXOC Main Romance is KyoyaXOC, which is why it is labeled as such. Currently undergoing editing and revisions. R&R.
1. A Pretty Easy Battle

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I just watched episode 2 of Beyblade Metal Fusion, and it inspired me, at least for how my OC is introduced to everybody else.**

My name is Ai Minasan. I'm a powerful Blader, and I have one of the world's strongest Beys, and this is my story. I'll tell you a little bit about myself, though, before starting. I wear a sleeveless pink t-shirt with a red heart on it, black skinny jeans, red ballet flats, a dual pink and red Blader's belt, a charm bracelet with pink and red heart charms, and black fingerless gloves. I have blonde hair with a huge red bow in the back and blue eyes. Originally, my story started with vengeance against a group called the Face Hunters, who resided in Metal City. But, once I got here, a boy younger than me, named Akira, told me that they had been disbanded and defeated by a guy named Ginga Hagane and his Bey Storm Pegasis. I thought about that as I sat by a river. I took out my Bey, Heart Venosus.

"We can beat him. As long as I have you Venosus, we can't lose."

"Venosus? The poor thing." I saw a girl with brown hair and yellow goggles, about three or so years younger. I just about jumped to the planet Venus when I saw her. That was how badly she startled me.

"W-what?"

"I'll check it out." She took my Bey right out of my hand, took out her laptop, and seemed terrified.

"Whoa, you have worn joints, multiple scratches on the Fusion Wheel, and so much more, and the wind getting in these cracks would slow down its rotation. You following me? It would be a crime to leave it like this. You haven't been battling just one or two opponents, have you? How many have you been battling?"

"Um, I think, about two hundred."

"TWO HUNDRED!"

"I defeated them so easily though, and Heart Venosus's spinning didn't slow in the slightest when they attacked."

"Just because they don't damage the spinning doesn't mean they don't leave scratches. Every attack leaves scratches, no matter how strong the defense of the one being attack, or how weak the attack power of the attacking Bey is. Why would you battle two hundred opponents?"

"I was training to beat the Face Hunters."

"Haven't you heard? They're history. Now, I'll take your Bey in for repairs, or you could say, I'll treat its injuries, but until then, no more battling."

"Mm, 'kay, who are you?"

"Madoka Amano."

"I'm Ai Minasan. Well, can I have my Heart Venosus back?"

"Nope, I still need to fix it, come to my dad's store, I can fix it there." She started walking away. I started following her so I could get back my Bey. I followed her to a store that has the words the B Pit on it. I walked inside, and saw four others, one with green hair, about my age, the other with purple hair wearing a beanie, another with green hair, except for he was a several years younger than me, and a guy with flame like red hair. They looked at me.

"Hey Madoka, who's this?"

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself. I am Ai Minasan, and this crazy person took my Bey. Now, I'm gonna have to wait until she fixes it to get it back." He laughed, and Madoka got really mad at me.

"Madoka isn't crazy."

"Well, if she isn't crazy, then why'd she just come up and say 'Venosus? The poor thing', and then take it?" Madoka seemed to get mad that we weren't letting her talk.

"Hello? I'm right here." The young boy with the green hair and the guy talking to me looked at each other. Then the guy started talking to me again.

"That's almost the exact same thing that Madoka did to me. I was just lying on the grass, and then she came up to me and said 'Pegasis, the poor thing', and it really startled me." I remembered what that Akira boy had said when he told me about the Face Hunters.

"Pegasis? You're Ginga Hagane, aren't you?" I pointed an accusing finger at him. He looked startled.

"Um, yeah, so what?"

"I had come to this town to stop the Face Hunters injustice, and see if I could find one worthy of my skill. But, since you already stopped them, I guess I'll just have to battle you instead, and see if the Face Hunters were worth coming here after all. Madoka, give me back my Bey!" I faced towards her.

"What? No way, not in her condition! I'm not giving it back to you." I got very frustrated.

"Well fine!" I faced towards Ginga again. "As soon as this crazy person gives me back my Bey, I'm going to battle you. I didn't train to be able to defeat over two hundred Beys at once just to not have a battle." Everyone looked at me.

"Did you just say two hundred?" I looked at the short green haired kid.

"Yes, over two hundred. I did that so I could avenge my friend Hiromasa Takahashi! As soon as I defeat you, I'll find the Blader with the Rock Leone, I'll make him pay big time!" I pounded my hand into my fist, and then after several seconds everyone started laughing. I was very confused. "What's so funny?" The taller green haired guy looked at me.

"You been standing in front of them for over ten minutes."

"What? Which one of you is him?"

"I am. My name is Kyoya Tategami." I got extremely angry.

"So you're him! You're the one who smashed Hiro-kun's Bey! You're the one who smashed it after he wouldn't battle you!" He looked confused at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You smashed his Bey! My best friend's Bey! You had someone drop it right off a tower! It's been three years, and he still hasn't recovered!" He gave me a look.

"This whole time, you've been calling Madoka crazy, when you've been the crazy one. I haven't done anything like that before." Madoka seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll go fix Heart Venosus now." She quickly went downstairs.

"Oh really?" I took Hiromasa's Face Bolt out of my pocket, the only part that hadn't been destroyed. It had a circle with an arrow coming out of it and pointing to the top right. I shoved it in Kyoya's face. "You don't recognize this Face Bolt as well? It's a Marous Face Bolt. His Bey was Flame Marous." Kyoya thought about that.

"I think I remember it now. Did he have black hair green eyes and wear glasses?" I got even madder.

"Yes! That's Hiro-kun! And you destroyed his Bey! The only thing that survived was this Face Bolt! You are going to pay for your crimes! You have no Bladers Spirit at all! You don't know what a true Bey battle is! You should even play Beyblade; you don't have any respect for others! Much less yourself!" They looked surprised at me.

"Bladers Spirit? Not many people who aren't Ginga or friends of Ginga know about the Bladers Spirit."

"Who cares kid? And my whole family knows about Bladers Spirit. It's one of the foundation's of my family." Ginga seemed to gain some interest in this, like he was trying to remember something, while the little kid seemed to get annoyed.

"I have a name you know, and it's Kenta, Kenta Yumiya."

"Well, sorry if I didn't know your name, you haven't said it yet, and neither has that big guy over there." I pointed at the big guy with the beanie.

"My name is Benkei Hanawa. Ba-ba-ba-bull!" Ginga suddenly spoke.

"Tell me, was your town a village called Koma Village?" I gave him a look.

"No, I've never even heard of Koma Village."

"Oh, okay then."

"Back to the matter of you claiming I have no Bladers Spirit, if I didn't then I wouldn't be here, would I, if I had no Bladers Spirit, then why would I hang out with someone who beat me?"

"Because, as the old saying goes, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"You are really starting to get on my nerves. Fine, you want to battle? Then, fine, we'll battle!"

"One problem, Madoka took my Bey, and I don't know what she's doing to it, and so I can't battle until I get it back."

"Well then, meet me tomorrow, right here, at noon. I'm sure Madoka will have it fixed by then."

"Fine!" I stormed out, still angry with the guy who had beaten Kyoya, the girl who took my Bey, and Kyoya himself. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial one. They picked up after the first ring.

"Ai, how are you doing? I haven't talked to you in forever." I smiled at the sound of Hiromasa's soothing deep voice.

"I'm doing fine Hiro-kun. I finally reached Metal City. I also managed to find the Blader with a Rock Leone. His name is Kyoya Tategami. Some Blader named Ginga Hagane, who I have also met, already beat him though, with his Storm Pegasis. And some crazy girl named Madoka stole my Bey and took it to get 'repaired', and I'm mostly likely not getting it back until tomorrow. This has been a really weird day."

"Whoa sounds pretty strange to me. Well, at least the guy has a) been put in his place, and b) defeated by a flying horse with wings. Pegasus is the flying horse, the flying part from Zeus, but the horse part from Poseidon, who created horses. A flying horse beating a lion, that sounds kind of funny." He started laughing, and now that I thought about it, I did too. Then I sighed.

"Hiro-kun, I wish you could be here too. I miss you so much."

"I wish I could be there too, but you know that I can't leave. You know how after I got home my mom got sick. It's unbelievable how it's been three years, and she still hasn't gotten any better. I have to take care of Rei and you know who she's a handful, her only being five now."

"I know, but I miss you so much."

"Well, then after you beat Kyoya and Ginga, why don't you come back to Kyoto? You've been gone for almost two years now."

"We'll have to see. If I come across any other Bladers like Kyoya, I'm going to have to keep on with my journey. And who knows who long it will take me to get back home?" The sun was starting to set. I stopped talking for a while.

"Ai, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am. Listen, it's getting late, or at least here it is. I've gotta go and find somewhere to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. Later Ai."

"Later Hiro-kun." He hung up. I hung up too. I noticed a tall water tower, but it was pretty far away. Well, it's as good as any spot to sleep. I made my way to it. There was a ladder going up the side to the top. I climb up it and lay down on the top. The sun had finished setting and it was then twilight. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up. The sun was up only a little, not touching the horizon, but not very high up in the sky. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. It was about 7:30. I got down and went to find a place to eat. I didn't find any place to eat breakfast at, so I grabbed some of the food out of my pack and started eating it by the river, forgetting it was the same spot where that crazy girl took my Bey. I feel asleep again, and woke up at about 11:53. When I saw this on my cell phone, I freaked.

"Oh no! I have to get to that store to get Heart Venosus back and battle Kyoya!" I shot up and starting running as fast as I could to that store. I got there at about 11:59. Kyoya was waiting in there, along with Madoka, Benkei, Kenta, and Ginga. They all looked at me. Kyoya smirked.

"So, you didn't chicken out, huh?" Madoka came over to me.

"Well, here's your Bey." She handed me back my Bey. I grabbed it. I took out the ripcord; already in it's Launcher, the launching base, and my Bey Pointer. I put them together and put Venosus in it. Kyoya gave me a look.

"Why on earth would you think we would battle here? We're going to the town Bey stadium. We are allowed to use it as long as there aren't any tournaments going on that day, which there aren't. Follow me." He said that in a cocky way. His cockiness was really getting on my nerves, especially since he was going to lose for sure, but I followed him anyways, and everyone else followed suit.

Once we got there, everyone else took his or her places in the stands Kyoya and I went to the stadium. We got out our Launchers. I started the count down.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" We launched our Beys into the stadium.

"Hold you ground Venosus!" Venosus went immediately to the center. Leone went in for an attack.

"Roar Leone!" He hit Venosus, but couldn't budge her. Benkei kept cheering.

"Go Kyoya!" I smirked.

"You think that a head on attack will affect my Bey? Mine isn't an Attack type, or Defense type, or Stamina type, mine is the perfect and ultimate Balance type! Mine has equal amounts of attack power, defensive power, and stamina! You can't beat me so easily. My Bey feeds off of love, which includes love for Beyblade. You can love Beyblade, and still be a bad person, and my Venosus will feed off of that love for Beyblade." I could hear Madoka talking from my position in the stadium.

"She wasn't lying, Her power is exactly equal on all ranges of her Bey, stamina, defense, attack, and they are very high, and her levels are much higher than Kyoya's Leone. This won't be an easy battle for him to win. In fact," she analyzed his chances of victory, "his chance of winning is, and it's 0.0007%. He's going to need a miracle to win. Those head on attacks are not going to help him, he'll just drain all of his stamina by doing that." She closed her laptop.

"Go Leone, hit her hard!" Leone went in for an attack, but it failed. It bounced off of Heart Venosus like it was nothing. I smirked.

"So much for the all powerful Kyoya." He got really mad at that, as well as Benkei.

"Hey, don't take Kyoya lightly, or you'll regret it!"

"I'm going to win this battle, and prove to you that I'm not that person! LEONE, KING LION TEARING BLAST!" There were four tornados made by Rock Leone, which did not impress me.

"That's all you got? This will be much easier to get revenge than I thought. Go HEART VENOSUS! SPECIAL MOVE! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" They turned into Bey Spirits, where Venosus was a beautiful woman with a glowing pink aura. She had long red hair bright pink eyes wore a red dress that had long sleeves that didn't cover her shoulders and the sleeves ended with a point over the back of her delicate hands, which had red nail polish. She wore a heart shaped pink locket on a red chain. She made a fine glowing pink dust come out of nowhere, and blew on it, and it spread all over the roaring green lion. It stopped roaring, and seemed to get little pink hearts for eyes. We now see them again as Beyblades, and Leone has stopped his Special Move, and was now just spinning there, not moving at all. Kyoya seemed very concerned about this.

"What's wrong Leone? Why did you stop your Special Move?" I smirked.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite? Well, her Roman Counterpart is Venus. My Bey is Venosus, and, I guess you could say she is Venus's Bey form. She is the Goddess of Love and Beauty, and can control who loves whom. And sometimes, you can control a person who loves you, if they love you enough, they'll do anything for you, and can't hurt you ever." Kyoya seemed terrified at this.

"Wait a minute, that means-"

"Yep, now, your Leone loves my Venosus, kind of like a pet and it's master, she doesn't control only one form of love, she controls all kinds of love, like love in the way you love your boyfriend/girlfriend, love in the way you love your family, and the kind of love that leads to loyalty and obedience, which means, now, not only does Venosus obey only me, but so does Leone, because if she listens to me, so does he, because of the way he loves her. Now, Leone only answers to me!" Madoka started talking again.

"Her Bey sends out super sonic vibrations, unable to be heard by the human ear, but at the right frequency to affect the metal and plastic parts of a Bey, making the opponent Bey simulate the hormones released when you are falling in love. And they won't stop until it stops spinning. These are either custom or homemade parts; you can't find these in a standard Bey parts store. They don't exist except for in this specific Bey." She looked at Kyoya's chances of winning now. "His chances dropped! He has 0.0% chance of winning!" Ginga started talking now.

"She's going to beat him so easily. That's incredible. How is it that a Blader like this has never been heard of? It took me all I had to beat him the first time, and now, he's going to be defeated just by one Special Move. She's incredible."

"Leone!"

"Venosus, go! Attack hm head on!" She went and hit him so hard she knocked him out of the ring and landed right by his feet. Kyoya crumpled to the ground. I smirked and made Heart Venosus come to the palm of my hand.

"This will teach you to smash others Beys! Next time you feel like doing that, remember this Kyoya, what goes around comes around. I'm not going to smash your Bey, that goes against everything my parents taught me about Beyblade, but next time, someone else might." I started walking away. Ginga got out of the stands and ran up to me.

"Hey wait, stop!" I turned around, just enough to look at him.

"What do you want?"

"Wanna battle me and my Storm Pegasis?" I turned around fully.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, Beyblade is supposed to be fun, and after your battle with Kyoya, I'm really pumped to battle you. So what'd ya say?" He held up his Bey.

"I suppose you're not going to leave me alone until I do. Fine." We headed back towards the stadium. This time Ginga started the countdown.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We both launched their Beys. Venosus did the same thing it did at the beginning of her and Kyoya's battle. Pegasis didn't attack head on; it just circled around the stadium.

"Now, I can't attack head on, and I have to stop her before she uses her Special Move. I guess I'll take the offensive. Go Pegasis!" It launched itself out of the stadium. "SPECIAL MOVE! PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" It came down and hit Venosus directly on the top. Its spinning was knocked off balance slightly, so it looked little it had been spinning for a long time.

"Yeah!" I smirked.

"You aren't going to win Ginga. I must admit, that gave it some damage. I guess I'll end this now. HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" Pegasis stopped moving, and Venosus came in and launched it out of the stadium with ease. It went back to the palm of my hand.

"You guys are too easy to beat. I need to find a stronger opponent." I started walking away again. Ginga had a look on his face, and then spoke out.

"You're good. You are really good. Let's battle again sometime." I gave him a look.

"Why would I do that? I beat you so easily. Even easier than Kyoya, and you beat him."

"Because, it doesn't matter how easily you beat them. Did you have fun?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it was. I haven't found an opponent I needed to beat at the start beginning. And your Special Move is the first one to actually do some damage to Venosus."

"Well, why don't we battle again sometime? You're really good. I think I found a new rival." Kyoya seemed a taken back at this.

"Hey, I'm your number one rival! Don't forget that!" I heard Madoka's laptop ping.

"I just got an email. Hold on." She opened it up. It was an update from the WBBA.

"They're holding a Bey Tournament, the Survival Battle. Whoever wins can have any wish granted." My eyes lit up. I thought about having parts custom made to be the exact same one's that Hiromasa had in his Bey.

"How long until it starts?"

"It's in a couple weeks."

"Awesome! I'm signing up for it! I'll have all of the parts replaced so Hiro-kun can Beyblade again. Wait, Hiro-kun! I forgot to call him!" I ran out of the stadium so I could get to somewhere private to talk to him.

"Wait Ai, where are you going?"

"None of your business!" I ran off to where I could talk to Hiromasa without that group annoying me. I called Hiromasa after a few minutes.

"Hey Ai."

"Hi Hiro-kun. I beat Kyoya, and with such ease. But Ginga on the other hand, I beat him, but he has a powerful Special Move. It messed up Venosus's balance a lot."

"Really? This is the first I've heard of this." I heard giggling, and then some talking.

"Is that Rei?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you."

"Well, put her on the phone." I heard some noise, then a soft playful little girl's voice.

"Hi Nee-san." Rei thought of me as a person like a big sister to her.

"Hello Rei."

"Nee-san, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know. It might not be soon, because of something important."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you Rei-chan, it's a surprise."

"Okay." I saw that it was almost twilight.

"Listen. I need to get going. It's getting dark out here. I'll call tomorrow. Okay then?"

"Yeah."

"By Rei."

"Bye Nee-san." She hung up. I sighed. Then I realized, I still need a place to stay. I decided that since I had done it so many times on my journey, that I could live with sleeping in the grass. I choose by the river. I keep forgetting the importance of the accursed spot, where Ginga and his friends keep getting involved with me in some way.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this story doesn't seem correct at first, but you'll get the plot line sooner or later.**


	2. Weird Awakening

**Song Of Hope: I really hope you liked the last chapter. And I really hope you like the story in general. I've kinda made myself as Ai, but our names don't share the same meaning, mine is translated from German to English as 'Angel', and hers is translated to 'Love Everyone', Ai=Love, Minasan=Everyone. If she keeps doing inconsistent things, well, it's because I am a fickle person, and therefore Ai is too. Warning, lot's of bleeping out. If anyone is saying a swear word, it will be represented like so. ***, There will be as many * as letters in the word. I don't actually swear, I just thought that would be a funny characteristic. Also, I think there has been a little confusion. Leone is not in love with Venosus. It's the effect of the Special Move, and it goes away after the Bey stops spinning.**

I had no idea why I woke up in Madoka's house the next morning with different clothes on, really baggy ones, and in a random bed bed, while those other people were waiting for me to wake up, Kyoya being the closest to me, sitting in a chair. So when I did wake up, I shot out of the bed very confused.

"What the heck is going on here? Why am I here? How did I get here? And where are my clothes?"

"You somehow managed to sleep through a rainstorm while still outside. You're in a spare bedroom. You're clothes are drying off. And as for how you got here-" The next part is what I was then told.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was walking around to find that me and challenge me to another Bey battle. He walked by that spot Ginga likes, and he saw me there. To wake me up, he stuck his hand through the railing and shook my shoulder.<p>

"Hey Ai, I want a rematch." Then, he realized how wet her shoulder was. He then noticed I was shivering and completely soaked. He then picked me up and carried me to the B-Pit, because he knew Madoka would help me.

When he got there, Ginga and Madoka were there, and didn't notice I was wet at first, just noticed that Kyoya was carrying me.

"Kyoya, why are you carrying Ai?"

"And in bridal style for that matter?"

"She's soaked to the bone. I went to go find her and challenge her to a Bey battle, and she was on the ground in your favorite spot Ginga. She must've slept outside last night, and not woken up when it started raining. She still isn't awake." They both got concerned looks on their faces.

"Kyoya, carry her up to one of the spare bedrooms, then get out. I'll take care of her." He followed Madoka up the stairs and to a bedroom.

"Now just gently lay her on the floor."

"Shouldn't we put her on the bed?" She gave Kyoya a look that clearly said how stupid he was.

"No you idiot! If we put her on the bed, then the bed will get wet, and then she won't have a warm place to keep sleeping. Ya following me? I don't know how anyone could still be sleeping, or sleep outside while it's raining for that matter." He nodded and gently put me down on the floor. "Now get out. I need to get her into some warm clothes, and I won't do it while a boy is watching! That is just inappropriate. Now get out!" She shoved Kyoya out of her room and locked the door. Ginga came up.

"What the situation Kyoya?"

"Right now, Madoka is getting her into some warm dry clothes."

"Well, that's good. Then she won't get hypothermia."

"Right." After a few minutes, the lock clicked and Madoka opened the door.

"Okay, you two can come in now." They walked in. My hair was still wet, and I was wearing some very baggy clothes, ones that looked like the kind mom's would wear.

"I'll be downstairs. I'm going to make sure her Heart Venosus didn't get any water in it, and if it did, remove it. After that, I'll come back up to get her clothes into the dryer." She went into the bathroom and grabbed my Bey out of my belt (my clothes were hanging on a towel rack to dry off), and went downstairs. Kyoya took a chair from a desk in the room and placed it by the bed.

After a while, Benkei came charging up the stairs.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Kyoya, where were you? You said you were going to have a rematch with Ai at Metal Tower, what happened to that plan?"

"Benkei, are you blind or something?" He was confused by this, and then saw that I was lying there.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! What happened?"

"Apparently, she slept outside when it was raining last night. I'm assuming she was asleep before then, and didn't wake up for some reason. I found her, and the first place I could think of was here. So, I got her over here." My phone went off, with Rina from Mermaid Melody singing Piece of Love. Kyoya, and I am still mad about it to this day, went into my pockets and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Who the heck is this? That's not even a girl's voice, let alone Ai's voice. Wo are you, and why do you have Ai's phone?"

"Calm down dude. Your girlfriend slept outside in the rain for some stupid reason. I found her this morning and brought her over to a friend's house to get her some help. My friend Madoka got her into some warm clothes. And to answer your question about who I am, I'm Kyoya." Kyoya heard something break on the other end. Then Hiromasa started yelling.

"Kyoya? No way. You can't be. Someone like you would never be nice enough to help another. You'd scoff and laugh at them. Or torture them. Where's Ai really at?" Ginga came over.

"Kyoya, give me the phone, he obviously doesn't believe you." Kyoya handed him the phone to get Hiromasa to quit yelling.

"Hey there, my name is Ginga… Yeah, I beat Kyoya… He wasn't lying; she was soaked to the bone… Sure, we'll have her call you when she wakes up… Oh, he said that she was your girlfriend… That's not right? Good to know… No problem, bye." He hung up.

"How did you keep him from yelling at you?"

"Because I'm not you. I'm going to guess that that was Hiromasa Takahashi, the guy that you broke the Bey of. He obviously wouldn't trust what you said. And he has good reason to."

"Hm, whatever." He sat back down.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Hiro-kun called?"<p>

"Yeah. He-" I ran over to the bathroom and looked in my pockets.

"Where is my phone?"

"On the dresser." I quickly ran over to it and immediately called Hiromasa, forgetting to go somewhere more private, so everyone in the room heard my conversation with him. Before it had fully rung the first time, he picked up.

"Ai, are you okay? What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that I somehow slept through rain and Kyoya brought me over here."

"That jerk actually helped you?"

"Well, maybe Ginga defeating him taught him about the Bladers Spirit."

"Ai, you know that I don't believe in that. You say that Beys have spirits trapped inside of them, but that can't just be true." He was starting to make me mad.

"Why don't we get off that sensitive subject of you not believing in the Bladers Spirit? How are you?"

"A lot better now that I know you really are safe." I sneezed, really hard.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Just a small sneeze."

"It's a good thing your phone is water proof, otherwise, that might be a problem."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

"I know that. Listen, you should get some more sleep, and something to eat, just incase you are sick. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay then, I don't think I'm sick, but since you said so, I will. Bye Hiro-kun."

"Bye Ai." He hung up. I sighed, and turned around, realizing everyone just heard my supposed to be private conversation.

"Your boyfriend doesn't believe in the Bladers Spirit?" I got really mad at Kyoya.

"**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ASSUME, YOU MAKE AN *** OUT OF YOU AND ME!**" Everyone, except for Kyoya cringed away from me, looking as scared as a lost little kitten, except not so cute. I was still as mad as hell! Kyoya had answered my phone, and now he was being an ***.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Man, she's even scarier than Madoka. Or maybe that's only because Madoka isn't mad right now."

"Calm down Ai, Kyoya's just joking around."

"Good, cause he's not my boyfriend."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that he isn't your boyfriend then. A Blader shouldn't date someone who doesn't believe in the Bladers Spirit."

"What, so that means you believe in it?"

"Yes, I do actually." Madoka came up, holding a bowl of soup and my Bey.

"Oh good, you're awake, now, get back in the bed so you can get some more rest." I got back in the bed. She put the soup down on a nightstand next to the bed, and handed me my Bey.

"You can just stay over here instead, that's what Ginga does."

"As in, he sleeps here?"

"Yeah, he likes sleeping on the couch downstairs."

"I see."

"So next time you need a place to stay, just stay here. Only the first floor is the shop, the other four floors have rooms in them. You can stay in one of them next time." I gave her a confused look.

"Even after I called you crazy?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd probably think the same thing. It does seem crazy to just take a person's Beyblade without much explanation." I smiled.

"Thanks Madoka." She smiled back at me.

"No problem Ai." She handed me the bowl. The soup was chicken noodle soup.

"This is my favorite kind of soup!" She smiled as I ate, or, drank, I guess, the soup until it was all gone.

"Well, I guess it's good I made that." Kyoya had a questioning look on his face.

"So why did you sleep in the rain? I'm sure that everyone is thinking that."

"I sure was."

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"That's easy enough. I'm most likely the heaviest sleeper in the world, or at least the heaviest sleeper in Japan. One time, I slept right threw a tsunami. I literally cannot be woken up before my body wants to wake up. It's useful sometimes, but not when I'm having nightmares. The only time I wake up before my body wants to then is if I get run over, of fall off a cliff, or something, basically if I'm about to die in my dream."

"Well, you should work on that." This Kyoya guy seemed to know how to push all my buttons.

"**SHUT UP!**" And again, the same people cringed away from me. Madoka sighed.

"When are boys going to realize that when a girl gets mad enough, she is more powerful than about fifty football teams (it's true, sorry all the male readers, though, I'm not sure if there will be any)? Ai, just calm down, Kyoya can be very annoying, but he's not that bad."

"If he's not that bad, then why did he destroy a Beyblade because they wouldn't battle with him?"

"If he's so bad, then why did he save you from possible pneumonia?" I stopped and thought about that.

"You know Madoka, I can defend myself, I'm right here." I thought that this would be perfect to find out why he had saved me.

"Well, if you can defend yourself, then why _did_ you save me?" Kyoya seemed to have no comment to my little remark.

"Well, that's because, um, well, um…"

"Speechless?"

"Shut up! I saved you because you're a really good Blader, and it would be shameful to just leave you there." I got really mad. I got up out of the bed, went over to him, and punched him so hard that he hit the wall, although, it was two inches away.

"What?"

"**OH, SO IF I WAS A TERRIBLE BLADER, YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT ME THERE TO DIE? YOU HONESTLY HAVE NO BLADERS SPIRIT! YOU ARE A MAJOR ***HOLE!**" Kyoya looked shocked, very shocked at my language.

"Woah, you really use that kind of language around people?"

"Only around jerks like you!" Madoka sighed.

"You know Kyoya, you are just making things worse, and you really should just get out."

"Hm, fine, I was leaving anyways." He turned around and walked out.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Kyoya buddy, wait for me!" Benkei ran out behind him. I was still steamed with Kyoya.

"What is with that guy?" Kenta came in, looking very confused.

"I could hear yelling all the way down at Bey Park. What's going on?"

"One word kid, Kyoya." He gave me a look.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, I am about ready to rip his f-" I realized he was probably only about seven or eight, so I stopped and rethought what I was going to say, "flipping head off! He is such a jerk!" Kenta gave Ginga a questioning look.

"He said a lot of the wrong stuff."

"Ah. One more question, why are your clothes hanging on a towel rack over there?" He pointed at my drying clothes.

"I slept outside, and after I had fallen asleep, it had started raining, and it is literally impossible to wake me up before I am fully rested. I slept through a tsunami once."

"A tsunami. Wow, that's some really heavy sleeping."

"Yeah. So that's why I'm wearing her clothes, mine are all wet."

"How did you get here anyways?"

"Although shocking with his jerk attitude, Kyoya brought me here. He said it was because I'm a good Blader though, pretty much saying if I was a bad Blader, he would have left me there to die."

"I'm sure that's not what he meant, Kyoya just isn't a people person. He's just used to doing everything for himself, so it might just be hard for him to explain why didn't do something for himself." I sneezed, really hard.

"Ai, you should really get beck in the bed, you're sick."

"I'm not sick." I sneezed really hard again.

"Yes you are." Then, I realized it. How is it that I didn't smell it before?

"Who has the lavender scented stuff?" I sneezed.

"Um, I wash my clothes with lavender scented detergent."

"So, Madoka, all your clothes have lavender scent on them." I sneezed again

"Yeah."

"I'm allergic to lavender! I need a different set of clothes!" I then proceeded to not stop sneezing, well, I would sneeze in between every word. "It takes a while for the allergy to kick in. Usually, I smell it first."

"Okay then, I'll get your clothes to the dryer, in the mean time, you'll just have to deal. After I put your clothes in, I'll get some allergy medication." Madoka went into her bathroom and grabbed my clothes, went into all the pockets and grabbed everything out of them, a pack of mint gum, a crumpled up bag of Doritos, a five dollar bill, and my cell phone charger, which luckily is waterproof, just like my cell phone. She then ran downstairs with my clothes. Kenta looked at me.

"So Ai, do want to have a Bey battle after this is done with? You seem like a great Blader." I smiled.

"You have a heart that really loves Beyblade, don't you? I can recognize hat kind of stuff."

"Yeah." Ginga gave me a look.

"If can recognize that kind of stuff, then why did you keep constantly saying Kyoya has no Bladers Spirit?"

"Because, he doesn't show what he's really feeling, and didn't show a Bladers Spirit in our battle. Either that, or I beat him too easily and too quickly to see it, or to give him time to show it. Either way, that guy gets on my nerves."

"Oh, okay then. But you never did answer my question on if you'd battle me."

"Sure Kenta, I will."

**Song Of Hope: I hope you like how Ai is even scarier than Madoka when she's mad.**


	3. Weird Day

**Song Of Hope: Here is Chapter 3.**

Madoka came back up the stairs with my clothes.

"Okay, they're all dry now." She glanced at Kenta and Ginga, who were confused.

"That's your cue to get out!" She shoved them out of her room and then closed the door.

"Man, boys really are clueless, aren't they?" I had to smile.

"Well, about some things, but with other things, girls are the clueless ones. Like when they like someone, but don't even know it themselves." At the time, I didn't know Ginga or Madoka well enough yet to realize how much they liked each other, which I would soon find out the hard way.

"They eventually figure it out though. They can't hide their feelings from themselves." I put on my clothes.

"This feels great. Just perfect. You only dried them, right, no laundry detergent?"

"Well, I would have washed them first, but no, especially since I don't have any laundry detergent other than lavender."

"Okay then. Hey, where's Kenta? He said he wanted to battle me."

"He's probably still hanging outside the door." She opened the door, and Kenta and Ginga were just waiting there. Kenta smiled.

"So are we gonna battle?"

"Sure Kenta, earlier, you talked about somewhere called Bey Park. Let's go there." We left through the door. Ginga walked next to me.

"So Ai, how did you get that awesome Beyblade?" I took out Heart Venosus.

"Believe it or not, I made it myself, well, and Hiro-kun. Hiro-kun and I both made it. He helped make my Bey have its Special Move; he designed the Energy Ring, Face Bolt, Fusion Wheel, Spin Track, and Performance Tip so that when I used my Special Move, it would create a sonic vibration that would react perfectly with the metal and plastic parts of a Bey, and with rubber as well, for good measure, because we both know someone with rubber on their Bey."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, I made the Face Bolt design myself though, and it matches with the actual planetary symbol used in ancient times."

"You know what confuses me?"

"What?"

"Venus is Roman, while most others Beys are based off of Greek constellations."

"Well, there are other Beys then constellation Beys. Mine is in a series I created myself called the Planetary Series. Well, I made it up, and three of my friends back in Kyoto have ones too, not counting Hiro-kun, since his was destroyed. Counting his, even if it was destroyed, I know four."

"Cool. I never knew people could make their own parts. Koma Village-"

"Koma, that's a strange name, is that where you're from? I think I've heard it before other than from you, but I can't think of it right now."

"Well, yeah, that's where I was born." Kenta tugged on my arm.

"We're here! Come on, let's battle!" I looked at the building, and it looked pretty cool. I walked inside, and there were a lot of kids, and Kenta started talking to three of them. He then pointed at me.

"That's her, the girl who beat Ginga!" He said it so loudly that everyone there heard him. I kind of waved my hand slightly, and then everyone crowded around me. They were all talking at once.

"You beat Ginga?"

"Wow, you must be strong."

"How did you do it?"

"What's your name?" I couldn't answer all the questions at once. Mostly because the crowd standing around me was making me very uncomfortable.

"Um, my name is Ai Minasan, and, I beat him because I'm really strong. Now, um, I promised Kenta a battle, and I'd like to keep my promise." I made my way out of the crowd of Bladers, who were mostly just kids, so that made it easy, and made my way over to a stadium. I put my Bey in its Launcher, and Kenta did the same thing. I started the countdown.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" I launched my Heart Venosus.

"Hold your ground, use the technique that Hiro-kun taught us! SOLID IRON WALL!" Venosus went automatically to the center and held it's ground. Sagittario went in for an attack, which I thought was foolish considering Sagittario is a Stamina type.

"SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario lit itself on fire and attacked my Heart Venosus, but to no avail.

"Hey, you want to see up close and personal the move I used to defeat Ginga?" All of the Bladers gathered around to see this. "Go Heart Venosus! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" The hearts come out and made the sonic noise that stopped Sagittario in its tracks. She hit Sagittario once and it went out of the stadium. Kenta picked up his Sagittario. Venosus came back to the palm of my hand. The kids all crowded around me again.

"Wow, you are so cool!"

"Can you battle Ginga now?"

"How did you get so good?"

"Me next, me next, I wanna battle too!" I couldn't stand the cluster of people around me; I started breathing heavily. Ginga seemed to notice this.

"Hey, she just had a battle, and she's a little sick, you guys don't want to get sick too, do you?" Immediately, everyone dispersed. I sighed.

"Thanks Ginga, how did you think of that?"

"Well, you might be sick, you were sneezing really hard earlier, so it could be true."

"How did you know that I needed some space?"

"You started breathing hard when everybody started gathering around you, one of the first signs of claustrophobia. I used to know someone who has it. They moved when I was about two though, so I don't know if they still do. Heck, I can't even remember their face or if they were a boy or a girl, but I can remember their personality, but just barely."

"Well, thanks anyway Ginga." He smiled.

"No problem." I started getting cold. I started rubbing my arms.

"Hey, is it cold in here, or is it just me?" Ginga gave me a look.

"It's just you, but your face is getting red. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine Ginga. There's nothing wrong with me." Then, I started shivering a lot. "Man, it's really cold in here."

"No it's not. We should get you back to Madoka's." I shook my head.

"Ginga, I feel fine. Just a little cold."

"Better safe than sorry. You know, if your sick, Madoka might just bake a cake."

"What?"

"Yeah, as a bribe to keep me in bed so I wouldn't get worse when I was sick once, Madoka baked a cake and said her and Kenta would eat the whole thing if I didn't stay in bed. I caved, Madoka's skills in the kitchen are great." I smiled.

"Well, I am a bit tired. I guess I'll get some sleep." He smiled, and we started walking out the door, forgetting about Kenta, who then called after us and came with us.

"Ai, why are you leaving?"

"I'm not feeling well, I'm thinking I might actually be sick, and the lavender was just making it worse." Suddenly, I started coughing violently. Ginga and Kenta both gave me looks of concern.

"Ai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ginga, just a little I started coughing again, this time so hard I nearly fell over. Ginga helped me get my balance back.

"You need to get back to Madoka's quickly." He helped me hurry over there, with Kenta following behind.

When we got there, Madoka was standing behind the counter waiting for customers. She was shocked to see us back, and even more shocked to see how I looked.

"What's wrong with Ai?"

"She started feeling cold and her face is all red. Now she can't stop coughing." Madoka got very concerned.

"I knew it wasn't my laundry detergent. Come on Ginga, get her upstairs." He helped me up the stairs and into one of the spare bedroom. They got me in the bed. Madoka got on the phone and called a doctor.

After a while, I couldn't take the heat of my body or the cold coming from the outside, and when I get too hot or too cold, I pass out, which is what then proceeded to happen.

**Song Of Hope: Things aren't looking good for Ai, are they?**


	4. Sickness

**Song Of Hope: Okay then, hope you really like the story as it is so far. I need more reviews to see how I am doing on it. It's my first OC Actual Character romance story. I've never written an OC romance story before, unless you count the sidelines OC X OC, which wasn't even the main romance, it was the main character and another character, who is very important, but not exactly the main character. Anyways, on with the show (story)!**

I woke up to a doctor waiting over my head. She smiled at me. She had long white hair and green eyes. She had a black bag in it, which most likely had some medical tools in it.

"Hello, are you Ai Minasan?"

"Yes, who are you?" She smiled.

"I am Doctor Hayashi, but you can call me just plain Doc, or D.H., that's what most of my teenage frequent patients call me."

"Frequent patients?"

"People who tend to get sick a lot because they were born with weak immune systems, or have medical conditions they're born with, like cancer, diabetes, ADHD, and other things like that."

"Ah."

"Okay so I hear you have a cough and a fever so it looks like regular symptoms of a flu, but sometimes, looks can be deceiving. First, I'll take your temperature." She took out a thermometer. I opened my mouth and she put it in. After a few minutes, she took it out and frowned.

"39°C (about 102°F), that's not good."

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, it's just a little above normal, only by a couple of degrees."

"Okay then."

"Now I'm going to check your lungs real quick. Breathe in for me, a nice deep breath." She went into her bag and got out a stethoscope. She put the two ends in her ears and then put the other end on my back. I breathed in a little bit deeply, and then started coughing like crazy.

"Try it again." I did, and the same thing happened. She frowned.

"Sounds like liquid in your lungs, pneumonia. It hasn't been going around. And the whole getting pneumonia from the rain thing is just a myth. You get pneumonia from either a bacteria or a virus. Although, if you did stay out in the rain, you would cough a lot, but it doesn't explain the fever."

"Well, last night it had started raining while I was asleep, and I had slept outside. Someone else literally can't wake me up; my body has to be fully rested before I can wake up. I slept through a tsunami once because of that."

"Yes, I've heard of that. The brain goes into a comatose state for the period you are asleep, until your body has a full nights rest (this isn't real, at least not to my knowledge), which is about eight to nine hours. On the up side, it helps you grow since you only grow in your sleep, but on the down side, it makes you late for school a lot." She chuckled a little while she said that.

"I was late for school a lot."

"Well, I still can't figure out how you could have gotten it. In any case, I'm writing you a prescription for some antibiotics for your pneumonia. You should stay in bed, and I'll have one of your friends pick up the prescription. Until then, you shouldn't get out of bed, but since this is a mild case, you should only have to stay in bed for about a week, since we caught this early, and you only have a couple symptoms; so don't worry. I have another patient I need to go see."

"Okay then, bye."

"Good-bye." She packed her things up and then left the room. I just stayed in that bed. Ginga came in.

"So what'd the doctor say?"

"She thought it was the flu, but now she thinks I have pneumonia. She said I'd be in bed for about a week. She's writing a prescription, and said that she'll have one of you guys pick it up. Hey, where are Kenta and Madoka?"

"Madoka's still downstairs, and Kenta went to go get something to eat. So, the whole you'll catch pneumonia from the rain thing is true then." I shook my head no.

"It's caused by a bacteria or virus, not the rain. I don't know how I got it."

"Well, in any case, it's a good thing Kyoya brought you here, otherwise you could have gotten a lot sicker." I thought about the argument we had had earlier, and how he had said about him saving me was because of my skills as a Blader.

"Yeah, but he did it for all the wrong reasons." Ginga shook his head.

"He didn't mean it. Kyoya isn't really a people person. I would know. Plus, Kyoya isn't really a bad guy. Just give him a chance. I'm sure he just couldn't think of a reason at the time, and said the first thing that came to his mind. You sort of backed him up into a corner anyways, and it's hard to think straight when you do that." I thought about that.

"But why wouldn't he be able to figure out an answer?"

"Who knows? Kyoya may not be a bad guy, but he's not an open book. He has his own ways to react to stuff, just like you do." I smiled.

"Well, that makes more sense. Maybe I should apologize to him. And then thank him for helping me in the first place." He smiled.

"Yeah you should." Madoka poked her head in the door.

"Hey, the doctor just gave me a prescription for some antibiotics. I'll be back in a few minutes, 5, 10 minutes at the most." We both nodded. She smiled and then left. Ginga turned back to me.

"So, I'm curious, how did you learn about the Bladers Spirit?"

"I think I said this earlier, but it's the foundation of my family. My parents taught me about Beyblade and the Bladers Spirit since I was born, they've taught me about it for as long as I can remember. As soon as I could walk, my parents gave me a Beyblade, which was originally Rock Wolf. My parents gave it to me as my starter Bey, and then when I was older had me make my own, which is my Heart Venosus. Hiro-kun helped me make it. He's a pretty good artist, mathematician, and friend. We bought different metals, plastics, and other materials. He helped me make some metal molds for the parts as well. It took a lot of hard work. But it was worth it, especially since it's important to have a Bey that fits the person." He nodded. He took out his Pegasis.

"I didn't make my own Bey, I got it from my father. It's pretty old actually. But I wouldn't want any other partner. Right Pegasis?" To most people, it would sound crazy if you talked to your Bey, but to me, it's not, because I was raised to believe Beys have spirits inside of them. You may put your own Bey together, but once you do, it gains it's own spirit for itself. I smiled.

"And I wouldn't want any other partner than Heart Venosus." There was a knock on the door. We turned to it.

"Come in." Kenta came in holding a paper bag.

"Hey Ai, are you feeling better yet?"

"No, not really. What are you holding?" He held it up.

"Oh this? It's just a triple beef burger. Ginga asked me to pick it up for him when I went to go get some lunch." Ginga hungrily grabbed the bag. He pulled out the burger and downed it immediately.

"Wait, lunch? It's already noon? How long was I out for?" Ginga swallowed the burger as to be able to answer my question.

"Well, when I got in here, it was already about 12:45, and you passed out at about 10, so, this time you were out for about two hours and forty-five minutes."

"Geez! That's a long time!"

"Well, you're sick, it's expected." My stomach growled. I turned red, or, looked redder than I already was, or maybe I stayed the same. All I know is that I was embarrassed by that.

"That was kind of embarrassing." Kenta smiled.

"That reminds me of my trip to Koma. This guy named Hyoma helped me and Madoka."

"Koma, there's that place again. At first, I thought I had never heard of it, but now, it sounds familiar. I think it's because Koma means Spinning Top, and I'm a Blader."

"Maybe." Madoka came back in.

"Hey Ai, I've got your prescription." She held up a little white bag.

"Thanks Madoka."

"It says you should take one pill every twenty-four hours. It's," she looked at a clock hanging on the wall, "1:00 now, so take it again at 1 PM tomorrow sharp. I'll go get some water."

"Not needed." She gave me a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I don't need water to take medication. When I was little, I was super-energetic, more energetic than most kids, and I couldn't focus. My parents got me a prescription for ADHD medication. I got tired of having to wait for my parents to get me a drink because I couldn't reach the faucet or the cabinets to get myself a glass of water. So, I started taking them without water. Of course, they later found out the truth."

"What was it?"

"The reason I was always so energetic and couldn't focus was because I had actually learned to climb on the counter. The counter by the faucet was always cluttered up with a bunch of stuff, so I couldn't get up there to get myself some water, also, right above that counter is the cabinet where we keep our glasses. Every morning, before my parents woke up, I would climb onto the counter right next to the freezer and eat a large, not noticeable though, which is why I got away with it for so long, scoop of each kind of ice cream we had, and my parents always had about six half gallons, three gallons, of ice cream in the freezer, so I had six scoops of ice cream every morning, and six large scoops of ice cream is about two large bowls, or three, maybe four small bowls, and a kid on a sugar high can't really concentrate very well. They figured it out when they noticed the medication didn't slow me down, but sped me up. That's how they figured out that I ate the ice cream." Madoka smiled.

"That would have been funny to see. If that's the case, then here you go." She handed me the pill bottle. I opened up the top and took one of the pills.

"Geez Ai, how can you take one of those disgusting pills? I hate medicine, it takes all gross and stuff."

"As my dad used to say, and I'm pretty sure still says, years and years of practice." Ginga seemed to get very uncomfortable about this subject.

"Must be nice to be able to talk to your dad."

"Why, can't you talk to yours?"

"Well, um-" Madoka cut in.

"You must be hungry, and now that I think about it, you haven't had anything to eat at all today." My stomach growled again.

"I'll take your stomach growling as your body agreeing with me. I'll go and make some burgers." Ginga got excited at this.

"Burgers, yum!" I gave Ginga a look.

"Ginga, you just had a burger, and not to mention, a triple beef burger."

"Yeah, but Madoka's burgers are the best. Besides, I've always got room for more burgers, especially your burgers Madoka." She sighed.

"Beyblade and burgers, can you think of anything else?"

"Well, beating Ryuuga." He had a certain look when he said that.

"Which involves, what Ginga?"

"Beyblade. Okay, I get your point." She smiled triumphantly.

"Good. Well, the burgers will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Any specific toppings?"

"Well-" Ginga was about to start, but then Madoka cut him off.

"I was talking to Ai, I already know what you want. Everything."

"Um, well, just some lettuce, cheese, and ketchup."

"That it?"

"Yeah. I'm a picky eater. Sorry."

"Oh, that's no problem. It's nice to have a challenge other than making pretty much every kind of food, though it's mostly just burgers that I make. I'll be right back with something to eat." She left the room.

"So Ginga, are you going to the Survival Battle?"

"Yeah, for sure. There's no way I won't. Imagine the size of the burger I could get if I win." Again, if it weren't for the fact that I was in bed, I would have anime fell.

"Is that why you're doing this?"

"No, I just want to have some fun battles. Why are you doing it?"

"Well, you know how my Bey is custom made by me and Hiro-kun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It was the same thing for his Marous Bey. He had the parts custom made, and his Bey was amazing, one of the only other Beys that could beat mine, other than a couple of people."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, so imagine how devastating it was when Kyoya and his precious little Face Hunters destroyed it. He used to at least somewhat believe in the Bladers Spirit, but after that, he said that Bladers Spirit is nonsense made up to make children believe anything was possible, even sprouting wings out of nowhere and flying. He changed so much, and I know that he may still be my best friend, but he doesn't act the way he used to. I think that he didn't stop believing. I think he lost it, and just acts like he doesn't believe. But I don't know how to get him to believe in it again." I gripped the blanket tightly.

"That's a pretty sad story."

"At least his sister Rei still believes in the Bladers Spirit. He yells at me, though, when I talk to her about it. He says he 'Doesn't want me filling a little girl's head with nonsense'. He says, 'You can have your beliefs, but don't force them on my sister'." I felt a lone, silently tear, slowly fall down my cheek before falling onto my clutched hand.

"That reminds me of Kyoya." I gave him a look.

"What?"

"This guy named Doji battled Kyoya. Kyoya lost, and since he did, he had to go with him, and he put Kyoya under this serious training, and then, to get him to be the strongest, he left him in a canyon to climb out of it. He lost it afterwards; he lost sight of his Bladers Spirit, thinking he was alone when he climbed out of that canyon. He thought that a Bey battle was a contest of destruction, thinking your opponent wasn't defeated until their Bey was smashed into pieces. I battled him and reminded him that Leone had been with him, and showed him the true meaning of a Bey battle, and helped him to see his Bladers Spirit again." Then, Ginga frowned. I noticed the way he frowned was similar to the look he gave when he talked about beating this Ryuuga person he had talked about earlier.

"Does this have anything to do with this Ryuuga person?" He gave me a look.

"What would make you think something like that?"

"The face you just made was very similar to the one you made when you said Ryuuga's name."

"You're very observant, aren't you?"

"Well, only when I don't need to be. I can easily notice things that I don't need to, but when I need to be observant, I can't find what I'm looking for. My brain is really weird."

"Well, you are right. Doji and Ryuuga, well, it's a long story."

"Does it look like I'll be leaving any time soon?" I started another cough attack.

"Well, okay then. It started in my hometown, the one I talked about earlier." He then proceeded to tell me about his dad, and the night he died, which involved Ryuuga and Doji. I teared up from it. it was not only very sad, but it kick started some very painful memories I just wanted to forget. After he finished, he gave me a weird look.

"Why are you crying? If anything, I should be."

"That story is just so sad. I'm sorry; I practically forced you to say it. If something like that happened to my dad, well, then that would be one of the people I'd never forgive." I started coughing again along with the tears.

"You okay there Ai?"

"I'm fine Ginga. I'm so sorry. I guess that's why you didn't want to talk about your dad."

"Yeah."

"This makes me so sad and angry. I can't believe even one person would do that, just for a Bey."

"Lightning L-Drago is no ordinary Bey. It rotates to the left, and has a powerful Fusion Wheel that has two types of attacks. But you are right, because of what they did, I'll never forgive Ryuuga." Madoka came in with the burgers. Ginga got really excited since there was a triple beef one, and the other was just a regular burger. He went to grab the triple beef burger, but Madoka smacked his hand.

"OW! What'd ya do that for," he asked as he rubbed his throbbing red hand.

"That's Ai burger, not yours. You get the regular one."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because, Ai hasn't had anything to eat all day, and you already had a burger." She handed me the triple beef burger. She smiled. "Here you go, nothing but lettuce, cheese, and ketchup." I took a bite out of the burger, only to start coughing when I did, therefore choking on my burger. Madoka and Ginga freaked out.

"AH! What do we do?"

"I don't know!" I was looking down, so I didn't see the figure entering the room, seeing me choking, and then giving me the Himelick maneuver. I turned around to thank them, to see it was Kyoya.

"Thank y- Kyoya!"

"Yeah, it's me, have a problem with it being me?"

"Um, no, not at all. Especially since you pretty much just saved my life today, for the second time." If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I saw a slight blush come upon his tanned skin. He looked away from me.

"Um, no problem." The blush went away, and he looked straight at me. "Hey, what I said earlier wasn't exactly the right way to put it. I don't know why I said that. That wasn't the reason I helped you."

"Well, I really don't care anymore. I'm sorry for yelling at you Kyoya. I really shouldn't have."

* * *

><p>"Doji, what are we doing here?" Ryuuga and Doji were in a helicopter going somewhere Ryuuga didn't really care about at all.<p>

"Patients Ryuuga, this our first stop, then, we'll have to make a second stop." The helicopter started descending. "It seems as if we're here." The helicopter landed, and they got out.

"Here's why we came." We saw the silhouette of a young boy. He launched his Bey.

"LET IT RIP!" He made a huge cloud come up, but Ryuuga just laughed.

"So that's why, huh? Well, let's see if this was worth my time." He took out L-Drago. "Let it rip!"

* * *

><p>Well, after that point, Kyoya came to see me everyday while I was still sick, mostly to help me when I started choking on my food since everybody would start freaking out and didn't know what to do. It took a few days longer for me to get better than Doctor Hayashi thought, but after about 1½ week, I was up and running again. And just in time too. The Survival Battle was in three days after I recovered. I was signed up for it.<p>

* * *

><p>After they had picked up the kid, they had left him at the headquarters because he was way too bouncy.<p>

"Doji, we already picked up one new member for the Dark Nebula. Why do we need to pick up another?"

"Because, if they fail, then that's one more persons energy that you can feed to yourself and L-Drago when they either fail at Battle Bladers, or they lose to you in the final round."

"Fair enough point. That kid we just picked up has a lot of energy though, he's up, down, its so annoying." The helicopter landed. They got out. They were at a lake, with swans floating on the surface. There was the silhouette of a girl about Ryuuga's age, with long white hair. She launched her Bey.

"LET IT RIP!" Ryuuga smirked.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Fine then!" He launched L-Drago. "Let it rip!"

* * *

><p>We were all at the airport that would take us to where the Survival battle would be held, and I saw Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Ginga, and Madoka there in a group. I ran over to them. After several days, they had really become my friends.<p>

"Hey guys!" They all turned around to face me.

"Hey Ai. You pumped for the Survival Battle?" I nodded my head. Then, there was a person talking from a screen on a blimp, the Blader DJ.

"Hey, it Blader DJ here. It's time to board the planes so we may start our tournament. Please calmly get onto the planes, we don't want any accident to occur."

"All volunteers, please make their ways over here." Madoka tried to make her way over there, but was caught in the overflow, so she couldn't make her way over there.

When I got on the plane, it was already mostly full, and the only seat left was the one next to Kyoya, so I sat there. He looked at me.

"Hey Ai."

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! Hi Ai." Obviously Benkei was sitting next to him. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I guess I sounded really nervous, because Kyoya then asked me about it.

"Nervous?"

"Well, not about the Survival Battle, more about the whole heights thing."

"You're afraid of heights?"

"I know it's stupid, but when I was a little girl I was dared to climb up a huge tree. I then fell out of it. I fell from about 20 ft up in the air and only didn't get hurt because there was a trampoline under where I fell, because I had to stand on it to reach the lowest branch. I've been afraid of heights ever since." Blader DJ started talking.

"Okay, if you'll only look out your windows, you'll see where the tournament will take place." I looked out the window, it was a small island, but there was something missing.

"Where's the landing pad?"

"If you'll all look under your seats, you'll find parachutes. We will be launching you from the plane once everybody has put them on." I freaked out.

"You mean we're jumping down? From like, over a thousand feet in the air?" Kyoya looked straight at me.

"Quit freaking out. You have a parachute, you'll be fine." I nodded, and put it on.

"Alright Bladers, get ready, 3-2-1." The floor dropped, and we went down. I pulled the lever, or whatever it was, that would release the parachute. It did release the parachute, but there was one problem.

It had a giant hole in it. I was falling to my death.

**Song Of Hope: And that it's called a cliffhanger, because if you're on a cliff, you can still survive that with strength and willpower. Will I kill Ai off, or will I find someway to save her? If I kill her off, I'll write another story revolved around Kyoya's sadness at her early demise, and how it's hard for him to Beyblade because of her early death. If not, then, well, I won't tell you.**


	5. Accident Prone

**Song Of Hope: As you can see, I decided not to kill off Ai, but you still have to wait and read it to find out how I saved her, well, how I wrote how she was saved. Also, after this point, it will also have parts not involved with Ai directly, but anytime Ai is in the story, it will be from her POV, otherwise, there will be no direct POV. Also, it will stick to most of what happened in the show, the appearance of one or two people would not change a lot.**

I was falling to my death, so of course I screamed my lungs out, and I was still screaming when someone caught my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait a minute, I'm not falling anymore." I looked up to see that Kyoya had grabbed my hand.

"You okay there Ai?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. How many times have you saved my life at this point?"

"About twice, not counting the five times I saved you from choking, including that, it would be seven."

"I'm very accident prone."

"I can tell." He pulled me up by my hand and then wrapped his other arm around my waits, then let go of my hand so he could grab onto the controls. My head was now in his chest. I'm pretty sure I started blushing. It's a good thing that I was in his chest, because he couldn't see my face. I then looked up so I could see his face.

"Um, Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"Um, why are you holding me like this?" Okay, this time for a fact I know he was blushing.

"Do you want to start falling again? I'm holding you like this so that way it's less likely you'll fall."

"Oh." I heard some shouting, so I turned to the voice, which belonged to Ginga.

"Hey Ai, what happened? I heard you screaming."

"My parachute didn't work right, it had a huge hole. If Kyoya hadn't caught my hand, I would have fallen to my death." Madoka spoke this time.

"Well, it's a good thing you're okay."

"Thanks." I heard another person speak, it was a girl with blue hair, but I didn't know her.

"Hey Ginga, I'm going to win for sure."

"That's the spirit Hikaru." She saw me.

"Who's that? And why that Kyoya holding her like that?" Ginga nodded.

"That's right, you haven't met Ai yet."

"My name is Ai Minasan, and, um, my parachute was flawed. Kyoya pretty much just saved my life. He caught me, and he's holding me like this so it's less likely for his grip to slip and for him to drop me." She nodded.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you." We were getting close to the ground. Kyoya looked straight at me.

"Are you ready Ai?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Good, because we'd have to land anyways." We landed on the ground. He let go of me, and I faced him, although, I looked down to the ground and I was blushing a little.

"Um, thanks Kyoya." He smirked.

"No problem." I stopped blushing and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, may the best Blader win!"

"Right."

"Let's wait until the end to battle, but for now, let's find other opponents."

"I'd like to defeat you and then Ginga in the last rounds." I nodded, and we departed.

* * *

><p>Kyoya started walking along and ran into Hikaru.<p>

"Hikaru Hasama."

"So, my first opponent will be Kyoya Tategami and his Rock Leone? Well then, let's battle!" She held out her Launcher, which already had Storm Aquarios in it.

"Alright then. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They started attacking each other, and they attack with a lot of force, which drained their energy right off the bat.

"Roar Leone!"

"Go Aquarios!" The Performance Tip changed, and then Aquarios disappeared and reappeared to attack Leone.

"Whoa, that's a pretty cool Special Move."

"Now's not the time for flattery Kyoya! AQUARIOS, INFINATE ASSUALT!" Aquarios used it illusion to try to defeat Kyoya.

"Ha, just try it, but I'll break through, WILD WIND FANG DANCE!" Leone made a tornado, and ruined the illusion.

"The wind from Leone shattered the illusion created by Aquarios." Three Beys interrupted the battle.

"Leone and Aquarios, if we beat you, we'll get some major street credit." Hikaru looked at Kyoya and he nodded.

"We don't have time for you guys! Leone!" Leone hit the three Beys away easily.

"They still have that much power? Let's get out of here!" They ran off in different directions. Kyoya followed two, while Hikaru followed one.

* * *

><p>The two mystery Bladers were together, facing each other. Although we couldn't see their faces, we could see their silhouettes.<p>

"Do you want to battle now?" The little kid really wanted to battle.

"No, Doji said that we should wait until the end to battle each other, and only if we have to. Find some other opponents. If you'd like, I'll leave you the stronger ones to battle." The kid jumped up in the air.

"YAY! You'd really do that for me?"

"As long as one of us wins, I don't really care."

* * *

><p>"So, you're Ginga? Well, let's battle." A random Blader came up to Ginga. He smiled.<p>

"Go ahead. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" Ginga and the other Blader launched their Beys, and then five more Beys came into the picture. Madoka started yelling.

"Hey, how fair is that?"

"It's a Survival Battle, anything goes here." The six Beys attacked Pegasis, but it was really no problem.

"He's right Madoka, but it doesn't matter." Pegasis attacked them all and sent them flying easily.

"No way!"

"He's that strong?"

"Bladers number 529, 374, 638, 219, 462, and 842 are out!" The Bladers grabbed their Beys and high tailed it out of there. Madoka gave Ginga a look.

"Ginga, I'm curious, are you seriously going to wish for a ten layer burger?"

"That's silly Madoka."

"Then what, pray tell, are you going to wish for?" He stuck his arms up in the air.

"I'm going to wish for a twenty layered burger! But really, I don't care about the wish, I just want to win this thing." Blader DJ started talking again.

"Bladers 34, 97, 896, 582, 19, 37, 222, 450, 905, 107, and 734 have all been eliminated in one battle! Now, the Bladers are down to about the last 50 already. We must have a small amount of some very strong Bladers." Ginga and Madoka were in shock.

"One person beat eleven Bladers?"

"He or she must be strong."

"Bladers 73, 92, 101, 624, 888, 97, 169, 324, 573, 298, and 437 have also been eliminated in one battle."

"Wow, two Bladers beat eleven people?"

"Wow, to really strong Bladers. I'm so pumped!" Madoka just shook her head.

"I'll never understand him."

* * *

><p>I was walking to find another opponent after beating six Bladers who ganged up on me, when I saw three other Bladers trapped in nets. It those three boys I had seen at Bey Park, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira. They seemed to be friends with Ginga and Kenta. I also saw Benkei trapped in a net as well. I then saw this guy with long hair and a red cape with a crab shape cut out.<p>

"Give us back our Beys Tetsuya!"

"Only if you help me win this crab!" Crab? This guy was nuts.

"No way!"

"Then I guess you crabs don't care about your Beys crab." He started juggling four Beys and walked towards the edge of a cliff.

"We do, but there's something we care about even more."

"Crabba what? What could be as important as your Beys?"

"Spirit, and fighting fairly."

"That is so stupid crab. Fair gets a crab nowhere crab." He was about to drop the Beys, but then I launched Heart Venosus to break the nets.

"GO GO GO!" He had dropped the Beys from the cliff, but another Bey hit them and sent them flying back to the owners' hands. I summoned Venosus back to my hand. Kenta came to get his Sagittario back.

"Hey Kenta."

"Hey Ai." I faced the crazy crab guy.

"Who are you, and why did you try to drop their Beys into the ocean?" Tetsuya turned to face me.

"AH! Girl crab! I did nothing wrong crab."

"You were up to something! Don't try to lie to me! You don't want to get on _my_ bad side!" Benkei and Kenta started backing up. Osamu, Takashi, and Akira did as well.

"M-m-m-m-man, sh-sh-sh-she can be j-j-just as scary as M-M-M-M-M-Madoka."

"A-a-a-a-at least she's n-n-n-not mad at us."

"Crabby crab crab, I did nothing girl crab."

"Stop saying crab! It's really annoying! Now, battle me!" I put Venosus in the Launcher and held it out, ready to launch her. Kenta, Benkei, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira came behind me. Tetsuya freaked.

"Hey, six crabs against one lone crab, that's not fair crab!"

"3-!" Kenta and I said it. Tetsuya freaked and got his Bey and Launcher out.

"2-!" Benkei and Osamu said it.

"1-!" Takashi and Akira said it.

"LET IT RIP!" We all launched our Beys.

"You guys mind if I finish him off by myself? This guy is really getting on my nerves." They all nodded in agreement, but I think it's because they're all scared of me when I get mad. "You guys had better recall your Beys. If I'm battling more than one opponent and use my Special Move, the other Beys will fight with each other, enemy or ally. That happened in my last battle." They nodded in understanding and recalled their Beys. "VENOSUS GO! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" The crazy crab guy's Bey stopped spinning. I hit Tetsuya's Bey once, hard, but once, and it flung up and stopped spinning.

"Ah! Mad Gasher! This girl crab is way stronger than I thought crab!" The cliff he was on started to break off from the rest of it and he started plummeting. I freaked and grabbed his arm, and the others helped. We pulled the annoying crab guy up.

"Crabba what? You saved me?"

"No person should die like that, no matter how much of a coward they are." He put his head in his arm and started making crying noises, but I could tell they were fake tears, but everyone else couldn't. He started pounding his feet on the ground, not loudly, but still.

"Even after all I've done to you land dwellers, you still help a regular old crab." They started trying to be modest.

"No really, it was nothing Tetsuya." I turned to face them.

"Don't trust him!" They all looked at me. "He's lying, he's faking it. I would know. Hiro-kun's little sister Rei does that when she doesn't get what she wants, or she tries to get out of trouble. He's not trying to help us, we need to get off this cliff, he's-!" I didn't get a chance to finish it, because then the cliff fell. I started screaming my head off.

"It worked! Crabby crabby crab!" Tetsuya then fell off himself.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Hikaru go? Oh well, I'll finish our battle eventually." Kyoya clutched his Leone. He turned around to talk to Hyoma, who he knew was hiding in the trees, until he heard a familiar scream that was pretty loud, but close by. He felt that something was wrong. It wasn't from something like me seeing a spider and getting scared. He didn't know how, but he knew it was something serious.<p>

"That's Ai! She's in trouble! There's no way it's Beyblade related, so, it has to be something big!" He faced towards the tree. "Hyoma, do you see anything?" Hyoma poked his head out.

"Ah, so you noticed I was up here."

"I've known you were there for a while. I was about to tell you to get out and battle instead of hiding like a coward when I heard Ai scream. Are you high up enough to see anything?"

"No, I'd have to climb up a little higher." He disappeared into the trees again. "What does she look like?"

"She has blue eyes, blonde hair, and the hair that would usually cover her ears is kept back with a big red bow. She's wearing a pink t-shirt with a red heart on it, and black pants."

"I don't see her anywhere. She either fell off a cliff, or she tried cliff diving, but since she screamed, she most likely fell off a cliff. It was probably so loud because she fell off of a cliff close by; we're not that far away from the edge of the island." Kyoya was struck with a fear. He had really come to like me over the past several days. He started running where he thought he had heard the scream come from.

"Where are you going? I though you wanted to battle me."

"To find Ai! A persons life is more important than a Bey battle, unless someone's life is on the line in a Bey battle, but that's not that case!" He started running to find her.

**Song Of Hope: Well, it seems I'm trying to kill off Ai. I don't want to, because she is based off of myself, but on the other hand, it would make the story very interesting, with her death affecting Kyoya and his Bey battles and his ability to be a Blader and how his skill diminish. Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	6. An Old Friend Enters

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I'm not trying to kill off Ai; seriously, I'm just trying to end it where the show usually would end it and try to make it more interesting. Anyways, here's the 6th chapter. Also, I'm thinking about uploading a story about if she did actually die. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter. It will be a parody, not as in making fun of, but you know, like, parallel world kind of thing.**

I woke up on the beach with a massive headache. I heard someone calling my name.

"Ai, Ai, Ai Minasan, are you alright?" I finally opened my eyes and sat up, holding my head with my right arm. I looked to see who it was. It wasn't Kyoya, Ginga, Benkei, Madoka, Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, Akira, and certainly not the crazy crab guy. I reached up to hug them, but my left arm jolted with pain, and was sticking out in a way that it really shouldn't, but I didn't notice that until after I had made the mistake of moving it. I stopped moving my left arm and just reached up with my right arm.

"Hakuchoo Hane!" I hugged the white haired blue-eyed girl that had been my best friend, well, other than Hiromasa, with just my right arm, since I thought my left arm was broken, who now wore a swan pendant, a white t-shirt, gray jeans, a black Bladers belt, and white Bladers gloves. She hugged me back. We were at a forest that was in front of a beach.

"Ai, what were you doing there? Do you know what Hiromasa would have done if he found out you had died? It's bad enough you broke your arm and leg, he probably saw that on T.V." I laughed at little. I let go.

"If he found out you were here, he'd probably kill you for not saving me."

"You're probably right."

"He's my best friend, why wouldn't I be? It's good to see you Hakuchoo."

"You too Ai. So, have you found that dirt bag who ruined Hiromasa's Bey?"

"Um, well, about that, you see." I really couldn't explain to her why I didn't hate the person who ruined my best friends life. It was a good thing I heard footsteps coming towards us fast.

"AI! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard an all too familiar voice. Kyoya came running towards us. He got down to try to help me up. "You okay? I heard a scream so loud that I knew you were the only person loud enough to scream like that."

"Well, I think my left arm is broken."

"I can see that. We need to get that set before it starts healing that way."

"Right." He faced Hakuchoo.

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Hakuchoo Hane, Ai's friend since we were five-years-old. And who might you be?"

"I'm Kyoya, and I'm her friend too." Hakuchoo made a comment to herself, but I heard it too, and I think Kyoya did too, because we both started blushing a little after she made her comment.

"Seems like more than friends to me." We looked at each other, and then started blushing a little. Well, I did because my friend just embarrassed me, but Kyoya was breathing a little heavily, so his face might have been red from running around.

"Ai, what happened to you? I heard you scream. I ran towards where I heard you scream from, and the cliff was gone. I also found this." He held up Heart Venosus. "It refused to stop spinning until it ran out of energy, so I sort of grabbed it to force it to stop. Sorry." He handed her back to me. "I then started searching around the island to see if you had washed up on shore. I'm not sure what I would have done after that though."

"Thanks anyways Kyoya."

"So what happened?"

"There was this crazy crab guy who had Benkei, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira all in nets. He was about to drop their Beys off a cliff, but I used Venosus to break the ropes of the net, and luckily Kenta was there too. He knocked the Beys back to their owners. I beat the crazy crab guy in a battle. The cliff then fell with him on it. We all saved him. He pretended to be sorry, but he was stomping on the ground to make it unstable so it would fall just like it did earlier."

"Tetsuya, that idiot. I'm guessing that's what made you scream so loudly."

"Yeah." He tried helping me up, but my right leg and left arm jolted with pain, and I fell back down.

"Man, that must have been some fall. You've got a broken arm and a broken leg at the same time. We need to get you to a WBBA medical tent or something."

"Kyo-yo, or whatever your name is, get away from her! She's my friend, and I've known her for most of my life."

"It's Kyoya, and that doesn't mean I can't help her too." He supported my right side so I could get up, but the movement hurt my left arm, and we didn't have it set yet. Hakuchoo then yelled at Kyoya.

"Hey, we need to make a splint or something for her first! You'll make her arm even worse!" He gently put me down. He then tore off some of the bottom of his jacket, sine it was pretty long.

"This is going to hurt a little, but it will help until we can get you to a WBBA medical tent." Hakuchoo didn't seem so sure about letting Kyoya handle me.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one doing it?"

"I'm the one who's staying calm, and I've dealt with this before when Benkei broke his arm after tripping over a log and falling off of a small bridge." That shut her up. He lifted up my arm, which hurt like hell, so I screamed, or started to, but he covered my mouth.

"You can't scream. There are some Bladers who would take advantage of your injuries and force you into battle because they could easily beat you. Can you hold in your screaming?" I nodded. He took his hand off my mouth and started moving my broken arm so he could set it and splint it. I bit my bottom lip to keep me from screaming bloody murder like I wanted to. In fact, I didn't want to just scream bloody murder; I wanted to scream so loud people in another universe could hear me. He tied the two ends of the torn off piece of cloth from his jacket together and was finished. Kyoya then helped me up, supporting my right side, while Hakuchoo walked on my left side, fussing over me.

* * *

><p>Benkei woke up with Kenta next to him on some rocky shore.<p>

"Kenta, wake up." He started shaking Kenta until he woke up.

"Hey Benkei." He tried to move his hand, but it really hurt. "Ow!" Benkei tended to his wound.

"Is that better Kenta?" He nodded.

"It's going to be hard to battle with my hand hurt."

"Don't worry," he stood up, "I'll defeat any Blader who tries to battle you!" A voice from somewhere else could be heard.

"Really?"

"Yeah really," the realization that someone else said it then hit him, "wait, who said that?"

"Me. The name's Yuu." There was a young boy with orange hair that was similar to Hikaru's. He jumped down, and Benkei started doing some weird movements.

"Who! Ha! Defensive Stance!" Yuu walked over to Kenta.

"They, did you hurt yourself?"

"Um, um, um, no, what makes you think that?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try to battle you." Benkei was confused.

"So then, you're not a Blader?"

"Of course I'm a Blader. I just don't think it's fair to battle someone who is hurt. Hey, there's a WBBA medical tent near by. I could take you guys there."

"Really, thanks Yuu. By the way, my name's Kenta."

"I'm Benkei."

"Okay then, let's go, Kenchi, Ben-Ben!" He stuck his arms out behind him and started running off. Kenta and Benkei just looked at each other.

"Kenchi?"

"Ben-Ben?" Yuu came back.

"Do you two want to find that WBBA medical tent or what?" They followed behind him.

* * *

><p>We finally got over to the medical tent, which was pretty big. There were three nurses there. When they saw me, they started fussing. They all wore a short pink dress with a white apron and a white hat with a medical symbol on it. One had short brown hair and brown eyes, one had orange hair and green eyes, and one had long blond hair with blue eyes.<p>

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"You poor thing. You need some help."

"Let go of her so we can get her into treatment." Kyoya let go of me and two of the nurses helped me get in the tent.

"I wish we had better conditions to work with." I tried to say something, but the nurses interrupted me.

"What-"

"Someone check the security tapes! One of them has to show what happened."

"I found it, the poor girl fell off a cliff. Well, actually, another Blader made the cliff break so it would fall down, but he fell too."

"That would do it." I tried again, but they still interrupted me.

"Can-"

"We need to set those broken limbs right now." I just shouted out my question, tired of being interrupted.

"Will someone please tell me what's going to happen to me?" They all looked at me.

"Well, first we'll need to set your broken bones so that they won't heal in the wrong way, but someone did a pretty good job of doing it with your arm."

"Then we'll have to splint them, but someone already did a pretty good job of that with your arm as well."

"I'll bet it was that boy who supported her right side. It's the same color as his jacket."

"We should stop gossiping about her boyfriend and just help her." I started blushing.

"He-he-he is not my boyfriend!"

"Well, opinions aside, this is going to hurt. He may have set your arm, but your leg is another story." The nurse talking to me faced the other two nurses. "Do we even have any anesthesia to use?" The other two nurses started looking around, and found some.

"I found some."

"I also found some iodine. There's also some antibacterial wipes and some sponges."

"Well, at least we can have a sterile environment." The nurse who found the anesthesia also found a needle. She took the needle, wiped it off with an antibacterial wipe, stuck it in the vial, and then pulled the plunger up. The other nurse wiped some iodine on my arm.

"I really hope you don't have a fear of needles."

"No, I really don't."

"Good." The nurse carefully put the needle in my arm. It pinched, but then it stopped hurting. I started feeling sleepy. My memories end there.

* * *

><p>Ginga and Madoka were walking through the forest on a slope when they met up with three people.<p>

"Ginga, ready your Bey!" They recognized the faces. They started waving to them and gave them big smiles.

"Osamu, Takashi, Akira!"

"Wow, you guys made it this far? That's so cool." The three figures started waving back at them.

"Hey guys! Wait a minute! It's not the time to chat! Let's battle Ginga!"

"Okay then." He readied his Launcher.

"There's no way we'll lose with this Angle Compass that we found." Ginga was confused.

"Ankkleasaorus?"

"No, no Ginga, Angle Compass. Angle Compass." Madoka said Angle Compass slowly.

"What's that? Can you eat it?"

"It's a tool that helps you adjust your aim so that you launch your Bey equal with the level of the ground. It's a useful tool for beginners."

"Oh, so I don't need that."

"Oh no Ginga, _you_ don't need it."

"Hey! We're right here!"

"We've won so many battles with the Angle Compass on our side."

"Compass, compass!"

"We will create OTA Land. That is our wish, and we will have it granted!"

"Your victories were either in a stadium or on level ground, but this isn't." they freaked out a little, but Osamu recovered easily from it.

"They're lying, they fear the power of the Angle Compass." Akira and Takashi started backing away from Osamu.

"Here's your time to shine Osamu."

"Yeah, and if you win, you can even call it Osamu Land." Now that he didn't have the support of Akira and Takashi, he got really nervous again.

"I-I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-c-can d-d-d-d-do this w-w-w-w-with th-th-th-the A-a-a-a-angle C-c-c-c-compass."

"Let it-"

"Rip!" They launched their Beys, but Osamu's Bey hit a rock and stopped spinning.

"Hey, wait!" He chased after his Bey.

"Number 42 is out! There are only a few remaining. In fact, there are only 10 Bladers left in the competition. The last six will have an all out battle. But due to some serious injuries to one of the remaining Bladers, we might have to post pone the end of the competition, the Final Battle, until her injuries are fully healed."

"Who's injured?" Ginga wondered as Blader DJ then said who it was.

"Ai Minasan had an accident that broke her right leg and left arm. She won't be able to hold a Launcher until it is fully healed. The WBBA is trying to decide whether to eliminate her or to wait for recovery enough to battle. We will have about 4 hours until the WBBA makes their decision. Until then, try to knock four opponents out so that we have our finale 6 Bladers." Ginga and Madoka were concerned for their new friend.

"Ai broke an arm and a leg?"

"I wonder if Tetsuya had anything to do with it. He always plays dirty."

"Knowing him, probably."

* * *

><p>I finally woke up with the nurses over my head.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake." They helped me up.

"We didn't have anything to hold your arm up, so we had to use the cloth your friend used to keep your arm up."

"That's alright, I don't mind."

"We are very under resourced for this. It wasn't expected to happen. We don't have a crutch for you to use." The nurse not helping me started leaving the tent.

"I'll go outside and get one of her friends to help."

The nurse went outside and saw that Kyoya and Hakuchoo were still out there.

"Will one of you help our patient out? We don't have a crutch to use." Hakuchoo was about to say something, but Kyoya was faster.

"I'll help her." She noticed the color of Kyoya's jacket.

"You're the one who set her arm."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you did a pretty good job of it. Now follow me."

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I know that Kyoya seems really OOC, but he's not, he's suffering from side effects of a little something known as love. It's not really his fault. Anyways, I hope that explains his behavior in this chapter. When not around Ai, he will still be his normal cocky self.**


	7. The Mysterious Libra

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I've decided to write another story about if Ai had actually died, but it will be completely different from this story, okay? It will focus pretty much totally on Kyoya, but Hiromasa might show up. I'll start on it very soon. Hope you guys don't mind the wait. Look for the story called Death of Love. I won't upload it until I hit a, ah, certain part in the story, otherwise it'll ruin the story, or t least something big.**

Kyoya followed the nurse into the large medical tent. I was waiting for him, sitting on the bed. He noticed I still had that torn piece of his jacket on my arm.

"Why do you still have that thing on your arm?"

"They didn't have a proper one here to keep my arm up. They aren't very well resourced here. The next best thing they have is a regular cloth."

"Okay then." One of the nurses came up to him.

"Your name is sir?"

"Kyoya Tategami."

"Kyoya, could you help this poor girl here get outside? We are very under resourced here. The WBBA didn't think that we would need more than basic care, and it seems they forget how rough Bladers can be on each other. It was hard enough to convince them to at least let us get casts incase of accidents like falling. I'm sorry about this."

"It's alright, I don't really mind."

"Of course not, why would you mind helping your girlfriend? Though it is a bit weird that a boyfriend and girlfriend would compete against each other in a tournament." That shocked us, even after what I had said earlier about him _not_ being my boyfriend. We looked at each other, and then looked away again, blushing. I was so embarrassed, or at least, I thought that was it. It was the only reason I could think of at the time to why I was red.

"What?"

"Well, it's only natural for you to want to help your girlfriend."

"We're not dating, we're just friends here." The nurse started laughing.

"That's how the best marriages start out."

"MARRIAGE?" That made Kyoya really mad, me as well, but he was quicker to react.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! BUT THAT WON'T RESUME UNTIL AFTER THE SURVIVAL BATTLE! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TO DECIDE WHETHER WE LIKE EACH OTHER OR NOT! THAT'S FOR US TO DECIDE, NOT YOU! SO GET OUT OF OUR **** BUSINESS!" I calmed down while Kyoya was yelling. I put my usable hand on his shoulder. He stopped looking at the nurse and turned his head to look at me.

"She's entitled to her opinion Kyoya. We can't stop that. We can prove her wrong. Let's just get out of here. Help me up." He nodded and calmed down. He then proceeded to help me up and get me out of there.

* * *

><p>Ginga was walking around with Madoka close behind to find a good opponent, like maybe finding Hyoma, when he heard a lot of shouting.<p>

"What was that?" He recognized the voice as Kyoya's.

"It's far away, but pretty loud." He could make the words out, but only barely.

"Just who do you think you are? We are just friends! But that won't resume until after the Survival Battle! You're not the one to decide if we like each other or not! That's for us to decide, not you! So get out of our **** business!"

"Geez, I never knew Kyoya could talk like that. I knew that Ai could, but only _at_ Kyoya." Ginga was bit confused by his outburst, and then Madoka started giggling. He looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You know how the Blader DJ said that Ai was seriously hurt?"

"That's funny? That's just kind of sick to think Madoka."

"No, I'll bet Kyoya helped is the one that helped her get to the WBBA medical tent."

"What difference would it make if he did?"

"Ginga, have you noticed how Kyoya's been acting lately, at least around Ai?" Ginga thought about it, and realized Kyoya was acting different around me.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah, he has been acting a little strange lately."

"Kyoya is in love with Ai, and he doesn't know it. I'm pretty sure Ai likes him too and she doesn't know it as well. One of the nurses probably thought that they were dating. If someone said that about you and someone else, you'd get pretty embarrassed and cover it up by getting mad, or at least that's how Kyoya would do it." Ginga thought about it. The only person he thought people would think he was dating was Madoka, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing she was only his friend, and he doesn't feel that way about her, or so he thought.

"That is how Kyoya would react to it."

* * *

><p>We got out of the WBBA medical tent, and Kyoya was still pretty mad. Hakuchoo came up to me.<p>

"I'll take it over from here Kyoya!" She said it with a weird tone. He just shrugged and let Hakuchoo help me. "Are you going to be okay Ai?"

"Yeah, they're broken for sure, but I'll still compete and I'll still win." She started talking very quietly so that Kyoya wouldn't hear, which I don't think he did, though I wouldn't have been surprised if he just had a really good Poker Face and made it look like he didn't hear me.

"So what was up with Kyoya's outburst?"

"Well, um, the nurse said something that made him a bit upset."

"It seems that I'm not the only person who thought that."

"Ha-ha-Hakuchoo!" I then looked at Kyoya to make sure he hadn't heard that. He didn't show it if he did.

"Don't worry," she said as she winked at me, "I won't tell Kyoya."

"It's not like that!" Kyoya noticed my outburst, either he showed it on purpose or he heard it for the first time.

"What's not like that?"

"N-nothing Kyoya. Now, we should probably leave. Let's just go." We all nodded and left.

Yuu, Kenta, and Benkei finally got to the WBBA medical tent. One of the nurses was out there when they saw them.

"Okay, who's hurt here? It can't be all of you."

"No, just me. I hurt my hand."

"Oh, that's good, at least in comparison to what happened to what happened earlier. Our last patient had a broken arm and leg. I'm pretty sure they are out of the competition."

"Ah, that means one less Blader to battle! That's _so_ stinky!" He balled up his fists and waved his arms up and down. The nurse just sighed.

"This is why I think the WBBA should put an age restriction on these kinds of tournaments. Well, follow me so get treated." Kenta nodded and followed.

We were still walking through the forest area after a while.

"You know, we're going to have to battle each other eventually." I though about Kyoya's comment.

"You're right about that."

"Well, I know that Ai will be a hard opponent to beat, but I'm not so sure about Lover Boy over there." She pointed at Kyoya with the arm she wasn't holding me with. Kyoya was about to start yelling again, but I yelled first as to save my eardrums.

"Hakuchoo! How many times must I say it? We! Are! Just! Friends!"

"And for the record, I will beat you, then Ai, and finally, I'll defeat Ginga."

"Ginga?"

"He's a friend of ours in the competition. He was the first to beat Kyoya. I beat him too, and easily."

"Well, of course you did, your Special Move can beat just about any Bey."

"I'll beat it somehow. Then I'll beat Ginga."

"Note; I beat him easily as well."

"Just shut it!"

"Don't yell at me Kyoya!"

"Quit saying things that make you need to be yelled at for!"

"I was making a statement!"

"No, you were bragging!"

"Was not!"

"Guys."

"Was too!"

"Guys!"

"Was not!"

"Guys!"

"Was too!" Hakuchoo was getting annoyed with our argument.

"GUYS!" We stopped our argument. "ENOUGH WITH THE LOVERS QUARREL! YOU ARE BOTH TEENAGERS! NOT FIVE-YEAR-OLDS, SO QUIT ACTING LIKE THAT!" We were both embarrassed.

"Sorry Kyoya." He just grunted back. Hakuchoo smiled.

"Now, was that so hard?" It took us a couple seconds to realize what she had just said.

"LOVERS QUARREL! HAKUCHOO HANE!" She dropped me and started running. Kyoya helped me up and then we chased her as best as we could with my leg injury.

* * *

><p>Kenta came back out while Yuu was just sitting there. He hopped down from where he was and went over to him and Benkei.<p>

"So, how bad is it?"

"It's not that bad. It's just a sprain. The nurses said it would be fine." The Blader DJ started talking.

"Okay folks, the WBBA has come to a decision. Unless she is unwilling to battle, Ai Minasan can stay in the competition." It showed a picture of her face. "Also, we have not had anybody knocked out of the competition for the past twenty minutes. We still have ten Bladers left."

"There are only ten more opponents I can defeat? That so stinky!" He balled up his fists and moved his arms up and down. Then he stopped. "Oh wait, not counting me, that's only nine opponents. That's even more stinky!" He started doing it again. The nurse sighed.

"You think you can defeat them all?"

"Yeah, me and my Bey," he got out his Bey, "Flame Libra. It's a Stamina Type."

"Like my Sagittario."

"Hey, what would happen if two Stamina types battled?" They thought about it.

"That's a good question."

"Well, let's see, both of your Beys wait for the other to attack first." Yuu turned around, finding amusement in what he was about to say.

"Yep, they would wait around all day waiting for the other to attack. Hahahahaha. So let's go! Kenchi! Ben-Ben!" He ran off, and they went behind him.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's time we battle Ginga?" Hyoma jumped out of a tree and right in front of Ginga and Madoka, thus completely scaring her.<p>

"AH! Oh Hyoma, it's just you. Don't do that!"

"Sorry Madoka. I had no intention of scaring you. I just wanted to battle with my old childhood friend." Ginga smiled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, let do this!" He took out his Launcher and Pegasis, and Hyoma took out his Launcher and Aries.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. They started attacking immediately.

"I guess we both have the advantage here Ginga, since we both grew up battling in the wilderness."

"You said it. Go Pegasis!"

"Aries!" The two Beys kept clashing.

"I have the advantage here with power though, this is my first battle today, while you're low on energy."

"That doesn't change a thing Hyoma. It depends on your Bladers Spirit."

"I know that Ginga, and mine is as strong as yours. When the Bladers Spirit is equal, it all comes down to the power of the Bey."

"And mine has greater attack power."

"Yes, but I have more energy and stamina left, while you've used it all up on other battles."

"They were too easy to win. I didn't use that much energy yet."

"Well then, I'll just win this right away."

"Bring it on Hyoma!"

"Get ready Aries!" Aries got ready for its Special Move. "ARIES HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" Aries launched Pegasis up into the air. Ginga started smiling.

"Hyoma, did you forget."

"Forget what old friend?"

"You forgot the Pegasis's domain, IS THE SKY!" From up in the sky, Pegasis started to have a blue aura around itself. "GO PEGASIS! PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" It came crashing down onto Aries, and Aries stopped spinning. Ginga recalled Pegasis and smiled. Hyoma fell to the ground.

"But how? I changed to a Semi Flat Performance Tip to fit the terrain."

"Kenta and Benkei did the same thing at one point, changing parts to fit the situation. But their own power and skills is what got them as far as they did."

* * *

><p>"Another Blader has been knocked out. With only nine left, who will win the Survival Battle? Who will have their wish granted? What will that wish be? Find out by winning, or losing to a stronger opponent who you can't beat." Hikaru was walking through the forest and coming on to a rocky shore, she couldn't find anyone else that was still in. Whenever she tried to battle anyone after she had beaten about ten Bladers, she found they had already lost the competition. Then, she saw Yuu, Kenta, and Benkei.<p>

"Oh, someone else was knocked out? That means only 8 more Bladers I can beat! This is so stinky!" He did the same thing he was doing earlier.

"Yuu, you don't seriously think you can defeat them all, do you?"

"Yes I do Kenchi. But I'll leave Kenchi and Ben-Ben for last, so you can take second and third." She was confused with their new nicknames, but she stopped thinking about that. Regardless, she wanted to prove this kid wrong.

"Well, how about you try me on for size? I don't care about second or third, but I'm the one who's winning first place!" They looked up at her, and she jumped down from where she was.

"Oh, Yay! Another battle! This is going to be fun!"

"Well, are you sure you want to battle me and my Storm Aquarios?" She held Aquarios up. Yuu got disappointed.

"Oh, just an Aquarios? That's not going to be as fun."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it kid. My Aquarios isn't an easy opponent to beat."

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! If you guys are getting into this, then I am too." He got out his Bey and Launcher.

"I'm in it too." Kenta took off the cloth that restrained his arm.

"A four on four battle? This will be so much fun!" His Bey and Launcher came down from his sleeve.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys.

"Sagittario and Libra are Stamina Types so-"

"We'll just have to attack them head on!" Aquarios and Bull attacked Sagittario and Libra.

"You were disappointed with m Bey at first kid, but now, be in for a surprise! GO AQUARIOS! PERFORMANCE TIP CHANGE!" The Performance Tip changed and Aquarios disappeared for a couple seconds, then appeared behind Libra and attacked it again.

"Okay, that's not half bad, but you shouldn't be so quick to assume that will affect me." Bull went in for an attack on Libra was well. It hit Libra up, but he came right back down without taking any damage.

"Hm, tough Bey, huh?"

"Okay, it's our turn to attack. Go, go, go Sagittario! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario went in and attacked Libra.

"AQUARIOS INFINITY ASSAULT!" Aquarios flooded the field, but Libra was the only one not to take damage. "No way! That's impossible! I know Libra's a Stamina Type, but to go through that with absolutely no damage is beyond impossible!" Yuu started laughing.

"That's because you're caught in my Ant Lion trap." Kenta started listening carefully.

"That sound, I thought I was because we were close to the ocean."

"That's not the water. I've had Aquarios for a long enough of a time to recognize the sound of water immediately."

"That's the sound of falling sand." They looked at where they were, and saw Libra in the center, in a pit of falling sand. Yuu started laughing again.

"Your attack lost all their power because they couldn't get a firm grip in the sand. An ant that's caught in an Ant Lion trap cannot escape." Benkei started stomping.

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! I thought we were on solid ground!"

"The Super Sonic Vibrations caused by Libra turned the field into sand. I'll end this now so I can battle other opponents. GO LIBRA!" Libra started glowing. "LIBRA SPECIAL MOVE! LIBRA INFERNO BLAST!" A giant green light shot up, somehow making Yuu levitate.

* * *

><p>Kyoya and I were still chasing Hakuchoo for her comment earlier when we saw a blast of light. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at it.<p>

"What was that?"

"I don't know!"

"Libra and Yuu." We both looked at her.

"Who's Libra?"

"And who's Yuu?" She didn't answer either of our questions, but started running towards where the light was coming from. We followed her as best as we could.

* * *

><p>Ginga was walking with Madoka to find another person to battle, when they saw it.<p>

"What was that?"

"For one of the first times Ginga, I don't know! It's bizarre!"

* * *

><p>Yuu was still laughing, not evilly, like he was having fun.<p>

**Song Of Hope: That's where it will end, right there. To be continued.**


	8. Three Cheers For Victory

**Song Of Hope: I hope to get some more reviews. I might not upload this story for a while after this chapter, mostly because I'm writing another story that's a crossover of Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon. I have the last chapter started, but I haven't finished it yet, and therefore I have been neglecting to upload it in a long time. Just a quick heads up.**

Hikaru, Kenta, and Benkei were all knee deep in sand. Libra stopped its Special Move after Aquarios, Sagittario, and Dark Bull stopped spinning. Yuu called it back to his hand. Kyoya, Hakuchoo, and I got on the scene. They were all deep in sand. It was up to Hikaru's waist, up to Kenta's Neck, and up to Benkei's knees. We literally had to dig Kenta out.

"Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru!" We got over there (Kyoya still had to help me) and helped them up. Well, Kyoya helped Benkei and Kenta up while Hakuchoo helped Hikaru, even though she didn't know her.

"What happened here?"

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! We were having a battle and before we knew it, we were knee deep in sand." Benkei noticed Hakuchoo. "Who's this?"

"My childhood friend Hakuchoo Hane. She's competing."

"Nice to meet you." Ginga and Madoka got here.

"What in the world was that?"

"My Special Move." We all looked towards Yuu, who we hadn't noticed yet. "I'm Yuu." The Blader DJ started talking.

"Alright folks! We have our final six Bladers who have lasted throughout the whole Survival Battle, who will be competing in a Battle Royal!" They showed Kyoya's face, Ginga's face, Yuu's face, Hakuchoo's face, my face, and then…

"Why is my face up there?" Madoka was freaking about.

"These final six Bladers, Kyoya Tategami, Ginga Hagane, Yuu Tendo, Hakuchoo Hane, Ai Minasan, and Madoka Amano, will compete in a Battle Royal to determine the winner of the Survival Battle! The stadium we are using is right this way!" He pointed towards a large stadium not far from where we were. "But first, before we continue, I must ask a question. Ai, will you compete in the Battle Royal? Due to your injuries, that might make it more difficult, and because of your injuries, you have a choice. The WBBA would eliminate you, but there is nothing in the rules of instant elimination due to injuries. If you chose not to compete, then it will be a five way Battle Royal instead." I made the decision easily. There was really only one option for a person like me hands down.

"I'll compete." He was shocked.

"Are you sure? With your injuries, battling might make them worse than before."

"I don't care. This will just be a chance to prove myself. I'm plenty strong, so now, I can find out if I'm still one of the best with some of my abilities lost."

"If that is your decision, then I have no choice but to let you compete. Please make your ways to the stadium."

**20 Minutes Later**

We were all standing across from each other, except for Madoka; she wasn't even competing, she had explained what had happened, and therefore had forfeited. Kyoya was next to me and was trying to talk me out of it.

"Ai, how can you even do this? You need both arms to launch a Bey."

"You just don't want me to compete because you know you're going to lose to me. Admit it." He looked at me with serious concern.

"It's not that. Ai, how are you going to even launch Heart Venosus?"

"Easy." I used my other arm (I didn't have my Launcher in my hands yet) to take off the torn off piece of Kyoya's jacket to free my arm. "All I need is for my hand to be able to hold the Launcher." I felt pain surge up my arm. I grabbed a hold of it.

"Ai, stop it! You'll make your arm worse than it already is!" I let go of my arm.

"I don't care. So what? If it gets worse, I'll go to a doctor to fix it again. I can handle the pain. Being a major klutz and extremely accident prone, I'm used to a little pain." I got my Launcher out and put Venosus in it. "Now, let's do this!"

"Are all Bladers ready?" The Blader DJ was standing on this Podium thing to referee the Battle Royal.

"Yes!"

"Alright then. Let do this! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" Everybody launched his or her Bey.

"Okay, I know Ai's Special Move is powerful, and I've battled with Kyoya and beat him before, but Hakuchoo and Yuu, I don't know anything about." While Ginga was pondering on what to do, Hakuchoo went in for an attack.

"Go Earth Swan!" Her Bey, a silver, gray, and white Bey, went in for an attack on Pegasis.

"Whoa, that's some power!"

"Trying flattery to win this battle Ginga Hagane? That's pointless. GO!" Swan went in for another attack.

"GO VENOSUS!" Venosus intercepted the attack. Hakuchoo gave me a what-the-hell look.

"What gives Ai?"

"We still haven't settled our score from our last battle. As I recall, we had to stop because Hiro-kun sprained his ankle and we went to help our friend. So let's settle the score right here, right now!"

"That's right, okay then. SWAN!"

"VENOSUS!" Yuu was getting excited.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Roar Leone!" Leone went and attacked Pegasis.

"Kyoya, shouldn't we try to figure out the strengths of these two new Bladers before battling each other? I want to see how strong they are."

"I'll defeat you first Ginga, and then I'll defeat Ai." I smirked.

"Not going to happen Kyoya. SPECIAL MOVE!" They cringed in fear (imagine when they battled the European Union team Excalibur for the first time and Yuu turned the field into sand before Sophie turned it back), well, everyone but Kyoya. I figured he was excited for another chance to try and defeat my Special Move.

"Not that move!"

"It's the only Special Move I have Ginga. GO! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" Venosus made the super sonic vibrations to make the other Beys stop obeying their masters, but it didn't work on Swan (it never does) and also Libra. Leone and Pegasis started attacking each other.

"Pegasis! Attack Libra!" It wouldn't respond. "What? I thought her move wasn't working when it kept attacking Leone, but, it still is."

"When two or more people love the same person, they start fighting each other for who is more worthy of her. That's what's happening here. Since the move didn't work on Swan or Libra, why not on Libra I don't know, but since Pegasis and Leone have both fallen for Venosus, they will battle only each other until one wins. As soon as one of you wins though, you won't have any form of control over your Beys. While like this, you can control them slightly as to fighting each other, but that's it. Special Moves will only work on each other." Venosus was waiting patiently for them to quit fighting and for one to emerge the victor. They turned into bitbeasts (the spirit inside of a Bey). Venosus was waiting patiently while Pegasis and Leone were battling each other. They turned back into Beys. Hakuchoo smiled.

"Ai's not the only one with a move like that. Our two Special Moves are essentially the same. SWAN GRACEFUL FEATHER DANCE SEDUCTION!" Yuu was confused.

"What's seduction?" None of us were very comfortable with explaining to a kid on what seduction was.

"Um, not something you need to know, you're too young." He did the same thing he did earlier.

"AH! Nobody ever tells me anything because I'm too young! Stinky, stinky, stinky!"

"Focus on the battle." Pegasis and Leone were still now.

"Nice Hakuchoo. With the combinations of our Special Moves, they won't be able to decide which they like better, Venosus or the Swan, since both of our Special Moves are extremely similar. We could easily knock them out with one blow. I'll take Kyoya, you can wipe out Ginga." We hit the Beys once and they were knocked out of the stadium. They landed by their feet. Kyoya and Ginga both feel t the ground on their knees. Kyoya pounded his fist on the ground.

"I lost so easily? Again?" Ginga looked like he was in a daze.

"Two Special Moves, that are essentially the same?"

"Now, GO! ATTACK LIBRA!" Venosus went in to attack Libra. She hit really hard and damaged the spinning. He was utterly shocked.

"But, but, but how? Libra's ant lion trap didn't work?"

"Ant lion?" I looked closer to the field and saw that the field was turning into sand. Madoka analyzed it.

"Libra makes super sonic vibrations that turn the field into sand. Venosus's Performance Tip keeps it from affecting it. Because it's so sharp, it can spin on a single grain of sand. It's the same with Libra. His Eternal Sharp Performance tip, which isn't as sharp as Ai's can do that as well. Swan's Wide Defense Performance Tip lets it spin on the sand like a flying bird over it. This is all so amazing! And all of them use super sonic vibrations for their Special Moves." Ginga was amazed.

"So, because all of their Special Moves all use super sonic vibrations…"

"None of them would be affected by the other, unless it affect the terrain around them, but in this case, they don't because of their Performance Tips. All of them use sonic vibrations, so in turn they are all designed to be resistant to them so as to not be affected by their own Special Moves."

"That's amazing." He was getting really excited. "Man, I wish I was still in this!" They focused on the battle after figuring out how everything worked.

"VENOSUS!"

"SWAN!"

"LIBRA!" They started attacking each other.

"It'll be hard to beat me. Venosus is a Balance type, with equal attack, defense, and stamina."

"Mine's a Defensive Type, which makes it harder to make an effective attack."

"Libra is a Stamina Type. I could battle all day if I had too."

"I will win, no matter what it takes!"

"I have to win, for not only myself!"

"I just want to battle, but I have a wish to be granted."

"FIGHT VENOSUS! TRY TO END THIS WITH ONE LAST ATTACK! FINISHING MOVE! WRATH OF THE GODDESS!" They turned back into Bey spirits, and Venosus was very angry looking. Her beautiful hair was flowing out and looked like lightning, while her kind and loving face had turned stone hard. She was attacking with all her might against Libra, which Libra's bitbeast was a man holding a scale, dressed in ancient Greek garments, (the Greek Constellation Libra is also Libra the Scales used for judgment to see if you are righteous or not, which is ironic considering Yuu is a Dark Nebula member. I thought scales for a bitbeast would be boring, so I added something else to make it more interesting of a bitbeast) and Swan, which pretty much was a white swan.

"SWAN FEATHER DAGGERS!"

"LIBRA SONIC BUSTER!" The power of the three attacks released a huge amount of energy and raised a huge cloud of dust, dirt, and bits of the stadium. Madoka analyzed all of these Finishing Moves.

"Wrath of the Goddess is a Finishing Move-" Ginga interrupted her.

"What's the difference between a Special Move and a Finishing Move? I've never even heard of a Finishing Move."

"A Finishing Move is made specifically to have an incredible amount of power that should pretty much end the battle, but with Finishing Moves, sometimes there's the risk of using all of your power and you lose instead of your opponent."

"So, Star Blast Attack is a Finishing Move?"

"No, the Pegasis Star Blast Attack is a Special Move. It's a Special Move because the Star Blast Attack doesn't drain much of any power from Pegasis because that is a natural ability easily accessed by Pegasis. A Finishing Move is more of a last resort, because a Finishing Move drains most of the energy of a Bey. Star Blast Attack is usually able to be accessed at any point in a battle without draining too much of your energy, while a Finishing Move needs an incredible amount of energy to work." She started scolding him. "Now, as I was saying before you interrupted me, Venosus's Finishing Move, Wrath of the Goddess uses the indents on the Fusion Wheel by actually creating more, because there are three indents in each of the three sections of Venosus's Fusion Wheel, and there's room for two more indents of the same size on each section, which creates six new indent, added to the already existing nine indents, that's fifteen indents, which creates incredibly powerful Barrage Attacks, and the power is similar to that of a goddess, a raged goddess. Venus may have been a Lover, and not a Fighter, but she really was one goddess you didn't want to make angry. She could ruin your love life, or make a person you hated fall in love with you, or make you fall in love with someone who would never love you back. And then we have Swan's Finishing Move, Swan Feather Daggers, makes something hidden within the Spin Track, that are actually what makes the super sonic vibrations, come out. They're thin needle like metal rods and when they touch the opponent Bey; they deliver a serious amount of damage. The last one is Libra's Finishing Move, Sonic Buster, which uses the super sonic vibrations and concentrates them to shoot out like a bullet. They're all incredibly powerful! This could end in a three way tie!" Ginga looked back at the stadium.

"We'll just have to wait and see. We can't tell just yet." The cloud finally settled so we could see the outcome of the battle. The result was shocking.

"No, it can't be."

"There's no way."

"It's a tie? But Libra is so cool!" Yes, at the bottom of the stadium, all three Beys were no longer spinning. All of our Finishing Moves had been so powerful, that they all couldn't handle it and all gave out.

"It's, it's, it's a tie! There are three winners here today folks! In a never before seen result, all three Beys have stopped spinning. The winner, or winners, of the Survival Battle are Ai Minasan, Hakuchoo Hane, and Yuu Tendo!" I smirked at Kyoya.

"And you thought my injuries would have gotten worse from a Bey battle," I said only the universe seems to love proving me wrong, because then my arm started hurting really badly. I crumpled to the ground, clutching my leg. Everybody freaked out, but Kyoya came right over and got down to the ground.

"Ai! This is what I was trying to avoid. You hurt yourself." I gave him a forced smile.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

"You probably started supporting too much weight on your leg during the battle." He helped me up. The Blader DJ started speaking.

"Would everybody make their way to where all of the other Bladers who were knocked out of the Survival Battle are? There, the three Bladers who have won the Survival Battle will reveal to us their wishes, as well as that's where the planes will be to return everyone back to the airport." Kyoya proceeded to pick me up bridal style, which made me very uncomfortable.

"K-k-k-Kyoya, why are you holding me like this?"

"Because if I just helped support you there, you would still be putting too much weight on your leg. This way, you won't have any weight on your leg." He started carrying me to where we were heading.

"Um, Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend, and saving my life quite a few times." He seemed to be a bit flustered for about a microsecond, but then regained his composure, or maybe he didn't lose it, but still, though idea that he was flustered because of me was very flattering.

"It's nothing really." The rest of the way there we remained in silence.

When we finally got there, Kyoya put me down and Hakuchoo supported me while I was on the stage. The Blader DJ came to me first.

"Ai Minasan, what is your wish that you want to be granted?"

"Well, my best friend, a while back, his Bey wa smashed. It was a special made Bey, and I want to get that specific Bey, called Flame Marous."

"An unselfish wish. It is very rare for the winner of the Survival Battle to have such a noble wish. Alright, what is your wish Hakuchoo Hane?" She and Yuu looked at each other and nodded.

"We have the same joint wish." The Blader DJ seemed shocked.

"A joint wish? This is the first time this has happened, then again, this is the first time we've had more than one winner."

"Well, this is our joint wish. Battle-"

"Bladers!" Everyone was confused.

"What?"

"Battle Bladers?"

"What's that?"

**Song Of Hope: Still liking the story? Do you see the plot twist I've thrown on? It's pretty obvious. Until next time, review, please.**


	9. The Vision

**Song Of Hope: This is where the plot gets interesting. Just wait and read. Also, I'm disabling Anonymous reviews. I'm sorry, but I want to thank people or tell them why and explain things, but I can't because they don't have an account. I'm sorry, but this is how I'm doing it. I also noticed a comment saying that Ai is too perfect. She's actually not that perfect. She was out for revenge at first, she's accident-prone, a klutz, and has a fiery temper. She also can't stand people who claim to be fortunetellers (Ruduro).**

Everybody looked very confused, even me.

"Hakuchoo, what are you talking about? Battle Bladers?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Just wait and see. Yuu will be able to explain it better than me." I turned my attention to Yuu.

"A huge Beyblade tournament."

"But you just won one."

"Yeah, but this one is so much better! Just one on one battle, with no outside interference! That way, we can truly decide the number one Blader in the whole country! In this tournament, you could easily lose from someone messing up your battle. But this way, you have to rely on your strength alone." Everybody started talking.

"He does have a point there. That way, you have to rely on only your own skills and strength of your Bey." Then, a helicopter came. It landed by the stage we were on. Out of it came a man with black hair and a small piece of yellow hair, with glasses wearing a suit. Kyoya and everybody else tensed up at his arrival. He seemed vexed when he saw me, but then changed his demeanor. The Blader DJ was very confused.

"Excuse me, but who are you, what are you doing here, and why are you here?"

"Well, as the official Sponsor of Battle Bladers, I would think I have every right to be here." Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Ginga was extremely vexed at this.

"Um, excuse me, but since these two are the winners of the Survival Battle, this is an event that will be sponsored by the WBBA."

"Oh, no doubt we will accept the full support of the WBBA, but I will be the Master of Ceremonies. Isn't that right Yuu, Hakuchoo?" Ginga and everyone else were very confused.

"Why's he talking to Yuu and Hakuchoo," Madoka demanded.

"Yeah, that is what we agreed on."

"I never go back on a deal."

"In order to ensure that Battle Bladers would take place, we implanted one of our own members in. As a precautionary measure, I also implanted another member as well, just incase." I got myself down, not without pain, and supported myself on the stage.

"Why do you guys hate this guys so much?" Ginga gave me a look.

"That's Doji!"

"Doji?" I tried to recall where I had heard him from, and then I remembered.

"Wait, the guy who kidnapped Kyoya Doji?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I did not kidnap Kyoya. I made a deal with him. He lost our Beyblade match and he came with me willingly. He could have chosen to use his cronies that were with him to block me so he could escape. But he didn't." Kyoya started getting really mad.

"I did because I had too! You tried to turn me into a monster Doji! But I'm back to myself now!"

"Besides the point now Kyoya. What we are talking about is Battle Bladers. And it wouldn't be very good if just anyone could enter." Yuu and Hakuchoo nodded.

"That's right. Yuu, how many Bey Points should be required to enter?"

"Hm, how about 50,000?"

"That sounds good."

"Alright then," he held up five fingers, "you need 50,000 Bey Points to enter. La-la-la-la-la, it's decided!" Everyone was shocked.

"50,000!" A figured appeared on the cliff of the mountain next to us.

"There's three months until Battle Bladers." It was a cold, very crazy sounding voice. I nearly fell over from the sight of him. My eyes widened, my irises shrank, and my mouth hung open a little. The only reason I didn't fall was because Kyoya came and caught me.

"Ai! What's the matter?"

"It's him!"

"What?"

"He's been plaguing my nightmares for as long as I can remember. I kept having those nightmares up until two years ago. Sometimes he kills me, but others, he just tortures me and laughs, even when I'm having a beautiful dream, he comes and destroys everything I love and care about. I thought it was just a dream, but, he's real! The voice, the face, everything!" I regained my composure. "But, in my dreams, I was helpless, with no one around to help me, and Venosus wasn't there either. I'll end this right now!" I got my arm out of Kyoya's grasp and put Venosus in the Launcher. He just laughed.

"So, you have a sense of premonition? But, you will not have a chance to battle me unless you enter Battle Bladers!" Ginga came up next to me.

"I'm not letting you get away Ryuuga!" He launched Pegasis. I launched Venosus. He smirked.

"It seems neither of you will be able to listen to reason. Fine then!" He launched his Bey, Lightning L-Drago. When Venosus and Pegasis clashed, it sent out an extreme amount of power that sent Doji, Yuu, and Hakuchoo into the helicopter. Ryuuga recalled his Bey.

"You are not strong enough yet Ginga. If you want to battle me, then enter Battle Bladers." The helicopter came up and went towards Ryuuga. He climbed in it and it flew away. Then, I realized something. My best friend, other than Hiromasa, was evil now. She didn't seem any different at first. In fact, she didn't do anything out of the ordinary. But she was now on the side of evil. I started tearing up. I called Venosus back to my hand. I crumpled to the ground. Every one of my new friends came to help me.

"Ai, are you okay?" Ginga recalled Pegasis.

"Are you hurt? Well, even worse than already?"

"I'm fine guys. It's just hard to realize one of your best friends since childhood is fighting on the side of evil. I've known her since I was five, and she is still the same. So why Hakuchoo? Why fight with the wrong side?"

"It's her own fault. She's just not the same. You can just let her go as a friend. If she's with the Dark Nebula, then she's certainly not an ally." I thought about what Kyoya had just said.

"You're right. I can't think of her as my friend anymore. From now on, she's an enemy, no matter how hard it will be for me to fight her." Another person came over whom I had yet to meet. He had purple hair, blue eyes, and a pink shirt with a blue jacket over it.

"So, you're Ai Minasan? You're the one who got Kyoya so worked up." I was confused.

"Um, who are you?"

"I'm Hyoma." Something about him was familiar.

"Do I know you?" He seemed to think I was being snotty or something.

"Sorry for introducing myself."

"No, seriously, you look familiar."

"Well, I don't think I've ever met you before. I would remember such a powerful Blader."

"I guess." I don't know why he seemed familiar. I'd lived in Kyoto all my life, and I've never seen him in my school or anything, but there's just something. The Blader DJ finally got over the whole event that had just taken place.

"Alright folks. I have no idea what is going on right now, but we need to board those planes and leave. Apparently, there is three months until Battle Bladers, so until then, we need to get everyone back to Japan so they can earn they Bey Points needed to qualify." We walked, well; I limped with Kyoya helping me to the planes, over to the airfield. I was really mad at the fact that they could have dropped us off down there instead of using parachutes, mine which had a hole in it. After we got on, the trip was a pretty long one. The tournament had been long and it was almost dark out. By the time we were half way through the journey, I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in a room filled with nothing; everything in the room was black.<p>

"Where am I?" I heard cold, insane, cruelty filled laughter. It horrified me, like when I saw Ryuuga. Then, in front of me was Ryuuga, although a hundred times bigger.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little toy is trapped here. Now that we've kidnapped you, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you." That made me so mad.

"Don't call me that! I am not one of your little toys! And I will escape!" I went to get Venosus, but she wasn't there. He started laughing again.

"You're little piece of a second rate Bey isn't here. You're worthless." I was getting scared.

"Kyoya? Ginga? Anybody?" He laughed even more.

"Your little boyfriend, Ginga, or his friends aren't even coming to save you. In fact, they'd leave you behind." Then, they were there. Kyoya, Ginga, Benkei, Kenta, and Madoka. They were all there. I smiled and spoke with a voice filled with hope.

"Guys, you came to save me." Kyoya was the first to respond.

"No, we aren't."

"What?"

"You'll stay here forever."

"You're pathetic."

"We don't want you around."

"We pretend to like you Ai, we all hate you. You're loud, rude, blunt, annoying, and you seem to think you're all powerful. Well, news flash, you aren't. You should just die." They turned and walked away.

"No, guys, please! You're my friends! Don't do this to me!" A cage door appeared in front of me to block me from getting to them, but by then it was already too late. They were all already gone.

"You're my prisoner now. You can't escape from me." Suddenly, I was bound in chains, arms above my head, chains around my mid drift, shackles around my ankles. Now a normal sized Ryuuga was in front of me. He smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you Ai Minasan. Then, maybe I'll get Koi and keep her here too."

"No! Don't!" He smiled with even more malice. Suddenly, there was a whip in his hands. He lashed it at me, and I screamed in pain.

"That's right, scream, you'll never escape me. You have no one left anymore." He lashed it at me even more. I couldn't bear the pain any longer. After a while, I just wanted to die there.

"You aren't any fun now. You've lost the will to live. I guess I'll end your misery." He then had a knife, and he stabbed my right in the heart with it…

I woke up screaming my head off. Then, when I was done screaming, I started crying. My eye were filled with so many tears, I didn't see the person comforting me. They hugged me gently and stroked the back of my head.

"Calm down, calm down, It was just a nightmare. Nothing more." I finally calmed down and looked up at the person to see who it was.

"Kyoya? Where am I?"

"In one of the other rooms in Madoka's house. Now, what happened to make you scream in your sleep? You fell asleep on the plane, so I carried you here. I got you up here and was about to eave to go to my own apartment when I heard you screaming. We all ran up here to try to calm you down, but nothing worked. I told everybody that they should go and get some sleep. I waited for you to finally wake up. You didn't stop screaming until a little bit ago, but then you screamed again and woke up. You started crying. Tell me what happened." He pulled me away from him and held my shoulders so I would be looking at him face to face. I started tearing up again.

"It was horrible. Worse than when I was little."

"When you were little?"

"Every night, when I was a little girl, I would have a terrible dream. I'd be alone in a place of nothing but darkness. Then Ryuuga would appear and come and torture me. Sometimes I would eventually wake up, but in others, he would kill me after I started wishing I were dead. I haven't had that dream since I was fourteen, so why now?"

"You said it was worse than before, what made it different?" I looked away from him.

"Well, you and the others were there. You guys said you weren't there to save me. You all said you hated me. You went so far as to saying that I should die." He got so angry. I looked at him. "Kyoya?"

"I can't stand it."

"What?"

"Ryuuga, now he's somehow making you see this terrible lie. It isn't true Ai. We're all your friends. We wouldn't abandon you. I can promise that." I smiled at him, and it had reassurance, but not complete reassurance. He noticed that. "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" I stopped smiling.

"Koi."

"What?"

"Koi, he threatened to hurt Koi."

"Why would he threaten fish?" I got mad at him.

"Baka, Koi isn't a fish! She's my-" I stopped.

"Who is Koi?"

"My twin sister."

**Song Of Hope: A plot twist. Ai has premonitions and a twin sister. The reason why her name is Koi is because Ai and Koi both mean love. Therefore, technically, both of them are named Love Everybody. Cool, huh? I know, it's stupid, but once I'm done with this and you read Death Of Love, you'll understand why I did that. Just trust me guys. Also, I finished Dragon's Energy; so, I'll be uploading again.**


	10. The Weakness of Venosus

**Song Of Hope: These intros to the story aren't getting annoying, are they? Tell me if so and I will stop.**

"You're sister?"

"My twin sister. We're identical twins."

"So, in your dream."

"Ryuuga threatened to do the same to her. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I couldn't let him hurt her. She's one of my best friends. We may identical, but she's so fragile. She couldn't stand two minutes of that dream. I can handle it because I'm used to that dream, but she isn't because she's never had it before. I'm a klutz, accident prone, and hurt myself on accident on a weekly basis. She's never had those problems at all. Only times she gets hurt is when I get her to do something stupid with me and we both get hurt, but she somehow always knows when I get hurt. She wouldn't be able to stand even the presence of Ryuuga." I kind of hugged him, on complete accident of course, but sort of on purpose, but just for comfort. He wrapped his arms around me in a, what was it, a protective matter? No, that would mean something that was so _not_ going to happen. It had to be in a comforting, no, in a matter of friendship, in a way that a friend would do to comfort another friend.

"I promise I won't let that happen to you or your sister. Why would he do it to you though? Why you?"

"Because I'm me."

"What?"

"My Bladers Spirit is pure Love and Happiness, and while I can be very violent, I just can't hate, and I usually forgive quickly depending on how mad the person has made me. His is pure Hate and Anger. We're opposites. I'm a threat to him. I could stop him, and I believe that scares him, although he looked like the first time he ever saw me was yesterday, but Doji seemed vexed by my presence. He would do anything to eliminate me as a threat, he might even go so far as to killing me."

"I promise I won't let him kill you, or even get close enough to going far enough to imprisoning you. He won't get that close, not anywhere near it." My cell phone started ringing. Kyoya let go of me and I picked it up. It was Koi. I answered.

"Koi? How are you doing?"

"Ai, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I was just sitting on the couch watching TV when my left arm and right leg started twinging with a little pain. Then, not that long after, Crescent Lunaira (Lune-air-e-a) started glowing. Glowing! She only does that when you're in trouble during a Beyblade battle. What happened?"

"You didn't watch my battle?" Kyoya looked like he was tying to piece together Koi's part of the conversation.

"What?"

"I participated in a WBBA tournament called the Survival Battle. I won in a three way tie with Hakuchoo and a kid named Yuu Tendo."

"Wow, I knew Hakuchoo was strong, but this Yuu must be as well. What happened? You must have hurt yourself. The only times I feel that strange twinge is when you get hurt somewhere, and it was a strong twinge."

"Well, I broke my arm and my leg."

"Are you okay? I tried calling earlier, but I couldn't get a hold of you at all."

"I didn't have any service where I was probably."

"Well, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, my friend Kyoya helped me out. In fact, he's right here."

"He? Oooooooooo, Ai." She said that in a teasing way like when I first became friends with Hiromasa, she thought I liked him, which I didn't, and still don't like, well, in that way.

"K-k-Koi! He's my friend!"

"I'm your twin, and I can tell that you're lying."

"Yeah, well what about you and Chikyuu, or as you call him, Chiu-chan(Chi-u-chan)?" I held out the chan part in a teasing voice like she just did to me.

"Yeah, so what if we're dating now?"

"What?" I heard her smack herself on the forehead over the phone.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"I! AM! YOUR! TWIN! I! SHOULD! BE! THE! FIRST! TO! KNOW!"

"Well, gotta go! Bye!"

"KOI!" It was too late. She hung up. Kyoya gave me a weird look.

"What was that all about?"

"That was my twin sister Koi. She felt it when I broke my arm and leg." Now that I thought about it, I didn't even have my splint, or my casts. "Speaking of which, where are my casts?"

"Before we brought you here, we went and brought you to a hospital, you weren't having that nightmare yet, so that you could get proper care. They put a splint inside of your arm and leg, so you'll be able to move around more easily with a crutch or anything. You'll still need to be cautious, but after a month, you should be fine." I just realized something.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" He looked around.

"I don't know. I don't see a clock."

"I'll check my cell phone." I looked at it. "Holy Crap! It's only five in the morning!"

"Really? That's kind of early. I'm going downstairs to see if anyone is up and over here yet. They said they would be here early." I got up out of the bed, not feeling any pain in my arm or leg.

"Early for what?"

"We're all leaving today to go on our separate journeys. We're meeting here first, then we'll go to the stadium outside of town and have one final battle as friends before leaving as enemies."

"Enemies? Why would you be enemies?"

"We'll still be friends, but when we meet in battle, then we'll all become enemies."

"Okay then. That makes a lot more sense." Just then, Ginga walked in.

"Hey Kyoya, is Ai up yet? Oh, I can see that's right. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now that I've woken up."

"Yeah, Kyoya was the only one who wasn't too tired yet to leave. Everyone else was starting to fall asleep because they needed some rest."

"So, we're leaving for what exactly?"

"Battle Bladers. We're all going to enter various tournaments to gain enough points to qualify for Battle Bladers. Madoka wanted to notify the WBBA about the Dark Nebula Organization's plans, but the qualifications tournaments have already started so quickly. We're all going to try to qualify. My Spirit's been all fired up! Our motto now is Go Battle Bladers!" I thought about it, and I realized when Yuu started explaining Battle Bladers, my Spirit had been all fired up as well.

"You're right. Mine's lit on fire! I want to do it as well." I looked at my Bey Pointer. "I'm still about 15,000 short. That'll take a while."

"Well, we'd better get going soon. Wait, where's my pack?"

"Pack?"

"Yeah, what I keep my stuff in. There it is." I saw it by the bed.

"Oh, that thing. Madoka brought it up here before you started screaming in your sleep." I grabbed it.

"We should get going. If Madoka doesn't want us to go, then we should probably leave before she wakes up." They both nodded.

"Yeah, when Madoka gets mad, she can be pretty scary."

"I've seen her get really mad, it's not all that scary." They thought about it.

"Yeah, you're probably scarier." I frowned at them with anger.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" They started backing up.

"Nothing." I started smiling.

"Good, then let's be off, shall we?" They stopped looking scared (though Kyoya looked barely scared, Ginga was cowering in fear), and we headed downstairs.

After about ten minutes or so, Benkei and Kenta were there.

"So, everyone's going?"

"Yeah. I'm aiming to win." Madoka came storming down the stairs.

"You guys are so loud! It's five thirty in the morning! And where do you think you're going Ai Minasan?"

"To Battle Bladers Qualifications Tournaments. Where else?"

"Oh no! Not with your condition!" Kyoya mostly kept his cool, but Benkei, Ginga, and especially Kenta backed away from the angry Madoka, but I held my ground, getting even scarier.

"I'm not missing this Madoka! This is a once in a lifetime chance! I'm going to do this!" She saw my determination, and reseeded.

"Fine, I see that you guys won't give up. You guys are all so stubborn!"

"Okay then, is everybody ready to go?" We all nodded.

"Well, then, shall we go to the stadium? For one last battle as friends?" We all nodded at Kyoya's comment and headed out of the B-Pit and towards the stadium.

We all got our Launchers out when we heard a voice.

"Leaving without telling your old childhood friend Ginga?" We looked up and saw Hyoma. Ginga smiled.

"Hyoma."

"And what about me?" We then saw that blue haired Blader, which I had yet to receive the name of.

"Kenta, leaving without telling your friends?" We then saw Osamu, Takashi, and Akira.

"Hey guys."

"And me crabby crab." I saw that stupid crab guy. I got really angry.

"TETSUYA!" He freaked.

"Ah, it's the girl crab! Scuttle away, scuttle away!" He started walking, or better words of it running, sideways.

"TETSUYA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I started chasing him around the stadium. Ginga looked confused.

"What's going on?" He looked towards Kyoya for enlightenment.

"Tetsuya's the one who broke Ai's arm and leg. He made her fall off of a cliff." Ginga nodded in understanding.

"I really don't blame her for saying that then and chasing him around like a maniac." Kyoya nodded in agreement.

"Me neither. It's not really being a maniac, it's just being extremely angry, and Tetsuya tends to royally piss people off." I finally caught up to Tetsuya.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT TETSUYA YOU CRAZY CRAB GUY!" I grabbed him by the arm, twisted it so that he would be facing me, and then kicked him in the stomach. Then, I flipped him over my shoulder and he was on his back (think Johnny Bravo and what happened every time he asked a girl out).

"Ow, I think you broke my shell there."

"GOOD! You broke my arm and my leg, a broken skull is at least somewhat efficient payback!" Everyone except Hikaru and Madoka backed away from me.

"Man, Ai's really scary."

"Yeah, lesson learned, don't make girls mad." I smiled.

"Now, are we going to do this or not?" They all nodded.

We all went to the edges of the stadium.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" We all launched our Beys.

"Go Venosus!" Venosus attacked Mad Gasher first thing. "Knock him out!" She attacked wildly and sent Mad Gasher flying.

"Ah! Crabby crab, is that fair to do to a lonely little crab?"

"Yes, especially for one who made six people fall of a cliff."

"Go Pegasis!" Pegasis smashed into Aries.

"Leone!" Leone attacked Pegasis violently.

"Go, go, go Sagittario!" Sagittario attack Osamu's Bey while Takashi's Bey and Akira's Bey clashed.

"Dark Bull go!" Dark Bull went to attack Aquarios, but her Special Move made it invisible and unable to be attacked.

"Go Pegasis!" Pegasis Launched itself up into the air. "PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Pegasis launched itself down into both Aries and Leone at the same time, but Leone used one of its Special Moves to stop it.

"KING TEARING BLAST!" It stopped the Star Blast Attack. Madoka was analyzing the entire battle.

"I'm going to finish this now. VENOSUS HEARTS LONGING DESIRE!" Madoka took in a gasp.

"Ginga, use the Star Blast Attack." He gave her a look. "Just do it!" In order to avoid provoking Madoka's wrath, he did so.

"Pegasis, one more time!" Pegasis launched itself into the air again. "PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" To my amazement, it worked, even with Venosus using her Special Move. Pegasis started gaining the blue aura around it, and it crashed down so hard it caused a huge crater and sent all of the Beys (and us, except for Ginga and Madoka, since she pulled him back) flying, each crashing into the walls of the stadium so hard that they became embedded in there. For the first time since I was about nine years old, I had lost a Bey battle. Ginga gave Madoka a look.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I was analyzing the battle to see if I could find a weak point in Venosus's Special Move. No matter how powerful, every Special Move has a weak point. Her weak point is that the sonic vibrations stay low to the ground, because they only go out in circles, unlike other Beys like Flame Libra, where it goes out throughout in a giant bubble of sound. If the Bey she's battling is up in the sky when it fully activates, then it's useless until it hits the stadium floor. Since Pegasis's Special Move launches itself down from the sky, it would have been 0.03% of a chance that it would fail."

"That's awesome. And you knew to pull me back because of that?"

"Pretty much." Kyoya got up and ran over to help me up.

"Ai, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kyoya. Why are you Molly Coddling me so much?"

"Molly Coddling?"

"Babying me. Why are you babying me so much?"

"You broke your arm and your leg. You were just launched back into a wall. You think I'd be okay with that?"

"Okay, point taken, you really shouldn't Molly Coddle someone that's same age as you." I walked over to where Venosus was and picked her up. I went over to Ginga to congratulate him.

"Congrats, you're the first person ever to break through my Special Move that doesn't use super sonic vibrations, well, other than Hiro-kun." He smiled.

"Thanks, I think. How many other Bladers can beat you then?"

"Just four, Hiro-kun, that weird little boy Yuu, my sister Koi, and Hakuchoo."

"Well, then, I'm honored." He looked at me seriously. "But now that this battle is over, we're now enemies when we meet again, at least in Beyblade." I nodded at him.

"Right." I turned to leave, as well as him. We all went in separate directions to go to our Beyblade journeys.

* * *

><p>As Ginga was walking along, he was thinking about the Dark Nebula.<p>

"Even if this is a Dark Nebula trap, I'm still doing this. We will meet there. Our motto is Go Battle Bladers!"

* * *

><p>Hyoma was in Koma Village very late at night talking with Hokuto.<p>

"And then we all left."

"Hm, this is very interesting indeed. And this Ai, she is powerful?"

"Yes, and owns a Bey called Heart Venosus. I've never heard of it before."

"Neither have I. We should watch this girl closely."

"Hm? Why? She doesn't seem like a bad person, except for when she gets angry, then you really don't want to be around her."

"That's why. It seems as if there is something about this girl that the Dark Nebula would either want to use as an asset, or destroy. Be careful with this girl, she's no ordinary Blader."

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is getting very good, right? Please say yes, because if I'm throwing too many twists in this, just tell me.**


	11. Fear and the Archer

**Song Of Hope: I really hope you guys still love the story. Okay, this is where it branches off. Each chapter will be focusing on one or two Bladers, but whenever Ai is in it in any way shape or form, since the story is called Ai Minasan, then it will be from her POV, otherwise, there will be no stated POV. Fore warning, most of the chapters of stories before Battles Bladers will be about Ginga Hagane/Kyoya Tategami/Ai Minasan. First up, I picked Kenta**.

Kenta was walking through a forest area, not with his pack on his back to a tournament called the Elements Tournament when he heard metal clashing. He looked in between the trees and then saw several Bladers, about five of them, picking on a girl about his age. She was sniveling and crying. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and she wore a pretty and very frilly yellow and orange dress that ended at her ankles.

"Stop that. Please. I'm just trying to get to Battle Bladers. Please stop."

"No way little girl. If we take your points, then we'll be just that much closer to Battle Bladers as well. But don't worry, you can see us put your points to good use." She started pleading very loudly.

"Please! Somebody help me!" She was full on crying at this point, on the ground, head down, tears pouring out of her eyes. Kenta couldn't stand it. He put Sagittario in it Launcher.

"Let it rip!" He launched Sagittario. They were all confused. She stopped crying and looked up at Kenta.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"

"This is our battle, not yours!"

"You interfere, you're gonna pay big time!"

"It's not right to pick on a person who just wants the same thing. She's younger than you, and has the disadvantage being in a handicap battle. You know, you remind of one of my best friends and his friend."

**Somewhere Else**

Kyoya sneezed really hard. He started rubbing under his nose.

"M'kay, who's talking about me?"

**Somewhere Else**

Benkei sneezed really hard.

**Back to The Main Plot of this Chapter**

"It's not fair. So, I'll help her out and be your opponent as well."

"Fine, then if we win, we get all of your points as well." Kenta nodded.

"Fine by me." The girl stood up.

"Look, it's not fair to you by doing this! This is my battle, not yours." He gave her a reassuring look.

"It's not right to pick on a weaker opponent like that, or someone who gets easily scared. I don't think you're a weak Blader or a weak opponent, you're just too scared to Beyblade properly." She nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Alright, now let's go! Special Move! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" The claws on Sagittario's Spin Track came out and Sagittario attacked the five other Beys and attacked them so hard they stopped spinning.

"Whoa, for a kid he's strong."

"Let's get outta here." They ran off. Kenta recalled Sagittario. The girl got her Bey and then walked up to Kenta.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem really."

"My name is Shashu, what's yours?"

"Kenta." She smiled.

"Thank you Kenta. You saved me, well, technically my Bey Points, but still."

"It's nothing really."

"I feel kind of bad, I don't have anything to give in return."

"Really, it's fine." He looked at her seriously. "That battle just wasn't fair. You were outnumbered and you were scared."

"Well, still, I'd have no chance at getting to Battle Bladers. I don't think anyone could earn 50,000 Bey Points in three months."

"I'm sure with enough determination, anyone could do it. So, why'd those guys gang up on you for your points?"

"Because I have a lot of points. I've got about 35,000 points without having competed in any qualification tournaments. Before I left, my older sister gave me all of her points, because she couldn't travel to gain enough points to qualify. She's really sick, so she couldn't go. So, I'm doing it for the both of us." It started getting dark.

"I've got to go. Thank you Kenta, I owe you one." She ran off.

"Man, she seems pretty confident. I wonder why she got really scared during her battle? Well, I'd better find somewhere to camp out for the night." He walked through the area until he found a small clearing. He used his pack as a pillow and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Kenta woke up and stretched.

"I'd better get going if I want to make it to the Elements Tournament." He put his pack on his back and started walking again.

After walking for a couple hours, he came across the town where the Elements Tournament was being held. The Bey Stadiums are usually the biggest/tallest buildings in towns, so he found his way to the stadium to register no problem.

There was a long line at the registration, so it took Kenta a while to get to the registration booth. The lady smiled at him.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're here to participate in the tournament?"

"Yeah."

"Please fill out this registration form." She handed him a piece of paper. He filled it out. "Now, if I could just see your Bey."

"My Bey?"

"Yes, it's required to participate."

"Okay, fine." He reluctantly handed her his Bey. She put it in some sort of machine. After a few seconds, she took it out and handed it back to him, along with a piece of paper.

"Here you go. Now, hold on to that piece of paper and just go into the stadium and wait there until the Blader DJ announces the beginning of the tournament." He nodded and headed in there.

After waiting for about an hour, the Blader DJ started talking from his stand.

"Alright Bladers! This is how the Elements Tournament will go! Each competitor has received a number along with a picture of a symbol. There are several different types of Beys, but your picture depended on the Fusion Wheel. The types of Beys in this competition are Flame, Earth, Rock, and Storm. There will be four blocks of this tournament, and each one will have one of these types. When the battles from the separate blocks are over with, the winners of each block will face each other in a Battle Royal. There will be four separate battles going on at one time. The numbers you have received will determine when you will battle. The Blocks are the A Block, Storm, the B Block, Rock, the C Block, Earth, and the D Block, Flame." Kenta looked at his piece of paper.

"I'm not going until the third battle in the fourth block. I'd guess I'd better find a seat in the stands." He went over to the stand and found a seat in the stands about three rows up from the front. The competitors in the first round got on opposite sides of the stadiums. Each one was a different color depending on the type of Bey. The Storm stadium was blue, the Rock stadium was brown, the Earth stadium was whit, and the Flame stadium was red.

"Alrighty Bladers! Are you ready? 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" The different Bladers launched their Beys. The battles weren't all that exciting, but Kenta still kept a close eye on the competitors from the Flame stadium. Finally, one of the Bladers lost.

"The first winner, in the C Block, the Earth Division, is Shashu."

"Shashu?" Her picture came up on the screen "It is Shashu. So she uses an Earth type Bey." Another battle was finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from the Rock Division, we have Suki." The competition went on like this and Kenta one his match easily and really didn't see any interesting battles until the last battle of the first round, in the Flame Stadium, and this would be his opponent in the next round. A girl wearing a red long sleeved shirt with long black hair and eyes so dark of a shade of violet they looked almost black. She seemed a bit younger than him.

"I want to end this quickly. Go Flame Phobios! SPECIAL MOVE PHOBIOS FIRE SNIPER SHOT!" Similar to Kenta's Special Move, her Bey, apparently Phobios, lit itself on fire, but instead of just attacking, it sent out a large circle of blue fire that hit the other Bey.

"Man, I sure wish Madoka was here. She could explain the point of that move."

**Back at the B-Pit**

Madoka was watching all of their battles, and since this time Kenta was in the tournament, she was watching from her computer his tournament. Even though he wasn't battling, she was still watching the whole tournament.

"Oh wow. What's the point of that Special Move?" She minimized the window showing the battles and looked at the data. "I see. The Attack Type Flame Phobios," she was looking at a picture of the Bey, which had no actual Face Bolt design, but the Bey was mostly red, and had a Rubber Flat Performance Tip "sends out that circle of fire to weaken the opponent. When the fire hits the other Bey, the fire is so hot that it softens the metal in the Bey, and then when she attacks, because it's softer, it can't hold up to the power of the attacks, and because of a special alloy that Flame Phobios is made out of Flame Phobios isn't affected at all. It also makes the Bey unable to move, like it's paralyzed by fear."

**Back at the Tournament**

Her Bey hit her opponents and the battle ended in a sleep out.

"The final winner of Round 1 out of Three Rounds is Rei Takahashi!" Kenta thought about that name.

"Rei why does that name sound so familiar?"

"The next matches will be Taku versus Koneko, Tembin versus Kaziki, Shashu versus Jiro, and Hirohito versus Ayame." He watched the next matches closely, but none of the other Bladers were as exciting. The winners were Taku, Kaziki, Shashu, and Ayame. Next was his battle, which was with that girl, Rei.

"I saw your battle, it was pretty good."

"You looked like your battle was too easy."

"I could have won with my eyes closed, but I really hate showing off."

"Alrighty Bladers! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

_"Alright, Rei's Bey is an Attack Type, so I'll have to wait for her to make the first move and let her draw out her energy."_

"Go Flame Phobios!" She attacked Sagittario.

"It looks like Rei start's off on the Offensive, which is not a smart move against a strong Stamina Type like Flame Sagittario."

**At the B-Pit**

"There's something behind that name. It sounds so familiar, I just can't remember from where." She looked it up. "No result for Phobios, wait, what about Phobos, the moon of Mars?" She looked that up. "Phobos literally means Fear. It's the fear caused by war. Phobos is Fear personified, although it had no real form given in ancient mythology, which explains there being no Face Bolt design. This might be a hard battle for Kenta."

**Back at the Tournament**

"Sagittario!"

"I won't let you win! Not now, not ever! I'm going to win, and become the Best Blader in the country for my brother!"

"Your brother?"

"Uh oh, it looks like there is some sort of other reason fueling this Blader other than Battle Bladers." The Blader DJ's commentary was getting really annoying.

"My brother's Bey was destroyed and now he can't Beyblade! I hope he'll get a new Beyblade soon, but for now, he can't even pick up a Bey!" Kenta remembered where he heard her name.

"Wait, are you Hiromasa Takahashi's little sister?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a friend to his friend Ai Minasan." Her eyes widened slightly.

"You're friends with Nee-san? Let's hope that you're a strong Blader then! Go Phobios!"

"Sagittario!" They clashed. "Man, she's really strong! I'll need to end this now if I want to win! SPECIAL MOVE! GO GO GO SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!"

"FIRE SNIPER SHOT!" The two Special Moves clashed into each other and then Sagittario clashed into Phobios, neither apparently taking any damage, but then Phobios started wobbling a little.

"It looks like Phobios is the only one to take damage from these attacks! Could this be the end for Rei in this tournament?"

**Back at the B-Pit**

"I see. Sagittario is designed like Phobios, and has the same alloy to keep it from being affected from any Fire Type attacks. But even though Phobios is made to not be affected by fire, the claws on Sagittario's Spin Track make the damage greater than using fire alone."

**Back at the Tournament**

Phobios kept clashing into Sagittario. At the rate it was going, the battle would end in a Sleep Out.

"Sagittario, try to end this now!" Sagittario smashed into Phobios and sent out huge amounts of energy and sent up a cloud, which made it unable to be seen who won.

"Whoa! A powerful attack made surprisingly from the Stamina Type Sagittario aimed at Phobios! Who has one?" The smoke cleared, and the last Bey standing was of course, Sagittario. "It looks like Sagittario is the winner of this epic battle."

The next round was also easy, mostly because there really weren't all that many strong Bladers in this competition, but then, there came the Battle Royal.

"Alrighty Bladers! We have come down to our final four Bladers! They are, in the A Block, Taku, and the B Block, Ishi, and the C Block, Shashu, and in the D Block, Kenta!" They were all across from each other, Kenta facing Shashu. "3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" They all launched their Beys. Taku, a boy with short brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes, started attacking Kenta right on.

"Go!"

"Sagittario!" Sagittario easily knocked him out of the stadium.

"The Blader of the Storm Division, Taku, has been easily brought down by Kenta's Sagittario! Who will be next to lose in this tournament? Who will win? Just keep watching!" Shashu's Bey, mostly orange, clashed into Ishi's Bey and knocked it out in a stadium out as well.

"Looks like it's just you and me Shashu." She got slightly freaked by that.

"How do you know my name?" He anime fell.

"I met you yesterday, and they announce the name of whoever is battling. Shashu don't you remember?" She remembered the day before when all those bullies tried to steal all her Bey Points. "You're a lot better at Blading now."

"That's because I'm not forced to battle. This time I'm prepared. Go Sagitta!" Her Bey clashed into Sagittario.

"Sagitta?"

**At the B-Pit**

"Sagitta?" Madoka looked it up. "This is amazing! Sagitta is almost exactly like Sagittario, except for the Face Bolt and the Fusion Wheel, they have the same Performance Tip and the Same Spin Track, and even though every Face Bolt has it's own Energy Ring, Sagittario and Sagitta share the same one. Why thought?" She looked up Sagitta. "Sagitta is the arrow shot by Sagittarius. Amazing, so the arrow is battling the one who shot it?"

**At the Tournament**

"Kenta, I still can't thank you enough."

"How about by giving me a good battle."

"That sounds just about right. Now that I'm not forced to battle and not up against a corner, I'll be able to do this without being too scared. Go Sagitta!"

"Sagittario!" They clashed again.

"These two Bey seem to have amazingly similar qualities, but who will win? Are there enough differences between the two Beys to determine a winner?"

"SPECIAL MOVE SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!"

"SPECIAL MOVE SAGITTA GRAPE SHOT!" Both Beys did the exact same thing and clashed into each other. A huge cloud of smoke rose from it.

After it settled, it showed a surprising outcome.

"Ladies and gentle men, we have a tie! Both Shashu and Kenta earn 3000 Bey Points and are just 3000 Points closer to Battle Bladers!"

**Song Of Hope: That's the end. I'm open to OC's and I will give everyone full credit, but there have to be some rules. They can't already exist in one of your/someone else's story, their Bey's have to have a constellation not already in the show, and their names must be a) Japanese, and b) have something to do with their personality or their Beyblade. I would be open to people giving me ideas for Planetary Beys, but I already have the characters planned out for them. Anyways, send me a review with a description of the Bey, description of their attire, description of their genetic makeup (appearance, I'm a huge nerd and actually tend to use really geeky words), and their names.**


	12. The King Of Gods

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here's chapter 12, I really hope you all like it.**

I was walking down an alleyway, when a bunch of Bladers surrounded me. I took a defensive stance.

"What do you all want?" The ringleader came up to me.

"Why, you're points obviously. Why else would we do this? I saw your last tournament, and you were pretty good. You had a lot of Bey Points, in fact, you're 13,000 away from Battle Bladers. So, I'll battle you, win, and take all your points." He got his Beyblade and Launcher out. The rest of his gang got their launchers out

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'll only take 10% of all your points." He smirked.

"Think you're so cocky? Then how about you try it? 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We all launched our Beys.

"Let's so this guys our real power! VENOSUS HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" To my huge surprise, it didn't work. "No way! How could it not work?" He started laughing.

"You don't think I didn't see your Special Move?" He pulled something out of his pocket. "This makes super sonic vibrations. You see, I used to be quite a class clown, and found that this was really good for tricking my fellow peers into thinking I could make things float, by setting it at the right super sonic vibration. I always have this, and I recognized you and then I set it to make them on the other side of the sound spectrum, so basically-"

"I'm not an idiot! They cancel out the super sonic vibrations made by Venosus without the vibrations coming from one of the opponents Beys, so basically, you're cheating!" He laughed.

"Do you see a Blader DJ? Do you see a crowd? No! I don't, so there really aren't any rules at all."

"Then how about we even the score?" The voice wasn't mine. I looked towards where it came from, but it was too dark to see. "That's taking away her strength, like poison, and I won't allow it! Let it rip!" She launched her Bey, I could tell it was a girl by her voice, and it came with a green aura. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" The Bey seemed to be encased in lightning, and it attacked all the other Beys, knocking them all out. She jumped down, doing a half twist in mid air, then a somersault, finally landing on the ground. She had emerald eyes; brown hair kept up in a high ponytail with her bangs brushed to the right side of her face, and wore a long green shirt and skinny jeans. She had a green Bladers belt and black Bladers gloves. They all ran away like scared little girls. She summoned back her Bey. I summoned back Heart Venosus.

"Thanks, but I really didn't need the help." She smirked at me.

"From where I was standing, yeah, you really did. My name is Raimei Inazuma, and this is my partner, Thunder Jupiterius." She held up a Bey. It was mostly green, and had a Face Bolt that looked like a weird 4, the Energy Ring was a circle that looked like one circular lightning bolt, and the Fusion Wheel looked like it had three dragons on it. I couldn't see the Spin Track or the Performance Tip. I held out Venosus to her.

"My name's Ai Minasan, and this is my partner, Heart Venosus." She nodded.

"Looks like we have a lot in common so far. So, what was going on there?"

"Point Hunting. I know someone who used to do that, two actually."

**Somewhere Far Away**

Kyoya sneezed.

"Okay, who's talking about me this time?"

**Somewhere Far Away**

Benkei sneezed.

"That's so weird. I didn't even feel a tickle or anything."

**Back to the Main Plot of This Chapter**

"So, why are you here? Is it the Nasaka Tournament?" We were sitting on a dumpster with the lid on it. Not very fabulous, but hey, I've been roughing it for a long time.

"You know it. I made a promise with some friends of mine that we'd all make it to Battle Bladers. I'm still about 13,000 Bey Points away." I looked at my pointer, which increased in numbers very quickly. "Oh, right, that battle gave us some points. That makes it about 12,000 points away." She looked to the ground.

"I've got to make it for my brother." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my brother really wanted to go and come with me and try to make it, but our mother wouldn't let him, because he's only 5, and I've heard the youngest any of the Bladers are is only about 9 or 10, so I couldn't convince her to let him go. Then, before I left, he made me promise that I would get there to Battle Bladers." I smiled at her.

"Well, then we both better hold up to our promises." I noticed how dark it was getting. "I'd probably better go. It's getting late. I need to find somewhere to stay for the nights." I jumped off. I turned back to her. "I hope I face you in the finals."

"Same here." I turned around and walked away, looking to find a motel or something.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in my room (think Kyoya's room from when Tobio wouldn't leave him alone) at about 6 AM after having another nightmare. Ryuuga scared me so much, because I had never met him before, and yet I had these dreams. It made me think they would come true. I pushed that thought aside.

I got out of the bed and got ready for the tournament. I put back on my Bladers belt and my gloves and left my room to go to the tournament.

After I had registered, I waited in the stands. Apparently I wasn't battling until the end of the first round. I watched the battles intently, and saw no real competition except for Raimei. Her first battle she one so easily. All she did was use her Special Move and it decided the battle.

**At the B-Pit**

Madoka was watching the tournament I was in when she saw Raimei's battle.

"That Special Move is so powerful." She looked up Raimei's Bey on her laptop and was extremely surprised by it. "Her Fusion Wheel is similar to Lightning L-Drago's. Everything's the same, except for the direction. The direction that the dragons go is reversed, thus creating the other half of the storm, which would be Thunder. Jupiterius's Fusion Wheel is Thunder and L-Drago's Fusion Wheel is Lightning. But what creates that Special Move? It's not in the Fusion Wheel." She looked at the Spin Track and Performance Tip and found out. "The Performance Tip is a flat metal tip. That increases friction tremendously and collects electricity, which can be stored in the Fusion Wheel, ready for use. Amazing."

**Back to the Tournament**

I easily won all my battles, and just as Raimei promised, we both made it to the finals.

We were facing each other from across the stadium.

"You ready Raimei?" I brought out my Launcher.

"I was born ready for any battle to come my way." She took out her Launcher.

"Alrighty Bladers! We will have an interesting battle today! Venosus Versus Jupiterius. Each one represents a Planet, but also a Roman God. Will Venosus and Ai Minasan be able to defeat the King of the Gods, or will she lose to Jupiterius and Raimei Inazuma? Let's find out! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We Launched our Beys.

"From what I've seen, Jupiterius is an attack type, which has a disadvantage over something like my Bey, a Balance type, with equal amounts of Stamina, Attack, and Defense. So, I'll just have to attack and wear out her stamina! Go Venosus!" I kept on attacking her Bey. She just smiled.

"Every time you attack, you just make me stronger! JUPITERIUS SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" She attacked me with her Special Move. It slowed down the rotation of Venosus a lot.

"Hang in their Venosus! Try your Special Move! VENOSUS HEARTS LONGING DESIRE!" She started making the vibrations, and Jupiterius stopped in it's tracks.

"Unbelievable! Will Jupiterius lose here? Or will it hold on?" I went to attack Jupiterius, but couldn't budge it.

"What?"

"Due to my Performance Tip, the electricity makes it hard for my Bey to be uprooted due to magnetism. The stadium is metal after all." I looked more carefully and realized she was right. "You may have stopped Jupiterius from moving, but you haven't won yet. You've gotta make me stop spinning. There's not going to be a Stadium Out in this battle!" I smirked at her.

"Than I'll just give it my all! GO Venosus! Strike with all your might!" Venosus kept angrily attacking Jupiterius. Jupiterius finally looked like it would slow down, but then something happened. I went in to attack, but it was encased in lightning just like with it's regular Special Move, only with more. She started laughing.

"So it's been long enough for this to happen." I was so confused.

"What?"

"This is what happens when I go too long without using my Special Move. Jupiterius had to release that extra energy somehow. This is one of my Special Moves. SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The electricity went all around the stadium and then all focused on Venosus, because it had a large amount of concentrated metal, and it did affect Venosus's spinning. There was still lightning around Jupiterius.

"Try again Venosus! Attack Jupiterius!" She went in to attack him, and this time it had the desired affect. I played her right into my hand.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The electricity went into Venosus, but when it did it was colliding with Jupiterius. She was shocked.

"What?"

"Now that we're both touching each other, the electricity will keep jumping from you to me and then back to you, until the electricity leaks into the stadium floor. Then, you'll have no more electricity to stop my attacks, so now I can send you flying!" She was shocked by then. Then she recovered from it and smiled.

"I'm impressed."

"Thanks. Go Venosus!" Venosus hit Jupiterius once, and knocked him out of the stadium.

"And the winner of the 1,000 Bey points is Ai Minasan!" I watched the Points go up. Only 11,000 more Bey Points to go from this point on until I gather up enough make it to Battle Bladers. Raimei called out to me.

"Hey Ai." I looked at her. "Hope to battle you again sometime soon." I smiled,

"I can't wait for the next time we meet."

**Song Of hope: I know, I should upload this story more. But, at least I finally got the chapter up.**


	13. The Beautiful Eagle

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is chapter 13, obviously, and this is where Ai's presence really doesn't affect much of anything that happens here. The introduction of a new character in the middle of the series should change a lot of things, but some things don't get very affected much.**

Ginga was washing his face in a river. A bunch of Bladers ganged up on him, which frankly happens quite a lot in this show to most of the characters.

"You're Ginga Hagane right? You've been racking up points in all sorts of tournaments." He turned to them.

"You see we're entering the Battle Bladers ourselves."

"So, we're gonna need all you're points pal." He stood up.

"Point hunting, huh? That reminds me of a couple of old buddies of mine."

**Somewhere Else**

Kyoya sneezed again.

"Okay, will people just quit talking about me?"

**Somewhere Else**

Benkei sneezed. He talked while he sneezed.

"Ba-pa-bull!"

**Back to the Main Plot of This Chapter**

"There's no honor in being a thief. Enter a tournament and get your own points!"

"Just quit blabbering." They took out their Launchers and Beyblade.

"Fine then, I'll battle." He took out his Bey and Launcher. "But I should warn you, you guys are going to regret this." He put Pegasis in its Launcher.

"Bring it on! 3-! 2-! 1-!"

"Let it rip!" They all launched their Beys. Pegasis quickly attacked the other Beys and blew them back.

"He really is strong."

"But there are ten of us."

"Yeah, yeah, one for all, and all for one you guys." Ginga was annoyed with that.

"Don't you guys have that backwards?"

"Who cares? Everyone, give me your strength!" He stuck his arm up in the air "Formation time!" The Beys all circled around Pegasis.

"Special Move, all attack!" They all closed in around Pegasis.

"Now you're doomed."

"No way. Pegasis!" They heard an eagles cry. Ginga looked up. "An eagle?" A person then jumped out, blocking the eagle. He took out his Launcher and Beyblade.

"Let it rip!" He launched the Beyblade and knocked all the other Beys away. He mysterious person jumped into the water, and droplets were all around him, and truth be told, he looked amazing. He had long silver hair and honey eyes. He reached his hand out and his Beyblade returned to him.

"What're you, what are you doing?"

"You're disqualified as Bladers. See ya."

"Yeah right!" The mysterious stranger whistled, and then the eagle came and attacked them. They ran off.

"Are you alright?" Ginga looked towards him.

"Yeah, thanks man. But I could have taken care of those guys myself." He held out his Pointer. His points went up.

"I got what I was after." He jumped up and out of the water. "With these points, I have almost enough to qualify for the Battle Bladers," he turned to Ginga, "Ginga Hagane."

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I also know what your true goal is you know. Ginga Hagane, my name is Tsubasa."

"Oh, uh…" He got out his Beyblade again.

"And this here is my partner. It's Earth Eagle. This is the eagle constellation." He put it back. "It's a bit hard to handle, but it's a partner I can always count on." Ginga started thinking about it.

_"Tsubasa and Eagle, huh?"_

**Later On**

They were walking together down a road while the eagle was flying above them.

"So, you're entering to tournament in Sugusoku City, huh? Looks like we're heading to the same place."

"You're entering too?"

"Yeah, it's fate that we hooked up like this. Until we enter, why don't we just travel as friends?"

"Yeah sure." Ginga thought about what he had said.

_"Yeah, of course I do. I also know what your true goal is you know."_

_ "I wonder, just how much does this guy know about me?"_

**Later On**

Eagle (the pet, not the Bey) went right into a river and grabbed a fish.

"Wow, that's so cool. What a fishermen! I've gotta try that." He started looking around, but couldn't find anything. "Where are they? I can't see any fish." Tsubasa waded to him.

"Don't rely on your eyes." Ginga looked at him. "You have more than your sense of sight. Use everyone of your senses to get the job done." He carefully listened, felt, looked, smelled, and quickly grabbed a fish out of the water.

"That's amazing."

"Don't rely on only your eyes, there's sound, the feeling of wind, scent, use all your senses." He looked towards Ginga. "It's the same thing with Beyblade battle."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

**Later On, at Nighttime**

They had a fire lit and they were eating some of the fish.

"This is delicious, it's cooked perfectly."

"My friend Madoka taught me how to cook it."

"Madoka?"

"My friend." He reached to get something. "She's a great mechanic and," he held up a picture, "a totally awesome cook." He looked at the picture. It was of all of us; except for they were all around my bed, when I was sick. Kyoya was next to me, but really didn't look like he cared either way.

"Why are you around that person on a bed?"

"Oh, Ai? She was sick when we took the picture."

"She doesn't look half bad for being sick. In fact, she doesn't look sick at all."

"That's when she was feeling better, but Madoka wouldn't let her get out of bed just in case she was still sick." He smiled.

"You have a lot of really good friends." Ginga nodded and put the picture back.

"Yeah, but you have one really good friend, right?" They looked towards Eagle.

"That's right, my feathered friend." Ginga handed Tsubasa a cup filled with something to drink.

"Thanks Ginga." Ginga was thinking about what Tsubasa had said earlier.

"Tsubasa, you said you knew my true goal, didn't you?"

"Did I say something like that?"

"Yeah, earlier today, remember?" Tsubasa avoided it perfectly.

"Tomorrow's the Subusoku City Tournament, we have to get up early." He grabbed his pack, turned it onto its side, used it as a pillow, and closed his eyes. "So let's get some sleep."

"Tsubasa." He stopped, knowing Tsubasa wouldn't respond. He leaned down onto the ground and went to sleep as well.

**The Next Morning**

They were walking to a cliff and saw Subusoku City, and there were smoke bombs going off in the air. They knowingly looked at each other, nodded, and continued walking.

At the Tournament

"The time has come my friends, for this Challenge Match to begin!" In the stadium, you could see the crowd cheering and the four different battles going on. Tsubasa and Ginga were winning match after match.

"Alright Eagle!"

"Blow them away Pegasis!"

"All competitors brought their A Game. So, then who will be victorious?"

**After A Few Minutes**

"Those were the fastess Semi-Finals on record! Our Two Finalists are Ginga, who has rocketed to the top, and Tsubasa, a newcomer who has proven he posses overwhelming strength!"

"Tsubasa, this is it."

"Is that so Ginga?"

"We hold nothing back."

"That's agreed."

"Ready! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. Eagle smashed into Pegasis and sent it flying, almost out of the stadium.

"Look at that! Eagle's defense is solid! Pegasis is knocked back!" Pegasis circled around Eagle.

_"A hard Fusion Wheel and a really thick Performance Tip. Eagle combines stamina and defense. It's strong all right. I can't win in a drawn out battle, I've got to strike right away, while Pegasis still has it's strength."_

"Go Pegasis!" He attacked Eagle.

"It looks like Eagle is in trouble."

"Trouble, no, no." Eagle quickly dodged Ginga's attack. "Trouble is a chance to prove one's self Ginga."

"What am I going to do?"

"Our journey sure was fun Ginga."

"Huh?" Ginga thought about it. _"Of course. Eagle's so heavy with all its defenses that it can't match Pegasis's speed. Go Pegasis!"_

"Pegasis charges up to Eagle, can Eagle dodge this?" Tsubasa smirked, and Eagle quickly got out of harms way. He started furiously attacking Pegasis.

"Eagle is attacking like an eagle, keeping its namesake. Will Ginga's Battle Bladers run end here?"

_"Why doesn't Eagle's weight slow him down? I can't figure out where he'll attack from! If only I could read the timing of the strike!"_ He started calming down and thinking, clearing his head, focusing on only the battle when heard something_. "That sound!"_

_"Don't rely only on your eyes, there's sound, the feeling of wind, scent, use all your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles."_

_"That's it! Maybe I can feel it if I use all of my senses. Sound, the wind, feel it."_ The Blader DJ was confused.

"What-what's this? Ginga has frozen up? Will he be defeated without even putting up a fight?" Eagle circled around Pegasis.

_"Sharpen all five senses."_ The perfect opportunity came "Now let's do this!" He dodged Eagle's attack and then attacked Eagle.

"Pegasis stopped Eagle! How did he know that attack was coming?"

"You're mine now!" Pegasis pushed harder into Eagle.

"Watch out Eagle!" Eagle retreated.

"Looks like Eagle has taken some damage. Pegasis has turned it around! Both Beys are getting tired! Their speed is dropping! We're getting to the end folks."

"I've got you now!" Pegasis charged in for an attack.

"Is that so Ginga?" Eagle countered by charging in for his own attack.

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got!"

"EAGLE METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle attacked Pegasis, and launched it a good amount up and away.

"Pegasis!"

"Eagle strikes with it's wings of steel! Is it all over?"

"Eagle has a longer than normal Spin Track, which means it great at smash attacks from above. So Ginga, how will you get out of this one, this trouble?"

"Trouble, huh?"

_"Trouble is a chance to prove oneself."_

"Right! I'm not in trouble! I've been given a second chance! Go Pegasis!" Pegasis gained its blue aura. "PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Pegasis crashed into Eagle, and Pegasis won with a Sleep Out.

"The end has come! The winner, Pegasis and Ginga!" Tsubasa started clapping.

"Ha, well done."

"It was all thanks to you Tsubasa!" Then Ginga realized what had happened. "All to Tsubasa?"

_"He was giving advice to me and Pegasis? This was no win, Tsubasa didn't fight as hard as he could have! He was just test Pegasis's and my power! But why would he do that?"_

"The winner, Ginga, receives 1,000 points! Congratulations! Now, take a page out of Ginga's book and battle hard! Remember, go Battle Bladers!"

**Later On**

Ginga and Tsubasa were standing outside the town, around sunset.

"What's your game? Why did you give me advice?" Tsubasa looked down.

"I didn't give you any advice my friend."

"Tsubasa, just who are you anyway?" He looked at him.

"I am a Blader, just like you Ginga." He started walking away. "I'm looking forward to meeting you again at another tournament." Ginga watched as Tsubasa walked in the direction of the setting some, towards some plateaus, and with is loyal feathered friend flying beside him.

"Until next time Tsubasa."

**Song Of Hope: Yeah, this isn't very much different from episode 24, but there are some slight changes in dialog. Any episode not really involving Ai will come out pretty quickly, since I'm mostly following the original episode, and only making slight changes involving Ai, but any chapter revolving around Ai will take a while to right, as well as any chapters with Hakuchoo as well.**


	14. The Graceful Sky

**Song Of Hope: This chapter is rated T for teens. Anyone not a teenager will most likely be scarred for life if they read this chapter.**

I was walking along a road, a little after twilight, when I was attack by a bunch of Bladers, all men to be specific. I fought back, punched a few of them and kicked them a few times, but two of them ended up pinning my arms behind my back.

"What do you want?" One with brown hair, and cruel black eyes, a couple years older than me, most likely the ringleader, came up to me.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We want all your Bey Points. You won the Survival Battle, so you must have a whole ton of points. Not to mention, if we take all your points, then there's no way you'll get the 50,000 needed to get into the Battle Bladers, thus knocking out some serious competition." I couldn't believe this guy.

"You're out of your damn mind if you think it's that easy! It'll be absolute zero in hell before I just hand over my points to anybody without a battle first! And like _hell_ I'd battle you! People just like you are a disgrace to the game of Beyblade! I might have accepted your challenge if you hadn't _attack me_!" He laughed. He gave me a sinister smile and roughly grabbed my chin.

"Well, I'm not going to walk away with nothing. If you won't battle, and I can't get your points, then I'll have to get something else. My, my, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" I lifted my knee up as to hit him in a certain sensitive place. He kneeled on the ground in pain, but recovered from it.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? All the more fun to get my little reward." He roughly grabbed my chin again, and shoved his lips on my mouth. I was completely shocked, and had a mixture of different feelings. As he did that, I could feel the tears coming. I tried to blink them back, but they trailed silently down my face. Then, a Beyblade suddenly came in and pretty much saved me. It landed behind the guy. He then stopped and turned around.

"Asking for a battle is one thing, but taking disadvantage over a woman is another thing! If you want her attention, then you treat her like a lady, not your little toy! You are a disgrace to youth everywhere and you _will_ leave this poor girl alone." I couldn't see who it was at all, but I was glad they were there.

"Oh yeah, and what are you doing to do about it?" The person, who honestly wasn't sure if they were a guy or a girl, came out of the shadows. They had short blonde hair and green eyes. They wore a long sleeved white jacket; zipped up, and baggy gray jeans. They had a Bladers belt, and yellow Bladers gloves. They wee a bit older than me, probably by about a year or two.

"This! WORLD SHAKING!" The Bey seemed to crack open the earth right under him. He quickly got off of it.

"Let's get out of here!" The others ran away. They recalled their Bey.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, um, who are you?"

"My name is Sukai Furaito." She held up her Bey. "And this is my Beyblading partner, Sky Uranius." The Face Bolt design was hard to explain, but the Energy Ring was yellow and looked like one large circular cloud. The Fusion Wheel looked like it had a ring around it, with thin pieces of metal keeping it attached to the main part of the Fusion Wheel.

"I'm Ai Minasan. My Bey is Heart Venosus." I took out my Bey. They seemed to recognize my name.

"Hey, didn't you win with Survival Battle, or at least tie with two other people?"

"Yeah, I tied with Hakuchoo Hane and Yuu Tendo. They were really good." Then I started shivering because it was so cold out. The sun had set, so the sun wasn't there to provide warmth. They noticed this.

"Why don't we go find somewhere to camp out for the night? It's obviously not safe out here, and you might need some protection, because if I can remember, you broke your arm and leg, so it'll be harder for you to fight." They unzipped their jacket, and put in on my shoulders, revealing that they were a) a girl, and b) wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt underneath.

**Later On**

"So, you're entering the Crystal City tournament? Well, that's about three hours walk from here. I wasn't planning on entering, but maybe I should." We were in a woodsy area, with a fire already lit. I gave Sukai a weird look.

"Why wouldn't you enter?"

"It's a small competition, and besides, I only need 5,000 more points to enter the Battle Bladers. That competition had only 1,000 points, so the competition will be all of too easy to beat, but, I might enter, since you'll be there, and you'd have to be a great Blader to not only win the Survival Battle, but to do it with a broken arm and leg." I was shocked.

"Five thousand? I'm still 11,000 away."

"Well, I already had most of the points that I needed. I am 18, so I would naturally have more points than someone younger than me." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense that you'd have more than me, since I'm 16 and you're 18." Something was bugging me about Sukai's Special Move. "So, um, how does your Special Move work?" She gave me a smile.

"What would be the fun in that?"

"What?"

"If I told you how it worked right now, then what would be the fun in it? To me, things are more fun when you have to figure them out yourself. Now, we should probably get some sleep, or at least you should. The tournament you're talking about is tomorrow, and Crystal City is about three hours walk." I thought about what she had said, and realized she was right.

"That's a good point." I dug up some dirt and threw it on the fire to put it out so we wouldn't accidentally set the forest on fire or something while we were asleep. I put my head on my pack and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, surprised and happy. That was one of the first nights in a while that Ryuuga hadn't tortured me in my dreams. I got up and picked up my pack.<p>

"Took you long enough." I turned and saw that Sukai was already up.

"Yeah, I tend to sleep for a really long time."

"So, shall we get going? It'll take a long time to get to Crystal City, and then the tournament is tomorrow." I nodded and we headed off.

**Later**

After about three hours of walking, we were finally at Crystal City. We went to go find the stadium, which really wasn't all that hard. Those stadiums are huge. We registered and waited in the stands. The opponents didn't seem very challenging. Sukai's battle came up, but she won hers fairly quickly.

"All the Bladers here are giving it their all! But will it be enough? Who will win this tournament today? Who is the victor here?"

My battle came up, and it was over almost as soon as it started.

**Later**

"Those were some extremely fast semi-finals. Now, the two finalists are Ai Minasan with her Heart Venosus versus Sukai Furaito and her Sky Uranius. Who will win? Who will lose? Whoever does win gains another 1,000 Bey Points, and becomes that much closer to qualifying for the Battle Bladers!" Sukai and me faced each other from opposite sides of the stadium.

"No holding back, promise," asked Sukai as she got out her Launcher and Bey.

"Right, I won't hold back," I said as I whipped out my Launcher and Bey.

"Ready Bladers? 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We launched our Beys. Venosus and Uranius instantly went in for an attack that sent out shockwaves of power.

"Woah! Looks like neither is holding back any of their strength at all. This seems like it will be an interesting battle!"

"Go Venosus!" She smashed into Uranius.

"Hold your ground!"

"Keep it up!" Venosus kept endlessly attacking Uranius.

"Venosus won't let up in its attacks! Is this the end for Uranius?" There was something wrong. Sukai was way too calm. She even had her eyes closed. But, then they suddenly shot open.

"WORLD SHAKING!" The stadium ground started cracking, and then Venosus got stuck in one of the cracks.

"Oh no!"

**At the B-Pit**

"Wow, that moves is amazing! How does it work?" Madoka typed it up on her laptop. "Amazing. The Fusion Wheel has a whole ton of tiny vents on it. The wind naturally created from the spinning of a Bey makes the air push through these vents. The air force is so powerful that it can crack open the earth!" She was looking at the Performance Tip. The Spin Track was a standard 145, but the Performance Tip was a wide flat one. "And because of the Performance Tip, it's unaffected by the cracks because of the width. And since Venosus has an extremely sharp Performance Tip, it got stuck in them."

**Back at the Tournament**

"So, because of its Fusion Wheel, it lets you use the air to your advantage." Sukai smiled at me.

"You figured that out pretty quickly. But now, it's time to get serious! Uranius!"

"Venosus! Try to get out!" Venosus struggled to escape from where it was trapped, but was unable to do so.

"Uranius, attack Venosus!" Uranius repeatedly struck Venosus.

"Uh oh, looks like Venosus it in a bit of a jam! Will she be able to get out of this, or will this be the end of Venosus?"

"I'm not quitting just yet!" I started thinking. _"I could try using my Special Move, but that wouldn't do much of anything, other than draw out the battle, and after attacking so much and then being attacked, I've drained my stamina, so then in turn I would just lose. Okay, focus, there's got to be a way out of this."_ I concentrated on a strategy to get out of this, but Uranius just kept on attacking.

"Looks like you're not going to get out of this any time soon Ai." I _was_ in trouble.

"_Okay, maybe if I can spot a pattern in the attacks, then I can use it to my advantage."_ The attacks were too fast to see though. But then I heard a strange sound. I couldn't figure out what it was, but then I realized it was from Uranius's Fusion Wheel. It made a strange noise because of the vents. The noise was timed. I listened carefully and found the perfect chance.

"Venosus!" Venosus angled itself so that when Uranius struck again, the way it hit forced Venosus out of the crack. Sukai was thoroughly surprised.

"What?"

"Amazing. Ai somehow figured out the timing of the attacks, and then had Venosus angle itself so that when Uranius struck next, it would actually in turn help Venosus get out of the crack." I smiled.

"And it worked perfectly. Now, let's see how well my Special Move works against your Bey. VENOSUS HEARTS LONGING DESIRE!" Uranius suddenly stopped in place.

"It's Ai's famous Special Move, Hearts Longing Desire. It looks like this match is already won!"

"Well Sukai, it was fun while it lasted, but it's over now. GO!" Venosus went around the cracks and then crashed into Uranius. I won with a Stadium out.

"And the winner of the 1,000 Bey Points is Ai Minasan!" I watch my Bey Pointer go out to 40,000 Bey Points. Now, I only have 10,000 more Bey Points to go until I have enough for Battle Bladers. Sukai picked up her Bey and gracefully left the stadium.

**Song Of Hope: Sorry it took so long for the upload. I got sick, and wasn't allowed near the computer.**


	15. The Sniper Capricorn

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I hope everyone's noticed that every other chapter is a non-Ai chapter. That will remain the pattern until Battle Bladers, or until something else happens. It's whichever comes first.**

Kyoya was walking until he saw a huge tower. He sighed.

"I'm so bored." He remembered all of his battles since he left to qualify for Battle Bladers. "Going around the country gathering up points is okay, but none of them put up a good fight. I guess that's how Ai feels whenever I battle with her, or pretty much anyone else for that matter, since it used to be I would only battle opponents worthy of Leone's skill and my own. Man, maybe if she or Ginga, heck, or even that kid Kenta, at least he can put up a fight, would enter one of the same tournaments, then maybe I'd have some fun." He sighed again. "Where are they? Opponents who can get me pumped up?" He heard footsteps and turned around. There were three Bladers there.

"Hey, I think that's the famous Kyoya, only his little girlfriend isn't with him, like during the Survival Battle." He sighed, wondering when people would stop calling Kyoya and me a couple.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Right here, I just can't believe it." He still looked very bored.

"So, did you want something?"

"No, no me." He didn't respond.

"What wrong? Scared big guy?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I'll take you all at once."

"Tough guy, huh? Well, get ready! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. They attacked Leone.

"I don't even need to use my Special Move." He attacked them, and they were defeated. One guy fell to the ground.

"I lost. He is strong." Kyoya recalled Leone.

"It seems there's nobody in this town worth my time." He made a 'hm', turned around, and started walking away. One of them looked up at him.

"Don't be so sure about that." He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Watch out for the Storm Capricorn."

"Storm… Capricorn?"

"He's never seen, but he challenges strong Bladers and defeats them with one shot. We call him Captain Capri."

"Captain Capri, huh?"

"He's never lost a single battle. He's like a Bey Phantom."

"A Bey Phantom?"

"He never lets his target escape. Even you can't win against this guy Kyoya."

"So if you're smart then try to stay out of the way of Captain Capri." He turned around and walked away again.

"What a bogus story." They were shocked as Kyoya walked away.

* * *

><p>"So that's Kyoya? He seems like a top notch target." Captain Capri was observing him though a red targeting device that he had on his left eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya was walking through the streets.<p>

_"Captain Capri, if you wanna get me, come get me."_

* * *

><p>Captain Capri was putting his Launcher together, with his Launching Base, his Launcher Grip, Bey Pointer, and using an Angle Compass. He has a blonde Afro and wears a white and black coat, mostly black, metal stunned Bladers gloves and was sucking on a blue sucker. He puts his Bey, Storm Capricorn, with a goat that says Capricorn on it, a red Face Bolt and mostly red Fusion Wheel, in the Launcher. He started to angle the Launcher weirdly.<p>

"Launch angle 0 2 4 3 Correction –0 1. Target locked. Let it rip!" He launched his Bey.

* * *

><p>Kyoya was still walking when he noticed something in a store window. He jumped out of the way and a Bey, Storm Capricorn, smashed into the ground right where he had been standing. It started jumping around.<p>

_"So, that's Captain Capri."_

* * *

><p>"Now, let's see your power Kyoya. Hey wait!" Kyoya was walking away. Storm Capricorn kept following him.<p>

**Later**

Kyoya turned around and it was still following him around.

* * *

><p>"Are you just going to ignore my challenge forever?"<p>

**Later**

Kyoya was in a hotel room and started chilling on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Still ignoring my challenge, huh?" He set everything up again. "Launch angle 0 7 5 4 comma 2 correction. Let it rip!" He launched Capricorn again.<p>

* * *

><p>Storm Capricorn came into his room through the fan. He opened his eye and looked at it but closed it again. It started bouncing around his room as if to try to get his attention, but eventually it left.<p>

"Captain Capri, hm?"

* * *

><p>He was so frustrated he bit half of his sucker off. "Is he…telling me that I am not a worthy opponent? He will find out soon enough!" He was about to launch Capricorn again, but then another Bey interrupted him by shooting at him and messing up his hair. He looked at the Bey. "This is his Rock Leone." A voice was heard.<p>

"You passed Captain Capri." He dropped his Launcher.

"You're good Kyoya." He lifted his arms up. "You're the first opponent to sneak up on me like that. Pretty impressive."

"I'll accept your challenge to battle. Come to tomorrows Prince Tower Tournament." Capri started turning slowly.

"Nobody orders me around."

"I have no interest in someone who hides and won't battle face to face. I'll be waiting at the tournament." He picked his Launcher back up.

"Let's do it now!" He was about to launch, but then Leone used the Lion Gale Force Wall and disappeared. "He disappeared. Kyoya Tategami, you act all cool, but you're a nobody. A nobody." Then, he reached towards his hair and started doing something similar to what Yuu does when he's frustrated. "And you wreck my hair! You wrecked my hair!"

**Later, At Nighttime**

Kyoya was right in front of the lion's cage at a zoo, growling at the lion in it. He took Leone out. It had a green aura around it.

"Can you feel it? The wilderness around you. Leone, you're excited too." He put Leon in its Launcher and then launched him. "Captain Capri, buckle up because here I come!" Leone bounced against the bars on the cage and then went up into the air. You could practically see the Lion Spirit inside of Leone. It rattled up all of the animals in their cages. Kyoya started laughing, sounding somewhat like a maniac.

**The Next Morning, At the B-Pit**

Madoka was working on a Bey when her laptop started showing the most recent Beyblade Tournament.

"What a contest! It's the Battle Bladers Challenge Match in Prince Tower!" Madoka lifted up her goggles and made a somewhat surprised sounding 'oh' sound.

**Somewhere Else**

Ginga was looking on a screen in some old western style town.

"Kyoya."

**Somewhere Else**

I was traveling through another town when I saw that there were people surrounding a screen on a building. I walked up to it and saw Kyoya on it.

"Kyoya. I guess this is the broadcast of the tournament he's in right now."

**At the Tournament**

"Hey, word is that he's actually coming there today."

"The mysterious Storm Capricorn Captain Capri."

"Do you think he's here at the stadium already?" Kyoya was looking around.

_"Will he show up?"_

* * *

><p>Captain Capri tore the wrapper off of another blue sucker as he started snickering.<p>

"No worries. I'm a guy who always brings down my target no matter what." He held up his Beyblade. "Right Capricorn?"

* * *

><p>"Put your hands together for our first battle! We're gonna start with a bang! Here's one of the favorites to win the whole thing, Kyoya!" Kyoya gave his opponent a menacing glare. He sort of lost his balance just from it.<p>

"Uh, uh, I mean, you're going down Kyoya. I'm gonna take you down." He sounded very unsure of that.

"Here we go everyone! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" Kyoya's opponent stuttered a little as he said 'let it rip'. The two Beys crash into each other.

"And Kyoya is off and spinning! Though it is a Defensive Type Bey, Leone is attacking right away!" Leone attacked the other Bey once and launched it out of the stadium. "Amazing! And it's over with one attack! If you blinked, you missed it. The winner is Kyoya!"

**At the B-Pit**

"Well done!" Madoka was watching the tournament. "There just aren't a lot of Bladers that are at Kyoya's level in the competition, so this tournament should definitely be a cakewalk."

**Back at the Tournament**

"Okay folks! The next battle will be Rian versus Tobio!" He noticed that Tobio wasn't in the stadium at all. "Where is Tobio? If he doesn't show up, he'll forfeit the whole match!"

"Calm down, will you?"

"Huh?" They all looked towards where the voice was coming from. "And what… do you think… you're doing?" There was a person sitting on the screen. He jumped down off of it and right onto the opposite side of the stadium. Everyone started talking saying things like 'who is he' and 'is that a dress he's wearing' and 'his hair is weird' and stuff like that. He opened up his briefcase and put together the Launcher, the Launcher Grip, the Bey Pointer, and the Angle Compass. He pulled out the Rip Cord and held up a thumb up. His opponent, apparently Rian, was getting impatient.

"Hurry up, let's battle." Tobio turned to him.

"My target usually just stands there quietly."

"Huh? Wh-wh-what? Target?" There was talk in the stands.

"Hey, do you think that guy over there is-?"

"Huh, could it be?"

"So is that him?"

"Captain Capri." Tobio held up his Bey and gave a he-he.

"Hey, hey that's Capricorn!"

"Yeah, it's him alright!"

"It's the real Captain Capri!" Tobio put his Bey in the Launcher.

"What, my opponent is Captain Capri?" Kyoya was looking down at the battle from the top stands, standing up. Tobio looked right at him.

_"You're next Kyoya."_ He started angling the Launcher. "Launch Angle 0 9 0 0 Lock!" He was now on his stomach and the Launcher was completely vertical to the ground instead of horizontal.

"What? What kind of a position is that? This is a style I've never seen before! Will he really be able to launch like that?"

"You talk to much. Come on, let's go."

"Uh… 3-! 2-! 1-!"

"Let it…"

"Rip!" They launched their Beys, but Capricorn seemed to go in the completely wrong direction.

"Oh, yup, seems like he misfired after all. So are you aiming for the moon Tobio?"

"Kick it up a notch Capricorn!" Capricorn _did_ land in the stadium, and then started jumping around the sides of the stadium.

"What's that?"

"What a unique move folks. I can't tell what this Bey is gonna do next. Have you ever seen a battle like this?" Kyoya was watching the battle closely and intensely.

**At the B-Pit**

"I see. An excellent technique." Madoka looked at Storm Capricorn's data. "Storm Capricorn's Performance Tip is a Quake Performance Tip. The axle is cut diagonally so there's no way to know which way it will rebound. But he knows. Tobio knows that the secret is in that Angle Compass he has. He's using an Angle Compass, which is normally used to keep a Bey level, to measure perfectly the angle of how the Bey's going to bounce, by figuring out the slop of the stadium and by figuring out the angle of the bounce caused by the Quake Performance Tip, he's actually controlling the frenetic moves."

**Back at the Tournament**

Capricorn kept hitting the opponent Bey until it was launched out of the stadium. Tobio started chuckling as he held his arm straight out to let Capricorn return to him.

"Well that was easy. Mission Complete!" He started laughing again.

**Back at the B-Pit**

"He's opposite to the wild Kyoya because he calculates things. So he'd better be careful with him."

**Elsewhere**

Ginga was smiling as he looked at the screen showing the tournament.

"Wow, he's interesting. Just keep your head up Kyoya!"

**Elsewhere**

I smiled to myself as I looked upon that battle.

"Looks like you've got yourself a challenge there Kyoya. Can you handle this?"

**Back at the Tournament**

"Time for the Final Battle! Both of these competitors have won up until now using their unbelievable strength! Kyoya! And Tobio! The winner of this match will be given, and count them up folks, 2,000 points! So, who will be the one to take it all and get one step closer to Battle Bladers?"

"You came."

"Once I have a target I don't let it get away." He crouched down to the ground.

"That trick again?"

"0 6 2 3 comma 4 correction no 0 6 2 0 and lock!"

"Are you ready to battle? 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. Capricorn started to bounce around, but Kyoya stopped it.

"Not quite buddy!" Leone intercepted Capricorn and shot it up in the air.

"Amazing! Kyoya has read Capricorns direction." Every time Capricorn was about to land in the stadium, Leone attacked it and sent it up again.

"Huh? But how did you-?" Kyoya pointed at him.

"You underestimated me."

"What?"

"You got excited and showed too many of your secrets. Even with Capricorns Performance Tip there are rules limiting the direction it can rebound, so now that we're in the Bey Stadium, I've already seen through all your moves Captain Capri!"

"Can you believe it? It looks like Kyoya's wild eyes have actually seen through Tobio's perfectly calculated attacks."

"And here I thought you would be a challenging opponent. What a shame. I'll end this right now!"

"Hm, I see. I didn't give you quite enough credit, did I?" He put another blue sucker in his mouth. "Who do you think I am Kyoya Tategami? I am Captain Capri! I don't ever let the target I'm aiming at get away. In the end, I always get them." Capricorn launched itself out of the stadium and into the sky. It came crashing down right next to Leone and made a huge crater in the stadium.

"Woah Bladers! A fierce attack. But you've gotta wonder, will it backfire on him?"

"No it won't." Capricorn kept doing the same thing over and over again. "This is a little something just for you." Capricorn kept doing that until the stadium was covered in huge craters.

"Woah, the stadium is covered in huge holes!"

"What has this guy got in mind?"

"No worries." He took the sucker out of his mouth and pointed it at Kyoya. "It's time to show you Capricorn's real power!" Capricorn was bouncing differently from the craters it had created. "Do you think you can handle this attack Kyoya?" Capricorn kept attacking Leone vigorously.

"Using the holes it created in the stadium, Capricorn's attack is wild and frenetic again. The attack that looked like it would come back to haunt Tobio was really a tactic to make the stadium work for him."

**Back at the B-Pit**

Madoka stood up quickly.

"It'll be near impossible for Kyoya to read Storm Capricorn's moves now!"

**Elsewhere**

Ginga was still observing the battle.

"So what are you gonna do?"

**Back at the Tournament**

"What's wrong, Lion got your tongue? It looks like your roaring days are over tough guy! I guess the lion is now a kitty cat."

"Attack me."

"Huh?"

"Attack me more and more! Attack me with all your might, more, more, more!"

"Have you lost your senses because you know you're gonna lose? You don't need to tell me to attack. Okay Capricorn, I think it's time to finish this." Capricorn was still attacking Leone from all directions.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! Attack me again and again!"

**Back at the B-Pit**

"So why doesn't he attack? Kyoya never gives up no matter what is going on."

**Elsewhere**

Ginga smiled to himself.

"Kyoya, you're up to something. You've planned this all along."

**Elsewhere**

I smiled as I watch the battle.

"You're toying around with him Kyoya, aren't you, just like a lion with its prey. You're getting the most fun out of this that you can get, aren't you?"

**Back at the Tournament**

"This is the first time I've felt this way since I left on this journey. Thanks Tobio, you've given me a decent challenge for the first time in a long while."

"Decent? That's it?"

"Show me all you've got. Expose every trick and then I'll defeat you! I'll crush you, and the only one that will be left standing will be my Leone!"

"Watch what you say. You'll regret it! Okay Capricorn, SPECIAL MOVE! LIGHTNING SCREWDRIVER!" Capricorn launched itself in the air and then hurtled down onto Leone. The stadium was filled with a red aura, but then a blinding white light made it impossible to see the outcome. "Mission Complete."

"It that it?" Tobio gasped but looked at the stadium.

"Woah, Leone it still hanging in there!" Capricorn was vertically spinning on top of Leone.

"What's going on? I should have had you!"

"I'm not even done."

"Huh?"

"I'm not done yet! Ginga's Bey Spirit and his Pegasis, or Ai's Bey Spirit and her Venosus are just not like this!"

"Ginga's, Ginga's Bey Spirit and his Pegasis and Ai's Bey Spirit and her Venosus?"

"KING LION TEARING BLAST!" The four tornadoes created by Leone shot out from him.

"There it is folks! It's crazy, it's wild, it's Kyoya Special Move!" The wind was so powerful that it erupted out of the tower. Tobio was stunned as the wind blew his no longer spinning Capricorn towards him.

"Don't feel too embarrassed. You should feel pretty good that you made me use my Special Move like that." The wind stopped, and Capricorn fell at Tobio's feet. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"Mission Incomplete."

"And the winner is Kyoya." His points went up to 35,200 points.

**Later**

"That Ginga, is he really that strong Kyoya?" It was close to sunset at that point.

"Oh yeah, he's strong."

"And what about that Ai person, is she really that strong too?"

"She's even stronger. Take care." He started walking off. "The battle with you wasn't too bad."

"Hey."

"Hm?" He turned his head. He threw something at him. He caught it.

"I'll see you again!" Kyoya looked at the item. It was a sucker with Tobio's face on it. "I'm going to Battle Bladers too, just you wait, and when I see you there, you'd better watch your back because your Bey is going down!" He tore off the wrapper and gave it a lick.

"Whatever."

**Song Of Hope: This didn't take very long to write, but I was on the computer the entire time I wrote this chapter, so now my back really hurts.**


	16. The Wise Water

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I have several things. This chapter is rated T for swearing, and dropping the F Bomb a lot, well, in this form, ********. I know that Ai sometimes bounces around from acting one way to another, but seriously; she is **_**so**_** not going OOC. She's based off of me, and I tend to do that, go from acting one-way to another. Hope that helps clear up the seemingly OOCness. Sorry it took me so long to upload. I finished it and went to log in so I could upload it, but then the stupid Internet wouldn't let me log in, and then the site itself wouldn't let me log in. That went on for a while. Then, when I finally could log on, the Document Manager was down! . I also had this awesome Valentines Day Story too, but, again, the ****ing computer hated me for the longest time, but, you can look forward to it next year. Also, I got an account on the sister site, which it will not let me say, because every time T do, when I save it, the website name disappears, so if you want to read original stories by me, then I'd be happy to have you read them. I have the same user name on that I have here on . All Christian Metal Fight Beyblade fans (I don't know if they exist or not, other than me) must read my first original story, Christ Warriors.**

I was walking through an empty street when I heard something from a near by alley. I looked down it to see a girl with short dark blue hair (so dark it almost looked black) and blue eyes, wearing a plain blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts that were rolled up a little, so they ended at about her mid thigh. She had on blue Bladers gloves and her Bladers belt. There were five others as well.

"As soon as this battle is over girlie, we get your points."

"I'm not giving up easily."

"But you won't win. It's five against one." He was right. I didn't know anything about her skill level, but I hated not helping others, because when I can help, then I can help avoid others getting hurt or taken advantage of.

"Let it rip!" I launched Venosus. "It's not fair to gang up on others." The girl looked at me weirdly.

"Thank you, but I don't need any help."

"Hey, focus on the battle girlie!" I smirked.

"I'll finish this battle nice and quickly. HEARTS LONGING DESIRE!" The Beys attacked each other but me. One of them started laughing at me.

"Ha, you didn't do nothin girlie. Now, attack her Bey!" His Bey wouldn't listen. "What?" I smirked.

"Well, see, my Bey has a very powerful Special Move. The only other Beys that it doesn't work on are other Beys that use super sonic vibrations. My Special Move, I guess you could say it makes your Bey fall in love with mine." He started looking a bit worried.

"In love?"

"Right, and usually it stops in it's tracks, but when I have more than one opponent they attack each other until only one is left standing." I looked down at the battle. "And it seems we have a winner. I'm surprised that you've never heard of me before." The other three Beys fell by their masters' feet. The only other Bey I was guessing that it belonged to the girl. I was proven right when they picked up their Beys and ran off. I summoned Venosus back to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I thank you for the help you gave me, but I really was going to be just fine."

"It looked to me like they might have beaten you."

"Actually, my Special Move would have stopped that. BUBBLE MIST!" The entire alley filled up with mist. "It lasts even when the Bey isn't spinning, until it all dissipates." I saw an extended hand and heard the sound of a Beyblade returning to its owner. The mist started receding. "My name is Mizo Chie."

"I'm Ai Minasan."

"I know. I saw the Survival Battle. You just rush into battle, and have no sense of being a tactician or of strategist, and you rely on you're Special Move quite a bit, but when necessary use brute force."

"Um…"

"It's a way that usually would make a person lose quickly, but it apparently works really well for the type of Bey you have."

"Um, are you cleverly insulting me or something? Cause that's what it sounds like." She started blushing like she was embarrassed.

"Oh, no, no, no! I was just stating your battle data, your battling style. I'm sorry if it sounded like an insult."

"Okay then, but it sounded pretty negative. But, I guess that is what works best for me and Venosus." I still had her out, and I clutched onto her a little tighter. She looked at her own Bey.

"Well, tactics are what work best for me and Water Mercurios." She showed me her Bey. It had a Face Bolt like mine, only a circle instead of a heart, and a little curve onto of it as well. Her Energy Ring had some sort of text on it, but I couldn't read it. The Fusion Wheel looked like there were a bunch of nets, teeny tiny ones, raised out of it, but like there were very tiny vents all over it too. I nodded.

"So, you have a Planetary Beyblade too. It seems every good Bladers I've met since I left for my Bey journey has had one."

"Really?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah. They've all been amazing Bladers, and it was tough, but I always managed to beat them." She smiled at me.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

"Uh, no, I was just going to get a motel room."

"You can come stay with me if you'd like. My house isn't that far away from here."

"House, you mean you haven't left your home to come to this tournament?"

"Oh, no. My uncle works for the WBBA, and he told me there would be a 5,000 points tournament here, and I only need about 5,000 to qualify for Battle Bladers."

"5,000!"

"Yeah, I think my uncle set it up so this tournament would have that number of points."

"My dad never did anything like that."

"Oh, your dad works for the WBBA? What position does he work in?"

"Um, I'm not really sure honestly. I just know he works a lot."

"Well, still, even if I could have done it myself, you did still help me, so I think it would be fair to let you stay with me."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yes. Besides, my mom would love to have some company." I caved. I usually don't agree to things like that so easily, but I did.

"Okay. So, where do you live?"

**20 Minutes Later**

We walked up to this huge house. I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, my mom's a doctor." She opened the door and we walked in. "Could you please take off your shoes? My mom likes to keep it very traditional here, so we leave our shoes by the door." I nodded and took my shoes off and put them on the mat where I saw Mizuno put them. The entrance was huge. There was a grand marble staircase to my immediate left; on my right there was the living room, with a huge flat screen hanging on the wall, a loveseat and a couch, an aquarium, and a huge library. "Mom, I'm home!" A woman with long blue hair and brown eyes came down.

"Oh, Mizo, who's your friend?"

"This is Ai. She helped me in a Bey battle. Would you mind if she stayed here with us for the night?"

"Oh, that'd be no problem. I'd love the company. Mizo doesn't have many friends."

"Mom!"

"She's always studying and reading and working so hard she always forgets to stop and find time to make friends."

"Um, nice to know?"

"So, you're a Blader?"

"Yeah, I won the Survival Battle as well."

"Yes, Mizo wanted to go so badly, but she had a huge test on the same day."

"Test?" I looked at Mizo. "You go to school?"

"Um, yes, I do. I was actually coming home from the library."

"Not many people stay in school after they're old enough to go on a Bey journey. Most kids don't resume school until they've grown up." A timer somewhere went off.

"Oh no! That's dinner! Mizo, why don't you take Ai up to your room, I'm sure she doesn't want to stay in the doorway." Mrs. Chie rushed off to wherever the kitchen was. We started heading up the staircase.

"Well, I'm one of the very few kids at my school. A lot of the kids left for Battle Bladers qualification tournaments. The kids who actually stayed were mostly girls who thought that Beyblade was a guys thing, and a couple of guys who think that they're too above going around the country because they don't feel they need to prove their worth or skills in a tournament. The only other kids than that are those that have extremely over protective parents."

"I see. So why did you stay?"

"Well, I want to be a doctor like my mom." We came onto a landing. "She never Beybladed, I got that from my dad. He's actually a painter, but he does Beyblade as well. He's going to be home in an hour or so." We came up to a room. "This is our guest bedroom." I walked in. It was huge! There was a T.V., a couch, a giant king sized bed, an extremely elegant grandfather clock, elegant red satin curtains on three huge windows, and a nightstand.

"This is your guest bedroom?"

"Yes, my mom makes a lot as a doctor."

"This is huge."

"I guess you could say that."

"This must be amazing, getting to live in such luxury all the time." I let my childish side out a bit and jumped onto the bed. It felt nice, but then my nose started itching. I had a sneeze attack.

"Are you okay?" I jumped off of the bed. The sneezing stopped. I realized what had happened.

"You guys use lavender laundry detergent, don't you?"

"No, why?"

"I'm allergic to lavender. I sneeze a lot when I'm around it. So if it's not the bedding, what is it?" She was relieved.

"Okay then. Here's your problem." She walked over to the nightstand and took something off of it. It was a vase with, of course, lavender flowers. "I'll just take it out so you don't go into another allergy attack." As she walked by me, I sneezed again. She went out the door. I got back on the bed again. It was so nice and soft. I'd forgotten what it had felt like to sleep in a real bed again. I turned onto my side, with my hand by my head. It was just so nice and warm. Maybe I could close my eyes for just a minute.

I woke up and it was very dark. I closed my eyes very tight.

"This is just a dream, it has to be a dream."

"Keep telling yourself that." I opened my eyes and saw Ryuuga right in front of me. I clenched my fist.

"Get away from me!"

"You're too much fun to mess with. And soon you'll start groveling at my feet. You're just a no good wilderness girl." I was very confused.

"What do you mean, wilderness girl? I've lived in Kyoto all my life. I even have the documents and the pictures to prove it. The only times I'm in the wilderness is when I'm traveling." Ryuuga snapped his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, like I believe that! I know your little secret." I was majorly confused.

"What secret? I don't have one. I don't keep secrets from people unless I have to!" He laughed even more.

"You don't even know about it yourself! That's hysterical!"

"I don't even know what myself? Answer me Ryuuga!" I went to get Venosus, but she wasn't there at all. I looked at me hands, and my gloves were on either. My belt was gone too, which is why I didn't have Venosus. He laughed hysterically.

"We took away all of your Blading Gear. Now, all you have are the clothes on your back."

"I'm not without any resources." I reached into my pockets for my cell phone, but it wasn't there either. Ryuuga smirked and brought a device up to his mouth. He said something into it, but I heard my voice instead of his.

"All of your yelling has helped me program your voice into this device. Now, everything I say into it makes me sound like you." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was my cell phone. "Hm, let's see. Hiromasa Takahashi? I guess I'll call him and tell him how much I hate him." My eyes filled with tears. I went to punch him, so that he'd drop my cell phone, but he easily dodged it. He pressed a button, then put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Ai, what do you need?" It was Hiro-kun's deep, comforting voice. It helped me a little, until Ryuuga started talking.

"Don't ever speak to me again Hiromasa."

"Hiromasa, you never call me that. What's gotten into you Ai?" I tried to speak, but nothing came out. My hand flew up to my throat. I tried to say something again, but nothing would come out. Ryuuga smiled evilly at me before replying to Hiro-kun.

"Nothing. It's just that you're a jerk. And if you don't know what I mean, think hard, really hard. Never call me or speak to me again. I hate you." He hung up. I fell to the ground and started silently crying. "You won't be able to talk, at least when I have this device on, because we implanted a chip into your throat, so whenever this is on, it blocks the vibrations from your vocal cords. Now, let's see, hm, Koi Minasan. Your sister I'm assuming? Let's see what she has to say." I looked up and reached my hand out to him, silently begging him not to. He filled his whole body with malice and pressed the talk button.

"Ai? Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, you."

"What?"

"I hate you so much Koi."

"Look, if it's about the Chikyuu thing, I'm sorry. I was just so caught up in it, especially since I had liked him for such a long time."

"That and everything else. I hate you with a burning passion, never speak to me again Koi."

"Look, I'm sorry Ai. Ai-" He hung up. He took the device away from his mouth.

"You are just worthless without others to help you. Without your Bey, friends, and family, you are nothing, so grovel at my feet." I found my voice again.

"Never. I never will! I'll never give in! I'll always have hope in my heart, no matter how hard it is to keep!" I wanted to go on, but he turned on the device and my voice disappeared again. My hand flew up to my throat once more. Ryuuga gave a cruel laughter. He brought the device up to his mouth again, and once again took on my own voice.

"An optimist, huh? And a strong will. That'll make it all the more fin to break you. Hm, let's see, Papa, huh? Well, let's see how much it hurts for him to think you hate him." I was screaming in my mind 'no, no, stop it, stop it, stop it!' but he ignored my internal pleas. He called my father.

"Hey pumpkin, listen, I'm in a really important meeting right now, so I can't talk to you."

"I guess you don't care about me then, do you Papa?"

"What are you talking about sweetie? I love you, and your sister. But if I don't finish this, then I'm, in some really hot water."

"It's doesn't matter now, since I know you hate me. Bye Papa, I hate you too." He hung up. Then a terrible smell came in my nose.

I shot up and out of the bed, with Mizo and her mom by me.

"What happened, and what was that awful smell?" Mrs. Chie held up a small bottle.

"It's smelling salts. You weren't waking up, and even though it's old, it's a classic and usually works." She put it in her pocket. "Now, what happened? You were crying, and shouting 'no, stop it' over and over again. What was going on in your dream?"

"Um, nothing really, it was something I saw once, a person crushing others Beys." She looked like she didn't believe me, but she dropped it.

"Well, it's time for dinner. It's not very traditional Japanese cuisine, but I thought it might be time for a change. I made some roast chicken. I've been told how good it is, and finally gave in and decided to make it. We have a rule here though, to not talk at the table, in order to keep one from talking with their mouth full. Come on."

**One Full Stomach Later**

"Your mom is an awesome cook." We were walking up the staircase again, heading for the bedrooms so we could get some sleep.

"Yeah, she really tries. So, what was that dream really about?" I gave her a confused look.

"What d you mean?"

"I saw the look on my mom's face. She didn't believe you, and when she doesn't believe someone, then usually she has a right not to. What was that dream about?" I took in a deep breath. I knew I could come up with a convincing lie in I tied the truth into it.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't say everything." She gave me a look.

"Well then, what would be everything?"

"Well, I have this friend. He's a good person, but he didn't always used to be. He was a rude, stubborn, controlling, wild, untamable jerk and would smash the Beys of those who he felt were weak. He's changed a lot since then, but he's still pretty stubborn, wild, and untamable. I was dreaming that he had gone back to being that person, and that I couldn't stop him because for some reason, he couldn't hear me. So, I kept shouting, hoping that he would eventually be able to hear me." Never in my life had I been gladder that Kyoya really had been a bad person before I met him. She believed me.

"Oh, okay then. I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell all of that. A lot of people are ashamed of those they know that are terrible people." I got really mad.

"He is not a terrible person anymore and I am not ashamed of my friendship with Kyoya!" My face gained a pouty look and my voice took on a pouty sound. "It's just that people tend to assume we're a couple. I just didn't want your mom to do the same thing."

"I'm sorry. Knowing my mom, she would make that assumption." We reached the landing. We walked over to the guest bedroom. "Well, goodnight. Hope you don't have that nightmare all over again."

"Thanks. Night." I walked into the bedroom. I slipped under the nice warm comforter on the bed and fell asleep.

I saw the same thing that I had before, only it continued further.

"You're just a weakling. Hm, when did you get Kyoya's number in your phone?" I started laughing a relieved laughter.

"Kyoya doesn't even have a cell phone, or at least not to my knowledge. This must be a dream. If he's in my cell, then it must be it." Ryuuga smirked.

"Oh really?" He brought the device up to his mouth, and my voice was gone again. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey, you've just called my apartment for whatever reason, so if you're calling this number for any reason, then it must be an emergency. If not, then I'm going to kick your mother ****ing ***. If it is, and obviously I didn't pick up, and you'd have to be a moron to not notice that, then just call my cell number, at (any combination of numbers you'd prefer)." My eyes got wide. I'd forgotten about home phones, well, other than my own home phone.

"Really? Wow, and I thought _I_ was a bad***." He dialed the number into my cell phone.

"Okay, it'd better be a ****ing emergency if you're calling my cell phone."

"Touchy, aren't we Kyoya?"

"Ai, why are you calling?"

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Not now, I am in the middle of a major battle!"

"Fine then, I guess you aren't my friend!" I started tearing up. How dare he, and to Kyoya of all people? Then I rethought that, because it wasn't any worse of a blow than I had been for any of the other people who he had called.

"I am, I'm just really busy."

"Yeah, just like my father you ***hole. Don't talk to me ever again!" I was silently begging for Kyoya not to believe it.

"What the hell has gotten into you Ai? You never act like this."

"You sure about when I act like that?"

"Well, you do act like that when you are royally pissed off."

"And I am royally pissed off! I'm pissed off at you! Never talk to me again Kyoya Tategami!" He hung up. Ryuuga took the device away from his mouth and turned it off. "Well, looks like your little boyfriend isn't going to talk to you ever again." I collapsed onto the ground.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I quickly got out of the bed and dug my cell phone out of my pocket.

"There's no way that can be true. I never programmed Kyoya's apartment number into my phone, heck I don't even know the number, or that he had an apartment." I looked at my Speed Dials, and there he was. It said Kyoya's Apartment right there on Speed Dial number 8. After I managed to recover from that surprisingly true weirdness from my dream, I went downstairs. Something smelled really good as I walked into the kitchen. I saw that places were set at the table and that Mrs. Chie, Mizo, and I'm guessing her father, who had short black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, so this is Ai?" He held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kenzuo Chie." I shook it.

"Nice to meet you sir. Hey, what's that smell?" Mrs. Chie smiled.

"Well, I've made miso soup, tamagoyaki, natto, nori, and steamed rice for breakfast. Today's the tournament, and you'll both need all your strength." I was slightly confused.

"Wait, shouldn't there be school today?"

"No. Because of the tournament, they cancelled school so students wouldn't just skip school to participate and watch, and because they didn't want me marring my record since they knew I would enter. I don't usually do stuff like that, but I really want to get to Battle Bladers, and see all of the different strong opponents, and maybe even learn some new techniques from them. In all, they've just canceled school."

"And thank goodness they did. And also, they placed the Battle Bladers date during vacation as well, for even more of a benefit. I've already put the food on the table. But remember, no talking while we're eating."

**Two Full Stomachs and A Long Walk Later**

Mizo Chie and I got to the stadium. We looked and nodded at each other as we headed in and registered.

Now, every time I've met another Planetary Blader on my journey so far, we've always made it to the final battle. This was completely different. Instead we were in the first match. I whipped out my launcher.

"I'm not going to hold back at all, are you Mizo?" She got her out.

"No, I'll give it my all. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We both launched our Beys. They stated circling around the stadium.

"Go Venosus! SPECIAL MOVE! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!"

"BUBBLE MIST!" The stadium filled with fog, and then Mercurios came up and attacked Venosus.

"What? How is that possible?"

**At the B-Pit**

"Amazing." Madoka analyzed what had happened. "Because of the ice crystals created by that move, the vibrations resonate off the crystal, turning them into harmless sounds, well, harmless to Beyblades that is. But how is that move created?" She analyzed everything, from the Fusion Wheel to the Performance Tip, until she found it. "The nets like patterns on the Fusion Wheel catch water, and then the tiny vents cool the water off to the freezing point, and then the vents force the ice crystals upward into the air, just like a cloud. How are you going to manage this one Ai?"

**Back At the Tournament**

"I've seen your battle at the Survival Battle, and I've seen how your move works. My Special Move is the perfect counter to your own. Now, you have to rely on your Attack Power, Defense Power, and your Stamina." Mercurios kept attacking Venosus over and over again. I was getting very worried. I remembered my battle with Sukai. I had easily won by figuring out the timing of her attacks. I listened carefully again, but this time, the noise was too drawn out for me to hear any differences. Then, I stared thinking. _"Wait a minute, this mist is created by ice, after all, fog is made from low to the ground clouds, and clouds are made up of ice crystals forming around dust and smoke. If I can melt it, then I might have a chance of winning. But what about the stadium? It would become too slippery to battle properly on. It's a chance I'll have to take."_

"I don't think you can figure a way out of this."

"I will find a way! Just wait and see!" I noticed the fog was thin around where Venosus was. Of course, the heat generated from the spinning of Venosus could possibly melt the ice. But would it work? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Venosus, move as fast and as much around the stadium as you can!" Mizo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you gone mental because you know I'll win? By doing that, you'll use up all your energy and lose in a Sleep Out."

"I may be using a lot of energy, but used energy is also known as heat! Faster Venosus! Faster, faster, and even faster!" Venosus went around the stadium like crazy. The mist started receding the more energy Venosus used. In all of that movement, I managed to hit Mercurios quite a few times. Eventually, all of the mist was gone.

"So, that was your plan. To use the heat created from the changing of energy into heat. Very clever Ai."

"Thanks. Now, to finish this off! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" Mercurios stopped in its place. Venosus hit it once, and it flew out of the stadium and to Mizo's feet. Mizo then quietly left the stadium, and of course I won the whole thing, and my points went up to 45,000. I was almost there.

**Song Of Hope: Yeah, the dreams were mostly fillers for the chapter, but I was sort of desperate.**


	17. Tsubasa Flies Into the Dark

**Song Of Hope: I finished this chapter while I was waiting for the stupid computer to let me upload the the previous chapter, which is why it was uploaded immediately after. It was easier, because again, it was mostly based off of an actual episode.**

There were 12 Bladers surrounding a stadium at a tournament, the winner receiving 2,000 points in this tournament.

"Alrighty Bladers! This challenge match is coming to an end, and all the Bladers who have made it here will have one huge match! The winner of this Battle Royal will receive 2,000 Bey Points 3-! 2-! 1-!"

"Let it rip!" They all launched their Beys. They started attacking each other.

"Who will walk away with the 2,000 points?" A really big Blader took it.

"That would be me!" His Bey started flinging others away, but not out of the stadium. "Send them all flying Orso!"

"He's strong."

"How's he doing that?" Orso knocked the Beyblades one by one.

"Check it out! And standing out from the crowd is Kumasukei Kumadae." He started laughing.

"No one can stop my Rock Orso."

"Amazing. Kumasukei's Rock Orso is scattering the other Beys with incredible force! Can anyone stand between him and the winners circle?" Doji was looking at a screen in his office watching the challenge match.

* * *

><p>"Hm. It doesn't seem that there are any new recruits worthy of the Dark Nebula in this tournament at all. Shame." Yuu came in dragging Hakuchoo by her arm.<p>

"Dojiiiiiiiii! Choochoo won't battle with me and I'm so bored!" She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Yuu, I've told you a million times not to call me that! My name is Hakuchoo, which means 'swan', not Choochoo, which means 'butterfly'! And I battled you ten minutes ago! Unlike you, I don't have unlimited energy! I have to wait a while until I have my full strength back!" Yuu turned his attention to the screen.

"So what are you doing Doji?"

"I am watching the current challenge match. I sent Kumasukei to it to find new recruits, but it seems as if there aren't any."

"That's stinky! The more Bladers, the more people I can battle. But why are we still having them. Let's just start the Battle Bladers already."

"No, we cannot do that. These tournaments are absolutely necessary so we can gather the strongest Bladers. In order to satisfy L-Drago's Dark Power, we need to find the strongest opponents possible. The stronger the opponents in Battle Bladers are, the happier Ryuuga will be. The 50,000 points that are required will help weed out those who are not strong enough to gain the points." They focused their attention back to the screen. "This challenge match seems pathetic, but let's hope we get something out of it."

* * *

><p>"Hey man." The Bladers, except for two, were making a strategy together.<p>

"Yeah, I got it." All of the other Beys, except for one, started to gain up on Orso.

"Hey folks, here's a surprise twist for you. Rock Orso is so strong, that the other Bladers have combined efforts to take him out."

"No problem. Come at me all together!" Rock Orso started glowing. "BEAR CLAW SLASH!" Orso knocked all the other Beys out of the stadium. He started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Well Doji, seems you wasted your time with this one."<p>

"You may be right Hakuchoo."

"What's this?"

"Huh?" The Blader DJ seemed surprised by something.

* * *

><p>The Bladers all looked up to the sky. A violet Bey came crashing down, nearly knocking Orso out of the stadium.<p>

"What was that?"

"Sorry, but you left yourself right open." The voice, and the Bey, belonged to a new person we've met, Tsubasa.

"Stopping Rock Orso in its track with one attack is Tsubasa!"

* * *

><p>Doji was taking an interest in him, and apparently so was Hakuchoo. Yuu was just impressed and he vocalized it, but Doji and Hakuchoo kept it to themselves.<p>

"Wow, he's really strong."

* * *

><p>Kumasukei was really mad.<p>

"Was it you who did that?"

"That's right, with the help of Earth Eagle. But you're not so much of a challenge, considering you're a Dark Nebula Blader."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Doji was very vexed by this. Yuu seemed just plain angry.<p>

"What? Dark Nebula is awesome because Ryuuga is the coolest!"

* * *

><p>"What? How did you know I work for the Dark Nebula Organization?"<p>

"I'm not into playing games. I'll finish this with one attack."

"Don't take me lightly! You're just one little bird! I'll swat you down! ORSO BEAR CLAW SMASH!" Orso charged at Eagle with his Special Move, but Eagle quickly avoided his attack. "It disappeared!"

"Look up." He started up at the ceiling and saw Eagle high in the air. "EAGLE METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle launched itself down to the ground and released a whole ton of energy that knocked Kumasukei back. His Bey then landed beside him.

"It's over! The Champion of this Challenge Match, with his Earth Eagle, is TSUBASA!"

* * *

><p>"Amazing. He beat one of our Dark Nebula expert Bladers with such ease. Isn't that wonderful Hakuchoo and Yuu? I've been waiting for a talent like his to appear for ages and ages." He looked kinda crazy in that shot.<p>

"You got lucky Doji."

"Merci!"

"Hello Mastar."

"Gather information on him right away. His birthplace, his height and his weight, everything down to his battle history to his favorite food!"

"Understood Mastar."

"And more importantly…" Doji turned to face Yuu.

"Hm, what is it?" Hakuchoo caught onto it.

"I get it Yuu. This Tsubasa guy knew the whole time that Kumasukei was with the Dark Nebula and came to pick a fight, a fight with us, the Dark Nebula Organization. He waited until it looked like Kumasukei was unbeatable, and then beat him with amazing power. He wants to get our attention, but why?" She put her hand on her chin. _"Why would he want get the attention of the Dark Nebula Organization? With his strength, he could easily get the attention of the WBBA and get an amazing job with a high paying salary. What does he want with the Dark Nebula?"_

**Later On That Night**

"Tsubasa Otori. The Bey he uses is Earth Eagle. Defensive with a wide Performance Tip. This is all fairly standard. How ever…" There was a thunderstorm outside.

"A few weeks ago he was in a challenge match for the first time and took second place after losing to Ginga. All other information is unknown."

"That is unacceptable Merci. With our Dark Nebula top notch information network you should be able to gather something more concrete."

"Forgive me Mastar." Doji faced out the window.

"Who in the world is this character, this Tsubasa?"

* * *

><p>An Eagle flew by and covered up the view of a security camera for mere milliseconds, and as soon as it was gone, there was a person there, the man in question, Tsubasa Otori. He was suddenly on the rooftop of the Dark Nebula building.<p>

* * *

><p>The alarms sounded.<p>

"What is it?"

"That is the security Mastar, it has been breached." The screen brought up Tsubasa on the security camera

"Tsubasa? Oh."

"I will send out the elite squad at once."

"There is no need for that."

"What?"

"We don't need to search for him, he's come here. Let's see what he wants. Or, since he's a bird, let's see how well he flies." The doors open. After a few seconds, Tsubasa walks in. "Well, well, well welcome. How very kind of you to come all this way to pay us a personal visit Tsubasa Otori."

"I know you've been sniffing around to find out about me, so I decided to come here and introduce myself."

"Why are you to trying to go up against the Dark Nebula Organization." He acted surprised, but kept that smile on his face.

"Go up against? I defeated Orso in that tournament to get you interested in my skills. I want you to buy my exceptional skills. I want as high a price as possible." Doji started laughing.

"It seems as if you are mistaken, we only take volunteers, and those who aren't, let's just say we don't pay in money. We pat, in, how you say royalties, or in items, not currency."

"It seems as if you'll need more skills."

"What?"

"If I'm correct, then you don't want any really strong Bladers messing up your plans, and to keep that from happening, you'll need as much skill as possible, and I have that skill you require, not to mention I also have great skills as a tactician, and a good strategist."

"What is your game here?"

"My only interest here is the power of Beys, and it seems as if the power I'm looking for is here."

"_How much does he know about us?"_

"Will you accept my offer?"

"I will consider you as a Dark Nebula Blader. However, I will test these supposed skills of yours right now." There was a lightning bolt strike behind him.

**Later On**

Tsubasa was stadium at the edge of a stadium. Doji, mostly hidden in the shadows, was at the entrance/exit. A platform came up with three Bladers, one very tall pudgy one, a shorter skinny one, and a short pudgy one. He immediately recognized the largest. The skinny one spoke first.

"My name is Kumata Kumadae."

"Kumanji, same last name."

"And I'm Kumasukei."

"Oh, the one from before."

"We, the Three Kumadae Brothers, are your opponents." They held out their Beys. "You won't take me by surprise like you did at the tournament buddy."

"If you can't handle these three as opponents, then I have no reason to hire you. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He closed his eyes.

"Of course not." They jumped from the platform to the stadium.

"It's pay back time for what you did to our big bro!" Doji sat in a special place for observing the stadium.

"Merci, be prepared to record this."

"Oui Mastar."

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys.

"Here we go Kumata, Kumanji!"

"On it big bro!"

"Let's give him the power of the Three Brothers!" They tried attacking, but none of them could even touch Eagle. They tended to speak at the same time.

"Trying to run huh?"

"Beyblade isn't simply a matter of having more power. It doesn't matter how many of you there are you know."

"That's bogus!" The three Beys, which were the exact same Beys, only recolor, surrounded Eagle.

"Do you like that?"

"Now you can't run."

"Heh." The three Beys closed in on Eagle, and when they attacked Eagle, they got the damage and Eagle then got out of the close encirclement. Tsubasa slightly glanced at the camera recording his battle. _"Trying to figure out my strength, huh? Good for you, I'll give you something to watch."_

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's Tsubasa walking right into the Dark Nebula Organization. He's such a cool guy." Yuu was in his room, which was filled with a ton of toys, watching the battle. Hakuchoo was with him, mostly because it's her job to keep him out of trouble.<p>

"Yeah, but will you still think that if he beats you in a Bey battle? I'm sure he'll beat the Three Brothers; I can beat them using only a quarter of my strength, and he beat just one very easily, and they all use the same Bey, so the outcome will most likely be the same." He glanced at her.

"I think Ryuuga's cool because he was able to beat me."

"Then how come you don't think I'm cool?"

"Because you always tie with me."

* * *

><p>The three Orso's smashed into Eagle.<p>

"Watch this, the Three Kumadae Brothers."

"SPECIAL MOVE TRIPLE ORSO STAB!" They were pushing very hard against Eagle. "We'll push you right out of the stadium!" They were on the edge, Eagle almost out, when Eagle swung around and pushed the three Orsos out of the stadium. They started screaming in shock.

"So, you call that a test of my skills, huh?" The brothers started bickering. Doji was getting annoyed, so he pushed a button and sent them down a shoot. "Aren't there any opponents better than them? The one that uses that Dark Move technique, that Ryuuga guy, he'd do." Doji was majorly shocked.

"You know about Ryuuga then?"

"You're way too much of a newbie to be bringing up Ryuuga's name. Forget him, I'll be your opponent. I was getting antsy just stand there anyway." Tsubasa turned to the pair of people, a girl his age with long white hair and a young boy with orange, Hakuchoo and Yuu. They were coming up on the platform.

"YUU! He is several years older than you, he has more of a right than you!" She looked up at Doji. "I'm so sorry Doji, I couldn't get him stop, once he gets going, not even a semi truck can stop him. I'm pretty sure only Ryuuga could, but I have no idea where he is right now."

"It's understandable Hakuchoo. The behavior of a young child can be hard to control, especially one of Yuu's energy levels."

"Now, Yuu, he can say Ryuuga's name if he wants, he has more of a right than you do."

"But I've been here longer than him!"

"Yeah, but seniority rules!" Tsubasa started chuckling a little.

"Are you two brother and sister or something?" They gave him a shocked look.

"What? No, Choochoo is not my sister!"

"Choochoo, I remember watching the Survival Battle, and I could have sworn your name was Hakuchoo."

"It is, Yuu just likes giving everyone nicknames, except for Ryuuga, because he looks up to him, and Doji, because he's too strict business. He'd probably give you some sort of nickname like Tuba, or maybe even Wingman." She smiled. "I kinda like the sound of that, Wingman."

"Wingman?"

"Yeah, well, your name is Tsubasa, and that means wing, that makes you a wingman, or wing boy I guess."

"Okay then Swan Princess, since your name means swan, or maybe it'll just be Princess."

"PRINCESS?"

"Yeah, you're one of the winners of the Survival Battle, along with Yuu, and got the WBBA to hold the Battle Bladers. Well, for a Princess, I hear your skills are pretty good." She got out her Launcher and Bey.

"Okay, that's it! No one calls me things like Princess, especially not twice, and nobody who loses to an opponent I previously beat very easily gets to call me Princess or say my skills are only pretty good when they are completely awesome and powerful! I'll be your opponent. I'll show you not to mouth off to me. Me and Swan will show you how to act to the Dark Nebula's Number Two Blader!" He smiled.

"So, you're not the best, you're second place, and not afraid to admit it. I like that." Yuu started getting mad.

"Hey, I'm Number Two!"

"We're both Number Two because we tie every time we battle!" She turned to Tsubasa again. "And I'll put you in your place!"

"I guess you'll make a decent opponent."

"DECENT? ARE YOU TRYING TO ROYALLY PISS ME OFF?" He changed his smile into a flirty smile.

"Not really, I just don't want to lie to such a pretty girl." That just pissed off Hakuchoo even more.

"Yeah, like I'd fall for that! Never have, never will! Now ready your Bey, and I'll crush it like a bug!" He polished off his Bey and then put it in the Launcher. Yuu started whining.

"But I wanted to battle him!" She turned to face him.

"Listen, if I can beat him, then it'll be no fun for you anyways, but if we tie or he beats me, then you can take a shot. Besides, this guy is really getting on my nerves!"

"Okay then, but I still wanna at least watch."

"So, you'll be my opponent Princess?"

"Don't call me Princess Wingman!"

"As soon as you quit calling me Wingman."

"Never gonna happen."

"Alright then… Princess." Doji was getting impatient.

"If you two do not battle soon, then you will both suffer punishment, Dark Nebula or not." Hakuchoo seemed very concerned. Tsubasa just held out his Launcher.

"Alright then! 3-!" Hakuchoo raised her Launcher again.

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. Her demeanor changed to a more serious than angry one. Swan and Eagle repeatedly smashed into each other.

"Hey, you're pretty good Wingman, you've got a lot of power."

"Is that all the power you have Princess?"

"WHAT? OKAY, NOW I AM CONVINCED YOU ARE TRYING TO ROYALLY PISS ME OFF! SWAN FEATHER DANCE SEDUCTION!" Doji was majorly concerned.

"Hakuchoo, if you use that move here with the level of anger you're using to power your Bey-!" Swan started glowing a white light and you could literally see the shock waves from the super sonic vibrations. It messed up Merci's system and nearly sent Doji and Yuu flying. "How do you like that? How's that for power?"

"Is that all you've got?" Tsubasa managed to somehow stay grounded.

"What?" Eagle was smashing into Swan still. "How is that possible? Feather Dance Seduction makes the opponent Bey stop moving, leaving me free to attack it!"

"Why don't you pay more attention?" She looked at the Beys more closely, and saw what was going on.

"Eagle isn't spinning on its tip, it's using the cone shape of its Wide Defense tip to wobble on the Performance Tip without losing any speed, and the momentum keeps tilting it just right so when it swings down it delivers hard blows, so Feather Dance Seduction is still working, but you attacked at just the right time, and instigated me into doing that so you could use my own move against me. That would work if it wasn't for the fact that I can move away." Swan tried to move away, but somehow, Eagle was still attacking and following Swan. She looked even closer and saw that when Eagle hit Swan, it hit from slightly above, making it slightly follow Swan because whenever Swan moved, Eagle swung back around and hit her from the top and dragged him again. "If I can't get away, then I'll force you away. I've developed a new Special Move." Everybody, even Doji was shocked by this, thought Tsubasa didn't seem to care.

"Choochoo! When were you going to tell me about this?"

"The next time we battled without you trying to finish me off right away with your Special Move." The primary vibrations stopped, and Merci's systems rebooted.

"Merci, did you have any knowledge of this new Special Move of Hakuchoo's?"

"No, but there have been several times that she has left the Dark Nebula building and not come back for hours later, and they were all sanctioned by you Mastar. In that time, she most likely came across her new Special Move."

"This is gonna be a blast. REJECTIONS AFFECT!" Swan glowed white again, and if you were looking outside the Dark Nebula building, then you would see a great beam of white light shoot up, and then see the dome turn into a white light. The windows were all shattered. Merci's systems got messed up again. "Ever heard the expression 'love hurts'? Well, for some people, they get rejected, and it hurts so much, that they do whatever they can to get rid of it, even going so far as to ending their own life. This new Special Move of mine makes sonic vibrations so powerful, that the force actually pushes the Bey back and sends it out in a stadium out." The big beam of light receded, but Tsubasa wasn't at the stadium.

"Eagle's soar through the sky, catching every wind." They all looked up and saw that Tsubasa was standing on a window frame where the glass had broken off, and he looked more like he was going to fall backwards. Hakuchoo freaked out.

"You are taking my Special Move way too seriously dude!"

"And eagle flies through the sky, with the wind under its wings. There, it can feel where it belongs. When it is attack in the sky, it defends and can use its true power to take a stand." Eagle was becoming encased in a purple glow. "This is the Eagle's Counter Stance." Eagle hurtled itself back down towards Swan. There was a huge explosion of light that sent Hakuchoo flying backwards right into Yuu. The light receded. Then it started raining.

"Ouchie!" Hakuchoo quickly got off of Yuu.

"I am so sorry Yuu!" She helped him up. Tsubasa jumped down from where he was.

"What was the outcome Choochoo?"

"I don't know." She walked back over to the stadium, and was very shocked. "It's, it's a tie."

"Are you sure about that? Eagle hasn't pulled out his true claws yet." Hakuchoo was very shocked.

"There's no way that that can be true! I gave it my all in that battle! The only people who can beat me or tie with me are Ai Minasan and Yuu, the only person to beat me being Ryuuga. No one has ever done anything like that before without using his or her full power!" Yuu got excited.

"A tie!" He jumped up in the air. "Yay! That means I get to battle him next!"

"There will be no need for that Yuu." They all looked up towards Doji. "Tsubasa Otori, I'll accept you as a full member of the Dark Nebula Organization. However, now that my suit is soaked, I'll take the dry cleaning out of your first pay check." He left.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go play some video games!" Yuu ran off.

"Yuu, don't run when the floors is wet! You'll slip and fall and hurt yourself!" He was gone out of earshot. She just sighed, and then turned to Tsubasa. Hakuchoo went up to him. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"How dare you!" He was genuinely confused.

"How dare I what exactly?"

"You know what I mean! You didn't use your full strength in that battle! You completely made a mockery of my skills! You dishonored not only me but Ginga as well by not giving it your all! No matter the opponent, a Blader should never hold back, no matter what reasons he or she has! You should be ashamed of yourself Tsubasa Otori! And further more-!" She took a step closer to him in a menacing way, but she stepped on a piece of glass, and the wet glass mixed with the wet floor made her fall over, right onto Tsubasa. She screamed a bit, but Tsubasa caught her before she could actually knock him over. He helped her steady herself.

"You okay there?"

"Um, yeah." She looked up from the ground and at his face.

"You know what?"

"What Wingman?"

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier." He let go of her and walked off.

"What he said earlier? What does he mean by that?" She thought of everything he had said to her and her responses, and came to a realization of what he was talking about. She started blushing. She pushed it back and then turned around to look at him walking away.

"_Was he still holding back and lying when he said that? Can I actually trust Tsubasa? Or is he lying for whatever reason? Pushing my hearts opinion aside, I still don't trust him. Something is up. Nobody comes to the Dark Nebula expecting to actually get paid. And the way he snuck into the building, the way he knew Orso was with us, and how he knew about Ryuuga. Only very few people know he even exists. Doji was careful and erased all records of his existence, so how did Tsubasa know about him? He's getting more and more suspicious by the minute. Maybe he's trying to get close to me to try and lead me away from suspicion? I guess a little paranoia never hurt, at least not when dealing with someone who has almost no record who seems to know more about us than we can ever hope to learn about him. Just who is Tsubasa Otori really?"_

**Song Of Hope: Hakuchoo seems to be very suspicious of Tsubasa. Will she figure it out before he gets his chance to uncover the dark plot? Or will she find out when he finds out. Will she still trust him, or the Dark Nebula?**


	18. An Extraordinary Destiny Revealed

**Song Of Hope: I think this chapter might be a crowd favorite, but might not. It's certainly one of my favorites. Sadly though, there are no awesome Bey battles in this chapter (tear) but it was necessary. And a lot is explained here in this chapter.**

One night, I had a very strange dream, though it wasn't in a black room with Ryuuga. This time, I was in a completely white room.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a safe place." I turned, but instead of seeing Ryuuga, like I usually did, I saw a woman. It was Venosus, or at least I thought.

"Venosus?" She smiled but shook her head.

"No young child. My first, foremost, and birth name is Aphrodite, but, in my Roman form, I am Venus. Though I tend to prefer Aphrodite, you can call me Venus if it makes you feel better."

"Wait, so the Roman gods and goddesses are real?" She shook her head again.

"In one way, yes, but in another sense, no. Although the powers we all have are real, we are truly just spirits, and do not truly have the powers of gods and goddesses. Zeus, or Jupiter, wanted the humans to think we were, because, well, let's just say Zeus can be quite a hothead."

"Why are you talking to me now?"

"Because, I need to talk to you about your dreams, your Spirit, and your destiny."

"My dreams, my Spirit and my…destiny?"

"Yes. You need to know the truth about where you truly come from, and what lies ahead of you."

"Why now?"

"Because, in order for those two evil futures to never happen, now I must reveal what everything means. First, you must know the truth about where you came from." She waved her hand, and suddenly we were floating high above a small village at the base of a mountain.

"I've never been here before, but it looks familiar."

"This is where you lived before you moved to Kyoto."

"What?"

"It is true that you were born in Kyoto, but the reason behind that is because your father had an important job. If anyone were to find out of where he lived, disaster would have come after. All they would have had to do was look at the public records and find there was no record of you or Koi being born in Kyoto. So, when your mother became pregnant, they made sure you were born somewhere that wasn't as underground as where you used to live."

"So, where should I have been born?"

"Koma Village." I took in a slight gasp.

"Koma Village? Where Ginga grew up? But, I'd never met Ginga before a few weeks ago."

"No, you had known him long before then, but you couldn't remember it, because your parents took you away from Koma and moved to Kyoto when you and Koi were only five years old."

"Why would they do that?"

"This comes to explain your destiny." Suddenly, the ground came extremely quickly, stopping every now and then, to come closer again, until we were on the ground.

"Why are we on the ground now?"

"To show you what happened. We're looking at this fateful day from my point of view. I had always been with you as a spirit, but I could never truly intervene, so I watch over you. Once, when you five, a man somehow found the village of Koma. He was a man of evil intentions." We saw four very little kids running around chasing each other, well, two little girls were chasing two very little boys.

"Hey, that's me and Koi when she were little, and that boy looks like Ginga. The other one looks like that Hyoma guy I met."

"They are. When this man came, everything for you changed. I won't be narrating, but you can watch these events for yourself. Since we are looking through my memories, I must do what I did in the past." I looked at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Ginga! Where did you hide my hat?"<p>

"Hyoma, I know you hid my teddy bear too! Tell us where they are!"

"I'm not tewing you! They couwd be dwifting in the unziwerse!"

"I agwee with Gingi, no way!"

"Ginga! Hyoma!" The younger Koi and me finally caught them and they all landed on top of each other, with Hyoma on the bottom. They all started laughing, until a siren of some sort went off. A gray dog with a black headband came out.

"Everyone, hide! There are strangers in the village!" The four kids got off of each other.

"Stwangews? What awe they?"

"Peopwe we don't know."

"I don't like people I don't know."

"Let's go hide in the mountains! There are lots and lots of caves up there." They started running towards the mountain. When they got to it, they couldn't figure out how to get to the caves.

"Hyoma! You are so dumb! Now what? We can't climb it!"

"I don't wanna meet strangers!" Little Koi started crying. She was on her knees and her hands were balled up wiping her eyes.

"Hyoma! What wew you thinking?

"Quit welling at me!" Venus stepped forward and then she knocked over a huge boulder to reveal a cave. "Wook! That bouwder few, let's hid in thewe." They all ran in. There were some very strange marking on the wall.

"What are these?"

"I don't know." At the end of the cave, there was a picture of ten different symbols surrounding one symbol, which was a circle with a line coming from the bottom and a line perpendicular to that. I realized what it was.

* * *

><p>"That's the symbol for Venus. And those other symbols are for the other planets, the moon, and the sun."<p>

"Yes, now be quite. You'll miss something if you don't pay attention." I looked back at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Look, all along the cave walls, there's writing." The young me pointed to it.<p>

"Witing? I don't see any, just swibbles."

"Niethew do I."

"Ai, Momma and Papa haven't taught us to read. We don't know a single letter."

"I know, but I know what it says."

"What does it say?"

"Let's go to the front of the cave and see. I'll bet the beginning is there." They ran to the mouth of the cave.

"Starw weading it Ai, I can't wead it." Little me started reading it.

_"Darkness lives in the heart, where light can reach no more._

_From this darkness of the human heart, L-Drago was born._

_From a fragment of a star, this dark power came to here._

_This evil power that steals spreading through nations fear._

_The hatred and anger became on what he is fed._

_Using this top, conquerors brought many dread._

_Then, a Pegasus, given the powers of stars and light_

_Came from a star fragment, and for light would fight._

_Pegasis won, but if L-Drago should ever come and return_

_A daughter of Venus shall then be born, our safety assured._

_Not the top, but her herself, shall have this almighty power._

_With her top, she will come in our most dire and fearful hour._

_Her Spirit shall be love itself; she shall always know this to be true_

_Should she forget, she'll remember that, Ai Minasan, this is you."_

Tiny me stopped reading. "Hey, that's me! But there's still more."

"Keep weading."

_"Ai Minasan, this is a test destined only for you._

_You must find the man whose love for you is true._

_All of his love for you, and all of your love for him,_

_Shall make your power rise greatly, up to the brim._

_They shall be a man like a lion, in heart, soul, and pride._

_But his heart is like stone, but you shall warm it up inside._

_A love shared shall make your powers grow great,_

_So accept the truth, lest tragedy enter and change fate."_

"What does it mean Ai?"

"I don't know."

"It means you are a pest I must exterminate." They turned around and saw a man with black hair and one yellow streak, wearing hexagonal glasses and a suit. It was Doji. He had a camera with him and he took pictures of the whole cave. "So, you are the one I must exterminate. Ai Minasan, how fitting of a name. But now, you shall die." He pulled a pistol out of his coat jacket. He pointed it at her head while prepping it to be shot. "Such a shame that you should die so young, but none shall get in the way of my master plan. And then I'll have to kill all these other children too. Such a shame, but I don't want any witnesses." Everyone got really scared. Venus went over to the younger me, and talked to her, through thought.

_"Ai Minasan, I can help you, but you must be willing to give up control of your body for a short period of time."_ Chibi-me looked very confused.

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "I am a spirit who has guarded your soul for centuries, until it was time for you to be born. You must act quickly now. Let me have control and I can save you and your friends."_

_ "Yes."_ Venus's spirit turned into dust and entered the five year old me. Then, her eyes turned pink. He shot the gun, but there was a pink shield that quickly surrounded everyone and the bullet bounced of and away from the children.

"What?"

"You will not kill anyone today." She spoke with an older and more powerful voice.

"Who are you? That is not a young girl's voice."

"I am the one who guarded this young child's soul for centuries until it was time for her to be born. With her permission, I have taken over her body to protect her. Now, be gone." She lifted up her hand, and sent out an extreme amount of power that sent Doji flying out of the cave. The energy made the cave entrance unstable. The cave was already pretty small, but when the cave mouth closed, it seemed a lot smaller. Venus left Chibi-me. Both my younger self and me started freaking out.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand small spaces!"<p>

"Relax Ai, we aren't truly here."

* * *

><p>Chibi-me started hyperventilating and crying.<p>

"I (gasp) want (gasp) my (gasp) Momma (gasp) and (gasp) Papa!"

"It's weally dawk in hewe."

"I know Gingi."

"I'm really scared! I want my mommy and daddy too!"

"We (gasp) have (gasp) the (gasp) same (gasp) mommy (gasp) and (gasp) daddy!"

They kept on like this, until the air they had was almost exhausted, and they eventually feel unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you just remove the rocks and let them free?"<p>

"Because, they needed to be unconscious so I could burry their memories. I cannot remove them, but I can hide them deep within their subconsciouses. For Ginga and Hyoma, it would be very easy with their age, but it would be harder for you and Koi." She walked up to them and placed her hand on their heads. A pink light came from her hands and then it would disappear.

"I never heard of Venus or Aphrodite having the powers to remove memories."

"That's because when I have used them, no one remembers. All of us have this power for emergencies only. I needed you to not remember this happening, so that this wouldn't interfere with any of your growths as Bladers and as people in general. If you had known you were destined to fall for Kyoya, what would have happened when you met him?" I thought about that.

"Well, I would have ended up denying it, thinking it had to be someone else, since he destroyed my best friend's Bey, and then I never would gain the power to, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm supposed to be in love with Kyoya?" She smiled and nodded. "That's insane!"

"Ai, what's the first thing that people think about the relationship between you and Kyoya?"

"Well, everybody assumes that we're dating, but that's the same thing everyone one thought about Hiro-kun and me."

"But which one could you envision yourself being with more?"

"Hi-" I stopped. I always thought that if anyone were to ask me between two people, it would always be Hiro-kun. He is my best friend, so it would end up working out the best between us. But, now, it's harder to think. Hiromasa is kind and gentle, but Kyoya tells it to you straight and treats you rough to make you stronger. Hiromasa is a great friend and you could tell him anything, but Kyoya would just let me keep the secret to myself, knowing that everyone has secret, and that's what they need t stay. Hiromasa would try to comfort me if I was rejected by someone I like, but knowing Kyoya, he might just go up to them and either kick their *** or say 'it's because you're gay, right'. Hiromasa would hold me and comfort me if he ever knew about what happened when I met Sukai, but Kyoya would find the guys and beat the ever loving **** out of them, possibly half to death. Hiromasa would sit back and not tell me I said something to upset him to keep me from being upset, but Kyoya isn't afraid to say it and tells you flat up when you piss him off. Hiromasa is a good listener, but Kyoya can be a great talker when he wants to be. I started then just thinking about all of the awesome things about Kyoya. I sighed in defeat. "Kyoya." She smiled.

"I have guarded your soul for centuries up on Mount Olympus, where you were simply called Heart, since souls that haven't been born yet don't have true name, they are called by a characteristic that they will always have. Many souls have been guarded, and sadly, Draco had guarded even Ryuuga's soul, Dragon, though it had been unknown to us until he had been, for we thought Draco had reassumed his position as the guardian of the golden apple tree. Leo had guarded Kyoya's soul, though he had only been known as Lion. Even as souls only, you two were still in love. So, when it was time for you both to be born, it was very sad, for you both knew that you could not meet again for a very long time. Then, you were both turned into soul for babies in the womb. At the selected times, Leo brought Kyoya to what would be his body as a baby, and I delivered you to your mothers womb, and apparently, Luna had guarded Koi's soul, and so she was to be born as your twin. Once you were in your body, developing into a beautiful young human girl, you lost all of your memories of the time you spent while I guarded your soul on Mount Olympus. You had to find Kyoya again."

"Why did you have to guard my soul?"

"Because, though you were only a soul, you were still in danger. A soul without a body or without ever having a body is very weak, because without the experience of human life, or of fights, battles, or even internal conflicts, all of these make a soul stronger. Without those experiences, souls can easily be completely destroyed. This could not be allowed to happen. No two souls are alike. So, for souls of great importance, they are guarded."

"I understand. But how was it in the cave that that writing was in something only I could read when I didn't even know how to read, and if I was only called Heart, how was my name in it?"

"Once you were born, I was able to find your name. I then had Chronos send me back in time to eons before your birth, not long after L-Drago was sealed away in Koma Village, the birthplace of Beyblade, to write down that prophecy and then placed the spell on that writing so that only a daughter of Venus could read it without already learning the language, which was Latin. That way, only those who studied it could read it, though they would have to concentrate for several hours just to interpret one word."

"Okay then. But what about those dreams I was having?"

"I sent them to you so that you would know what was going to happen. Chronos showed me several things I needed to know beforehand. He told me of everything that needed to happen to you that I had to influence so that you could stop L-Drago. Ryuuga will kidnap you, and torture you. You needed to know that. But, even with that knowledge, it will still happen. But, by giving you these dreams, you would have been able to endure it, instead of losing the will to live."

"So, That's how I've always known my Bladers Spirit was pure love and happiness, that's why that Hyoma guy looked so familiar and Ginga didn't, that explains my destiny, that explains what I've been feeling for Kyoya, and that explains my dreams. What now?"

"Now, you must come to wake up. But, before then, I will give you two gifts. One is this." She waved her had, and then a locket like hers, but with a golden chain and her symbol on it appeared before me. "This locket is an anchor for me. With this, you can consult with me anytime you need me. The other is this furry little guy." From behind her, a white cat with blue eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead came over to me. "His name is Artemis. Although he is not mine or of Venus, he is for you. Luna is giving Koi a similar cat, and it seems fitting that you should receive one similar."

"Will I really have these when I wake up?"

"Yes, you will. Goodbye Ai Minasan, call on me whenever you need me."

"But wait, I have so many more questions!" My eyes opened up. I was in the clearing in the forest where I had been camping. "Was that a dream?" I realized I had been holding something. I held it up. It was the pendant that Venus had given me. I dropped it in shock and quickly put my hand down, but that awoke and irritated a white cat. I gasped in deeply.

"So, that wasn't a dream? I guess this means only one thing." I put the pendant on. I stood up proud and tall. "I have a lot of challenges ahead of me that I have to face. But, I won't be alone in them."

**Song Of Hope: Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	19. Intruders in the Challenge Match

**Song Of Hope: New characters! Explanation in reading the passage. Also, I realize I have never described Hakuchoo's Bey. Earth Swan's Face Bolt has the side of a swan head with the word Cygnis under it. The Energy Ring is gray and made of three feathers going in a ring. The Fusion Wheel is obviously the Earth Fusion Wheel. Her Spin Track is white, with unnoticeable holes on it (inside the holes there being long silver colored needles). The Performance Tip is obviously the Wide Defense Performance Tip. R&R**

Tsubasa came into Doji's office.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to arrive Tsubasa." He walked up to Doji's desk.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, do you like cactuses?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I need you to do a little job for me."

"A job?"

"Yes, since you joined the Dark Nebula Organization, I have to get some actual work out of you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to spy."

"You want me to spy?"

"There are those who while very important to us in achieving our goals could become a great obstacle. Do you understand?"

"You mean Ginga and his friends."

"Well, and Ai and her friends as well, other than Hakuchoo. Here are Ginga and those we believe are his friends." My face, along with everyone else's was on there. "Here are Ai and who we believe are her friends." Everyone's face but mine disappeared, and all of my friends' faces were on there, including Hiromasa. "While eliminating one of these faces, these are all of her friends who are Bladers or involved in Beyblade, since this other friend of hers, Hiromasa Takahashi, is unable to apparently even look at a Beyblade." Hiromasa's face came off of the screen. "But for now, focus on Ginga's friends, unless you run into any of Ai's." Ginga and all his friends including myself came on to the screen again. Yuu came charging in, with Hakuchoo behind him. Yuu was jumping around like a pogo stick.

"Te he te he te he!"

"He had too much sugar. He ate an ENTIRE GALLON OF ICE CREAM! I didn't find out because I was still asleep. Then he came bounding in my room." She noticed the faces on the screen. "Hey, why are their faces on the screen?"

"We believe that these are all Ginga's friends." Yuu calmed down a bit.

"Oh, look, it's Kenchi and Ben-Ben. Oh look, Hippity Hop and Yoyo are up their to, and Ai, I still can't think of a good nickname for her. Maybe Lulu, since Ai means 'love'." The screen changed, showing my friends faces, although not including Hiromasa since he couldn't even look at a Bey. Hakuchoo's face was even up there.

"Those are Ginga's friends, meanwhile these are Ai Minasan's. All of these Bladers, other than you, of course, Hakuchoo, could easily get in the way of our plans." Hakuchoo was very shocked with one of the faces up there.

"What the heck is Kasai's face doing up there?"

"Hm? You know something about this girl?"

"Of course. She's Hiromasa's cousin, Kasai Yogen, but she isn't a Blader, she's a Shinto shrine maiden and lives with her grandpa. She hates Beyblade. She always told me and Ai to leave it strictly for guys."

"Well, even if, she is a very strong one. Something must have changed that. She uses Flame Marous, a very powerful Beyblade."

"That's Hiromasa's Beyblade!"

"Regardless, we need people to spy on these individuals. Tsubasa, you will go with Yuu and Hakuchoo." Tsubasa looked towards them.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"No you won't bird brain. If my hunch is correct, you'll need both of us."

"Your hunch? What do you mean Princess?"

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! And just to let you know, I have very good instincts Wingman! Trusted them my whole life. That and I actually pay attention to what challenge matches are coming up."

"Silence! You will all go. This is strictly for Ryuuga's sake, and the Dark Nebula's." When he said Dark Nebula's, Hakuchoo got more serious.

"Alright then. We'll all go."

* * *

><p>"Go Battle Bladers!" They showed clips of Kyoya, Hikaru, Ginga, Sukai, Mizo, Raimei, and me battling. "These competitors are giving it their all! And, as the Blader DJ, I'll be bringing you the latest news in battle and Bladers! And now, get ready for our special guest, the as of yet undefeated to our knowledge, G-G-G-GINGA, welcome!" The lights turned of and there was a white beam of light, but no one was there. "Huh? Where is Ginga?" Then, the lights turned on, and Ginga ran up to the camera.<p>

"HEY! Kenta, are you watching?"

* * *

><p>Kenta just about choked on his hotdog.<p>

* * *

><p>The stage crew and the Blader DJ were all trying to remove Ginga from the camera. "Guys! Everyone, are you watching? Ai? Are you watching this?"<p>

* * *

><p>I saw that on a screen on a building and started choking on the strawberry banana muffin I had been eating. Artemis ran at me full speed and rammed into my stomach, making the muffin dislodge from my throat. I picked up the cat.<p>

"Thanks Artemis." He started rubbing his face against mine and started purring.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, are you watching this?"<p>

"Ginga, please sit down!"

"You guys are no fun."

"Hey man tick tock."

"Okay, I get it, we have to get this thing going. Let's get down to the big questions. Ginga, what is the secret to your strength?"

"Hamburgers!"

"HUH?"

"Madoka's homemade hamburgers are my secret weapon. Hey Madoka! When I get back could you whip me up some?"

* * *

><p>"Oh Ginga, please, you are so embarrassing! I can't take it!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Her burgers are the best in the world! Especially the ones with the three patties and-" They finally got him off, and he was flung across the room.<p>

"And that concludes our interview with Ginga. Now, we have not one, not two, but three challenges matches going on at the same time! You can battle in a lush green forest, or at a beautiful riverside. Don't like those choices? Then go to the mountain peak! The choice," Ginga came in and took up the same position as the Blader DJ, "is up to you!"

* * *

><p>Kenta was in line for the Riverside battle. There were three gates, and the registration was about a good twenty feet away from each gate, and there were three separate lines.<p>

"Let's see. Depending on the stage, the type of battling will change. And if I think about Sagittario's Special Move the water isn't as good as-" He moved to another line, the mountain line, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked up, and they looked just like Rei, but a little bit prettier, and obviously several years older.

"Hey, you look like my friend Rei Takahashi."

"Well, she is my cousin. Hey, you're Kenta, one of Ai's friends, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah." She smiled. She wore a red jacket over a purple shirt and a black miniskirt. She had a black Bladers belt, but no gloves. She also had a locket on a silver chain. It was silver and shaped like a fire, with a circle inside with another circle and an arrow pointing out the top right hand corner.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kasai Yogen. I'm Rei and Hiromasa's cousin." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to battle in the forest area." She stepped aside.

"Go ahead." He smiled and went past her. He looked back while still walking.

"She's really nice." He bumped into someone again

"Excuse me, oh." He looked up to see Hyoma.

"Hyoma?"

"Well, if it isn't Kenta. Long time no see."

"So, you're going to enter?"

"Yes, these Challenge Matches are a great way to earn some points. I figured we would meet at one eventually."

"Oh, so which one are you entering? I'm entering the forest one."

"Then I'll take either the river or the mountain, probably the river."

"But wouldn't it be more fun to enter the same one? And wouldn't it be better to pick the mountains?"

"It would be more fun, but it'd be better if we weren't going after the same points. Plus, I can see how strong I really am when I'm at a disadvantage. You can really prove your strength when you can win against a tough opponent when not giving it your all, or when you aren't on even ground."

"That makes sense. Okay then."

"Let's both do our best then, okay?" Kenta shook his hand.

"Okay!"

**Later**

"Go, go, go! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Kenta's Sagittario knock the other Bey out of the stadium.

"What a heated battle! Kenta moves on to the second round!" At the studio, they were showing the different battle. "At the forest, Kenta and Sagittario are charging towards the top. And he makes it through the third round as well. Meanwhile, in the riverside, Hyoma and Aries are on a winning streak!"

* * *

><p>"ARIES! HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" Hyoma's Bey knocks the opponent Bey out of the stadium.<p>

"Hyoma wins again! Now, let's see the mountain peak, where a new competitor is making her grand entrance into the world of Blading, showing that, due to contrary belief, young women and girls can excel and show boys that girls can be naturals at Beyblade! What an outgoing girl!"

* * *

><p>"MAROUS! SPECIAL MOVE! BURNING FIRE SOUL SHOT!" Marous tilted itself and set itself on fire, and the Spin Track changed, becoming higher up to reveal rods that sent out multiple fire shots along with tiny bits of flaming rock that flew up from when the rods hit the ground, they would collect flaming rock bits and shoot them out at the opponent Bey, never missing. The result was a Sleep Out. She called back her Bey. Flame Marous had the Flame Fusion Wheel, the Face Bolt with a circle and an arrow coming out of the right hand corner, the Energy Ring was blood red and had various weapons on it, the Spin Track was as was described, and red, and the Performance Tip was the Light Rubber Flat tip. "Don't mess with the god of war. No matter what, he always wins."<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenta, Hyoma, and Kasai are all extremely powerful! These three amazing Bladers are quickly going up in the ranks, easily defeating their opponents. It's just amazing how strong these Bladers are! Can anyone stop them?" Tsubasa, Hakuchoo, and Yuu were going up to the tournaments.<p>

"It's already started. The tournament atmosphere sure is exciting, don't you think?"

"Hm, a river stage, a forest stage, and a mountain stage. Which one do you want Yuu? Princess?" Hakuchoo got steamed at that.

"Don't call me Princess Bird Brain!"

"I thought I was Wingman."

"You're a Bird Brained Wingman!" Yuu started laughing.

"Hakuchoo and Tsubasa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hakuchoo stopped yelling at Tsubasa, and then got really mad at Yuu.

"YUU! WOULD YOU QUIT IT! BIRD BRAIN HERE IS JUST AN ANNOYING PEST THAT _I_ HAVE TO LIVE WITH!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna battle with that Hyoma guy, since I've already battled with Kenchi, and if this Kasai girl has never really battled before, it'll be boring."

"Then, I'll battle with Kasai."

"No you won't Wingman! I'm getting to the bottom of why Kasai suddenly picked up a sport she can't stand."

"Then I guess I'll battle with Kenta." They went to the separate stages.

"Um, excuse me, but entering into the tournament is now closed."

"I know."

"Don't worry about it."

"We won't be here long."

* * *

><p>"Here in the river stage, the second round of the semi finals is underway! Hyoma has already won, and is a cool as a cucumber. He is a man who looks confident that he will win."<p>

"Then battle with me!" They looked towards the voice, and a Beyblade knocked the other two Beys battling for the final spot out and into the river.

"Huh? What is going on? Someone is cutting in on the battle? But who is it?" Yuu popped up from behind a rock.

"TADA!"

"Amazing! It's the winner of the Survival Battle Yuu! What is he doing here?"

"What is this? You can't just jump in when you haven't even entered the tournament!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right!"

"Just get out of the way, will ya?"

"What did you just say?"

"I just wanna battle with him, alright?" They looked towards Hyoma.

"What do you mean?"

"But that's against the rules Yuu! Only those who have entered the tournament in advance can battle!"

"I don't care about your silly rules! Now get ready because I'm taking over this stage! Now, the only one allowed to enter is your Rock Aries, got that?"

"What's going on? This Challenge Match has turned into a mess!"

"You'd have more fun too if you battled with me, wouldn't you? Come on! Let's do it!"

"Alright then. It seems like the tournament can't continue anyway."

"Now you're talking."

"However, I will decide where we battle. You seized the stage, but you just don't run the show, got it?"

"Unbelievable! The river battle is a total disaster folks. Um, let's go to the forest battle, where we already have a decision. It seems that Kent and his Sagittario have won!" He started crying into his arm. "At least that contest was fair! The forest battle is done! Done and done!"

"Kenta, I challenge you." He stopped crying.

"Huh?" He looked at the screen. Tsubasa was standing on a tree branch. "There's a trespasser here too? Are you kidding me?"

"Trespasser? Hey, watch who you're calling trespasser. I waited until the battle was over, so how about some props for politeness. Kenta, you'll battle with me now, understand?" He flipped off the branch.

"Hey, who are you?" He landed in front of Kenta.

"I'm Tsubasa." He got out his Bey. "And this is Earth Eagle!"

"Earth Eagle?"

"So, are you afraid to battle?"

"No way! I'm not afraid of you, or anyone!" He held out Sagittario. "I accept."

"This can't be happening! What is there a trespasser in the Mountain battle too?" They switched the screen to the mountain peak. "Okay, good. The final battle is underway."

"Then let me battle!" A gray and white Bey landed in the battle, knocking the other Bey out of the stadium.

"What's this? Three trespassers! Is this some kind of practical joke planned by the WBBA?"

"No, it isn't!" They turned and saw Hakuchoo standing on a very large boulder. Kasai smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the Little Swan Princess."

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT! First you start calling me Swan Princess, now this Tsubasa guy keeps calling me just plain Princess." Like Tsubasa, she flipped off the boulder gracefully and landed perfectly on her feet. "Kasai, as a friend, and as a Blader, I, Hakuchoo Hane of the Dark Nebula Organization, challenge you to a full out Bey battle! Win or lose, you will explain to me why a Shinto shrine maiden who hates Beyblade is now suddenly battling like she's done it and loved it all her life! And then you'll explain to me why you have not only Hiromasa's Launcher but his Beyblade as well!"

"This is not happening! Three intruders at the same time!"

"I waited until she won first! The other Bey might have still been spinning, but it had almost no power left, and it's spinning was extremely slow! Kasai Yogen, do you accept my challenge?" She closed her eyes and smiled. Then, her eyes shot open and the smile disappeared.

"Yes! I shall accept! But if I win, you quit this Dark Nebula Organization that you work for! It gives off bad omens, and although you have no evil in you, you have it clinging to you, trying to change you!" Hakuchoo was very shocked.

"What? I've usually trusted your foresight before, but this time, it's flat out wrong! There's no way that that's true, and I'll prove it! Me and my Earth Swan!" She held out her Bey.

"Something has made your heart and mind lose sight of reality and truth. It is so sad to se you like this Hakuchoo."

"What are you talking about? I'm the same person I've always been. Do you accept my challenge still Kasai?"

"Yes, I do."

"I can't believe it! Three extra battles? Seeing as to these matches are not sanctioned by the WBBA, I am not allowed to newscast these battles! Just watch the screens folks, because if I newscast, I could lose my job!"

* * *

><p>Yuu and Hyoma were on rocks in the middle of a river, while there was a stadium in front of them.<p>

"This is the stage you picked?"

"Yes, it's the raging rapids stage."

"Ha, ha, ha, I like the nice wavy things."

"If you make a single misstep, your Bey will fall and sink to the bottom of the river. Understand?" Yuu held out a thumb up.

"Yep, this looks really fun!"

"I'm glad you're so excited. Let's do it!"

"Okay, I'm ready to start!"

"Be my guest!"

"3-! 2-! 1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. They clashed fiercely.

"Hey, you're good."

"So are you!"

"Boy oh boy am I gonna have fun!"

"Good for you! Oh, I forgot to mention something. You can't use your Special Move here, not now."

"Huh?"

"I've seen the devastating power of Libra's sand trap in action. So, it's pretty natural for me to try to avoid it though."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Take a good look at the stadium. It's n a raging rapid, and if you turn the stadium into sand, then both Aries and Libra will fall into the river."

"Oh jeepers, what'll I do?" The Beys stopped attacking each other.

"There's not much room. If one of us makes a false move, we'll be sent into the river."

"But, it's no fun if you just sit and do nothing. LIBRA!" Libra charged at Aries. It drove it to the edge. "Uht oh, it looks like there's nowhere to go go."

"Perhaps, but attacking isn't going to let you win. Aires ETERNAL DEFENCES SPIN TRACK!" The Eternal Defense Spin Track made Libra go onto the edge of the stadium. "A good defense is the best offense. Check it out, this is how Aries battles."

"But it's too soon for you to think you're gonna win you know. LIBRA!" Libra, using the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip, raced along the edge of the stadium. "Now this battle is getting to be fun!"

* * *

><p>"Ready Kenta? Still not afraid?"<p>

"Now way! A true Blader never backs down! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys.

"Go, go Sagittario!" Sagittario kept trying to attack, but then Eagle would keep disappearing.

"I've studied all of Sagittario's moves. Now, here I go Kenta. EAGLE!" Eagle charged and Sagittario and repeatedly attacked. Eagle flung Sagittario up into the air.

"Hang tight! You can do it Sagittario!" Sagittario landed back in the stadium.

"Don't get too comfortable. The real battle starts now! EAGLE! FLY EAGLE!" Eagle launched itself out of the stadium. "Kick off the ground." Eagle hit a tree. "Use your wings to soar through the sky!" Eagle dove straight at Sagittario.

"SAGITTARIO!" From the sky, Eagle repeatedly attacked Sagittario. "HANG ON! DOON'T QUIT SAGITTARIO!"

"Come on, we're not done yet!" Eagle was now on the ground, and repeatedly attacking Sagittario, throwing him up in the air. Sagittario couldn't even hit the ground.

"Sa-Sagittario." Kenta was about to cry.

* * *

><p>"Now you're gonna get it Kasai."<p>

"No, as a chosen daughter of Mars, I shall not lose."

"Who cares? The Greek Gods aren't real." Kasai anime fell.

"Mars is Roman! And unlike Ares, his GREEK form, Mars is much more of a strategist, and is the father of Romulus, father of Rome, and also, he is also part of the agriculture, and has many aspects."

"Who cares? I could learn all that in history class at school. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys.

"Go Marous!" The Beys clashed fiercely.

"Swan!" Sawn smashed against Marous. "I know from watching Hiromasa battle with Ai that her Special Move was useless, so mine probably will be as well."

"I should think yours would, but not so much mine. Mars is the God of War, and he had very little time for love, besides, there was only one person that we ever knew he loved. Mars wasn't very famous for having kids out of love. BURNING FIRE SOUL SHOT!" Marous did the same thing as earlier. Swan easily and gracefully dodge the attacks.

"I remember that Hiromasa had never developed a Special Move for Marous. So how is it that you do?"

"I said before, I am a chosen daughter of Mars. He protected my soul for centuries before I was born."

"Like I believe any of that crap! The Roman gods were just myths made up to explain the reasons behind things like rain and lightning and natural disasters, key word, natural. Go Swan!" Swan kept dodging Marous's Special Move.

"You can't keep dodging forever. You're going to have to make an attack eventually. And you know that even though my Special move slows down my Bey, I can use the Light Rubber Flat Performance Tip to make it spin faster."

"I didn't know any of that. Thank you for the information."

"No problem. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't know that. Marous, stop your Special Move, and use your Performance Tip to spin faster!" Marous righted itself and then started to spin faster. "Now, use your new spin power to attack!" Marous rammed into swan.

"Swan!" Swan escaped. "You'll never catch her. She has incredible speed."

"Keep using the Light Rubber Flat Performance Tip to speed up! If he gains that extra speed, he'll catch up."

"But that won't be enough Kasai. Trust me." Mars was in front of her. He was a glowing red spirit and had short black hair, black eyes, and wore Roman garments. He had a very large muscular build.

"Mars-sama."

"Don't use Japanese honorifics, just call me Lord Mars."

"Don't push it."

"I am a god, so you will address me as such."

"You are not a god! You are a spirit that was worshiped as a god. And how is it that Hakuchoo isn't calling me crazy?"

"Only you can see me, but only in your mind, so this is all in your head."

"Great, so I am crazy."

"No, just listen, Hakuchoo is majorly holding back. She won't fight until you tell her why you have your cousin's Beyblade and Launcher."

"Fine." Mars disappeared. "You want to know why I have Hiromasa's things?"

"Yes! Tell me now!"

"Very well then. When Hiromasa got Marous back from the WBBA, he threw it. He said he never wanted to see this monstrosity ever again. He was dying on the inside, because he truly did love his Bey, but he was too devastated. I couldn't stand the sadness he was emitting. So, made a deal with him. If I could come to love this sport I hate, then he would try to love it again. He gave me all the points he had, and his drawstring launcher. That way, I wouldn't have to start from scratch, though in a way I did. You see now? I'm doing this all for Hiromasa's sake!"

"That clears up just about everything. Now, the real battle can begin. SWAN!" Swan turned around and rammed itself into Marous.

"MARS!" He came out, agitated.

"Why did you call me out?"

"Do you think you can even handle Swan's power? Could you help Marous?"

"Sure, I could rejoin with that fragment of myself for this battle, but then that fragment would still stay when the rest of me comes out." He turned into a red dust and went into Marous.

"Now, you will have to deal with the full power of the god of War, MARS! GO BURNING MANDELA SYMBOL!" Marous set itself on fire and then went up to Swan, and repeatedly attack, but Hakuchoo kept her cool.

"Mandela, isn't that Buddhist?"

"Not exactly, or, not always. It is a symbol of searching for completeness, originally Buddhist, and now, Marous is complete. And you are just way too calm. You should look at what's happening." She looked down. Swan was taking some serious damage. "With this Special Move, Marous lifts up its Fusion Wheel and Spin Track to show little blades on the lower part of the Spin Track, and rods on the higher part: Two different weapons attacking your Bey. I may not have been a big fan of this sport, but that doesn't mean I don't love battle, and now, I know that Beyblade is one of the best ways to do it!"

"Stand up to the attack Swan!"

* * *

><p>"Shall I out you out of your misery my friend? You know, unlike Libra, Aries can use its Special Move anytime it wants to. HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" Aries lowered itself and attacked Libra so it could throw it up into the air. "Ready to go for a little dip?" Yuu smiled.<p>

"Oh, fine then, I guess I'll use mine then too." Hyoma was very shocked.

"Huh?"

"SPECIAL MOVE!" The water started flying up, and Hyoma held his arms in front of his face to keep it from hitting his face. "LIBRA, SONIC WAVE!" The stadium was slowly turning into sand.

"You're kidding! You're trying to lose?"

"That's not my plan Hyoma."

"Then what is?"

"Not telling. Libra can't ever be hurt." Hyoma was getting frustrated.

"Aries, retreat for now!" Aries went all the way to the edge of the stadium.

"It's no use, there's no escape from Libra's Sand Trap." The whole stadium, up to the very edge had turned into sand. "What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna jump in the river, or could you be swallowed up in Libra's Sand Trap? What's it gonna be?" The waves were hitting against the stadium, slowly eroding it away in big chunks of rock.

"If this keeps up, Libra will sink into the river as well. Is this okay with you?" Yuu waved it off like it was nothing.

"Whatever. No biggie." More and more of the stadium was being eroded away by the waves.

"I can't take it anymore. All I can do is take my chances and bet it on one more attack. GO ARIES!" Aries charged down at Libra, even with all the sand. Yuu laughed.

"Here it comes!" Aries crashed into Libra. Libra started glowing and used its Special Move. "Just so you know, they haven't crashed."

"What'd ya mean?" Yuu laughed again.

"Libra's super sonic waves can push away water! Even under water, Libra can continue to battle forever and ever." The light disappeared, and we saw that Aries was no longer spinning.

"That's not possible!"

"Like I said, no biggie."

* * *

><p>Sagittario was repeatedly struck over and over again by Eagle.<p>

"Sagittario!" Kenta looked away, unable to stand the sight before him.

"Don't look away Kenta!"

"Huh?"

"Your Bey hasn't given up, but you're ready to turn your back on it?" He looked at his Bey, and realized Tsubasa was right.

_"He's right, I can't run away. The battles are just going to get harder and harder from here on in. Better Bladers are waiting for me."_ He gained confidence. "I just have to become stronger, along with Sagittario." Tsubasa looked almost as if he was proud of Kenta. "LET'S DO THIS, SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario charged and hid under some logs. _"I'm sure that Eagle is going to come at me head on."_ Eagle flew down at Sagittario! "NOW, SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario came out from under the pile of logs and used its Special Move.

"That is well played. However, METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle crashed into Sagittario from the sky and launched him out of the stadium. Tsubasa summoned Eagle back to his hand.

* * *

><p>"SWAN!" Swan tried to attack Marous, but Marous kept attacking Swan instead.<p>

"It looks as if I'll win here today. You never go up against the power of a god." Hakuchoo clenched her fists.

"You can do it Swan! I won't give up on you, so don't do the same to me!" Swan repeatedly attacked Marous.

"The more you attack me, the more damage you'll do to yourself. MAROUS! Keep it up!" Marous repeatedly attacked swan. "I'll finish this right now. MAROUS BURNING FIRE SOUL SHOT!" Marous lowered itself and the flaming rocks hit Swan, since they were so close, Swan didn't have the time to dodge. "Now go Marous! Hit her out of the stadium!" Marous attacked once, and Swan was launched out. Hakuchoo glared at her.

"This isn't the last of it Kasai!"

"For now, it is." Kasai summoned Marous back to her hand, and walked out. Mars came out of the Bey, except for that small fragment.

"Good job Kasai. It's no wonder that you are technically a daughter of mine."

* * *

><p>"We both did an outstanding job of losing, huh?" They were standing outside of where registration was, a little after sunset.<p>

"Yeah, we both lost big time."

"Yes we did, but at least someone won their battle."

"Yeah, I guess Kasai really is strong."

"I guess I should have learned something when I lost to Ginga."

"What?"

"I had a location that was good for me that time too, but I guess I was wrong. I still have a lot to learn."

"Me too. Even in the toughest battles, Ginga never gives up, He really does lead by example, doesn't he?"

"Ginga truly believe in the power of Beyblade Kenta."

"We should try and follow his lead, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, from now on, it's nothing but training for us. Let's meet again at the Battle Bladers, okay?"

"Great, so it's a deal then!"

"Good." They shook on it.

* * *

><p>"A job well done to both of you. However, there is the matter of your loss Hakuchoo." All three of them were up in his office at around nighttime.<p>

"Hey, I reached the limit of my power! The best I can do now is try to expand my power and come in for a rematch."

"I am fine with that Hakuchoo, but you still lost this one."

"You know, I can't control the fact of if my opponent is stronger than me." Tsubasa put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just calm down Hakuchoo. So you lost. It's no big deal. We all win some battle, and we all lose some. The best you can do is prepare for the next battle coming up."

"Tsubasa is right. Hakuchoo, I'm scheduling for you to have extra practice sessions in three hour increment, one before breakfast, one after breakfast, one after lunch, and one after dinner. You two should do the same." Yuu started complaining.

"But I don't wanna practice! I want real battles!"

"Next time, it won't be as easy."

"Tsubasa is right. Go and start right now." They nodded and left. "So, Kasai Yogen, with the power of mars. I was hoping that the fact the Marous had not only been destroyed, but possessed by a male would keep this from happening. But then Ai tied in the Survival Battle, and it went down hill from there." He looked at Hakuchoo's battle, and then noticed something. He zoomed in on Kasai and saw it. "No! That pendant! So it is true. They reason she took up Beyblade is because mars revealed himself to her! This can't be!" He looked up others, like Raimei, Sukai, Mizo, Koi, and myself. There were four others as well. "No, they all have similar pendants, all fitting to their god or goddess. So, they are realizing their full power. I must strengthen my Bladers even more, to feed them to Ryuuga."

**Song Of Hope: I'll bet you're dying to see the others that I mentioned. Well, they'll come in later chapters.**


	20. Threats of the Past in the Present

**Song Of Hope: Okay, quick thing. Where the hell did Mary-Sue come from? I know _what_ a Mary-Sue is, but not _who_. Just send me a review with the history please, or a PM.**

I was on my way to a tournament in Leontokardo City, and now, I had both a goddess (well, spirit that was worshipped as a goddess even though she wasn't) and a fierce if needed cat, but that gave me no comfort at all. The Dark Nebula was out to get me. After that dream Venus had given me, I had started training not only in Beyblade, but also in actual combat. Venus keeps telling me it will still happen regardless, but I believe a can change my future. I was in the woods, while Artemis curled up by my pack taking an afternoon nap, and at the time, I was using a wooden post to practice fighting with (I know, it's a bad idea for me to fight in skinny jeans, but I know that if I get used to that, it'll be easier to fight out of them), when Venus came before me.

"You'll never stop it Ai. They will kidnap you. Nothing you can do will stop it." I stopped and faced her.

"If I have such a great destiny and have such great power, I can surely change a small event that will happen."

"No, you can't Ai. Chronos and Pluto will be very upset with trying to change this, and to keep any collateral damage from happening, they will make sure it happens, even going so far as to doing it themselves." I stopped.

"Pluto is the god of riches and the Underworld."

"But he also posted guards at the time door with two silver time keys. If you were to change anything, they would use them and fix history. It will happen Ai, no matter what." I went back to battling the wooden post.

"Maybe if I tell Kyoya, he'll stay with me and protect me. I may be very strong, but it only works when I'm royally pissed off, not scared."

"Kyoya will know, and he will try to protect you, but you will still be kidnapped. I wish I could do something to avoid it, but it must happen." I started punching the post so hard that it shattered into splinters with one punch. In fact, I made one of the charms come off of my bracelet, but I didn't notice at the time.

"I will not let them get their hands on me." She sighed.

"I wish I could convince you otherwise Ai, but it will happen."

"I know that you can't physically protect me, but Artemis can. Plus, if I tell Kyoya, he'll protect me for sure. He loves me, doesn't he?"

"Unknowingly, yes, but, even though true love is the most powerful thing, it sometimes still won't be enough."

"That makes no sense! If true love is the most powerful thing, then why couldn't it stand up to the Dark Nebula?"

"Fate and love are deeply intertwined. Without Fate, how could true love exist? Fate guides people to their true love. If Fate chooses to take them away, then it can and will."

"But how is that even fair? Taking people away from who they love?"

"Life and love are almost never fair. Ai, you must learn these principles before too long." She narrowed her eyes, looking slightly away, and then looking back at me with her eyes completely open. "Now, might I suggest leaving?" I gave her a confused look.

"And, why, pray tell, might you suggest that?"

"Let's just say there's something that would not be good idea to happen if we don't leave." Even though Venus kept trying to tell me it was pointless to resist, I still trusted her. I went over to my pack/Artemis. I shook him gently.

"Come on Artemis, wake up." He opened his droopy eyes and gave me a sleepy 'merp,' as if to say _why did you wake me? I was having a nice nap_, and I've learn that Artemis does actually talk to me like that, although I can't understand him, but his face and eye tell me everything he wants to say. "I know Artemis, but we have to get going." He got up, and I grabbed my pack. Venus faded away. I started walking to the next town with Artemis walking next to me.

* * *

><p>Unknown to me, not long after I left, a certain person, with long white hair, came through the area. He noticed something glinting out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly and walked over to it. He saw the shattered post, and got on one knee to pick up what was glinting. It was a red heart charm. He looked at it closely, then clutched it, holding it close to his heart. He spoke only one word.<p>

"Ai."

* * *

><p>While traveling, I came across an old friend, but not the way I would want to. I was walking along the road when someone jumped out at me.<p>

"BOO!" I screamed.

"AH!" I kicked them, well, in quite a private place, and they fell to the ground. Then, I took in a gasp of horror. "Oh my god! Kyoya?" He gave me a painful sarcastic grin.

"Nice to see you too." Artemis went up to Kyoya and licked his face. "I guess you should listen to your cat about who's a friend and who's not. When did you get a cat?" I helped him up.

"I found him not that long ago. Now, why in the name of Venus did you just do that?"

"I thought it would be funny, not so painful."

"Well, I scare easily lately." He looked a bit confused.

"Why is that?"

"Um, no reason, it's just the fact that hundred of Bladers keep trying to take all of my points, but they always fail. One of these days, though, they might just prove to be my match." He gave me a very serious look.

"Ai, I know that you're lying. Why did you freak out?" I didn't want to answer, but then, Artemis tensed up, turned around, and started hissing. I looked down at him.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Then, we heard humming. My eyes widened as I realized who was coming. I grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Artemis, Kyoya, we have to go." We all started running. I started thanking Venus in my head. _"Thank you so much for warning me before hand Venus."_Kyoya gave me a weird look.

"Why are we running?"

"To get away from Kunzite!" He looked even more confused.

"Who's Kunzite?"

"My ex-boyfriend." (AN/: This is where the theme song would come in.)

**20 Minutes Later**

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" We were panting after all of that running.

"He's my ex-boyfriend, and I never want to see him again. He shattered my heart." He got a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Kunzite is a ***hole anyways. He's been trying to get me back ever since I dumped him. He's not a stalker or anything, but he still does everything he can. He would give me flowers, chocolates, even went to far as to serenading me one night. That song he was humming, it was the one he serenaded me with. He wrote it himself for me while we were still dating."

"I know this will bring up painful memories, but what happened?" I sighed.

**Flashback**

I was walking home from school (yes school, I still went to it before I left Kyoto), when I bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." I looked up, and saw a big, tough guy from my school. He looked familiar.

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The name's Zoisite, and you just ran into me. Now, you have to pay a price." I gave him a serious look.

"Okay, it was an accident, and I said I was sorry. Now leave me alone." I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Hey, I'm not done with you girl!" I tried to rip my arm out of his grasp.

"Let go of me! Do it right now!" He smiled evilly at me.

"Not happening. I'll give you two choices. You give me a little something, or I kick the crap out of you. What do you think?"

"Neither! Now, let the hell go of me!" He pulled me close to him.

"Not happening." He tried to grab my chin and force me into a kiss, but then I pushed him away.

"When my boyfriend finds out about this, he's gonna kick your ***!"

"Oh really? Who might that be?"

"Kunzite!" He laughed.

"Kunzite, my own best friend? There's no way, because he doesn't have a girlfriend! And even if, it wouldn't be you!" My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Kunzite would never date you. You are just a little brat a grade down from us. You're very stupid, ugly, and you couldn't date if you tried!" Tears were in my eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"Kunzite himself. You are an unpopular little *****! He would never date you!" Tears were streaming down my face.

"You're lying! Kunzite would never say that about me! Kunzite loves me!"

"Then why wouldn't he tell me that you two were dating, huh? Now, there's no big strong boyfriend to protect you, is there?" I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"Get away from me! You touch me again, and you'll regret it! Now, just leave me alone!" I turned around, and ran full force home, with tears streaming from my eyes.

**End Flashback**

"After that, I confronted him and demanded to know the truth. He was too embarrassed about our relationship to tell anyone about it." I buried my head in my knees. "He didn't really love me. If he did, then he wouldn't have kept our relationship a secret." I heard Kyoya get up. I looked to him. "Kyoya, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to turn around and kick that guys ***." I got up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it! Artemis, help me keep Kyoya from leaving!" Artemis went up to Kyoya and stood in front of him.

"Why not?"

"Because, if you two get in a fight, I'll have to come and stop it, and I don't want to see Kunzite ever again."

"You don't want me to kick the crap out of him?"

"I don't like watching people get hurt, especially since it is none of your business Kyoya! They only deserve it if they have physically hurt someone else!" I looked away from him. "And besides, I have other reasons to not go, like you'll get hurt." He calmed down.

"Fine." I smiled.

"Artemis, you can quit blocking his path." Artemis jumped up onto my shoulder.

"Where did you get Artemis anyways?" I smiled.

"Oh, from a friend."

"Same as that new pendant?" I held it up.

"So, you noticed it."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, I did get it from the same friend." A thought occurred to me that hadn't earlier. "Hey Kyoya, what are you doing here anyways?" He gave me a bewildered look.

"Don't you know? It's the Leontokardo City Tournament. Leontokardo means 'Lion Heart'. Why wouldn't I go?" I felt really stupid right then.

"Wow, I feel so stupid right now."

"Don't be. Most people don't know Greek very well, unless they are Greek. Although, it is pretty weird for a Japanese town to have a Greek name." He looked behind himself towards the sky. It was getting dark. "We should probably find campsites for now. It's getting late." I nodded and put my pack down.

"I'll go find some firewood. Come on Artemis, help me find some." I went off to find some firewood, with Artemis walking by my side. "Now, where can I find some good firewood?" Then, it hit me. "I'll just knock down a small tree with Venosus. Then, I can just bring it to use for firewood. But, it'll have to be a dead tree." I looked down at Artemis. "Can you tell the difference between a live tree and dead one?" He nodded. "Great! Go find a small dead tree for us to use." He nodded and darted off. I followed behind him. He ran around for a while, and finally stopped in front of a tree. "Great job Artemis." I put Venosus in her Launcher. "Let it rip!" I launched Venosus and knocked the tree down. Venosus came back to my hand. "Now, I'll go get Kyoya and he can help me get back to the campsite." I looked around, but then realized something. "Artemis, do you even know where Kyoya is?" He shook his head, and looked at me as if to say _how should I know? I'm a cat_. I groaned. "Oh great! Now we're lost. And I left my pack with Kyoya!" I sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here. Kyoya will come looking and eventually find us." I sat down and leaned my back against the fallen tree. Artemis jumped onto my lap and curled up next to my stomach. He fell asleep.

After waiting for about an hour, it was dark. I looked down at Artemis.

"You have gotten us into quite a mess, haven't you?" He was still asleep, so he didn't answer. I smiled. "No matter. Kyoya will come looking for us." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**At The Campsite**

Kyoya was starting to get worried. He was kneeling down on the ground after getting an area ready for a fire.

"It's been almost an hour. She should be back by now." He stood up. "That's it. I'm going to go look for her." He started walking away.

**Where I Am**

Venus appeared, but I was still asleep. She slightly loosened the bow I had in my hair. Then she disappeared.

After she had left, someone came to where I was sleeping.

"Ai." He walked over to me and picked up Artemis. "Scram cat. I don't want you messing his up for me." He dropped Artemis and me up bridal style, but when he did, my bow was stuck on some of the wood, and since it was loosened, it came out of my hair. Artemis woke up angrily and started hissing at him. He grunted in anger and kicked Artemis away. Artemis ran away. He smiled and walked away.

**Where Kyoya Is**

Kyoya was walking around in frustration.

"Where the hell did she go? She can't be that far." Just then, he heard some very loud meowing. He turned to it and saw a very upset Artemis running towards him. He got down and held out his arms a little to hold the little guy. No matter how much of a tough guy he is, he has quite a soft spot for cats. He held him much like how a mother would hold her crying child. "Calm down Artemis. Calm down." Then he realized something. "Artemis, where's Ai?" He looked at Kyoya with sad eyes. "Where is she?" He jumped out of Kyoya grasp. He looked at him, as if to say '_follow me_', which is what he meant. Kyoya nodded in understanding. "Alright, lead the way."

**In Dreamland**

I was on a staircase to a place above the clouds, but on a mountain peak as well, with a huge temple on it. I realized I wasn't wearing what I normally wear, but instead a plain white robe. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Heart." Although that wasn't my name, it felt like it was. I turned and saw Venus.

"Venus."

"Heart, you know you aren't supposed to leave Olympus. It's dangerous for a soul to be wandering around without their guardians." I realized that this must be a memory, from before I was born, when Venus guarded my soul. But, even in all that amazement, something in her tone was not normal, and it led me to be a bit concerned.

"What's wrong Venus?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Nothing, just follow me." She turned and started walking into the temple. I followed behind her. There were gods and goddesses all around, as well as other souls (you could tell because they wore the same white robe as I did), and they were quite happy with their talking to each other, but when they all saw me, they looked sad, and their eyes filled with sympathy. I was confused.

"Venus, what is going on?" She turned her head to look at me.

"It would be better to hear it from the person in question. Now, please be quite, and don't make it any harder on me or yourself by asking questions." I was silent after that.

We eventually came upon a very large lion, and next to him was a boy with green hair. I went to go hug him, but Venus stopped me.

"You won't be so excited when Leo tells you the news." The lion in question turned to me, as well as the soul next to him.

"Heart. It's a good thing you are here. I have some news, regarding you and Lion." I was confused, but then I remembered that Venus had said the when Kyoya was still a soul, he was called Lion.

"What's wrong?" 'Lion' walked up to me. Leo and Venus left us to be alone.

"Heart, I am so sorry." He came up and hugged me, and he did it in a way that made me feel so sad.

"Lion, why are you hugging me like it will be the last time?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Heart, I'm going to be born on earth soon." I got very excited.

"Oh Lion, that's great. You'll get to be human and-" I stopped cold. I realized what it meant. "Wait, so you're leaving me?" My eyes welled up with tears.

"Honestly, I don't want to go, not if you won't be there with me." I wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry about it Lion. I'll be born soon after you. Then, we can find each other."

"We might never see each other again! It could be that it won't happen until we reach old age, or until we die. And even if we do, I might become a terrible human, someone unlovable." My eyes filled with tears, and they fell down my face. I buried my face in his chest.

"Lion, how could you say such a thing? We love each other, and if two people are meant to be together, they find a way. I don't care how long it is until I'm born, or how much you change from the way you are now! I'll always love you, no matter what Lion! I swear it!" He lifted my face up with his hand and wiped the tears on my face away with the other. He brought my face up to his and leaned down. We kissed. It was the most magical thing I had ever experienced, and I had a goddess, well, not really, but, you get what I mean, traveling with me. All to soon, he pulled away.

"Then, sealed with a kiss, I promise to find you as well. Even though we'll have no memory of this, with a soul promise, it will always be fulfilled." I hugged him.

"Thank you Lion." Leo and Venus came to us, along with Juno. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore Roman styled garments.

"Lion, are you ready to go?" He nodded. "When you go to be born, you will be born in Japan. Your name will be Kyoya Tategami. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, I do." Juno placed her hand on his head, and he shrank and changed form, until he was the size and shape of a baby, while his robe turned into a blanket. I peered into the blanket.

"So, that's what a baby looks like? He is so cute!" Juno grabbed him and gave him to Leo. "Take him to Earth now." Leo grabbed the blanket with his teeth, and ran off of the floor and dove down into the clouds. I waved them off.

"Fair well Lion, or should I say, Kyoya."

* * *

><p>That's when I woke up. First ting I realized was that Artemis wasn't on my lap, the second thing was that I wasn't up against the fallen tree, but instead in a log cabin, and the last thing was that my hands were tied, but not behind my back. I struggled against the bonds until I heard a voice behind me.<p>

"Took you long enough to wake up." My body stiffened at the sound of that voice. I turned my head to see who it was, and my anger grew in my heart.

"Kunzite."

**Where Kyoya Is**

Artemis led Kyoya to where the fallen tree was.

"Where is she?" Even in the dark, he saw a bright red cloth on the tree. He picked it up, and clenched it. "This is Ai's hair ribbon! She was here! Now that I know she was here, I can look for tracks." Kyoya's wild eyes were very good at tracking. He scanned around, until he saw footprints of my shoes. He also saw the footprints of Kunzite's boots. "So she was here. She must have gotten lost and fell asleep. And, since nothing can wake her up unless she dies in a dream, someone was unable to carry her off, of course, they never realized that I was here, and that you could lead me here." He pet Artemis on the head. He got up. "Now, to find Ai." He ran off.

**In The Cabin**

"What the hell do you want with me Kunzite?" He smiled. He was sitting at a table and had a water pitcher with a couple cups, one pink, and one blue.

"Thirsty?" I was struggling against my bonds.

"What? No! I'm not thirsty, I'm pissed off!"

"Are you really sure? You look dehydrated. I saw what you did to that post, so you must be quite thirsty after that workout." That freaked me out.

"Now you're stalking me?"

"No, I was traveling this way, when I found this." He held up my missing charm. "It was right by a broken wooden post. I know this is yours, so I knew it was you who broke that post. After all that exercise, you'd have to be thirsty." I realized he was right.

"Fine. I'll have a little bit of water. But only because I'm thirsty." He smiled and poured some water into the pink cup. He got up and gave it to me. I drank the water. He took the cup from me and smiled.

"Isn't that so much better?"

"I must admit, I did need it." He reached under the table and brought up a bag. He started reaching into it.

"You know Ai, I had something for you. I wanted to give it to you, but you never gave me the chance." He took something out of his bag. It was a deep blue gemstone. It was quite large. "It took me a long time to find this one. It had to be the perfect one. Don't you think so Ai? Look really good at it, and tell me you agree with me." He held it out to me so I could look at it. It was very pretty. He set it down on the ground. "Take a nice, long look at it. Not even the smallest speck in it. Not even the tiniest crack or spot. See for yourself." His voice sounded like honey, so I looked really good at it. He was right. It didn't have any cracks in it at all. It was just so beautiful. Pink had always been my favorite color, but now I know that blue is so much better. It was so much more majestic. Just looking into it was so relaxing. My body just let go of all control; the stone was just so beautiful. "That's right Ai. Just keep looking deeper into the gem." I did. I looked deeper and deeper into it, but as I did, my eyes got duller and duller. "Aren't you getting quite tired? Nod your head if you are?" I realized I was. I nodded my head. "You just want to close your eyes, but you can't, because of the beauty of the gem. You just want to let go of all control." My eyelids were so heavy. I just wanted to look at the gemstone, and not have to control my own body.

"Yes."

"Now, when I count to 6, you will fall asleep. 1-2-3-4-5-6." My eyes closed. I couldn't see anything.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, what is your name?" It seemed like a silly question to ask me. He already knew.

"Ai Minasan."

"What does it mean?"

"Love everybody."

"And that includes me, right?" I nodded my head. "From now on, you'll love me. You'll stay with me, and you'll always be by my side."

"Yes."

"You will forget everything that you thought you loved, because, you don't really love them, you only love me." I could see my friends. One by one, they shattered like glass, but one face still remained, desperately clinging, trying to stay with me. I had lost their name, but their eyes, those blue eyes, and that wild green hair, that face stayed for a very long time. But, eventually, that face shattered as well.

"Now, you are to your senses, but under my control."

"Yes Kunzite."

"Open your eyes." I did. When I opened, what little life and shine that was in them was now gone. I saw Kunzite smile warmly at my. "Stand up."

"Of course." Just then, the door burst open, with an emerald top. A strange man with green hair and blue eyes came in. There was also a cat. He called the Bey back to his hand.

"Artemis, you should stay outside, and get help if needed." The cat left. The man faced us.

"Who the heel are you, and why did you take Ai?" He came up to me. "Ai, are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" He stepped back, shocked.

"You don't know who I am?"

"No, who are you?" Then, he noticed my eyes. The stranger went up to Kunzite.

"You took the life out of her eyes! They're completely blank, showing no emotion at all! Not to mention she can't even remember me! Tell me what the hell you did to her before I punch your face in!" He grabbed Kunzite by the collar of his shirt. I ran and tried to pull him off of Kunzite.

"No! Get off of him!" The stranger gave me a confused look.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love him! Let go! PLEASE!" I started crying. The stranger slackened his grip on Kunzite. I pulled the stranger off of Kunzite, and then went over to him. "Kunzite! Are you alright?" He smiled at me.

"I'm fine Ai." I hugged him.

"I'm so glad." I let go of him. Kunzite looked at the stranger.

"She doesn't care about you at all. Leave us alone." He seemed to get very angry.

"There's no way in hell I'll let that happen! I'll die before I leave her with the likes of you!" He was surronded by a burning green aura, a fighting spirit of some sort. He was doing this for me? I don't even know his name.

_"Are you sure you do not know ho he is? Maybe you do know him."_ It sounded like my conscience, but didn't, and had wisdom in the voice. I pushed the thought aside.

"She's not leaving, not willingly anyways. Not unless I release her." The stranger growled.

"Release her from what?"

"Let's just say we didn't have just a little chat." He got even angrier.

"What did you do? Brainwash her?"

"Oh, heavean's no, merely just some suggestion."

"Hyponosis! You evil *******!" He pushed me away from Kunzite and punched him in the face so hard he was kncoked out cold.

"NO! KUNZITE!" The stranger grabbed me from behind.

"Come on."

"Get away from me! Kunzite! KUNZITE!" He put me over his shoulder and took me out of the cabin. I started beating against his back. "Let me go! Let me go! Please!"

After a while, he took me off his shoulder.

"Stop blabbering! Be glad I did that!"

"You took me away from the only person I love! I don't even know who the hell you are! What right do you have to do that?"

"Because I'm your friend! He did something to you, and I don't know how to fix it!" He closed his eyes, and I could see tears coming out from his eyes (AN: OMG, Kyoya is actually crying!).

"How can you be my friend? I don't even know you."

"But I know you. You are a good person. No, you're the best person I know. But that guy has sucked the life out of you."

"No he hasn't. he's been the man who loves me."

"That's not true. If this doesn't shock you back into reality, and it doesn't bring back your memories, then nothing will."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've done this sooner. But because of my **** pride, I didn't, this happened. Ai, he's not the man who loves you, he doesn't truly love you, I am." He grabbed me by my back and my neck. I was surprised, since he was a total stranger. Then, he kissed me, pouring every bit of his love for me into that kiss. It shocking, in fact, it was so shocking it brought me back to reality. I remember his name, his wonderful name. I realized what was going on, but I didn't push him away from me. Instead, I held on to Kyoya. He moved his arms to my back and I moved my hands to be around his neck.

After a few minutes, we stopped for air.

"So, do you remember now?" I gave him a confused look.

"Remember what?" He groaned. "Kyoya, what did I forget?"

"You forgot-" he realized I had said his name, "um, nothing, sorry." I looked around.

"Why are we here, and why were you just kissing me?"

"Um, long story short, you got lost, fell asleep. Kunzite found you and kidnapped you. Somehow hypnotized you and made you forget everything about me. I came and tried to rescue you. When I realized what he had done, I punched his lights out, and then, to shock you back to reality, I confessed and kissed you, and apparently it snapped you back to reality." I held my arms out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! Tell me what you know happened from what you saw. I'll tell you what I last remembered and we can piece it together from there."

**20 Minutes Later**

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" I was so pissed off right then. I had just been hypnotized into taking him back, even though I could never love him like that ever again. It was disgusting!

"You and me both Ai." The sun was coming up. Venus appeared before me.

"Well done Ai." I glared at her in my head. I knew these conversations weren't actually vocalized.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I did. I loosened your bow so it would fall out of your hair so Kyoya would find it." My hand flew to the back of my head.

"Where's my bow?" Kyoya took it off his bicep. I hadn't noticed the red ribbon tied to it.

"I found it, and it helped me find you. Here." He pulled some of my hair back and tied the bow. "There, you just don't look the same without it."

"Thanks." Venus got my attention again.

"Now, Ai, you need to tell Kyoya what the Dark Nebula has in mind."

"I thought you said it was futile to resist it."

"True, but how else do you expect him to rescue you if he doesn't know." I realized she was right. "Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Kunzite woke up in the cabin.<p>

"****IT! She got away."

"Do you wish to keep her as a captive?" A man stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"A man who can help you get what you want if you do as I say. If you come work for me, you can have her."

"I agree."

"Good. You are now a member of the Dark Nebula Organization."

**Song Of Hope: Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! That that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! Can't! Hold! On! Much! LONGER! Sorry, thought it would be funny. My little brother watches the show it's from.**


	21. The True History

**Song Of Hope: I know you were all expecting 'Dark Gasher's Big, Crabby-Crabby Operation', but it would have been stupid to not put this chapter up before that one. I'll put it up eventually and balance it out, you'll see. Anyways, I hope that everyone reading this has seen my other added chapters. They aren't really chapters, but they must be read. Support Invisible Children.**

"What is it?" He gave me a concerned look. I took in a deep breath.

"You'll probably think I'm extremely crazy after this, but it's all true. It all started a few nights ago. I was sleeping and had a strange dream. Lately, my dreams have been nightmares, but this was different."

"How?" I got mad at that.

"I was about to explain how!" I took in another deep breath. "Sorry. Anyways, instead of Ryuuga torturing me, I met with someone I never thought I would, someone I thought didn't even exist. Venus, the Roman goddess of Love and Beauty, but she wasn't really a goddess, she was a spirit that had been worshipped _as_ a goddess. She told me things I never knew, including the fact that I used to live in Koma Village instead of in Kyoto. I _had_ been born in Kyoto, but it was because my father's job, and the security of Koma Village, could have been in jeopardy if anyone had found out that my sister and I had no birth certificates to prove we were born in Kyoto, otherwise they could have blackmailed my father."

"Who exactly is your father?" I took in a deep breath.

"He's the director of the WBBA. People know my father works for the WBBA, but I just say that I don't know his position, which is a complete lie. Not many people make the connection easily, since me and my sister look nothing like our father, but more like-" It was hard to say the next part, "like my, like my mother. And most people don't easily make the connection since, well, after he settled into the job, most people forgot that me and Koi existed, and since he didn't hide it, and because we were born in Kyoto, after the tabloids went digging and digging for dirt on my dad for years and finding none, they gave up." He nodded in understanding. "Anyways, Venus showed me what happened on a day when I lived in Koma Village when I was five. Koi and me were chasing the two-year-old versions of Ginga and Hyoma because they had hidden some of our stuff, when there were alarms going off in the village. Hokuto said there were strangers in the village. We all got scared, looking for somewhere to hide, when Venus made a boulder crash and fall, revealing a cave. We went to hide in there, and there were symbols and writing on the walls. None of us knew how to read, but I could somehow read it. It said

'_Darkness lives in the heart, where light can reach no more.  
><em>_From this darkness of the human heart, L-Drago was born.  
><em>_From a fragment of a star, this dark power came to here.  
><em>_This evil power that steals spreading through nations fear.  
><em>_The hatred and anger became on what he is fed.  
><em>_Using this top, conquerors brought many dread.  
><em>_Then, a Pegasus, given the powers of stars and light  
><em>_Came from a star fragment, and for light would fight.  
><em>_Pegasis won, but if L-Drago should ever come and return  
><em>_A daughter of Venus shall then be born, our safety assured  
><em>_Not the top, but her herself, shall have this almighty power.  
><em>_With her top, she will come in our most dire and fearful hour.  
><em>_Her Spirit shall be love itself; she shall always know this to be true  
><em>_Should she forget, she'll remember that, Ai Minasan, this is you.  
><em>_Ai Minasan, this is a test destined only for you.  
><em>_You must find the man whose love for you is true.  
><em>_All of his love for you, and all of your love for him,  
><em>_Shall make your power rise greatly, up to the brim.  
><em>_They shall be a man like a lion, in heart, soul, and pride.  
><em>_But his heart is like stone, but you shall warm it up inside.  
><em>_A love shared shall make your powers grow great,  
><em>_So accept the truth, lest tragedy enter and change fate._'

"After reading that, Doji appeared. He knew I was a threat and he tried to kill me, but I let Venus take control of my body, and she protected us, and sent Doji away. Afterwards, the cave, well, caved in. None of us were injured, but Venus took away our memories. Then, she told me why I had my nightmares, gave me this pendant and Artemis, who was a gift from Luna." I looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Artemis?" Almost as if waiting for it, he jumped onto my lap. I smiled and petted the furry little guy. "Apparently, Luna gave my sister one, and this is her counterpart." He smiled at me in a cat like way, but Kyoya was still totally serious.

"So, what do your nightmares mean exactly?"

"Just what they were about. Venus keeps telling me that the Dark Nebula will kidnap and torture me. I keep trying to prove her wrong, but she won't budge." I realized something. "You aren't calling me crazy?"

"It's far-fetched, but I'm open minded and willing to hear you out. Not to mention, there's a glowing woman over there in a red dress nodding her head every now and then." He pointed at her with his thumb. I looked over and saw Venus and jumped slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Venus! Wait, how can he see you? I thought my pendant made it so only I could see you!"

"He is close enough to you right now that he can see me, and if I concentrate hard enough, I can let him see me. Hello Kyoya. Nice to meet you, I am Ai's guardian, Venus, although, most people are more familiar with my form as Aphrodite. And I am here to show you both something. A great and terrible battle." Everything around us disappeared and turned white. I got Artemis off of my lap and stood up. Kyoya stood up too.

"What is this place Venus?"

"It is a dream state, created by Morpheus on my request. You are still very much awake, but this dream world is needed to show you the past." Kyoya seemed a bit confused.

"Wait, I thought that gods and goddesses always fought each other in mythology, both Greek and Roman."

"True, the higher Spirits used to always fight each other, but now we _must_ work together, if we are to survive. Now, the story begins in a tale, hidden from history, even from those of Koma Village. Kyoya Tategami, you will be the first not of Koma Village to hear of this tale. I congratulate you on this." Suddenly, we were in a cave. "You will not actually see the history. Though Chronos has let me do many things, he will not let us go back in time to witness events, so that we might not change them." I recognized the cave.

"Hey, this is the cave where I saw the prophecy." I looked around and found it. "Okay, now I know that isn't in Japanese."

"It is in Greek, my mother language. After all, I wrote it. Now, look at these carvings. They are the only record of true history, when Alexander the Great was conquering the old world. This record of history was so dangerous, that no historian knows of it, only the Spirits, and now, you two." She brushed away some of the moss covering the carvings. "It all started thousands of years ago. A meteorite fell down, close to Alexander's home. Entranced by the power it contained, he had forgers turn it into a weapon, a powerful tops. He decided to call it a dragon top. After it was used, he soon took over his father's throne, and used the top for conquering the world. The power of this top grew and became darker and darker." She uncovered more moss. "Not long after, another meteorite fell, much farther away, in Japan. Travelers were searching around the globe when they found this top in Japan. They could not touch this top, only the person who lived where the meteorite was found could touch it. His name was Uchuu Hagane." She uncovered another carving.

"Wait, that looks just like Ginga!" She smiled.

"Judging by the last name, that's Ginga's ancestor."

"You are right Kyoya. Uchuu was an orphan, but had the power of a caring heart on his side. When these travelers told him had happened to Europe, he became angry and made the meteorite into a top. After several failed tries, they created the perfect one, a controllable one that had a vast amount of power. He knew that he was the only one able to control it, and came to challenge Alexander the Great himself. After a tiring battle, Uchuu won, but barely. Since then, any conqueror that has come around, a Hagane would come and defeat them, and then they would eventually lose in battle, since L-Drago's power would then be broken. This is the true history." The dream world disappeared, and we were back in the real one. "Now, your next Challenge is coming up in Leontokardo City. You must defeat a daughter of Pluto, who will be participating in the tournament. Have you wondered why you've only met Bladers with Planetary Beys?"

"Yeah, but after I met you, I guessed it was because I needed to befriend them."

"Befriend and defeat them Ai. If you do not, you're power will not properly increase. Therefore, Kyoya, I ask that you do not participate in these tournaments where there is a Planetary Blader. If you do, then Ai might not get a chance to face her, with your power."

"Let's see, I've faced the Bladers for Jupiter, Luna, Uranus, Mercury, Neptune (A/N: explanation will be given when we meet the daughter of Neptune), the Earth, and Mars, so, I've got the Sun, Pluto, and Saturn left."

"You do not have Saturn, Saturn is a Titan, and is in the depths of Tartarus, which is the deepest part of the Underworld, he will not be involved in this fight, and even if he was, he would fight with the Dark Nebula."

"Okay then, so that leaves the Sun and Pluto."

"You actually also have Mars left as well. Hiromasa was not to be the true wielder of Marous, but Kasai Yogen was to be the true owner. Now that she has embraced her destiny, you must face her as well."

"Kasai hates Beyblade, now she loves it?"

"Yes, after Mars appeared to her in a dream, she was shown the truth. Now, she shall play, now, she shall blade." I sweat dropped.

"Okay, kind of a cliché line."

"You can say that again, don't literally do it though."

"Why would you think I'd actually do that?"

"I'm just to used to being around Ginga."

"That is totally understandable." Then I realized something. "Hey, where'd Venus go?"

"I guess she left already."

"Okay then. We should probably get going too." I nodded.

"Kyoya, do you remember where our stuff even is?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I think so."

"If you're not sure, Artemis!" Artemis came over to me. "Can you smell out the campsite?" Kyoya gave me a weird look.

"He's not a dog."

"No, but he's still an animal, and animals have a great sense of smell." Artemis started running off. "Let's go." We both ran off to where the campsite was.

No one had gone through our stuff when we had gotten there. Kyoya started grabbing our stuff.

"Come on, we'd better not waste daylight. We need to get to Leontokardo City." I gave him a pout face.

"Oh come on Kyoya, we haven't gotten any sleep. I can see the bags under your eyes. Let's just have a rest here, and then we can get going. The tournament is in three days, and we're about a days walk away." He thought about it.

"Alright fine, but only because we need the sleep. He got down on the ground and used his pack as a pillow. I smiled and did the same thing. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**In Kyoya's Dream**

He was in a dark space.

"Where am I?" Suddenly, I was right behind him.

"You didn't protect me." My voice had a weird, but cool sounding echo affect. He turned around.

"Ai?"

"You didn't protect me Kyoya, you lied." Suddenly, I was getting farther and farther away. He reached his hand out to me, but he couldn't move his feet.

"Ai!"

"You didn't protect me. I was hurt, and nearly killed. It's all your fault Kyoya." Then, I was gone.

"AI!"

"You failed Kyoya, you failed. I've faded to nothing, nothing."

"I'll save you Ai, I swear!" Suddenly, he heard a maniacal laughter.

"Thanks for the girl Kyoya, she was a lot of fun." He turned around, and saw Ryuuga's huge head.

"Don't you touch her!" He launched Leone at him, but his face disappeared like smoke.

"She's gonna be all mine, and that will be the worst fate she could ever have!" He laughed again.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>He shot up, holding his arm out. He looked around. "Ai?" He freaked out a bit when he didn't see her, but then, he felt something on his chest. He looked. It was me. It was actually night time at that point, so in the cold, I had unconsciously gotten closer to him for warmth. I was snuggling into his chest, sleeping peacefully. He lay back down on the ground, glad that I was still safe. He gently stroked my hair, and I subconsciously smiled. He smiled too. <em>"At least she's safe, and she'll stay that way."<em>

**Song Of Hope: An interesting revelation for Kyoya. Song Of Hope, signing out! ;)(-:**


	22. A Pure Reason For Darkness

**Me: I am very surprised with all the positive reviews I got for the last couple chapters. I thought 'everyone's going to hate them,' and 'I have to write them anyways,' 'it's so important' and stuff like that. But it seems a lot of people liked them. Thank you, I thought I was being a bad authoress for having three chapters without much Beyblading.**

**Ai Minasan: Don't think that, you are an awesome authoress.**

**Me: I write some crappy stuff sometimes- wait a minute, what's going on?**

**Ai Minasan: We're encouraging you! :-)**

**Me: Okay, this is like reliving In Koma Village Chapter 4.**

**Madoka: Hey! We're not that bad! In fact, I think that we're awesome!**

**Me: Why does this keep happening to me?**

**Kyoya: Because, you are insane.**

**Me: I am not!**

**Ginga: Dude, you're talking to fictional characters that don't exist. That's pretty crazy.**

**Me: That's not true!**

**Kyoya: Then what do you call this conversation?**

**Me: …**

**Kyoya: That's what I thought.**

**Me: Just shut up. I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, only Hakuchoo Hane, since technically Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, which is where I got all of my other character designs from, but the personalities are mostly mine, as in I made them up.**

Hakuchoo walked into Doji's office.

"You wanted to see me?" He looked slightly sad.

"I am terribly sorry Hakuchoo, but there's been some bad news."

"Bad news? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Hakuchoo, but as of 6:06 AM this morning, Hato and Taka have passed away." She backed away, with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're lying! They can't be dead! You have to be making this up!" He looked very solemn.

"I wish I were, but Hakuchoo, it's the truth. However-" She didn't let him finish.

"There's no way they are dead!" she turned around. "Leave me alone! Don't say that kind of stuff!" She ran out. Doji stood up and called after her.

"HAKUCHOO!" She just kept running.

_"He has to be lying, he just has to be! They can't be dead. I never even got to say good-bye to them, or tell them that I love them one last time! I wanted to be there for them when they passed away! Oh God, please let them actually be alive!"_ She was so lost in her thoughts and tears that she didn't notice Tsubasa, which she crashed into. He got up.

"Hey Princess, you need to be more careful." She gave him the death glare.

"I'm not in the mood for it now Tsubasa!"

"Tsubasa, you always call my Bird Brain or Wingman." He noticed the tears on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was too. "Hakuchoo, what's wrong?" She got up.

"I don't need to tell you Tsubasa!" She tried to run away, but Tsubasa just grabbed her wrist.

"Hakuchoo, I'm not leaving you alone. You are obviously upset, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She looked at him, realized he actually cared for her, and just crashed into him, crying her eyes out. Not really knowing what to do, he simply just hugged her and let her cry it out. She was saying things like 'why now?' and 'how could this happen,' but the last thing was 'I never got to tell them I loved them.' Once Tsubasa heard that, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Hakuchoo, wouldn't you rather go somewhere more private?" She looked up at him and nodded. They went to his room, which really was just a bed and a nightstand by it. They sat on the bed. "Now Hakuchoo, tell me what's wrong." She wiped her eyes.

"Well, a few months ago, my parents got into a terrible accident. They were in a very grave condition, and their insurance didn't cover it. Then, out of the blue, Doji came in and just paid for my parents care. Now, at first, I was suspicious, but never once did he ask for anything in return. I finally just decided to ask him if I could do anything. He said there wasn't anything, but I told him I had to repay him somehow. He decided he would accept, but he would test me. He told me he was head of The Dark Nebula Organization, and that he would test my skills in Beyblade. I went up against Ryuuga and lost, but he was still impressed, and took me on as a Dark Nebula member."

"But why are you crying?"

"Well, Doji called me up from my room. He told me, he-he," she couldn't finish.

"What is it?" She just burst out.

"My parents died! He said that as of 6:06 this morning, they were dead! That can't be true! It can't be!" She started pounding on his chest, taking her frustration out on him, although it didn't hurt much. "Why did they have to die? I never got to tell them how much I loved them before they did die! I never got to say good-bye to them one last time! I never got to show them how much I appreciated everything they did for me! Now that I think about it, I never even told them thank you for loving me so much! Thank you for caring for me, even though I make you upset a lot, even though I talk back! I never said thank you to them even once, and now, I never will! They're dead, and I'll never see them again!" She stopped pounding on Tsubasa's chest. She just buried her face in her hands. "I'll never hug them again, I'll never be comforted by them again, I won't get a kiss on the forehead goodnight ever again, or bake cookies with my mom even though I'm a terrible baker, I'll never see my dad try to teach me football or soccer even though I don't care to learn, I'll never have them call me their little princess, even though they know I hate it, just to tease me lovingly, and I'll never hear them say 'I love you Hakuchoo' ever again, because they can't! Why do people have to die? Why?" She just kept on crying. In an attempt to comfort the poor crying girl, Tsubasa wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair. She just cried on his chest.

After a while, she was crying without any tears, which is not a good sign. Tsubasa lifted her head up.

"Come on, you've cried so much that you're dehydrated. You need something to drink." She realized how thirsty she was.

"I guess you're right." They got up and walked out of the room. But, before they could reach the cafeteria, Ryuuga came up to them.

"Hakuchoo, Doji wants to see you in his office." She shook her head.

"I'm not going up there."

"He said he has something to help you." She looked at Tsubasa. He nodded.

"Okay, but I'll go up there myself." She went to Doji's office. Along with Doji, there was a woman there. She had very long, very dark green hair with a bun in it, but it was down otherwise, wearing a short purple dress with a white area on the chest outlined in black, and a big red bow on that area. She also had a pendant that looked like a skull, with a Б, except for it was flipped over.

"Here, Hakuchoo, sit down and have a drink. You must be dehydrated." She sat down and drank the water from the cup on his desk. "This is Chika Shigo. I have brought her here to help you." She looked very confused.

"How can she help me? I just lost my parents." She smiled.

"No one is truly lost. They are still alive in your heart. And if that is shown, then I can show them to you." She was very surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I am a daughter of Pluto, Lord of the Underworld, where all are sent after death. I can show you your parents. They are restless spirits that will be doomed to wander for all eternity if they don't find closure with knowing you can move on." She pulled her Bey and Launcher from behind her back. "Let it rip!" She launched her Beyblade. "Look closely. This is Vortex Plutonios. He will help show you what you need to see." Hakuchoo didn't buy a single word of it.

"I don't believe it. That is impossible." Just then, two people, a woman and a man, materialized in front of her, and they seemingly came from the Bey. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, and the woman had white hair and brown eyes. Hakuchoo shed a tear.

"Mom? Dad?" They smiled. They were both in teal hospital gowns. Her mom spoke first.

"Yes, sweetie, it's us." Hakuchoo was still doubtful.

"How do I know it's really you guys? This could just be an illusion." They both chuckled a little.

"You always were a bit paranoid. Okay, how about this? When you were five, you met Ai, you hated her at first so much that you-" Hakuchoo stooped him.

"No more, no more! Please, not that story again." Then, she realized something. "Mom! Dad!" She tried to hug them, but she went right through them

"We're sorry, but we're just spirits now. We can't actually hug you." Her mother shed a tear.

"I'm fine with that. I just wanted to get to tell you both good-bye, and thank you for everything you've done for me. You guys loved me and cared for me, you both always knew just how to cheer me up, and you always put up with my back talking and other annoying things I've done. I'm sorry I never told you any of this while you were still alive. I love you both so much! I'm going to miss you more that you know." Her father smiled.

"It will be the same for us, but honey, we will always be with you. Pluto has granted us to stay in this world, as your guides. We will always love you, and stay by your side." Then, energy came out of them, and went into her swan pendant, until they were gone. Then, the swan pendant was connected to two other bird heads. One was of a nightingale, which would be her mother, and the other was a hawk, which would be her father. She noticed something. On the nightingale head, there was a hinge. She opened it up, and it showed a picture of her and her parents, where they were all smiling, from her 14th birthday. She held them close.

"Mom, Dad, I'll never forget you." She heard a voice in her head, saying '_we're always with you now_.' She turned to Doji.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Chika." She turned to Chika.

"Thank you so much." She smiled.

"It was no problem. I help everyone dealing with death that I can help."

"Chika, could you stand outside for a moment? I would like to talk to Hakuchoo alone." She nodded. She summoned her Bey back to her hand and left. "Hakuchoo, under this new revelation, I have something I would like to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Knowing your family's finances, or lack-there-of, I have decided to pay for their funeral costs." She looked a bit suspicious.

"That's not all you wanted to talk about."

"You are correct. In this new revelation that your parents, Hato and Taka Hane, have died, it has been brought to my attention that you will be put through the system, which is going to an orphanage. However, this can easily be avoided."

"How?"

"Since you have no extended family, since both your parents were only children and your grandparents have all passed away at this point in time, you have no legal guardians, since your parents never left a will. After careful consideration, I have decided to partake you as part of my own family. To put it simply, I have decided to adopt you." She was shocked. She tried imagining him as a dad, but it looked very strange.

"Wait, adopt me? I'm 15, almost 16, I'll be an adult in a little over four years (A/N: the legal adult age in Japan is 20), so why would four years in an orphanage be so important?"

"Because, you would be hidden from the public. Here in Japan, bloodlines are very important, and orphanages are hidden from the public, as well as their children. Have you ever met a crippled person, or someone who is blind?" She thought about that.

"No."

"That is because we have a very strict social structure, and anything not "normal" is hidden from public view, which includes orphans. You would be stuck inside an over crowded orphanage for four yeas, never going outside except for rarely. I don't want that to happen to you. Also, a thing to think about, you would never be able to see your friends, because in order to hide your status, the government would put you in an orphanage far away from here. This is why I have come to that decision. Do you understand Hakuchoo?" She nodded.

"Yes, I understand perfectly." He smiled.

"Then we have come to an understanding. You may leave now, while I sign the proper papers. Could you ask Chika to come back in?" She nodded and left. Chika was standing outside the hall.

"Doji wants to speak to you now." She nodded and went in.

"So, she really saw her parents?" She nodded.

"Yes. My powers over death and the souls of the dead are as real as you and me. I can summon all of your personal ghosts right here if I wanted too, all without even spinning my Bey. By using my Bey, it helped her, since she is a Blader, and grew up in the world where having a Bey makes anything possible, so it helped her believe."

"I thank you for doing this. It will help greatly." She frowned at him.

"Do not think that this changes a thing Doji. We are enemies. I was born to help not you, but another, and to protect her. I only came when you asked because she was in so much pain, and my father Pluto asked me too. Now, we are enemies again, and don't even try to hold me hostage, you remember what happened last time, right?"

"Yes, your guardian spirit Pluto became so enraged, that he had Thanatos kill all those who kept you from leaving."

"Not my choice, but that is how my spiritual father takes care of things. He is the father of my soul, the one who created my soul, and he did all he could to protect me, as any true father would, spiritual or flesh and bone."

"You may leave now."

"I was planning on doing that. Do not forget Doji, you will be brought down, Fate has decided it to be so."

"The future is not set in stone. Now leave." She quietly left. "So, her powers have increased. And she now knows her duty. This could be very bad. I must figure out how to stop them. I cannot kidnap Kasai, for her guardian Mars would murder me, as well as if I kidnapped the daughters of Saturn, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, and Helios, or the son of Gaia, they would come and kill me. I cannot kidnap Koi, because she hasn't actually left her home yet." Then, it hit him. "Of course, the only one I could kidnap successfully would be the girl herself, Ai Minasan. She is without a doubt my only option. Venus is not powerful enough to stop me, and she is the key to the whole thing. This will work out perfectly. I knew that there was a good reason for getting that Kunzite character as a Dark Nebula member. This will be perfect." He started to then plan Ai's kidnapping. "Some good, or evil, has come out of this. At least by having her brought here, I have changed a slight part of fate and have kept her from the Leontokardo City tounrmanet, and I have a plan to defeat the spirits."

* * *

><p>Chika stood by the door, listening closely, but, as soon as she heard the words 'daughter of Saturn,' her eyes got wide. She quickly left the building. She looked around, and then ducked into a nearby alleyway. She pulled out her cellphone and called someone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Sukai, it's me."

"Chika, why are you calling?"

"Something has gone wrong. We can't let the spirits know yet, or the Other Bladers."

"What is it?"

"Saturn has returned."

"What?"

"I was listening in on Doji when he mentioned a daughter of Saturn. If that is true, then we must be on high alert. We mustn't let her powers awaken, if they are there at all."

"If you're telling me, you must have called..."

"Not yet, but I'm going to. In the mean time, see if you can use your resources to find out who this girl is. If you can, try to stop her powers from awakening."

"I'm on it. I'll give you an update if I can."

"Right." She hung up. "If Saturn has a daughter, then this girl has more power than she could have ever known. If she awakens, then she'll end everything. We have to stop it. We'll have to take her Blader's Spirit, and destroy it."

**Song Of Hope: Originally, I was going to make it so that Doji had kidnapped Hakuchoo's parents, but then I decided against it, since being forced to do something would make one not perform as well, and she needed some sort of internal confliction. I have no idea when the funeral will be, probably some time in the distant future.**


	23. The Journey is Over

**Song Of Hope: The results are in, and, made obvious by the chapter title, it's back to Ai and Kyoya! I'm sorry, I would have had this up sooner, but I went to a Youth Group thing over the weekend, then came back, felt fine on Sunday, on Monday lost my voice from a sore throat, then on Tuesday I got a really bad cough and fever, then on Wednesday I found out I had pneumonia. So, I was kept in bed and away from people, my inspiration for characters, for a long time. Sorry.**

Kyoya, Artemis, and I had finally reached Leontokardo City. After everything that had happened, it took us longer to get there than it should have, so instead of getting there the morning before, it was a little before sunset. We got there the day before the tournament, so we had to find hotel rooms.

We came up to the front desk at one of the hotels. The receptionist, a pretty blond woman, smiled warmly at us as we walked up to her.

"Are you two here for the tournament?" We both nodded. "Great! We have a certain part of the hotel sectioned off for Bladers participating tomorrow. We work with the WBBA for things like these, so that Bladers know they can always stay here during tournaments. I'm assuming you'll both have different rooms?" We nodded.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. We'll just find two one room suites." Artemis then jumped up onto the desk, to let them know he would be there as well. She started frowning. "Would the cat be staying with you as well?" I nodded.

"Oh yes, Artemis is my traveling partner, I couldn't go anywhere without him." She kept frowning.

"Well, I'm afraid he'd have to stay outside of the hotel. We have a strict 'no pets' policy. You see, the owner is allergic to animals, and she comes here frequently, to make sure everything is running smoothly, and we can't just risk her going off in an allergy attack. I hope you understand. Personally, I love cats, but it's against policy rules." I frowned, upset.

"Okay, I understand, I guess I'll have to find another hotel." I started to eave, but Kyoya stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"We can stay here." I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not leaving Artemis outside."

"And I'm sorry, but you can't have him in here either." Kyoya turned to the receptionist.

"I'm sure you could make an exception for who she is."

"I'm sorry?"

"She's Ai Minasan." My eyes got wider.

"Kyoya, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"

"I might be." H turned back to the receptionist. "You said your hotel works with the WBBA, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, of course. The owner and the director will have meetings sometimes to discuss things like tournaments, so that we can tell them when it would be good to hold one here when there aren't conventions in the Convention Hall or things like that, where the hotel would be mostly full. Apparently, the director does that with all sorts of hotels all over the country."

"Then you must know who the director of the WBBA is."

"Of course, it's Mr. Minasan-" She made the connection. "Wait, you're the directors daughter?" I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, though I prefer to just be referred to as Ai."

"Oh, of course! Would the Penthouse Suite work?" I was very shocked. My arms shot out in front of my body and I started shaking my hands wildly.

"Oh, there is _no need_ for that! I'm fine with having a room no fancier than anyone else's." She nodded.

"Alright then. I'll just need your name sir."

"Kyoya Tategami."

"Alright then, sign your names in the guest book." She took a guest book out from behind the desk. We both signed it. "Great, now how are you paying, or should I just call you father?"

"Oh, no need for that! Here." I handed her my debit card. My dad filled it so I always had so money in it so I could buy food, or in this case, get a hotel room. She ran it through a machine.

"It checks out. Here you go." She handed us both keys, which were really just cards that you slide in the door. "You have room numbers 147 and 149 on the second floor. Your rooms are both on the left side of the hall. Just go take the elevator to the left of the lobby, which is here, then, once you get out, take another left, and you should reach the hall where your rooms are. Have a wonderful stay." We nodded. Artemis jumped off the desk and walked with us.

Once we were in the elevator, I glared at Kyoya. He was a bit confused.

"What are you glaring at me for?"

"You shouldn't have done that!" He was still confused.

"I just got Artemis in here, didn't I?"

"That may be, but it was uncalled for and I didn't want you to do that! There's a reason why I don't tell everyone that the director is my dad!"

"Why's that?"

"Because, when I did, people tried to be my friend just to get stuff, or so they can somehow get extra Bey Points, or stuff like that, plus, people see me differently. They don't see me as me; they see me as a girl with a powerful daddy, that's it. The only people who I know are my friends even though they know who my dad is are Hiromasa and Hakuchoo, since we became friends at a really young age, where it didn't matter who you parents were, mostly because as little kids, you don't really care about being friends with someone because of their parents, at that age, it's because you like them." He nodded. The elevator dinged. We stepped out and followed the directions the receptionist gave us. We found our rooms. "Well, night Kyoya."

"Night Ai." We both went into our separate rooms. I saw the bed, and just couldn't help myself. I started giggling like a child and jumped onto the bed.

"Ah, a bed! I haven't been in one for a while." I kicked my shoes off and got under the covers. After sitting there for a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**In My Dream**

There was a woman, flames surrounding her. All that I could see was her dark silhouette, which had two buns with hair coming down from them, but I knew who she was. She was holding up a V sign with her fingers. The fire soon engulfed her, and left it so that she was unable to be seen. I cried out to her.

"NO!"

I shot up out of the bed, sweating heavily. Artemis _was_ curled up at the foot of the bed, but my sudden outburst made him jump up and fall off. It was morning, and the sun was shining through the curtains.

Deciding a shower would be nice, since I hadn't had the privilege to have one in a long time.

When I finished, I dressed, but waited to put my bow in my hair since it was still wet so the bow wouldn't get ruined, so my hair was in my face. I got out of the bathroom. I decided to go to Kyoya's room, to see if he was ready to go down for breakfast. I knocked on the door gently. "Kyoya?" The door was slightly open, so I opened it the rest of the way, to walk in on Kyoya without his shirt on. His hair was wet, so he had apparently taken a shower not long after I had. I freaked out. "I'm sorry!" I slammed the door shut, blushing madly. I had my back facing the door. I heard some rustling and then the door opened.

"Ai? Did you need anything?" I turned around. Luckily, he had a shirt on at that point, but not his jacket. Like his jacket, the sleeves had been ripped off and his mid-drift was still showing, so, to say the least, he looked **** hot.

"Um, not really, I was just wondering if you were ready."

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"There's a free breakfast downstairs. We should take advantage of it and go get something to eat. I've learned from personal experience that Blading on an empty stomach is not a very good idea." I nodded.

"First, I should go and get Artemis so I don't forget hm here." I imagined Artemis freaking out in his chair because he can't get out. I went over to my room door and opened it, and Artemis just jumped out. He jumped on my shoulders and I caught him from behind. His fur was wet. "Artemis, what's wrong? Why are you wet?" Then I heard it. Rushing water. I went in. Artemis had gotten curious and decided to mess with the nozzle on the bathtub, only to make it go off and spray him. Kyoya figured out the same thing and started laughing.

"I guess curiosity really does kill the cat, at least this cat, and if not, makes him wet." I glared at him.

"Kyoya! He is just a cat! Don't tease him! That is animal cruelty!" I looked at Artemis. "Now, let's get you all dried off."

"The free breakfast ends at 10:30, which is right before we leave for the tournament." Kyoya looked at a wall clock in the room. "It's 8:12 right now."

"Alright then." I took Artemis into the bathroom, but he thought he was going to get wet again and started hissing and squirming. His claws were out, and at one point he scratched my face. I cried out in pain and dropped Artemis to hold my face. I fell on my knees from the shock. I could feel the blood coming from the small scratches. Kyoya automatically came up to me.

"Ai! Are you okay? How much does it hurt? How bad is it?" He tried to remove my hands from my face, but I kept them right where they were.

"Don't!" He stopped.

"I need to see how bad it is."

"But now my face is scratched up and weird looking! I don't want you to see that!" He started laughing a little.

"All worried about your looks? That's unusual, at least for you anyways."

"It's not funny! I'm about to be in a tournament on national TV, and my face is going to look all marred!" I heard him get up and leave the room. He came back over to me and knelt down again.

"Ai, I promise, I'm not going to think any less of you or care about you any less because of a small cat scratch. Now, just move your hands so I can treat the wound!" I still refused to remove my hands, but Kyoya eventually wrenched them away from my face. He was holding some bandages. "See, it's not even that bad. It's just a scratch on your cheek. Now, this might hurt, but hold still." Quickly, he got the alcohol wipes he had been hiding behind his back, ripped it open, and before I could stop him, put it on the scratch. I smacked his hand away because it hurt so much.

"OW! What the heck Kyoya?"

"Well, I knew if you had seen it, you wouldn't have let me do that. It's to make sure you don't get an infection or something. Now, hold still." Before I could stop him, he did it again. "Quit squirming! It only stings for a few seconds. There, done." I stopped squirming around. "Now, just let me put the bandage on." He gently put a bandage on my face. Both of our faces were really close. Then, we looked into each other's eyes, and our faces got closer, and closer, and closer, until we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist. All I could think at the time was how amazing that felt.

Sadly, due to the fact that the human species is designed to breath, we had to stop kissing after a while, so we could both breathe. I smiled.

"Worth getting a cat scratch." Then, I realized something. "Oh no! Now, there's a soaking wet cat running around the hotel!" I got Kyoya arms off of my waist and rapidly stood up. "Kyoya, we have to go and fight Artemis!" He got up quickly.

"He's a cat, where would a cat go to?" He started thinking. "I know where he is."

**20 Minutes Later**

We had gotten down to the breakfast, and there was a huge group of teenage girls and some small children. We jostled our way through the crowd, and found what we were looking for.

"Artemis!" I picked him up. He was smiling, enjoying all the attention he was getting. "Hey, get away from my cat! He's mine, and you guys can't have him!" The teenage girls got scared and ran off, but the small children stayed. They had such sad looks in their eyes. I gave in. "Alright, you guys can keep petting Artemis." They all went 'Yay!' as I put him down.

"Cats love attention and food. The food was here, and the people who would adore him were here too, he was bound to come down here." I hugged Kyoya.

"You are the best, well, I don't really know what we are at this point in time, but whatever it is you are that! "I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and all the kids went 'Ew.' "When you guys are teenagers, you'll understand." I turned to Kyoya. "While all these kids are petting Artemis, why don't we get some breakfast?" He nodded.

It was set up as a buffet. I got some fried eggs, some bacon, some orange juice, and some strawberries. Kyoya got some pancakes and sausages, with syrup and butter. He didn't bother getting a drink. We ate silently, but that was only because I was eating really fast and he was giving me a weird look. I don't honestly know why I was so hungry, but after we were done, most of the kids had gotten bored with Artemis. I got him out of the remaining kids and we headed out.

* * *

><p>We got to the stadium and registered for the tournament. The prize was 3000 points, so, if I won this one, then I would have my route to Battle Bladers secured. We found ourselves seats in the stands and watched the first match. Kyoya was going to be in the about middle match, but I was in the last match.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Leontokardo City Tournament! Here's we have our first battle, Chae Xin Lee versus Akio Tanaka!" Two boys came out. One was kind of average, with brown hair and plain clothes, but the other boy was a bit different. He looked about our age, and had blue eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with a white sleeveless jacket, a black wrist watch, a black Bladers belt, slightly worn jeans, and blue hiking boots. He had a mysterious mien with confidence radiating off of him. "Alrighty Bladers! Ready?" They whipped out their Launchers.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. The Beys circled around the stadium.

"Let's finish this quickly, so as to not waste any time! Go Mystic Dracos! MYSTIC DRACO STORM!" A tornado formed around the Bey.

"And Chae is using his Special Move right off the bat!"

"LAW OF THE STORM!" Then, the Bey rode the tornado, and when it stopped, used that to propel itself down to the ground, into the opponent Bey.

"And we already have a winner for this match! The winner is Chae Xin Lee!" He smirked and recalled his Bey.

"That was amazing."

"That was a rip off." I gave Kyoya a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Mystic Draco Storm is a lot like the Lion Gale Force Wall, and Law of the Storm is a lot like Pegasis Star Blast Attack."

"Not really. From what I saw, those two moves were truly one. He didn't bother letting the opponent attack once he had the tornado up, he automatically went to using his second Special Move. From what I see, it's like a dance, flowing smoothly from one step to the next, like a waltz. In Beyblade, everything is fast paced, like a tango, and that makes things like that hard to do. It takes a lot of skill to accomplish what he has."

"How do you know so much about that kind of stuff?"

"I'm the director's daughter, therefore, I've had to go to formal events and know all off the fancy footwork of different dances. It's kind of obvious."

"Well, when you put it that way, it is."

"Now that we have that settled, let's turn our attention back to the tournament." He nodded.

The next battles were boring, including Kyoya's and mine. We didn't even have to use our Special Moves to win. It went on like this until the semi-finals. Well, for Kyoya at least. He was facing that Chae guy, but I was facing some guy I had never even heard of, and from the battles I had seen earlier, he wasn't all that strong. Kyoya's match was up first.

"And here we are! Our match is Kyoya versus Chae!" They walked in on opposite sides of the stadium.

"You can do it Kyoya!"

"Fair warning, your little copycat move won't work against my Leone," he said as he whipped out his Launcher and Bey.

"Fair warning to you as well, my move is no cheap copy, but one of my design," he said as he whipped out his Launcher and Bey.

"Whatever. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it-"

"Rip!" They launched their Beys.

"Go Leone!" Leone quickly attacked Dracos.

"And Kyoya goes straight to the offense by using Leone's attack strength! Although he is a Defense Type Bey, that doesn't mean he lacks in power any less!"

"Ha, like you can defeat my Dracos. Your Bey is like a tiny cat up against my mighty dragon!" I got a little mad at that.

"Don't listen to him Kyoya! He's just trying to throw you off your game!"

"Well, then I guess I just won't let it get to me. Go!" Leone kept up the fierce attack.

"GO! MYSTIC DRACO STORM!"

"Not on my watch! LION WILD WIND FANG DANCE!" They both created tornados around themselves, but Leone's was fiercer.

"Whoa folks! It looks like they both used their Special Moves at the same time! This is heating up quickly folks!"

"I know a thing or two about tornados, so I can easily break through your little move. GO LAW OF THE STORM!" Dracos started riding the tornado again.

"Not on my watch! LEONE!" Leone did the same with his. As both of the tornados disappeared, they propelled down to the ground, and they crashed into each other. When they landed, they launched onto the other sides of the stadium, but Leone went out of the stadium, just barely out, while Mystic Dracos was just barely still in the stadium.

"And the winner is CHAE!" I couldn't believe what had happened, he only lost by chance. When they landed, they were slightly to the right, on Kyoya's side, and when they hit each other, they launched themselves to the sides of the stadium, so because of that small amount that they were closer, Leone got sent out, and Dracos stayed in. It was remarkable.

"That's remarkable." Kyoya picked up Leone, and walk out, not showing any sign of shock or disappointment. I got out of the stands and made my way to the stadium. I saw Kyoya on the way down, just like I knew I would. "Kyoya, are you okay?" He lashed out slightly.

"I'm just fine! It was just some bad luck. Just cause I lost doesn't mean I'm going to have an emotional breakdown!" I was shocked at his outburst. His eyes were filled with disappointment and anger.

"Kyoya." I spoke his name softly this time, but my voice was also unintentionally filled with hurt. He saw the hurt in my eyes and heard the hurt in my voice and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ai, I guess I'm just a little mad. The only reason he won was because of a little luck."

"Well, I think you are far more lucky than him." I gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled at me, and that's really hard to get him to do, unless it's a devious smile or involving Beyblade. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That's true, I do have you." He gave me a kiss. "Now go quick some butt." I smiled at him.

"Right, now keep Artemis out of trouble. He's managed to remain quite and pretty much unnoticeable hiding in my bag, but keep him there, since animals aren't allowed in the stadium."

"I will, just go and win." He let go of me and I ran to the stadium.

"And we have our next battle, Ai versus Kenji!" I came out and into the stadium, and my opponent came out on the other side.

"Ready kid?"

"Um, um, yeah, sure."

"3-!" He freaked and clumsily pulled out his Launcher and Bey.

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We launched our Beys. I did a test hit on his.

"I don't even need to use my Special Move. Go Venosus!" She attacked him once and knocked his Bey out of the stadium.

"Amazing! If you blinked, you missed this battle folks! That was the fastest semi-final battle on record! The winner is Ai Minasan!" I recalled Venosus and caught her by her Spin Track and Performance Tip. "The final battle will be Chae Xin Lee versus Ai Minasan!" Chae came out from the other side. I put Venosus back in the Launcher and waited for him to get there.

"So, you think you can beat me?"

"Let's find out." He calmly got out his Launcher and Bey. Usually, I could easily make out an opponent before the battle even starts, but this guy was a mystery. But every good mystery needs to be solved.

"Okay then. 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" We launched our Beys.

"I already know you're strong, since you have a Special Move, but mine is stronger."

"Let's see you try to work it."

"Usually I wait until my opponent is weaker, but since you asked for it, GO! HEART'S LONGING DESIRE!" Mystic Dracos stopped in its tracks. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. And to think you beat Kyoya. That had to have been a fluke. GO VENOSUS!" Venosus went in for an attack, and sent Mystic Dracos out of the stadium. I smiled widely.

"And it's already over here too! The winner is Ai Minasan! She has earned the 3000 Bey Points!" I watched my Pointer go up. Now, the exact number I had was actually 47,325, so now, I have exactly 50,325. Basically, I'm now in Battle Bladers! "Ai Minasan has become the first Bladers to qualify for Battle Bladers! Let's give her a hand folks!" The crowd started clapping and cheering. I was really happy, but there was this nagging feeling in my mind that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

><p>Chae was leaving the stadium after sunset. He looked around, then took off his watch. He flipped the clock face over so that there was a screen with buttons. He pressed one. Doji's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"Chae Xin Lee, how nice to hear from you."

"Mission complete Doji. Ai Minasan is now fully qualified for Battle Bladers."

"Excellent. And what about her traveling status?"

"You were right. At this point in time, Kyoya Tategami is traveling with her. I saw them leaving the stadium together, and there was something in Ai's pack that kept moving. A cat maybe?"

"That's all I need to know. Thank you."

**Song Of Hope: I realized this is the first chapter since, like, chapter 19, with actual Bey battles. I'm so sorry! Also, Chae Xin Lee is beyblademaster's OC, not mine. Thanks for reading**!


	24. Mother Knows Best

**Song Of Hope: Yes! An extra Ai and Kyoya chapter. I think I would have put up the extra chapter regardless. Okay, now, about the 'flash chapter.' I put up a chapter, for about five seconds, then deleted it. That's a flash chapter. It didn't show that I uploaded a new chapter because I replaced a chapter instead of uploading a new one, so, I made the flash chapter. Get it got it good.**

Even though I didn't want to, Kyoya and I were heading to Kyoto, for a tournament there, where the winner was automatically qualified for Battle Bladers, but only if they had within about 40,000 points, and not something like 0, so a lot of people would be there, so I expected Ginga and the others to come. It's a memorial tournament, but I refuse to tell Kyoya whom it's for. We walked into town.

"You sure your parents will let me stay at your house?"

"My dad is the director of the WBBA, our house is huge. Though the bedrooms are normal sized, regardless of the house size. My sister and I share a room though, but that's just because until I went on my journey, we could not be separated. But, before we go to my house, we're going to make a stop." Kyoya noticed we were walking up to a house. The house was next to an empty lot.

"Who's house are we going up to? And why is that lot empty?" I stopped short.

"You'll see. You need to go and make amends for all of your past mistakes, starting here, and with me here, it will be easier. And I couldn't tell you why there's an empty lot. Hold Artemis for we, would you?" I got Artemis, who was at the time perched on my shoulder, as usual, and then handed him to Kyoya. Artemis jumped down from Kyoya's arms and stood by his side. Kyoya was a bit confused, obviously having forgotten some very vital information. I knocked on the door. I heard a soothing, deep voice from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't open the door." Then, he opened the door quickly.

"Ai?"

"Hello Hiro-kun." I gave him a big hug, and he quickly returned it.

"Ai, oh, it's so good to see you." He has dark green hair, green eyes, and gold-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a windbreaker (he actually had a motorcycle, so, when he needed to clear his head, he'd go riding, and he had to clear his head a lot. He's also into boxing as well) and blue jeans. He used to wear a Bladers belt and Bladers gloves, but he a long since retired them. "How have you been doing?" He released me from the hug. I showed him my pointer.

"I've made it! First person to do so!"

"That's great!" Little Rei came bouncing out.

"Nee-san!" She jumped up at me. I hugged her.

"I saw your battle with Kenta, you're getting very strong with Flame Phobios." She beamed at me.

"Thanks bunches and bunches! But once Nii-sama realized I was gone, he came looking for me and brought me home."

"You snuck away?"

"Uh-huh." She saw Kyoya and then hid behind her big brother's legs. "Who is that guy? He looks scary." Unless it has to do with Beyblade and battling, she gets very shy around strangers. She buried her face in her brother's legs. Hiromasa looked up again, and if he had been holding something, would have dropped it.

"No way, you can't be here in Kyoto."

"Calm down Hiro-kun! He came with me! He's my friend."

"How can you be friends with him? He's a monster!" I smacked him in the back of the head.

"He's my friend! And besides, your past doesn't make up who you are, it tells us who you were! Kyoya may have been a jerk in the past, but now he's different! Do you think he would be my friend if I thought otherwise? You know how good I am at judging character, well, Kunzite being the exception, but, well, I'm pretty sure I've figured out why, but it'd take too long to explain. Can we come in, Kyoya too?" He sighed.

"Fine." We walked in, but as Kyoya got closer, Rei buried her face even deeper into her brother's leg.

We got into the living room.

"So, how's your mom been doing?" He smiled.

"She's gotten a lot better. She kept talking about going back to China and dying there, but now that she has, she's stopped. They found out what was wrong with her, and they're treating it, even though it took two years." I smiled.

"That's great." Artemis jumped back on my shoulder. Hiromasa smiled.

"Since when do you have a cat?"

"Oh, recently." He petted him. "His name is Artemis."

"You know, that's kind of funny. Koi recently got a cat too, and she had a crescent moon bald spot too." Artemis looked offended.

"That's not a bald spot Hiro-kun, that's fur."

"Oh. Well, anyways, Koi's has black fur though, and red eyes, not white fur and blue eyes." Rei came up to us.

"Can I pet him?" She reached up and stood on her tippy toes. I smiled and got Artemis off of my shoulder.

"Sure Rei." I held him out to her. She as shy at first, slowly reaching out and petting him, but then she just grabbed him and hugged him.

"He's soft."

"That's his fur." I looked at Kyoya, who was just sitting on the couch. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He just made a little 'hm' sound. "Kyoya." He got up and begrudgingly walked over to Hiromasa.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that." Hiromasa looked surprised.

"A monster like you is sorry about anything they've done?" I whacked him in the back of the head again.

"He is not a monster! The only monster I know is Ryuuga! So quit being a jerk Hiromasa, and accept his apology!" I gave him an angry frown, just to show how upset I was, not only with facial expression, but tone of voice, and the fact that I called him by his given name instead of my nickname for him. He sighed.

"Give me one reason why I should."

"I-"

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Ai." He turned to face me. "I trust you, so give me one good reason I should."

"Because he's my friend."

"I don't find that a good enough reason."

"Okay then, how about this? 'To forgive is to set a prisoner free, and to find out that prisoner was you.' You've been trapped by that pain all these years, that you can't even Beyblade. And when you're hurting, it's not only you who feels the pain, but me, Rei, Koi, all of your friends and family who love and care about you. Not to mention if one asks for forgiveness, especially those with a lot of pride, then it shows that they know what they did was wrong. You are too blinded by the pain of the past to realize that it's behind you. And forgiving is the first step to healing." He smiled.

"You always knew how to end a fight."

"It's me, what else do you expect? I could end a 100 year war with a 'pretty please?'" He laughed a little, then turned to Kyoya.

"I accept your apology. And I forgive you." I smiled.

"And that's how it's done. Now, we've got to go. I'm sorry, but we came here before going home. See you later Hiro-kun." I gave him a quick hug.

"Later Ai." I went over to Rei, who was squeezing Artemis to death.

"Rei, can I have Artemis back please?" She looked sad.

"Do you both really have to go?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I want to see my sister and see my dad too. I haven't seen them in a long time." She let go of Artemis, who scrambled to get to my non-suffocating company. I gave her a hug. I turned to Kyoya. "Let's go, you still have to meet my sister and my dad." He nodded. We left. I turned to Kyoya.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You just sprang that on me out of nowhere. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Well, it was the only way, otherwise he'd have never accepted our relationship, and he's my best friend. I can't have my best friend hating the guy I like. Now come on, our house isn't that far away from here." We walked in silence for most of the way, but Kyoya still wouldn't let something go.

"So, why haven't you said anything about your mom?" I stopped cold.

"Um." I stopped, relieved. "We're here." Kyoya looked surprised.

"This is where you live?"

"Yep, good old home." My house was a mansion. It was at the edge of town, and had a huge yard and building. The gates were linked to a brick wall and had fancy decorations all over them. It looked like those mansions in horror movies do before they turn haunted. I went over to the right side of the gates. There was an intercom on it. I pushed the button.

"Who is this?" It was an old man's voice.

"Ai Minasan."

"Ai-sama?"

"Who else would it be Shiyoonin? Does it sound like anyone else? And if that doesn't help, you can look at the security camera's."

"You have a young man with you?"

"Yeah, he's my friend, and I guess you could say he acts like my body guard."

"Always knew you needed one. With your skills, people are bound to be out for you, just so they can make sure that they reach the top instead of you."

"Shiyoonin! Just let us in!"

"Right. Sorry. Gate's open." The rickety old gate opened up. We walked through.

"Sorry about that. Shiyoonin is very old, but he's been with us since forever."

"Who is Shiyoonin anyway?"

"Our butler. We also have a ton of maids. We don't have any guards, but with the size of the house, everyone just assumes that we have them crawling all over, hidden so they can catch any unsuspecting prowlers. Since the house is large, as well as the property, there are a lot of spaces were one could hide from most eyes, so people assume that's where the guards hide. The best those spots have ever been used for are games of hide and seek. If anyone did ever come to try and rob the place, well, let's just say we've got it covered."

"I see."

"Papa never got guards here, because he thought that we would feel unsafe. He thought that if there were guards around, that we would think there were people out to get us, although Shiyoonin was never much help with that, since we were really good at Beyblade and other things, but the fact that we had no guards helped us think he was just crazy, because if we had no guards, that meant that we didn't need them."

"And now?"

"I wish I had never left home. " We got up to the door. It was one of those big fancy ones.

"Is everything here huge?"

"Just everything outside. Everything inside is normal sized." I opened the door. We walked in. There was a mat by the door with shoes and slippers. We had a ton of the slippers. I slipped my shoes off and put on the slippers. "Slip your shoes off and put the slippers on, would ya?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He did the same thing.

"Great, now, I'm going to go find Koi real quick. This place is really big, so just stay right here."

"Alright." I smiled.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I went off in search of my twin.

I searched around where Koi usually likes to go, the kitchen, the TV room, her bedroom, but she wasn't in any of those places, so, I decided to head back to Kyoya to give him a tour of the place myself and introduce him to Koi later.

"Strange. Shiyoonin should have told everyone that I had come back. It has been two years. Now that I think about it, wouldn't they have been at the front door?" Just then, I heard something break. I was close to the staircase by the door, so I went over to the gold railing and looked down. Kyoya was being attacked by one of our maids. She was in one of those stereotypical maids outfits, with her brown hair tucked into her hat. She had blue eyes, and was wearing glasses. She was wielding a broom as a weapon, as well as her fists and feet and was trying to hit Kyoya with it, but he kept dodging.

"Lady, I'm here with a friend!"

"Like I believe that! The only person who lives here is the director and his daughter Koi-sama! You creepy young man! Thinking you can take advantage of little Koi-sama while her father isn't here! Men like you disgust me!"

"You're crazy!" I freaked out. I jumped over the railing and landed on my feet.

"Jochuu!" I ran over and grabbed the broom. "Stop it now!" She turned to face me.

"Who dares-!" Then she stops. "Ai-sama! You're back!" She wrapped me up in a big bear hug. "You have gotten so big!" She put me down to examine me. "And more so in some places than others."

"J-Jochuu!" She got serious again and turned to face Kyoya with her broom weapon again. Kyoya got in a position ready for dodging.

"Now, to take care of this creeper!" She went in for another attack, but I got in front of Kyoya.

"Jochuu, I ORDER you to STOP!" She did.

"Why are you protecting this creep?"

"Cause he isn't a creep, he came here with me! He's my friend!"

"That's what I said, but she just kept on attacking." Just then, something started beeping. Jochuu dug into one of her pockets in her apron and pulled out a pager. She read the message and cursed.

"Shiyoonin really needs to get his act together! He just sent me a page saying you were here with a, a body guard?"

"He's not my-"

"I guess you could call me that." He got out from behind me. "I'm Kyoya Tategami. I'm a Blader, and have some pretty good skills on the physical side as well." Jochuu looked confused.

"Why would Ai need a body guard? She got a black belt in karate at 6 and is on her way to being a Grandmaster in Martial Arts, in fact, the youngest in the world, well, other than those in the Konzern family, that is." He gave me a weird look.

"You trained in Martial Arts?"

"Ever since I could stand. Even when I was living in Koma Village, whenever we left, Mama and Papa would leave us here to train with our instructor." Jochuu smiled.

"Yep. She also did archery, swordplay, piano, voice lessons, dancing, manners, horse riding-regular and side saddle-, gardening, cooking, baking, sowing, knitting, pinpoint work, crochet (crow-shay, not the sport), painting, and, of course, Beyblade."

"Yeah, and I couldn't bake, sow, do pinpoint, crochet, or paint."

"Yes, your sister got those skills, but you were excellent with your sword, and your piano playing was graceful and melodic, as well as your voice. We could just sit there for hours and listen to her play the piano while she sang. Of course, Koi would use that time to sneak away to read mangas, and goof off."

"Speaking of Koi, where is she?" I wanted to quickly get off that subject.

"Oh yes, Koi-sama, she should be in the back garden." I grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Thanks Jochuu. Oh, and don't tell Papa I'm home yet, or let Shiyoonin tell him. I want it to be a surprise!"

"Yes Ai-sama." We ran to the back of the house to go top the garden.

"You do all that stuff?"

"Well, half of it. Koi got more of the at home skills, other than baking and painting, but we both excelled at Beyblade and in the fighting styles like swordplay and Martial Arts."

"You never told me you had any of those skills." I stopped. I knew my expression was sad, but I didn't let Kyoya see it.

"My mom taught me them. Mama was the best at everything. I guess you could say she had a savvy for perfection." I put a smile on my face, and turned to Kyoya. "Now, let's go find Koi, I still need you two to meet." I quickly turned my head around and we kept going to the back of the house.

When we got there, Koi was practicing archery. She wore her hair in two buns with ponytails, had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans rolled up to her knees. She had black Bladers gloves and a standard gray Bladers belt. She was about 100 feet away. That was the one I was better at. I smiled deviously.

"Stay quiet. There's something I've got to do." He nodded. I tip toed and looked for the crack in the wall where I kept my bow and arrow set. I had actually made the bow myself, based off of a design from a book, and couldn't resist what I was about to do. I reached into the quiver to pull out a leather band that I put on my right arm. The bowstring would have given me a welt. I found that out when I had first shot it, which is why I have the leather band. I pulled out an arrow, notched it, drew it back the most I could, and carefully aimed. Koi hadn't managed to make one arrow hit the target. I shot the arrow, and with a yelp from her it hit the middle of the target. She got really mad and turned around.

"NEE-SAN! What's the big idea here?" Then, she stuck her tongue out at me like a little kid, and then she realized something. "NEE-SAN!" She ran over to hug me. I smiled and returned the embrace.

"Nee-san! I missed you so much!" We always called each other that when talking to them, but when we're not around the other, we address them, by their given name.

"I missed you too!" We let go of each other. "But why are you here? I've been keeping up with the tournaments, and you're already qualified for Battle Bladers, so you don't need to go to the tournament." I smiled at her.

"I'm not, he is." She looked at him.

"He's hot." I smiled, kind of dreamily.

"I know." Then, she got a devious smile on her face.

"Wait, so, he's your boyfriend?"

"Um, I guess you can say that."

"You too haven't…" She left it off on a trail, and I freaked out.

"NEE-SAN!"

"What? I'm just joking."

"Yeah, I figured. It was still embarrassing."

"Just quit acting embarrassing, or I won't introduce you two."

"Okay, fine." I smiled. I went over to Kyoya, grabbed his arm, and brought him over to Koi.

"Nee-san, this is Kyoya Tategami, Kyoya, this is Koi Minasan, my sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"Man, you two look exactly alike." I smacked him on the back of the forehead.

"We're twins! And since we're not fraternal, what else do you expect?" I turned to Koi. "Kyoya, Artemis and I came here… wait, where is Artemis?"

"And speaking of whoever you're talking about, where's Luna?"

**With Artemis and Luna**

Artemis was looking around the house, until he found what, or who, he was looking for. In Koi's room, there was a little basket with a pillow in it, and a cat. It was a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. It was asleep. Artemis, blushing, gently nudged the cat awake. Her red eyes opened up, looking sleepy. She looked at him, confused at first, but then realized who he was.

"Art?" From the voice you could tell that this was a female cat. She spoke with a British accent.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, the humans can't know we talk just yet."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Venus?"

"You mean her daughter Ai? I am. She came here for a visit."

"How is she?"

"She's made it to Battle Bladers, has accepted her destiny, and she's in love, so relatively good."

"So, she's met Leo's son?"

"Yes, his name is Kyoya Tategami. They get along relatively well, though they haven't flat out told each other they love them, they both just know, well Kyoya said it once, but to save Ai's life."

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" He sighed.

"This is going to take a while."

**Back With Koi, Kyoya, and Ai**

Just then, the gate opened. Even from the garden in the back of the house, that rickety old gate could still be heard. Koi smiled big.

"Looks like Papa's home."

"Wait, that's Papa? PAPA!" I ran with to go see him. "PAPA!" Obviously, I was always the daddy's girl. Koi had always gotten along better with, with our mother. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a brow suit and glasses. Before he could actually see me, I tackled him with a hug. "PAPA!" My face was buried in his chest/stomach, so he couldn't see my face. Koi and I looked almost exactly alike, but we do have enough differences, usually it's facial expressions towards our parents. I always looked happier around Papa than I did with Mama, and vise versa.

"Koi, you're not usually so excited to see me. Wait, no odangos, big red bow, Ai?" I looked up at him.

"Hello Papa." He embraced me as I embraced him.

"You're home? Oh, it's so good to have you home. I missed my pumpkin so much." I started tearing up.

"I missed you too Papa." He got a good look at my face.

"You're growing up to be a beautiful woman, just like your mother." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you Papa." He looked at someone.

"And who is that young man?" I smiled. I got out of his embrace, and went over to Kyoya.

"Papa, this is Kyoya Tategami. He's sort of been protecting me." Papa still looked confused.

"Why would my big, strong girl need protection?"

"That's what I would like to know." I groped for an answer. I mean, it wasn't like I could tell him that I somehow knew that the Dark Nebula Organization was going to kidnap me. And then I would have to explain why. I also couldn't tell him that I was really Venus's daughter soul wise, or that I was destined to defeat Ryuuga/L-Drago, should Ginga fail to do so. I quickly came up with something that worked for relatively anyone. Paranoia.

"Um, I've been paranoid ever since I made it to 50,000?"

"That makes sense. But why are you still grabbing his hand?" We looked at our hands and quickly let go, blushing involuntarily. Papa figured it out, and started tearing up.

"I'm about to lose my baby girl."

"Papa, I'm 16, you'll still have me as your little girl for four more years." I hugged him, then let go. He smiled, but then started frowning. He threateningly walked over to Kyoya.

"If you hurt my baby girl, break her heart, I will set up a man hunt, destroy your Bey, making you unable to Blade ever again, and it won't end there. No, you'll be in so much pain, it will be like hell on earth." Kyoya didn't even flinch.

"Understood." Papa walked into the house.

"You weren't even scared?"

"Even if I did break your heart, me dying would hurt you even more."

"You're right about that." I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"No kissing!" We stopped.

"Sorry Papa." We walked back into the house.

"I see you both are still wearing your slippers." I looked down at my feet. The slippers were very dirty. Kyoya's were too.

"Sorry Papa." I took off the pair I was wearing and put on another pair. I hit Kyoya on the arm.

"Change your slippers! Those are filthy."

"Oh, sorry." He changed out of his slippers. I started to tease him.

"Kyoya, saying sorry. It's music to my ears."

"Just shut it." I giggled.

"I was just teasing."

"Yeah, yeah." Jochuu walked over to us.

"Ah, Minasan-sama, welcome home."

"Good to be home, and what a pleasant surprise that waited for me."

"Yes, she only arrived not that long ago. But she wasn't with this young man here, and Shiyoonin didn't tell us she was arriving with this young man, and I started attacking him." He laughed.

"That sounds just like Shiyoonin. And how well did he do?"

"I just kept dodging, since I could tell she worked here. Now I know what Ai meant when she said you didn't need any guards." We all laughed at that. One of the maids came by. She bowed in respect.

"Sir, dinner is ready."

"Did you make accommodations for Ai?"

"Yes sir." Kyoya looked at me weirdly.

"Accommodations?"

"I'm a really picky eater. I don't eat fish, spicy food, mushrooms, nuts, some vegetables, sour things, gravy, or tofu."

"Wow, you would not have survived in ancient Japan."

"I know, some of those things used to be a majority of the food. But now, we have other foods, like those burgers Ginga is so fond of. I don't think he could live if Japan stopped making burgers."

"Or he'd move to America." I laughed.

"He probably would. I've been there once, and everything there was huge." Papa coughed in that way that tells us that we need to pay attention.

"Let's just go and eat dinner." We started walking towards the dinning room.

"Okay, first off all, do you know table etiquette?"

"Not really. I've never needed it."

"Well, here, we are very traditional, and that includes phrases. At the dinner table, we speak Japanese. Even though the world switched to English a long time ago, at the dinner table, we honor our roots by speaking the language and using traditional Japanese table manners."

"Okay then."

"Okay, first, we say 'Itadaki-masu' before we eat, and afterwards, we say 'Gochisou-sama'. Do not hold the chopsticks vertically, this is disrespectful; eat every grain of rice given to you, if the cook says 'dou,' answer with 'oishii desu,' if they ask 'oniku wa dou,' answer with 'yawarakakute oishii desu,' do not try to pass food chopstick to chopstick, if you wish to pass food, do it plate to plate, do not wave your chopsticks about your food or point them at anyone, the miso soup is eaten by sipping it, using the chopsticks for getting the food out, it is polite to slurp your noodles, lift small bowls of rice, noodles, or soup up when you eat them, do not spear your food with your chopsticks, use the opposite end to remove food from common dishes, when you are done eating, try to put all the dishes back to where they were, and never, ever, put your chopsticks down on your rice. Put them together pointing to your left. Did you get all that?"

"Um, most of it."

"You don't really have to talk at all, other than those." We got to the table. It was a traditional Japanese table. Unfortunately for Kyoya, that meant it was low to the ground, and we had to sit on pillows. Koi was already sitting down at the table. I sat across from her, Papa sat at the head, and Kyoya sat at the other head. At first, for reasons I wish not to say, we were all shocked at first, but realized there was nowhere else for him to sit. The food was already on the table. The chef was standing by the table, waiting for us to eat.

"Itadaki-masu." Kyoya was a little late in saying it. We served our food and started eating.

"Dou?"

"Oishiidesu."

"Oniku wa dou?"

"Yawarakakute oishii desu." The rest of dinner we talked with each other in Japanese, but Kyoya just sat there, looking confused, but luckily he did follow all the table manners. Al through dinner, he looked like he wanted to ask something, but since we spoke Japanese at the dinner table, he though best not to be rude to the director of the WBBA and his family by just keeping quite. I finished my dinner before everyone else.

"Gochisou-sama." I got up and left. Kyoya looked like he was about to ask a question, but decided against it, since he didn't actually know any Japanese to do so.

I went to my old bedroom. Artemis and a black cat were in there. They looked like they had been in deep discussion. I know that Artemis is smart, but he can't talk.

"Hello Artemis. Is this your friend Luna?" I petted her. "Hello, I'm Ai." She almost looked like she was going to reply, but then stopped. It confused me a bit, but I let it go. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything, but I'm going to bed now." The room had a bunk bed. I always slept on the bottom bunk. I took my slipper off, and went over to my dresser. "I wonder if my old pajamas still fit me?" I looked in the drawer and found my orange pajamas. I changed in to them. "Amazing! They still do." I got under the covers of the bed. "Tomorrow's an important day." I closed my eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep.

**In The Morning**

I woke up early the next morning, just like I had planned. I got out of bed and looked up at Koi. She was sprawled out on her bed asleep. Good. I quietly got changed into my regular clothes and slipped out of my bedroom. Even the maids and Shiyoonin were still asleep. I quietly crept past all the doors, went down the stairs, slipped off my slippers and replaced them for my shoes, and slipped out the door. It was cloudy out, perfect weather for what today was. I went over to Hiromasa's house, and saw what I was looking for on the doorstep. It was a bouquet of flowers. It had white lilies, pink carnations, white chrysanthemums, gladioli, white roses, and pink roses. Even when I hadn't been here for two years, he still remembered which flowers to get. I picked up the bouquet and quietly headed to my destination.

**Back At Home**

Kyoya woke up not that long after I did in the morning. He went downstairs, but saw that my shoes weren't there.

"That's weird." Koi walked down, obviously having just woken up.

"Morning Kyo, Kyo something."

"It's Kyoya. Do you know where Ai is?" She sighed.

"Again? She does this every year."

"What every year?" She frowned.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's best for her to say it. I think she'd rather tell you than have me to it. She'll be at Eien no Heiwa Gardens (AN: I just made it up, this place does not actually exist in Kyoto. It might exist somewhere, but I could not get a solid confirmation on what information I needed, and I made a place up for it)."

"What's that?"

"Don't ask what it is. Just know she'll be there. Once you're there, you'll know. Just be sure to be very sensitive towards her, okay? I'd go with her, but she does this for both of us, because it's far harder on me to do than on her. Even if it's easier for her to deal with than me, you still should be as gentle as possible."

"Okay."

**Where I Was**

I sat down on the grass, next to a big oak tree, holding the flowers. I was in front of a tombstone that said Kuboshi Totsuki January 1st 1978 – April 30th, 2006. The epitaph said, "Though gone in body, my spirit shall forever be there to guide." She had made the quote up herself, and had it in her will for her grave to say that. It also said, "Mother knows best," her favorite quote. There was a cup made for putting flowers into. There were dead ones in it. I took those out and replaced them with the fresh ones I had. I teared up.

"Hey Mama. I'm back. I know I haven't been here for about two years, so I've missed this date the past two years, and I'm really sorry. I had set out for revenge, but in the end, the guy I wanted revenge against I fell in love with. That's pretty crazy, right Mama? I've made it into a huge Beyblade tournament called Battle Bladers. I had to get 50,000 Bey Points to qualify, and I did. Are you proud of me? I brought you new flowers. I'm sorry I didn't do it for the past two years. I hope you can forgive me. How is heaven? I hope you are being treated fairly. Who knows, maybe you're in the Underworld in Elysian, like the Greek legends you loved telling us. You wouldn't be sent to the Fields of Punishment, for the wicked, or the Asphodel Fields, for neutral souls. You were too kind and good to be sent there. Did you know they're having a tournament for you? It's a memorial tournament, and the winner is automatically qualified for Battle Bladers. How's that for honor? The tournament is today, but I'm not going. I'd rather spend the rest of the day here. Besides, I've already qualified. I know I had always been more of a daddy's girl, but I still loved you so much Mama. I guess you'd probably be happier there than you were on Earth, since you no longer have to deal with the sadness and pain here. But even so, I wish you were still here!" A tear fell from my face onto my bawled up hand.

"So, that's why I haven't seen your mother around." I turned my head to see Kyoya.

"Kyoya? How did you know I was here?"

"Koi said to come here. She didn't tell me that this was a graveyard though. She said she thought you would prefer to explain it to me yourself." He sat down on the ground with me. "So, this is her grave? Why doesn't it say Kuboshi Minasan?"

"Totsuki was Mama's maiden name. She had it in her will that she wanted it to be her maiden name on her gravestone."

"So, how did it happen?" I sighed, not happy with the story.

"First, you have to know that the house I live in, I've only lived there for about four years, not counting the years I was on my journey. Counting them, it was six years. My mother died in an accident."

**Flashback**

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"There's nothing good on TV."

"Ai! Could you come help me in the kitchen please?"

"Sure Mama." I got up and went into the kitchen. My mom was washing dishes. She had white hair, which had two buns with ponytails leading down from them. She was wearing a long sleeved with dress that ended at about her knees and an apron. She was washing dishes at that point.

"Hey sweetie, could you please put the dishes away?" I nodded.

"I have nothing else better to do." She frowned.

"You are saying that if you had something better to do, you would deny doing a small favor for the one who gave you life?" I laughed.

"Mama, I was only teasing." She smiled.

"I know." She finished washing them and I put them away. She smiled. "Great. Now, we can make dinner."

"Why don't we hire a chef to do it for us? And why don't we have maids to clean for us too?"

"Because, I like doing the cooking, and if we had maids, I would never be able to teach you responsibility. You and Koi will be living on your own someday, without your father or I to rely on, and if you had never cooked or cleaned in your whole life, then you wouldn't survive the real world. But, without them, you'll learn to do everything by yourself." I sighed.

"Okay." She smiled.

"And always remember-"

"Mother knows best, yeah, yeah."

"Now go wash up for supper." I left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bathroom. I turned the sink on and cleaned my face and my hands. Koi walked in.

"Hey, Nee-san, could I ask you something." I dried my face with a white washcloth.

"Sure, ask away."

"Do you think Chikyuu likes me?" I was puzzled.

"Where did this come from? I thought you hated him since he wouldn't stop calling you Odango Atama."

"Well, it's just that it seems like it's turned into more of a flirty tease than a make fun of tease."

"Ah. Well, let's see he gave you a nickname, right?"

"Yeah, a very annoying one."

"What else does he do?"

"Well, we have constant battles with each other, verbal, of course."

"Does he look like he enjoys them?"

"Oh yeah, anyone from America coming here and seeing one can tell he enjoys them."

"Then maybe he does like you." She smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, but why did you ask me? Why not Kasai?"

"Cause you're my sister and you hate lying to me. But I think Kasai likes him too, so she would have lied."

"Oh, I know she does. She thinks they're going out. Why don't you try and get to him first?"

"Okay." Then, I heard an explosion, and then a scream. I instantly knew who it was.

"MAMA!" I ran downstairs and to the kitchen, but there was fire in the way. She was surrounded by fire.

"Ai! Get yourself and your sister out of here!" Koi came downstairs.

"MAMA!" Mama reached into the pockets of her apron and got out a Launcher and a Beyblade. She launched the Bey to Koi. It went through the fire without any damage.

"A Bey?" She smiled.

"Your Bey is mine, Crescent Lunaira. Ai, I wish I had one for you, but you and Hiromasa have already made the perfect one for you." I took out Venosus. Than, I looked up from the Bey in my hands at her, with tears in my eyes.

"Mama! No!" Suddenly, I felt two big strong arms around me. It was Hiromasa.

"Ai! We need to get out of here!" Kasai was there too, wearing her priestess uniform, and grabbed Koi. I struggled against him.

"NO! MAMA!" Koi was doing the same thing. She broke free and ran to Mama, but Kasai grabbed her again. "MAMA! PLEASE!" She smiled sadly at us, and held up a V is for victory sign with her fingers. At this point there was debris from the building falling down.

"Remember, my daughters, Beyblade is not for ending or creating conflict. Beyblade is not a game of destruction and revenge. Beyblade is made to create bonds between people. Those bonds never fade, not ever being diminished by distance, years, or even death. Feed you Bladers Spirit with these bonds. Ai, fill yours with bonds of Happiness and Love, Koi, feed yours with Love and Tranquility. Grow strong in Beyblade. Never use it for revenge or destruction, although I shouldn't have to remind you of that. You will both make me so proud."

"NO! MAMA!" Hiromasa eventually pulled me out of the house. "MAMA!" From outside, the whole house was starting to light up on fire. Hiromasa wouldn't let go of me until the firemen got here, afraid I would go in and try to save Mama, and he was right.

Once he did let go of me, I pushed him.

"Why did you do that? I could've saved her!"

"You could've gotten killed! There was nothing you could do Ai! There was fire and debris in the way. If you had tried to save her, you would have gotten killed." I just collapsed on the ground, crying.

"But she was my mother. And now, I'm never going to see her ever again!"

**End Flashback**

"They say it started in the kitchen. Mama turned on the burner, but there was a gas leak, and it started burning everything in there. The firefighters had gotten the fire out before it had burned everything upstairs, but since it started in the kitchen, where Mama was trapped, she burned, flesh, bones, everything. The only thing left of her was ashes." I tucked my chin into my knees.

"So, that's how it happened? How did Hiromasa and Kasai get there so quickly though?"

"They lived right next door. That's what the empty lot next to his house was. My house. Once Mama died, Papa couldn't bear even the thought of rebuilding. He kept ownership of the property, but he bought a new house, and that's where we live now."

"And you've come here ever since?"

"Yeah, every 30th of April. I stay here the whole day. I even stay here and fall asleep, and then Hiro-kun usually comes by and takes me home. Koi is probably surprised that I'm still doing this, what with the tournament and all, but I couldn't help it. It's just so hard dealing with the fact that's she's not here. I'll never hear her voice again, or hear her sing. When I was little, she would sing me to sleep, but when I got too old for it, whenever I was upset, or angry, or just plain confused, she would sing me this lullaby. It's called the Edo Lullaby. I can still remember every word of it." I took in a deep breath and began singing it.

_"Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo._  
><em>Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~<em>

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?_  
><em>Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.<em>

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?_  
><em>Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue."<em>

I stopped singing. "Her voice was always soothing, and it always help no matter what the case was. I miss it so much." Then, I heard fireworks go off. I looked and they were coming from the Bey stadium here in Kyoto.

"Looks like the tournament is starting. Are you not going?"

"It's one tournament. There will be others. Besides, you're more important than a tournament. A lot of people there will only be there to automatically qualify. What's the fun in that? I want to earn all of my points. Not to mention, I've heard about a 10,000 Bey Point competition coming up soon. I've got just enough so that if I win, I'll still qualify. And even if I don't I'll get the points eventually, before Battle Bladers starts." I stood up and leaned up against the big oak tree.

"Well then, you have to promise me, that when Battle Bladers does come around, you'll face off against me in the final round, after I beat Ginga and Ryuuga." He smirked.

"Of course I'll meet you there, but the only one here that's going to beat Ginga is going to be me and my Leone." I smiled, but it was a sad one.

"Same old Kyoya. Never loses sight of his priorities like a lion and his prey. Only instead of hunting, it's Beyblade, and like a lion always thinks of the hunt, that's what you think about."

"You're on my mind too."

"I'm fine with that. Even if you think more about Beyblade than me, as long as you think about me, I'm just fine with it." I looked down. I thought about Mama right then. "Though I do wish I was on your mind more, Beyblade is something that's about more than you, me, or anything. It's about creating bonds." I looked at him. "And if it weren't for Beyblade, we never would have met. If it weren't for the bonds and ties that Beyblade creates, I would have stayed right here in Kyoto, in fact, it might have even gone so far as to my not being born. One of the last things my mother ever said to me was 'Remember, my daughters, Beyblade is not only for ending or creating conflict, it is made to create bonds between people. Those bonds never fade, not ever being diminished by distance, years, or even death.' If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be a Blader. Papa didn't want me to go into Beyblade, since he didn't want us to get hurt, but Mama convinced him that if we didn't learn to be Bladers, then we would never live up to our potential. She believed that one's true potential could be unlocked through Beyblade, even if it was completely unrelated to Beyblade, like singing, or archery, she knew that Beyblade could help unlock every talent a person had. She was right. Like she always used to say, 'mother knows best.'"

"She sounds like an amazing women. I guess you got a lot of her traits."

"Actually, I have my father's pigheadedness, determination, and slight sailor mouth, only on occasion."

"Occasion? The first time we met you threw swears at me like there was no tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's because I thought you were a monster, and you practically said only good Bladers deserve to live."

"Hey, it was a mistake." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm only teasing." I looked out to the sky. The clouds were clearing up.

"So, do you think you can make her proud, like she said you would?"

"Yes. Even in death, she will still look down on me and be proud to tell the other souls up there 'that's my daughter.' And as the sky cleared up, I could really see her, smiling at me from above.

"Make me proud my daughter."

**Song Of Hope: I know, again, going into the not much Blading cycle again, but what can I tell you? I need an explanation of why Ai's mom wasn't mentioned, and something to strengthen the relationship between Ai and Kyoya. Also, if you want to here the lullaby (Volcaloid fans should be pleased), then here is a Youtube video. Granted, everything is in Japanese. Of course, the Doc Manager will automatically delete it, so view my profile instead, and it will be there.**


	25. The Bewitching Pisces Part 1

**Song Of Hope: I feel so guilty! I've been working more on my first InuYasha story instead of this story that I've had since last year! Anyways, I'm sorry, but I took out the Kenta and Sora episode, but that's because it would have remained exactly the same. Also, I'm not putting up an extra Ai and Kyoya chapter. In fact, this will be the 10,000 Bey Point Tournament start. I hope that makes everyone feel better. Also, from now on, I'm going to skip the Blader DJ openings unless they are necessary to the episode.**

Ginga was walking up to a huge domed stadium.

"Wow. There are a lot of people here." He started laughing a little. "This place is electric. Can you feel the buzz? Everybody here is pumped to battle to the very end!"

"Ginga!" He turned around.

"Kenta! Benkei!" The two mentioned were walking up to him.

"Looking good Ginga."

"Bonus! I hoped that if I came all the way here you'd be here too Ginga."

"Oh come on! Like Ginga would miss a chance to win 10,000 points."

"There's no way we could pass that up either."

"Looks like every Blader around was thinking the same thing. Man, there are Bladers here from all across the country. There's no way to tell how many strong Bladers are in this crowd. We're gonna have to be on our toes all the time."

"I know. Isn't it just great? The whole idea of meeting strong Bladers and having awesome challenge matches gets me so pumped up!"

"That's just like you Ginga." They turned around. Hikaru and Hyoma were walking up to them.

"Hyoma! Hikaru!" Kenta walked up to them.

"Hyoma!" They fist bumped.

"So it looks like we meet again."

"Hey Ginga, I'm really looking forward to battling with you again."

"Hey, right back at ya."

"Now if only Kyoya and Ai were here we'd have the gang back together."

"Excuse me! Forgetting someone!" They were surprised and turned around.

"Hey, it's Madoka!" Ginga was very confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out, that's all."

**A Few Minutes Later**

"I've been following everyone's battles on the Internet, but I figured that all of you would probably come to this tournament, and I just couldn't sit still anymore! It's just too exciting." They were all sitting down at a picnic.

"I hear ya." Ginga and Benkei were wolfing down food.

"Ya know, there's nothing like the excitement of a live Bey battle, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you all compete."

"Exciting huh? Once I've eaten Madoka's special hamburger, I have a hundred times as much energy."

"Okay, fess up! How many Bey Points has everyone saved up?" Kenta went to get out his Pointer while everyone else shared their point levels.

"I have 22,500 points."

"I beat ya! I have 25,000 points!" Hikaru groaned.

"I have 32,000 points!"

"Ba-bull! You're ahead, when did that happen?"

"I have 35,000 points." Now Benkei got depressed.

"H-Hyoma too."

"What about you Ginga?" Ginga had food in his mouth as he talked.

"I have 47,000 points." Benkei freaked out.

"FORTY-SEVEN THOUSAND (I spelled it out to give the readers a better concept of just how loud Benkei said that)!" Benkei fainted.

"Wow, so, you're almost to 50,000 points then."

"Looks like the first to get into the Battle Bladers will be Ginga, if that's a surprise."

"Actually," they all turned to Madoka, "Ai already got in." She pulled out her laptop. "At 50,325 Bey Points, Ai already beat all of you. Then, after that, with 50,000 Bey Points, a girl named Koi Minasan, who is Ai's twin sister from what I've seen and read, got in at a memorial tournament for the director's wife, who died in an accident. Surprisingly, the prize was that the winner automatically was qualified. I watch the tournament, but I didn't see any of you participate. Not to mention, from that tournament, I found out that Ai was not only extremely wealthy, but the director of the WBBA's daughter." The group got completely shocked.

"WHAT?"

"It's all true. Just look at these articles." She showed them a bunch of articles. "This memorial tournament is held every year for 5 years, but the prize had only been just 5,000 Bey Points, but due to the Battles Bladers, they changed the tournament prize to automatic qualification. Ai won once, Koi won twice, Ai's friend Hiromasa won once, and a girl called Kasai Yogen won once. Bladers made a protest against the memorial tournament, thinking it was rigged, but then, all of the Bladers in Kyoto came and challenged Ai, Koi, and Kasai to a battle, in which they all won. Then, they all did battles on their own, in which they each won their separate handicap matches. That was the day that Ai left on her journey." Benkei fainted again. "Another thing, in the tournaments that Kyoya's been entering lately, I've seen pictures in Ai in the crowd, and in the last tournament Ai entered, Kyoya had entered as well." They all took a group gasp.

"Do you think…"

"It's obvious."

"Hey, speaking of Kyoya, how many points does he have anyway?"

"He has 40,500."

"FORTY THOUSAND FIVE-HUNDRED! Wow, that's my Kyoya, but he doesn't have as much as Ginga right?" Then Benkei started crying into his arm again.

"Well, that's still awesome. If he won this tournament, then he would have over 50,000."

"I doubt he'll pass up this chance to do it."

"He'll be here for sure, and even if Ai and Kyoya aren't traveling together, Ai will come to at least see all the awesome battles. It's not like her to just skip out on seeing such awesome matches." When Benkei heard that Kyoya would be there for sure, he stopped crying and stood up.

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! KYOYA! KYOYA!"

**Elsewhere**

A helicopter was coming down on a helipad. There was a little boy laughing as the helicopter landed. As soon as I landed, Yuu came out.

"Hey Tsubasa, Chocho (I realized I was spelling it wrong, but it would take too long to go back and change it, I'll most likely to that later on, but not now), I can't wait to see who I get to battle against." They both got out of the helicopter.

"Don't forget what we're really here for."

"And stay close Yuu! The last tournament I had to look around for three hours."

"I was at the ice cream stand."

"On the other side of the town!"

"Come on, focus. Just remember our orders, not the ones we give to each other."

"Nag, nag, nag."

**Flashback**

"10,000 points as bait should call most of the wolves over. I want you to enter the tournament, and then, I want you to make any note about any strong Bladers."

"You always think there will be wolves and they always turn out to be little puppies."

"If you only find puppies, then just defeat everyone at the tournament will you. Those are you orders."

**End Flashback**

"I'm gonna leave the puppies to you guys."

"If we do that, then what will you do?"

"Eat popcorn and watch incase a wolf shows up."

"Sure you will. And I'll start flying."

"Nag, nag, nag." Behind the three Bladers, two other people showed up.

**Elsewhere**

"KYOYA! KYOYA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" They were looking around to find Kyoya.

"Guess he's not here."

"Maybe he isn't coming after all."

"What's that, what's that over there?" They all turned to what Kenta was talking about. There was a guy with blue hair, with blue lip coloring, in an old fashioned kimono, holding a fan.

"So, how will this tournament go?" The guy with the fan thrusted the fan at the guy who asked him that question.

"Please would you wait for a moment?"

"Uh…" He jumped up and did some weird dance, throwing things in a bowl of water.

"When the gopher's fur thickens, good fortune lies in the east. So, you should not enter this tournament, but another tournament." They walked over. Kenta could se, so Benkei lifted him up onto his back.

"Ah, I wanted those 10,000 points, but there are so many strong competitors going after these points, I guess I should go where I have a better chance." The guy left.

"Is this guy for real?"

"This guy is good, maybe I should get a reading too."

"Fortune telling?"

"Wow, can he really see the future?"

"Hey, thank you, your advice to me was totally bang on. I entered a tournament by the sea and won a ton of points. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, me too, I changed my Bey and I won." The guy stuck his fan at him.

"I am extremely humbly delighted, however, I did nothing other than speak of the Fate that laid before you."

"Hey, tell my fortune next."

"No, do mine!"

"Sounds like he's pretty good at that, ya know. Should we have your fortunes told too?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's do it."

"If you need his help, you're in serious trouble."

"It's just a sham, it's a bunch of tricks, it always will be." They were all shocked.

"Kyoya! Ai!" I smiled and waved with one hand by opening and closing it.

"Hey guys."

"You're back! You really are here, KYOYA!" Benkei tried to hug him, but he somehow kept him back with one hand. Man, Kyoya's a lot strong than I thought.

"Back off." Then, they started interrogating me.

"How come you never told us you were filthy rich?"

"Why did you keep it a secret that your dad was the director of the WBBA?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a twin?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us your mom died, even after I told you about my dad?" I got very uncomfortable. Remember, I have claustrophobia.

"Can't breathe!" Suddenly, Artemis jumped up and scratched their faces. They held their faces, screaming.

"Since when do you have a cat?"

"Owie, owie!"

"Geez Ai that hurt!" I scratched Artemis underneath his chin.

"At least Artemis remembers my claustrophobia." I looked at them seriously. "Don't trust these guys. They're always wrong. They old my mom she would live a long time, that Hiro-kun would be one of the greatest Bladers to ever live, and that Koi would be the Beyblade world champion at 15, and none of those happened."

"Besides, anyone who needs a fortune teller is a third rate Blader with no self confidence. I only need me to win against Ginga, and I will beat you." One of the people in the crowd turned to them.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?"

"Sorry!" The guy got up.

"You there!" He pointed his fan at Ginga.

"Huh, me?"

"I know you are Ginga."

"Huh, you know you I am?" I got one of those 'you-are-so-stupid' looks on my face.

"Ginga, everyone knows who you are."

"Of course, you are the famous user of Pegasis, there is no one who does not know you. And Ginga, I also see that your friend Kyoya is standing at your side."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I also see your friend Ai there, the director's daughter."

"Anyone with a computer and half a brain can figure that out."

"You have such a tragic past, and quite a dangerous future. But for the present, I can see romantic ties between you and your friend Kyoya, felt on both sides." We both started blushing.

"That, that kind of thing is private, and not something for you announce to the world. And just remember, I am the directors daughter, and since you're on WBBA property, I can have this whole show shut down!"

"Why would a daughter of Aphrodite commit such an act of hatred? Oh, I see, it ties in with your past. The falsehoods of charlatans gave you the thoughts of an untrue future. But I can assure you this is no trick. All I have to say is honest and true. I can see a strong connection between you and Aphrodite, no wait, it is her Roman form Venus. You have quite and extraordinary destiny planned out, but a painful trip to it as well."

"Out of my way!" Some guy shoved me aside. Kyoya caught me before I hit the ground.

"You okay?"

"Nothing worse than I get in a battle."

"You quack! Everything, everything you told me was wrong."

"Well then, you misunderstood me."

"You told me to enter a tournament down south, but I lost big time! What do you have to say now?"

"I believe I told you to wait until next week to go. You did not posses the good fortune yet."

"Save it! As pay back, I'll take your points!"

"If that is how you feel, then I have no choice I shall be your opponent!" He jumped down from his stage.

"Take this!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys. "Thermal Pisces!"

"Whoa, Thermal Pisces!" He made a star shape with the fan in his hand. I started getting a massive headache. I held my head. Kyoya noticed it.

"You alright?"

"No, I only get a headache as bad as this when I'm really high up. I'm not good with altitude sickness, but what's going on now? I'm on the ground."

"Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way!" He placed his hand, the one with the fan in it, on the ground. Then, his Bey started flinging around the opponent one.

"What?"

"Uh, what just happened?"

"The Bey went flying, even though it wasn't hit."

"Oh yeah, I'll be back!" The guy summoned his Bey back to his hand, and as soon as that happened my headache stopped.

"That was awesome, hey, so will you battle with me sometime? Of course, I mean in a proper battle."

"Do not be anxious, you cannot go up against fate." He was really confused. He walked past me next.

"The same goes for you, Ai Minasan, though in a different context. You should listen to Venus, and stop trying to change it." Now I was shocked. He then said 'fate' in a creepy way and then left.

_"He knows about Venus speaking with me. These can't just be really good guesses, because that's one too many, and one no one would ever guess because it seems so impossible. Who exactly is that guy, and what is he after?"_

**Song Of Hope: I know, the episode is way longer than this, but I felt here would be good to stop. It was getting lengthy. Sorry.**


	26. The Bewitching Pisces Part 2

**Song Of Hope: Part 2 everyone. Sorry for the mid episode interruption. Just pretend it was a commercial. Anyways, I reread my story, and found a contradiction. I'll fix it.**

Colored smoke clouds and fireworks were popping out for the Challenge match.

"Buckle up folks, the challenge match for 10,000 Bey Points begins now!" The dome started opening up, revealing four stadiums down below. "Let the first round begin. Let's start with a bang! I think you all know our first competitors!" Ginga was raised up on a platform in one of the stadiums.

"I've been excited to get started since I got here! Let's get the Beyblades spinning you guys!" We were cheering him on in the stands. (AN: Everyone is where they were in the episode, only Kyoya's a seat over so that Ai is sitting there)

"Come on! Let 'em have it Ginga!"

"Alright, show them how it's done in Beyblade!"

"You can do it Ginga!" My bag stated moving around. "Artemis, stay still, or we'll be kicked out. Animals aren't allowed in the stadiums."

**In a Private Box**

Tsubasa and Hakuchoo were sitting down in a private box for their use, while Yuu was standing up and had his nose pressed up against the window.

"I'm surprised they have Ginga up first." Yuu turned around.

"The crowd sure seems to think it's a good idea."

"I'd rather get the boring battles out of the way so that you can enjoy the good ones, but I guess that's just me." Then she noticed something. "Hey, Ai's in the crowd. Maybe I should go say hi." She started to get up, but Tsubasa grabbed her arm.

"We're here for a reason, not for a social call." She looked really sad, but she nodded.

"Right. Sorry." She sat back down. "I'll talk to her later."

**Back in the Arena**

"First off, here's the Blader with the highest points unqualified for Battle Bladers, it's G-G-G-G-GINGA! And his opponent, who has claimed magician as his profession on his application, using Thermal Pisces, it's RUUTARO." We all took a collective slight gasp.

"Isn't that?"

"It's you?" Ruutaro laughed.

"Battling a star like Ginga in this stadium is the ultimate honor, and I accept the honor humbly." He flicked his wrist and made his fan come out.

"Who would've guessed that you'd be my opponent?"

"I would have guessed that. I've known that we would be battling for a long time! It's why I came to this town."

"How did you know that?"

"With a wave of my fan, I can see the future Ginga. Do not forget that as you enter battle with me." Ginga was speechless.

* * *

><p>"No way, I've never heard of a Blader who is a magician before."<p>

"It's just unscientific."

"He must be pulling us on!"

"But you saw it too Benkei! Remember when he sent that Bey flying without even touching it."

"I refuse to believe it. I've met magicians, and they use tricks that anyone could figure out if they pay close enough attention. I bet if Madoka analyzes the battle, a perfectly scientific reason will show up." Madoka got a 'why-didn't-I-think-of-that' look on her face.

"Why didn't I think of that." She got her laptop out and was ready to analyze the battle once it started.

"I agree. It's nothing but parlor tricks."

"Even so, he'd still better watch his step today."

* * *

><p>"This is tense! Who is going to walk away the winner? Will it be Ginga or the newbie Ruutaro? Let's find out! Let the Challenge Match for 10,000 points begin." Then, the whole stadium started the count down.<p>

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys.

"GO PEGASIS! Attack him now and send a message!" Pegasis went in for an attack, but it went right through Pisces. We all got shocked while Benkei said 'Wow, smooth move.'

"I'm just getting started!" Pegasis turned around and went in for another attack. Ruutaro started making a pentagram design with his fan.

"Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way." Then, he did what he did earlier, and put his hand with the fan on the ground. Pisces started flinging Pegasis around, while I got a massive headache, and this time my ears rang. I held my head.

"No way!"

"He did it again." Pegasis was sent flying out of the stadium.

"Amazing! Pegasis was sent flying, even though it was never even touched."

"I've seen that move before! PEGASIS!" Pegasis changed it's direction and landed just barely in the stadium.

"It's back on folks!"

"I don't know if it's magic, but that same move won't work on me."

"Then how about you try this one on for size." He started doing a weird little dance of some sort. "Rise into the sky Pisces." Pisces started floating in mid air.

"Z-Z-Z-Zoinks! Pisces is floating in mid air. Have you ever seen anything like it?" Ruutaro started laughing a bit. Pegasis couldn't attack because of the fact that it was freaking floating!

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?"<p>

"How do you make a Bey float like that?"

"Maybe it really is magic."

"That isn't it Benkei! There has to be a reason!"

* * *

><p>"I do not enjoy your sadness. Ginga, you should just give up right now. You know that you will not win against my magic."<p>

"Fat chance pal!"

"I said you cannot win against my magic."

"You're gonna need to pull a few more rabbits out of your fan. PEGASIS!" Pegasis jumped up.

"You're being foolish I'm afraid. I will show you more power." He started doing that weird little dance again. "Special Move. DISTORTION DRIVE!" Pegasis went right through Pisces. Everyone gasp (including those not with us in the Private Box, this I did not find out until later).

"Did it miss?"

"I'm not finished."

"What gives? I feel all dizzy." Suddenly, I started getting a headache again. Kyoya saw me holding my head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

* * *

><p>"Now you'll see a move that only Pisces can produce. The Distortion Drive has created, well, a Special Space." His eyes shot open.<p>

"A Special Space, what are you talking about?" Then he noticed what he meant. There was no more floor underneath him. "Whoa! Where are we?" Ruutaro started laughing.

"This is a Special Space that was created by Pisces! Absolutely no one can escape from here Ginga!"

"So says you! PEGASIS!" Pegasis started charging at Pisces.

"In this space, challenging Pisces is a total waste of time. Now accept your fate!" He placed his hand on the ground again, and both Ginga' and my headache got worse.

"OW MY HEAD! THAT REALLY HURTS ME!" I got an even worse headache.

"It's like knives in my head! It won't stop!" Kyoya gave me a comforting hug.

"It'll be alright Ai. It's just a headache, nothing too big."

"What's happening here?"

"Something's wrong here! Ginga looks confused, and Ai is howling in pain."

"Look at this!" She showed them her laptop. "Pisces is shaking!"

"I noticed Ginga started attacking strangely when Pisces began shaking, and that's when Ai's headache started." Ginga was struggling with the pain.

"I won't lose. Pegasis, send Pisces flying through this weird space." Pegasis started charging towards Pisces.

"Oh, stop being to ridiculous." Pegasis missed again.

"What's wrong Pegasis?" Pegasis kept going around Pisces.

"This space is controlled by me and Pisces. Pegasis cannot even touch Pisces here! Quite the puzzle, isn't it my friend?"

* * *

><p>"What is going on? Pegasis is unable to attack Pisces. It seems as if Pegasis is swerving on its own."<p>

"With all this fortune telling and magic, this isn't even a fight."

"Give your head a shake! There's no such thing as magic Kenta, or at least this isn't it. Beyblade works strictly on science!"

"But this guy has got some freaky Bey that can float in the air! Not to mention, it's doing something to Ai as well! Can't you see that?" He pointed at me while I was holding my head.

"But there has to be a reason. After all, planes can fly through the sky, right?"

"To be perfectly honest Madoka, I've never really understood that either."

"Listen to me then! Planes are designed to have the power of flight based on their aerodynamics." She realized something. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The air! Check it out. The secret is in the shaped of the Fusion Wheel! The Fusion Wheel that Pisces has acts like the wings on a plane. It can change the flow of the air around it."

"Well, that's how the Bey floated then!"

"So it wasn't magic after all."

"No, it was science Benkei. It also explains why Pegasis cannot attack Pisces." They were a bit shocked, even Madoka. "It's the same as Leone. Pisces changes the air flow, and creates an invisible wall of air around it."

"I get it!"

"If the Lion Gale Force Wall is a wall of wind that repels it's opponent away, then Pisces has a wall that repels its opponent by making it ride on the air flow. Pisces is a Bey that can freely change the airflow around it. Ya following me?" Ginga was going 'ow' about his head.

"But why does Ginga seem to be in so much pain? And Ai's being affected by it too. Is that because of the air too?"

"I don't get my headache either. Plain air doesn't give headaches."

"Sure it does." We all had a collective group "What?" at Hyoma. "There must be a change in air pressure. If you climb up somewhere really high, your ears ring and your head hurts, am I right? If someone isn't used to the sudden change of air pressure, that's what happens. Ginga was used to the low air pressure of the mountains, but since he hasn't been in mountains for six years, he's not as used to it. And to keep that move up, the air pressure must be really high in the stadium, but a lot lower anywhere else nearby, which is why Ai over here is feeling the effects. We should be too, but I'm beating most of us have trained in the mountains."

"Well, I went to the mountains to play games with Osamu, Takashi, and Akira."

"And I go hiking with my parents as a family trip every year."

"Exactly. Ai, have you been in the mountains?"

"Well, not really. I'm not a big fan of hiking or rock climbing."

"So that's it. He's using the air pressure and airflow to his advantage."

* * *

><p>Yuu was discussing this topic with Tsubasa and Hakuchoo.<p>

"It's not only the airflow, but the air pressure that Pisces can control."

"He's making Ginga dizzy and giving him a headache."

"He's making it so Ginga can't fight as well as he can. That's just cowardly."

"Or ingenious. He's not cheating. He's working to his advantage. Those parts can be found in any store. If anyone were ever cheating, it would be Ai, since she made her own parts."

"She is not cheating. Using outside influences is cheating. Ai uses her Bey and nothing else."

"And so is this guy. He's using only his Bey."

"I never said anyone was cheating. I just said that he's acting cowardly."

"Cowardly or not, he's pretty good. Looks like Ginga will be eliminated in the very first round."

"If he is, then we'll know that Ginga is no threat to us."

"Let's just hope that if that happens, we can get this guy on our side. Cowardly or not, he seems to bring results." Yuu started laughing.

* * *

><p>"You know Ginga, I can see the future, and the future is telling me that you and Pegasis are going to lose this battle."<p>

"Did I hear you say losing?"

"No matter how hard you try, the future cannot be changed. You should gracefully give up." I didn't agree with this guy. The future isn't set in stone, and I guess Ginga felt the same way as I did. As long as there's fight, we can keep on fighting.

"No way, I'll never ever give up. Pegasis is still spinning!"

"Is it?"

"My Pegasis is still trying to battle, so I will too! I absolutely refuse to quit! So GO PEGASIS!" Pegasis charged right at Pisces.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You say it's my fate to be defeated, I say I'll change it! Pegasis, full power!" Pegasis started circling around Pisces extremely fast. Pegasis then made a ring of blue fire. As Pegasis did that, my headache started going away.

"This is amazing! Pegasis is f-f-f-f-firing up!"

"What's happening?"

"It's heat from friction. By spinning faster than should be possible, Pegasis is creating high heat."

"W-w-w-what is this?" Pegasis started creating a vortex from the rapid spinning. Now, my headache was completely gone.

"Burn Pegasis!"

"G-Ginga, what are you, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to lose! I just don't want to give up!" Then, the space made by Pisces disappeared and was replaced by a blue space.

"W-what? Who are you?"

"Me. I'm just a Blader." Now, they were in a space in outer space. "I will make my own future! That is the Blader's Spirit!" Pegasis launched into the sky.

"It can't be!" Pegasis landed right on Pisces and sent it right out of the stadium.

"What a great battle that was!" Ginga called Pegasis back to his hand. "Pegasis crushes Pisces, and wins the first round!" Ruutaro crumples to his knees.

"I can't believe it. My Distortion Drive was broken." We were all cheering for Ginga's victory.

"But how did he win this one?"

"Pegasis's heat and circling produced a strong updraft. That created a vacuum for a split second."

"The air was sucked away, so then there was no way to control it."

"Well, that's Ginga for ya, he's the real deal."

"Yeah." Tsubasa smiled in a devious way. _"He's getting stronger and stronger."_

"Tsubasa?" He was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You zoned out or something? You alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

_"He refused to accept his fate, and changed the future. Ginga, huh? Now there's a real Blader."_ Ginga's victory gave me a new hope, a new hope for freedom.

**Song Of Hope: Sorry about the whole interruption thing. Anyways, keep reviewing.**


	27. The Twin Gemios

**Me: If anyone can get me all of the subbed Metal Fury episodes without a download, payment, or survey of any kind, and where the grammar makes sense, they will get a virtual Tsubasa.**

**Tsubasa: Wait, why me?**

**Me: Because you're there, you have an extremely large fan base, Ryuuga's still very evil at this point in time, and Kyoya Tategami is mine. Plus, no offense to Ginga or any of the other male characters, you, Kyoya, and Ryuuga are the hottest reoccurring characters, but, like I said before, Ryuuga is still evil and Kyoya is mine. So deal with it.**

**Kyoya: Hey, nobody owns me! I'm my own person.**

**Me: Not true! Takao Aoki created you and he/she, I'm not sure which and don't feel like looking it up, owns you!**

**Ryuuga: I'm not that evil. Besides, the Dark Power is controlling me.**

**Me: Sure, blame it on the Dark Power you willingly embraced.**

**All other males in Beyblade: Hey, I take offense to the hotness comment you made!**

**Me: You can't blame me for the facts. If you want to blame someone, blame Takao Aoki, who created your looks. I only own Hakuchoo Hane, all other OC designs are based off of Sailor Moon, but they are not the Sailor Scouts. Read the story. Wait, crap, I just realized that I was talking to fictional characters. How the hell did that happen?**

**All characters: Ha, ha, ha, ha!**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Kyoya: You need a doctor. *TARDIS appears***

**The Doctor (10): Did someone call for me?**

**Me: AH! THE DOCTOR! AND IT'S THE TENTH ONE (David Tennant)! *Runs into the TARDIS* One quick thing though. If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you.**

**The Doctor: Did I just land in a Fan Fiction Intro?**

**Madoka: I'm afraid so. But I think I can figure out how to get you back to your dimension. *Pulls out laptop* If you just try hotwiring the fragment links and superseding the binary function for the space travel function of your time machine, you should be able to break back through into your own dimension (this makes no sense at all in my head, I just made up the last half, the first half is from the DW band Chameleon Circuit).**

**The Doctor: Smart girl. Do you wander off a lot?**

**Madoka: Not really.**

**The Doctor: Great, you can be my new companion. *Ginga gets in the way***

**Ginga: No way.**

**Me: I'm starting the story now, before this gets too dangerous and/or before it gets too long to become its own story. It's already a page long. If I get enough reviews via this story, I might actually write this as an actual story.**

**The Doctor: A review?**

**Ginga: Just start the story! And please don't review.**

**Me: Review please.**

Hyoma, Madoka, Benkei, and Kenta were looking for Ginga, while Ginga was coming around the curve (the walls are all curved there).

"Oh, oh, there he is."

"Hey, you did it Ginga!" He smiled.

"Hey guys! I pulled off another win!"

"What do you mean pulled off? You were awesome Ginga."

"By creating that vacuum, you fooled your opponent and came back to win!" Ginga was confused.

"Uh, what vacuum? What do you mean vacuum?"

"What do you mean what do you mean?" She started swirling her finger around above Kenta's head. "You know, when you cut through the air with high speed spinning, that's what I mean. You didn't realize?" Hyoma looked kinda like he was gonna laugh.

"Man, you were so focused on the battle, that your move accidentally made the vacuum."

"Is that what I did?"

"Yeah, you sure did, talk about being a lucky guy!" They all laughed.

"A vacuum, huh? It felt sorta like I could see outer space right in the stadium!" He remembered the battle and how it seemed like Pegasis appeared from a hole in outer space. Then he realized something. "Hey, where's Ai?"

"Oh, she went to see Kyoya off before his next battle."

**Where I Was**

"Go and kick some butt for me, won't ya?" We were standing on the plat form that would rise up to the stadium. He gave me his signature cocky grin.

"I always do."

"I wish I was battling. I guess it doesn't matter, I've got my ticket to Battle Bladers, and that's all I need. Win this thing." I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks, but the platform started rising. I jumped off. "Good luck!"

"I don't need it."

**In The Stadium**

"Okay folks, who will be the next Blader to win this Challenge Match and Collect 10,000 points? This next battle is one of the most anticipated battles in this tournament! Kyoya, with his Rock Leone, versus Hikaru, and her Storm Aquario!"

"Okay Kyoya, it's time to settle our score from the Survival Battle, right about now!"

"So, you're prepared to lose, are ya?" He put his Leone in his Launcher.

"Defeat isn't in my plans!" She put her Storm Aquario in her Launcher. Now, them both being my friends, I should root for both, but I rooted for Kyoya, for some very obvious (and if it isn't then you must be oblivious or a complete moron) reasons.

"You can do it Kyoya!" Up in the stands with me was a dangerous duo.

"Ha ha, payback time has finally arrived, ha."

"That's right, and it seems that Yuu, Tsubasa, and Hakuchoo will be taking part in the battles as well."

"Perfect-"

"Timing."

"Yes, a chance for us to prove our strength." They walked out into the light. It was Dan and Reiki.

"And never again will we face such an embarrassing defeat." They remembered when Kyoya had beaten them.

"After that day when we lost to Kyoya, we carefully examined out weaknesses."

"And figured out the best way to work as a team to bring out the most of our power."

"That way we could use both of our powers, even in a single match."

**Flashback**

They were with Doji at the Bey Remodeling Machine.

"You have been reborn. As Dark Nebula Bladers, it is time to show everyone your true power." He picked up the Bey and handed it to them. "Look, this Evil Gemios

Here is the Best Possible Bey for drawing out your combined power."

"Evil Gemios?" Dan grabbed the Bey. "Whoa."

"I am counting on good results from you boys."

**End Flashback**

"I can't wait, let's go!" Dan nodded. They started leaving where they were.

* * *

><p>"Okay Bladers! 3-! 2-! 1-!"<p>

"Let it rip!" Kyoya and Hikaru launched their Beys.

**In the Hallway**

"Oh no! We're missing Kyoya and Hikaru's battle!" The gang was running to get to the stands.

"We'd better hightail it."

"Kenta and Benkei, kick some Bey!"

"Thanks, let's meet in the finals."

"You got it. Take a guess at who will win in the end. Give up? Me!" Benkei then proceeded to knock over Yuu. "S-sorry little guy. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Ow, you threw me on my butt Ben-Ben."

"Sorry."

"Y-Yuu?"

"Oh, Kenchi and Ginga. Hey guys, how ya doing?"

"It's Yuu. Why are you here?" Yuu seemed to think it was a silly question.

"Why am I here? Why wouldn't I come? I'm here to battle the big guys! Right Tsubasa?" They gasped as Tsubasa walked over to them.

"Tsubasa? Oh, I see. You're here too Tsubasa. But, what are you doing here with Yuu then?"

"Cause he's part of the Dark Nebula too." They were all pretty shocked, even though only Ginga had ever met him. "Well, he just showed up one day saying 'let me join, let me join," Yuu said, miming a whiny voice, "so no one had a choice. Actually, I still haven't accepted him myself, since he hasn't been with us as long as me or Chocho."

"Oh, is that true Tsubasa?"

"It's like what he said."

"I don't get it. Why would a great Blader like you join the Dark Nebula?"

"I don't have to answer that." He turned around and started leaving.

"When we battled before, it seemed like you were just testing me. Was that by order of the Dark Nebula too?" Yuu was confused and went 'huh'.

"We're going Yuu." Yuu got mad.

"Hey, you're not that boss of me! That's Chocho, wait, that didn't sound just right. Tsubasa!" He started running after Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa."

**Where I Am**

I was watching the battle when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I just about smacked them until I saw who it was.

"H-Hakuchoo?" She smiled.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Not really. Being Dark Nebula, it sounds like something Doji would do." She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really. Why are you here?"

"I want to see my best friend, especially now." Then there was a bit of a sad look in her eyes. I felt sorry for whatever was making her sad, her being one of my best friends, but then my glaze hardened again. She was a Dark Nebula member, I can't trust her anymore, but I was still curious what she meant.

"What do you mean especially now?" She got even sadder.

"Well, I'd rather not say, at least, not out here in public. I want to invite you to the private booth I'm in, where I can talk to you."

"Why should I come up there?" She was very shocked.

"Ai, you're my best friend! You haven't seemed to change at all other than you don't seem to trust me, and I haven't changed either!" I realized at that moment she was right. She wasn't Hakuchoo Hane, Dark Nebula Organization Member; she had always been Hakuchoo Hane, my friend. It seems to her what she does isn't wrong, so she's still the same person. I nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll go with you if you want to talk that badly. You are still my best friend, and I'm still your best friend." She smiled. I stood up and grabbed my bag, desperately hoping that Artemis would stay quiet and not make a sound, which thankfully he didn't.

"Great, just follow me." I nodded at her and followed her.

* * *

><p>Aquario and Leone were clashing fiercely.<p>

"Go Aquario!"

"Smash it good Leone (AN/Ai's POV: Is it just me or does that sound like really bad grammar?)!"

"While Leone and Aquario battle it out, other excited Bladers are gearing up around the stadium too. In Stadium B, with Dark Bull ready to go, it's B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BENKEI!" He came up on a platform and said a muffled 'ba-ba-ba-bull'. "His opponent, with Earth Eagle ready to fly, it's TSUBASA! Coming out of the blue, Tsubasa is a Blader surrounded by mystery."

"Ha, any Dark Nebula Blader I battle, I'll smash to smithereens, you hear me?"

"I'd like to see you try." Yuu was extremely bored.

"Man, I got the boring guy. Tsubasa is so lucky. I want to play with Ben-Ben or Kenchi too. I wanted to play with them!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that! You're just a kid! Who says you can beat me?" Yuu looked at the stands.

"Oh well, maybe I'll get to battle Ginga, wait a minute, Chocho said Ai was here. Where is she?" He started looking around and then saw that I was in the private box. "Ah! Tsubasa!"

"Yuu, the battles are about to start!"

"Ai's the private box! That's for Dark Nebula only! Why is she in there? This is so stinky!"

"Hakuchoo probably invited her up there. Hakuchoo needs a friend right now, and a childhood friend, someone she's known almost all her life. Just leave it alone."

* * *

><p>Madoka, Ginga and Hyoma were sitting next to each other in the stands.<p>

"Tsubasa and Yuu are here, and if Yuu's here, then Hakuchoo's surely here to look after him since it seems to be her job, and she's not battling right now. But why is that? So what is the Dark Nebula Organization planning anyway?"

**In the Private Box**

I sat down with Hakuchoo, gently placing the bag with Artemis in it on the ground. Even if Hakuchoo was my friend, I might still get in trouble for having Artemis with me.

"Whoa, is this air conditioned?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Doji said he doesn't want us getting heat stroke." I thought of something to say back to that, but held it in. She's my friend and I don't want to start a fight with her.

"So, why did you need to talk to me?" We sat down. She sighed.

"Okay, so, you know my parents, right?"

"Hato and Taka (AN: By the way, Hato is her mom and Taka is her dad. It doesn't seem like it would be, but Hato means Nightingale and Taka means Hawk)? Yeah, they were really nice. I love how they, like, _made_ me call them by their first names."

"Well, almost a year ago, they got into a car accident. In fact, it was a year ago today." She started tearing up.

"Wait, isn't today-?"

"Yeah, it's my 16th birthday, but don't tell Yuu, or he might throw a party, and that's the last thing I want today. Last year, it was my 15th. They had gone to go and finish setting up the surprise party that they had set up for me at the WBBA headquarters, actually, the surprise was getting you, and you would've been totally surprised by it too, but on the way, they got into a terrible car crash. They barely made it."

"So they're okay. But why are you sad?"

"They only made it because of hospital care. But they didn't also. They were kept alive for almost an entire year. But, about a week ago, they died." My eyes started tearing up. She was already crying. "Even so, because of Doji, I did still get to say goodbye to them. A young woman, a Blader using Vortex Plutonios, showed me my parents just one last time, but my parent's spirits got to stay with me." She held up her swan pendant. Now it had a hawk and nightingale head forming a triangle formation with the swan head inside of an oval. She opened it up and I smiled, completely forgetting the fact that she had just mentioned a Planetary Blader that I have yet to meet.

"That's from your 14th birthday party. I remember because I took the picture."

"Yeah, you did. I think that this pendant is an anchor for my parents' spirits, because if I were crazy, then you wouldn't be seeing it either." I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding Hakuchoo?"

"What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." What she had just said had hurt me a lot, which meant she didn't trust me very well either. I stood up.

"Don't lie to me! I am your best friend and I know when you're hiding something! Why would you hide anything from me! Goddess Hakuchoo, I thought you trusted me!" Hakuchoo then stood up too.

"Because I know how you'll react! You don't seem to like Doji very much for some reason, even though he's the only person who kept my parents live!"

"He probably wanted something from you! He probably did it just so he could hire you as a Dark Nebula member!"

"He's the only reason I'm not in an orphanage! He's going to adopt me so that I don't have to leave and be hidden from the world since bloodline are so ****ing important here in Japan!" Okay, I was extremely shocked. First of all, I have never heard Hakuchoo swear, and I never thought the first swear word I would ever hear out of her mouth would be the F-Bomb. Second of all, DOJI IS FREAKING ADOPTED HER?

"What?"

"That's right, Doji's going to be my new dad for the next four years! Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do, because he's planning to kidnap me so I don't get in the way of his plans for Ryuuga that you don't even seem to know about! He's using you! He wants your power so he can feed it to L-Drago, because if you participate in Battle Bladers, he's going to make sure Ryuuga is the ultimate winner, and if that happens, you'll be fed to the Dark Power inside of L-Drago. You'll lose your Bladers Spirit, because it will be feed into L-Drago, and even if that doesn't happen, he'll take all your strength, until you have none left, until you are nothing but a husk. Look, my dad can adopt you, and we can be friends, we can even be sisters. But that can't-" Something that I said caused a huge change in her.

"SHUT THE **** UP! You're just lying! Why are you lying to me? Doji's not evil, he has no goal like that, and Battle Bladers was just so he could recruit the strongest Blader in Japan! And there's no way he would ever kidnap anyone! And there's no way you could get in the way of Ryuuga! He's the ultimate Blader, and no one is stronger than him, and you had better stay out of his way, or he will destroy you, and I'll let him!" I took in a sharp gasp. This wasn't Hakuchoo speaking anymore. It couldn't have been her. She's too good to be this dark in the way she just was. But she wasn't my friend anymore. And the thought of it made me want to cry.

"This isn't you Hakuchoo, you made a promise with me that we'd never stop being ourselves. This isn't how you'd act. You've broken our promise Hakuchoo. You've changed. You're not the person you used to be. It's like someone else is in your head."

"No I'm not! Because of Doji, I'm stronger now! I don't need you anymore now that I think about it! You're a worthless little runt! I'm glad I met Doji, cause now I see how weak and pathetic you are! Just go away Ai; you're not my friend anymore! From now on, as long as I trust Doji, we are not friends, we are now total enemies! GO!" I was completely shocked by what she had just said that I yanked my bag up, which then made Artemis make a strangely human like agitated noise, started crying and ran off.

I got back down to ground level and found a bathroom. I opened up one of the stalls and just cried in there. Artemis peaked his head out of the bag and looked at me sadly. Then he brushed his face against my leg. I picked him up and held him close to me. Venus appeared before me.

"You are hurt."

"No I'm not." Knowing these old Romans, I thought she meant physically, since everything non-prophecy is literal in Rome apparently.

"I meant in your heart, you are damaged."

"Oh, then you're right."

"I just want to let you know on thing. That was not the true Hakuchoo back there. As I watched you fight, I not only saw the spirits of her parents crying, but I also saw a dark aura around her that wasn't her own silver aura. She had been changed from who she truly was into a completely different girl, but it was only triggered when you talked about Doji's true intentions. I am thinking she is still the same girl, unless someone tries to convince her of Doji's true intentions. Once they do that, she changes. She might not even realize that she changed."

"So, like mind control?"

"Perhaps, but it could be leading in a different direction." It took me a while to figure out what she meant, but I figured it out eventually.

"Hypnotism?"

"That's right."

"But how?"

"Well, you might've had a run in with him before."

"Kunzite? He's a part of the Dark Nebula?" She nodded. "But how do you know these things? It seems just a bit too convenient for you to know these things."

"There is one goddess never mentioned in any myth of the Romans or the Greeks. She is known as Furtim, the goddess of stealth. No one ever mentioned her because she was never caught, and therefore never written about, and anyone that did know about her never wrote about her because back then they though only men could be stealthy, and having a goddess of stealth was very inappropriate in their minds. She gets us every single bit of information that we need to bring about the downfall of the Dark Nebula without them ever discovering it. But I wished for you to find out what they had done to Hakuchoo on you own, and then I would explain how it came to be. This is the way it was meant to be."

"But she's my friend, and now she hates me."

"At least it happened now and not earlier or later when you would've had battle. For now, you should mourn over the loss of your friend and the loss of her parents' lives. I shall go and try to see if we can help her, but she may be beyond all help at this point, so do not get your hopes up young child." That fact made me cry even more, the fact that Hakuchoo could even possibly be helpless to Doji's influence. "For now, I shall leave you to morn over the loss of your friend." I looked up at her, determined.

"No, I will not morn over something I haven't lost! I've still got one last card to play!" I went into my bag, hoping Artemis hadn't needed to do any "business" in there and not told me, then grabbed my cell phone. I hit one of the speed dial numbers and held it up to my ear while it rang. Now, when I call someone or when they call me, a song called Route Venus plays.

"Hello?"

"Hi Papa."

**In the Stadium**

"Over in Stadium D, it's Kenta and his Flame Sagittario!" Kenta came up on the platform. "He is facing two who control one Bey," Kenta freaked a little as they came up on the platform, "twin Bladers! The Brotherly duo of Dan and Reiki. Let's see what they can do."

"Two of you, who control one?"

* * *

><p>Ginga leaned forward in his seat.<p>

"Huh? I've seen those two before guys. They were in the Dark Nebula Organization's hideout."

* * *

><p>"A silent flame and-"<p>

"Some freezing ice."

"Together, the two of us are not so nice (AN: anyone else think that they sound like the Brother's Paradox right there?)." Dan took out their Bey and handed it to Reiki, who then put it in the Launcher.

"We have combined the power of two into one so-"

"You haven't a chance kid."

"I'll win. Two against one, huh? I won't be the one two lose!" He put his Bey in his Launcher.

"Ready?"

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Beys.

"Go Sagittario!"

"Evil Gemios!" They circled around the stadium, and were in a position that looked like they were sizing each other up.

* * *

><p>Madoka opened her laptop.<p>

"Evil Gemios. It seems to be a Stamina Type, just like Sagittario, ya follow?" Her computer was giving information on the Bey. "But what is with the shape of that Fusion Wheel?" In a red box, in white letters, her computer flashed NO DATA. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Yep, the opponent's a Stamina type too. When this happens, the best thing to do is draw out the battle and wait for the opponent to Sleep Out first."<em> He started thinking of his past battles. _"But, I can't win with only stamina going for me. I've battled with lots of Bladers and have grown more powerful. I'll just do a little test to see how far Sagittario's attack power will go."_ Kenta gave the command. "GO!"

"Whoa Bladers! Sagittario has begun a wild charge!"

"SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario was engulfed in flame as its claws came out. The spirit showed itself shooting and arrow. Dan just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Gemios, Special Move, BLAZE WALL." Gemios's fire twin came out and blocked the arrow.

"Wha?"

* * *

><p>"Kenta's Special Move was totally blocked."<p>

* * *

><p>"The Silent Flame of Blaze Wall, with its flickering flame, will deflect any attack thrown at it."<p>

"It ain't over. FULL SPPED AHEAD SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario landed and charged at Gemios, flinging it in the air a little."

"Reiki, ready?"

"On it, GEMIOS, ICICLE EDGE!" The ice twin came out, and hit Sagittario with an ice club.

"SAGITTARIO!"

"Whoa there! Gemios counter attacks strongly against Sagittario! Just what kind of a Bey do we have here?"

* * *

><p>"It turned into an Attack Type?"<p>

"Oh no! Gemios is a Bey that contains Stamina and Attack Abilities. Do you get it? Check it out." She started typing on her computer. "Once it's usually Stamina Type Performance Tip takes an attack, it changes into an Attack Type and chases after it's opponent. And then there's this Fusion Wheel, with Upper and Lower parts. The Upper part repels attacks like a flickering flame, and the Lower part delivers piercing attacks like pieces of ice!"

"There's Flame, and Ice. It's the power of two!"

"I've never seen a Bey like this before."

* * *

><p>"We told you, didn't we? Together, the two of us are one."<p>

"And when we both put our powers together in battle, Gemios is unstoppable."

* * *

><p>In Kyoya and Hikaru's battle, Aquario leapt dodging Leone's attacks by disappearing.<p>

"AQUARIO!"

"GO LEONE!"

* * *

><p>In Benkei and Tsubasa's battle, Bull couldn't seem to hit Eagle.<p>

"Try to handle this one!" Bull landed some attacks on Eagle, but Tsubasa just lightly laughed.

* * *

><p>In Yuu and the other guy's battle, well, not much to report.<p>

"There, go! WHA?" Yuu was looking away, very bored.

* * *

><p>"Four battles heating up! Four stadiums all at the same time! What an exciting Bey day." Gemios was destroying Sagittario in their battle. "Over in Gemios and Sagittario's battle, Sagittario is up against a wall."<p>

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. What's wrong? A little bit afraid to make a move are you?"

"_It's no good. If I just attack carelessly, they'll just attack back harder."_ He knew what he had to do. "Sagittario!" Sagittario retreated from Gemios.

"Haha, trying to run Kenta? Well I won't let ya kid."

"No, wait."

"Huh?"

"If they pull back, so do we."

"Why are you saying that? But this is a really great chance!"

"Slow down bro. Icicle Edge is to be used as a counterattack. You know that, right? If the opponent plans to wait out the battle, then we have to use a stamina saving strategy as well."

"Fine then Dan."

"Wait bro, even if we don't move, his Sagittario's spin strength has been weakened by our Icicle Edge. If this stamina battle goes on, the first one to stop spinning will be Sagittario." Benkei looked over to his friend.

"Kenta."

"Why don't you pay attention to your own match?"

"You're right. Trying this one Bird Boy! BULL UPPERCUT!" Bull charged up to attack Eagle.

"EAGLE, METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle bared is talons and counterattacked against Bull.

"Ba-ba-bull!" Bull slammed into the stadium, and when the smoke around it cleared, Bull wasn't spinning.

"Boom goes Bull! Eagle knocks down Bull, and now you can clearly see the unbelievable differences in their power!" Benkei fell to his knees.

"It was over before I knew it." Tsubasa summoned Eagle back to his hand.

"If you're a Blader, you can't take your eyes off of the stadium until the battle is over." He started walking away. Benkei grunted in frustration and punched the ground.

"I can't believe I lost!"

"To bad, it's all ready over for Ben-Ben. Poor Ben-Ben." In Yuu's battle, it was already over, and had probably ended a long time ago.

"WHAT? While I saw glued to bull and Eagle's battle at one side of the stadium, another battle suddenly reached its end too. I can't believe it." Yuu sighed.

"So boring. That wasn't any fun at all. Everyone else got way better battles."

"_Okay, think this out. If I keep up this drawn out battle, I'll just be waiting to lose. But."_

"Still not yet?" Reiki turned to Dan. "The opponent is already so weak! Let's finish this, please, come on now!"

"Don't be so hasty Reiki. Until he makes a move, we'll just keep on waiting."

"But Dan."

"No buts, I'm the one who decides. Even if we just wait, we will still win this battle."

"That's pretty much true, but-" Kenta used their bickering as an opening.

"Alright, GO GO NOW SAGITTARIO!"

"Here it comes Reiki!"

"A stream of flame and-"

"A breath of ice."

"SPECIAL MOVE!" Gemios was surrounded by flames and ice. "Alright, let's do it! GEMIOS, DOWNBURST!" The spiral of flame and ice attacked Sagittario.

"Ah! Sagittario!" Madoka was freaking out while Ginga shouted "KENTA!"

"Sagittario just barely managed to handle Gemios's Special Move. However, that poor Bey took a pounding. However, in their battle, Kyoya and Hikaru are at a stalemate." The two Beys kept attacking each other. "Both are attacking fiercely, but neither have delivered the winning blow. Just how long can these battles go on?"

"We're not getting anywhere like this! How about we decide this with one final attack, okay Kyoya?"

"You read my mind. Let's end this thing now Hikaru!"

"Here I come! AQUARIO, INFINITE ASSULT!" Aquario multiplied and a huge wave came behind them.

"Get ready for some real moves! KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Leone formed three different tornadoes. When they crashed together, the illusions disappeared, but they all disappeared. "They were all illusions?"

"The real one is there!" Aquario appeared behind Leone. Aquario started pushing Leone, almost out the stadium. "Got'cha now!"

"Ha, that's what you think. Well, if that's all you got, don't think you can stop my Leone! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Aquario was sucked up into the tornado.

"AQUARIO!" The tornado deposited Aquario outside the stadium.

"And the winner of this long battle is Rock Leone. Whoazers! The cunning lion of Kyoya's wins." Hikaru picked up her Bey.

"I lost this, but I-"

"You gave me somewhat of a challenge." She was slightly surprised, but then just smiled.

"Alright, that's my Kyoya!" He cried in his arm shortly. "I wanted to battle him too!" He turned to Kenta. "KENTA! Come on, you can do this! Win this one for the both of us!"

"Even if you say that, they're two in one. Gemios holds the power of both flame and ice." He started losing hope. _"It's no use. I'm only one Blader. I'm no match for them."_

"Keep it together Kenta!" He turned to the stands to see Ginga and Madoka shouting to him.

"Who cares if you have two opponents Kenta? You're not alone either, ya know?"

"Believe in your own strength and your partner that's fighting with you!"

"My partner." Kenta realized what he meant. _"That's right. I've come this far together with Sagittario. No matter how hard the battle, Sagittario and I have fought till the end together. I can't give up. Not as long as Sagittario is still spinning."_ Kenta grasped hope again, and came back with new strength. "You can do it Sagittario! Let's finish this!"

"Whoa, what is he doing? He should've stopped all of his spinning by now!"

"He should've been completely taken out by our Special Move already dear brother. This is all because somebody wasn't paying attention, so the timing of our move was a few seconds late because of you."

"What? Are you saying this is all my fault?"

"Do you see anyone else here I can blame? My strategy was absolutely perfect bro."

"Alright, then I'll end this all by myself because I don't need you! Gemios!"

"Wait, as long as the opponent doesn't make a move, we wait. Have you forgotten?"

"It'll be over with one more blow! We have to attack now, this is our chance!"

"I'm telling you this so we can have a perfect victory. An unskilled attack will ruin my strategy."

"Huh? An unskilled attack? That's it! You can just step aside! Always giving orders, like you're so great, I'm the one who's battling! Do you hear me?"

"Oh, whoa. After making it so far, will the brothers bad blood cut this battle short?"

"Stop it Reiki!"

"I'm not listening! GEMIOS, DOWNBURST!" Gemios performed it's Special Move and hit Sagittario head on.

"Oh no, Sagittario!"

"Kenta!"

"Ha, looks like I'm done."

"Not exactly!"

"Huh?"

"You two are defiantly strong, but with all that siblings squabbling going on, there's one thing for sure. There's no way I will lose!" Sagittario broke apart the Special Move.

"What? What's this?"

"We share one Spirit. GO, GO GO GO SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!"

"Okay Gemios, attack!"

"No, no, guard!" Unable to do both commands at the same time, Gemios just stood there while Sagittario attacked it.

"There it is! Sagittario's Special Move has delivered a stunning blow to Gemios!" Gemios stopped spinning. "What a battle! The final winner is KENTA!"

"Alright, way to go, Kenta won!"

"That's awesome Kenta!"

"Alright, I won it. Sagittario and I won this. I knew we could!"

"Kenta!"

"We may have lost today, but-"

"Next time it won't go like this!"

"Remember that!" They ran off.

"Now they're actually in sync."

"Kenta!" He turned to see almost all of his friend coming over to him.

"You did it, congratulations!" Benkei lifted him up on his shoulder.

"So proud! That's my best friend for ya!" Kyoya and Hikaru just stood there while they celebrated.

"You guys, I did it." Yuu started clapping.

"Yeah, you got a fun battle. Congratulations Kenchi." Then he realized Tsubasa wasn't there. He was already high up in the stands, actually smiling at what he saw.

Kyoya then came to a realization and walked over to them.

"Hey, where's Ai?" They all looked around.

"Now that I think about it, she wasn't there the entire time." Hyoma nodded.

"She might've been off doing something else."

"Something just doesn't feel right. Ai wouldn't leave when all of your battles were starting, so where'd she go?"

**Song Of Hope: I promise more constant updates! I'm so sorry! I've been neglectful!**


	28. Sun and Ocean

**Me: I know I keep dropping of the face of the fanfiction world, but it's a lot harder to find time to actually write, with me having an actual boyfriend, taking three advanced courses (I'm a Freshmen and I'm taking a Junior level class, and two Sophomore level classes), being in band, choir, and in Drama club, I barely have any time to myself anymore! I'm so sorry. Not to mention Homecoming the other night! Everyone kept poking my boyfriend to make sure he was real, since I am quite eccentric, and every other boy at my school is an idiot and doesn't get quantum mechanics when I talk about them, so they think I'm crazy, so they assumed I made him up. On the other hand, I am having no more wacky chats with people who don't exist, unless it's the Doctor or Kyoya.**

**Kyoya and the Doctor (10, he's my favorite because he's my first Doctor): Someone call us?**

**Me: On with the story!**

All of my friends were running around the stadium, looking for me, except for Hyoma. Kyoya was looking on his own, Ginga was looking on his own, Kenta was looking with Benkei, and Madoka was looking with Hikaru.

"Still nowhere." Then, it dawned on Hikaru. "Madoka, what's the one place we haven't checked?" Madoka caught up with Hikaru's thoughts.

"That's the only place. She has to be there. There's no way she'd leave the stadium." Hikaru nodded.

**In the Girls Bathroom**

"Oh, okay, bye Papa." I hung up and started crying again. I had told Papa what had happened, but because there was no solid proof, and because Doji had already started going through the adoption process, he couldn't do anything to help, but he did say he would pull out all undercover spies in the Dark Nebula very soon, which I was unaware of. He said if they were hypnotizing their own workers, then they would have to pull them out ASAP to prevent any harm to the spies, even if that means pulling the plug without any evidence against the Dark Nebula, although he said he might have trouble with one of them, because he never leaves a job half done. Venus had already left at that point, and no amount of Artemis's cuddling was going to help me. Then I heard the door open.

"Ai?" It was Hikaru's voice.

"Ai, are you in here?" That was Madoka's voice. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and walked out of the stall. Hikaru and Madoka smiled when they saw me, but then those smiles disappeared when they saw I had been crying. It was obvious because of my red eyes.

"Oh no!"

"Ai, what happened?" They both pulled me into a hug.

"Something so terrible I can't explain." They let go of me.

"Well, can you at least try?" I nodded. I started telling them everything; from Hakuchoo asking me to come to the private box, to finding out that my Papa could do nothing about it. I left out all the Venus involved parts, because I have no idea of Hikaru's opinions of Roman Mythology, and Madoka's mind is way too scientific to comprehend it. They were both tearing up at the end of my story and luckily didn't question how I knew what I knew. My guess is that they felt so sorry for me that they didn't think about questioning it.

"Oh Ai!" They both hugged me again.

"I can't imagine that ever happening to me. It must be horrible."

"That's almost like me never being able to Blade again." We let go of each other and started rubbing our eyes.

"It is terrible. But I was wondering, why were you guys looking for me?" They then proceeded to tell me everything I had missed. I got upset with myself. "I missed all that?! I am so mad at myself!" Hikaru put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be. You had a lot going on. You needed time to yourself to sort through what had just happened." Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like you couldn't predicted this would happen. This is something you need time to yourself right after it happens." I smiled.

"You guys are so understanding. I wonder if the guys will be as understanding."

"I'm sure they'll understand just fine. But we might have to restrain Kyoya just in case, and possibly Ginga because they already took away his dad too, and now they're brainwashing people. I think Ginga will be able to hold it back, but Kyoya's just way too brash. He'll definitely need some restraining." I smiled.

"Yeah, but he's strong too. It'll be hard to hold him back." The two of them smiled.

"Have you seen us?"

"Most men are scared of us if we're in the right mood. Even Kyoya gets scared when we're mad." I smiled.

"Okay then. Let's go." We left the bathroom, but then I realized something. "Wait! We need to go back! I forgot Artemis and my bag." I ran back to grab my stuff. "Come on Artemis, back in the bag." He looked like he didn't want to do it. "Oh come on Artemis, do you want to get caught?" He jumped in the bag. I smiled and ran out, then caught up with Madoka and Hikaru.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go. We'll miss Hyoma's match."

"I wouldn't want to do that. Let's go. Last one there's a rotten egg." I started running.

"Hey, no fair!"

"You got a head start!" Madoka and Hikaru started running after me. I laughed as I ran.

**In the Stadium/Stands**

We got to the stands, with me getting there first, and immediately having Kyoya start hugging me.

"Don't ever do something like that again. Do you know how worried I was?" It was obvious why he was worried. We both knew the future contained for me, a kidnapping. He obviously thought I had been kidnapped.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I'll explain everything later. Let's just sit down and watch the matches." He nodded. We both sat down.

"Okay, we have some exciting matches! First up are Hyoma versus Umi Chokkan and Hakuchoo Hane versus Taiyoo Haretsu. Let's see these competitors!"

_"Umi Chokkan, why does that name seem so familiar? And Taiyoo Haretsu, it's the same thing, extreme familiarity. I feel like I know them both very well. I guess it's just because I'm not seeing their faces. Once I see them, I bet I'll know them."_ I thought about that as the competitors came up through the platforms.

"First up is Hyoma with his Rock Aries versus Umi with her Water Neptunium!" Hyoma came up in front of a woman with long wavy blue-green hair and blue eyes. She wore a short black skirt, a blue t-shirt, and black high heels with white ankle socks. She had a Bladers belt, but it looked more like one for fashion, and the compartments for Blading gear were very hard to notice. I immediately remembered her.

"Umi!" Kyoya gave me a weird look.

"You know her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's my dad's secretary. I didn't recognize her name at first because I always called her Umi-onii-san instead of Umi Chokkan, because she was always like a sister to Koi and me. She works for the WBBA, or at least she used to. She had turned in her resignation form a while ago. I found that out when we visited my home. It seemed too trivial to mention," I put my hand on my chin, "but why is she competing in a challenge match? Is she heading to Battle Bladers as well?"

"Next is Hakuchoo with her Earth Swan versus Taiyoo with her Invictus Sollo." Hakuchoo came up, but the other girl who came up looked just like her, only with her hair in a bun and a braid coming down from it. She wore a white sundress with a large white bow in the front, white ankle socks, and white heels. She had a white purse with her, which is where she most likely kept her Blading gear. I recognized her too.

"That's my cousin!" They all looked at me.

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, on my mom's side. I haven't seen her since I was little, but I'd recognize her face anywhere. We used to tease Hakuchoo and Taiyoo on the fact about how much they looked alike. It was so amazing that we thought they must've been related somewhere down the line. Taiyoo is about fur years younger though, so we always called. I haven't talked to her in years, so her face isn't exactly fresh on my mind." I started thinking about why those two were here. _"Taiyoo moved to America a few years back, so why did she return to Japan? She said that she wanted to stay there, and was glad she was there, and actually had no intention of coming back. So why did she come back? And why did Umi-onii-san show up? She had once told me that she didn't Blade, but loved to help keep the Beyblade world as safe as possible in any way possible, even if that meant being a secretary. So why did she quit to become a Blader?"_

* * *

><p>"Hakuchoo, long time no see." Taiyoo smiled warmly at Hakuchoo.<p>

"That's because you've been in America for a few years." She nodded.

"Yeah, I've met a lot of talented and strong Bladers."

"Well, welcome back to Japan, I hope you don't regret your welcoming gift being getting your butt kicked!" shouted Hakuchoo as she whipped out her Launcher and Bey. Taiyoo stopped smiling and regarded her seriously.

"That's not going to happen!" She whipped out her Bey and Launcher. Her Bey was a very powerful Attack Type Bey. The Fusion Wheel was a polished metal and had twelve points on it, like of a clock, except they looked like the rays on the sun that a little kid would draw. The Face Bolt was also very polished but white and had a circle with a dot in it, like a target, and the Energy Ring was a reflective silver circle. The Spin Track was a normal 145 Spin Track, but it was also polished, but a golden reflective color. The Performance Tip was metal outlined, but rubber on the inside.

* * *

><p>Hyoma and Umi were having a conversation of their own.<p>

"So, you're Hyoma, also known as the cool and collected Blader. Battles in a data based style, most by observing the opponent during the battle and using your eyes to try and find their weak points. Prefers the defensive position, but will go on the offensive position once the opponent has been weakened thoroughly by wasting their stamina. Also, grew up in more of a wilderness environment, not in much contact with civilization, but around plenty of people, and the main focus of your village had to have been Beyblade. And you feel confident you'll win because of those facts."

"You seem to know about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"It's my job to know all Bladers, or at least it was. Now, I'm one myself."

"Why the sudden change?" Umi laughed slightly at that.

"That is none of your concern, but I will show you my powers, and maybe you can figure it out. You seem to be very intelligent. I'm sure you can figure it out if you think back to the past." He didn't get a chance to ask what she had meant, because the Blader DJ started the matches.

"Are you ready?" Hyoma whipped out his Bey and Launcher while Umi got hers out very gracefully.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" All four of them launched their Beys.

"_Maybe I can try to wear out Taiyoo's stamina. As far as I can remember, hers is an Attack Type, so its stamina is weaker than a Stamina Type's would be, or a Defense Type's like mine." _She smiled and threw out her arm. "GO SWAN!"

* * *

><p>"<em>She seems to know everything about my battle style, so maybe this time I should go right on the offensive just to through her off."<em> Hyoma shouted at his Bey. "ARIES!"

"And it look's like Hakuchoo and Hyoma will be attacking head on. While a normal battle style for Hakuchoo, the new battle style is unusual for Hyoma. Just what is he up to?"

* * *

><p>"So, Umi-onii-san and Taiyoo appear at the same time, but what for?" I put my fingers on my chin as I thought. "So, what is so important?" I looked at them closely when I saw it. I hadn't noticed it before, but they were wearing silver pendant, Taiyoo's being a sun and Umi's being the shape of all the oceans, fitting somewhat together. But they both had symbols on them, Taiyoo's being the target and Umi's being very strange looking. It was then that I realized why they were both here at the same time.<p>

"Planetary Bladers," I said quietly to myself, but not quietly enough. Everybody looked at me weirdly.

"What Bladers?" I out on a pathetic looking smile and waved my hands in front of me slightly.

"Oh, nothing." I turned back to the match.

* * *

><p>"Neptunium, dodge, with grace." Neptunium gracefully dodged Hyoma's attacks.<p>

"And Neptunium dodges Hyoma's first attack gracefully. It seems that Umi has decided to take on Hyoma's battle style at the moment, but adding more grace into it."

* * *

><p>Madoka opened up her laptop.<p>

"Water Neptunium. It has a standard 145 Spin Track, and a WB Performance Tip. It seems to be a Balance type, so it has no weak points to take advantage of. But what's up with that strange Fusion Wheel?"

"It's designed to pick up water." They all look at me.

"How do you know that Ai?"

"I met a Blader with a Water Mercurios. They have the same Fusion Wheel." I remembered my battle with Mizo. "When I battled with her, her Special Move, called Bubble Mist, revolved around that Fusion Wheel. It has a tiny net like pattern that catches stray water in the air, and little holes to launch the water back out when needed. And if you haven't noticed that the same stadium where you guys," I pointed at Hikaru and Kyoya, "had your battle today, and although I only saw the beginning part, I'm betting you used your Special Move, right Hikaru?" She nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

"So, somehow, either by coincidence, or by pulling strings that she still has with the WBBA, she managed to be in the stadium with just the right conditions right after a battle where two strong Bladers would battle, and therefore, they'd both obviously use their Special Moves, and one of them is water based. It's just too much to be a coincidence, but Umi-onii-san would never do something like that. She always wanted everything to be fair in every battle. She had always said that the battles should be left to chance, and that Bladers shouldn't purposely position themselves in a place where they had an advantage, unless the opponent asked for it. So, I can automatically cross her off of the list of people to do that, but who would do it?" Ginga growled slightly.

"Coincidence or not, that's just not fair to Hyoma. So to have that against him, however did it either has it out for Hyoma, or really wants Umi to win."

* * *

><p>She laughed slightly.<p>

"Trying to throw me off by switching strategies? While very clever, it was also very obvious. Your eyes show confliction, as it is instinct for you to battle the opposite way, and so you gave a very slight moment of hesitation before making your move."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I've told you, it was my job to know Bladers, anything and everything about them, and their habits, like switching battle strategy in a snap decision." Hyoma frowned.

_"She can read my every move. If I want to beat her, I'll have to try and keep my body language from talking at all."_

"That's not going to work. You'd have to have years of training for that to work. It takes years to learn to read body language, and even more to learn to control your own."

"You can read my thoughts too?"

"Not your thought. It's your body language. Everything, from the way you walk, to the way you smile can tell me everything about you, and what you're thinking."

"You're just a regular Sherlock, aren't you?"

"While I've never read any of Sherlock Holmes, I guess my ability to notice the small details is quite similar to what I do know about him."

"So, trained to know how to read body language? Well, just because you can read it, doesn't mean you can win. I'm not going to give up just because you know a little Elementary."

* * *

><p>"I don't think so! SOLLO!" Sollo went in for an attack and the two Beys met in a head on clash.<p>

"And Sollo meets Swan in a head on clash! The two Beys seem to be equal in power! Which one will withdraw first?" Sollo withdrew quickly.

"I see you've gotten stronger Swan Princess." Hakuchoo got really mad at that.

"Why can you act in a Bey battle the way you do any other time? Any time we battle, you call me Swan Princess! You know I hate that! I don't even like ballet!"

"That's easy enough. If I act that way in a battle, then I'd be tricking my opponent into thinking I'm too sweet to fight hard, which isn't true. I'd also be luring them into a false sense of security, but I believe in letting your opponent know what they're getting into the moment they get out their Launcher. Go SOLLO!" Sollo clashed with Swan again. "My Bey is a god and is the reason for life on Earth. Your little Swan Princess can't stand up to my Bey." Hakuchoo got really mad at that.

"THAT TEARS IT! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE! SPECIAL MOVE! SWAN GRACEFUL FEATHER SEDUCTION DANCE!"

"And Hakuchoo uses her Special Move early on in the competition! But will it be enough?"

"Nuh-uh. SOLLO! SUNLIGHT REFLECTION CONFUSION!" Suddenly, in the stadium, Sollo was shining so bright you couldn't distinguish the light from the Bey creating it, while circling around the stadium, appearing to leave behind a Bey after every few inches. Then, the light disappeared, and there were several copies of Sollo in the stadium, circling around Swan.

"This is amazing folks! Not only has Sollo somehow evaded Swan's Special Move, but it also managed to multiply itself several times! How is it doing that?"

"What? This has got to be some sort of trick. Even if your Bey suddenly multiplied, they all would've stopped." Taiyoo laughed.

"Hakuchoo, you forgot one of the most basic rules of science. Light is faster than sound. So before your Bey could complete its Special Move, I used mine. And my Special Move has two parts. Number one, creating copies of my Bey, and number two, using light waves to make your Bey get confused. Now, your Bey is disoriented, and isn't quite sure right now, like when you get knocked unconscious, and then you see a giant and really bright light. It makes you get confused. And that is exactly what is happening to Swan."

* * *

><p>"It's all in her Bey." They looked at me for enlightenment. "The entire Bey is designed for light manipulation. I remember when she put it together. She purposely made it to use sunlight. Every part of her Bey is so polished that it's a mirror. By using the sunlight, it can use that to reflect itself several times by using the metal bottom of the stadium, like when a mirror is in front of another mirror. It can also shoot out microscopic bits of reflective metal if there's no metal to reflect the image off of. It collects up bits and pieces of metal during different battles with the twelve "sun rays," as she likes to call the points on her Fusion Wheel, because they have a tiny hole on the tip of each point. They can collect just enough metal to use in a battle, but not enough so that it can actually damage the opponent Bey unless they clash without moving away from each other for several hours. So basically, it collects metal dust off of the opponent Bey. It's a very powerful Special Move, but the reflections have to copy the real one exactly the same way, but there's a microscopic second difference in between the real Bey and the reflections."<p>

"Well, why is that Ai?"

"Well, because Kenta, science has found that when you look in a mirror, you're actually looking at a younger version of yourself, because light still takes time to travel. So, if you put a mirror the size of Jupiter close to the sun, and it somehow didn't melt, then it would actually take 8 minutes for your reflection to appear, and anything you did in the mirror would take 8 minute longer for the reflection to do."

"Oh I see, so, because the metal surface of the stadium is much closer than that, it looks like they're all doing the same thing at exactly the same time, even though there's an extremely small difference in the timing?" I smiled.

"Bingo. And because of the bright light used to created the copies at first, it causes disorientation to the Bey."

"How did you know that? My laptop didn't pick any of that up."

"Well, for one, she's my cousin, and second, all Beyblades that are created from parts not made by the WBBA have to go through my father to get approval for any and all forms of Beyblade battles. Otherwise, she would only be able to use it in street battles. Since I'm a Blader, Papa always asks me if I think that those advantages would be fair in a Bey Battle. I told him yes, because I believe as long as it's your Bey doing the work, it's perfectly okay. It's only if you use outside forces that you can't control with your Bey that I really disapprove of, like throwing things at your opponent's Bey, or using something to keep your Bey from doing it's best that's not involved with the opponent Bey."

"So basically, your dad told you."

"Yep, pretty much."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well, I felt you needed to know how my dad knew."

* * *

><p>"Two exciting Battles! Four great Bladers, but only two can win! Who will it be? Hyoma, Hakuchoo, Taiyoo, or Umi?"<p>

"I won't lose easily. Neptunium, go." She spoke with grace, never raising her voice, but even with that, her Bey charged quickly at Aries and they clashed together. Neptunium fiercely struck Aries repeatedly, and the way it struck made the sounds from crashing into each other sound like a beautiful song.

"And Neptunium repeatedly attacks Aries, making a melody from the attacks. Is this a form of mockery to her opponent? And if it is, will Hyoma blow his top or not? And if it isn't, could it be that she just really loves music?" Hyoma growled slightly.

_"She's playing mind games with me. If I want to win, I can't actually think about what I'm doing. I'll just have to react out of pure instinct."_ He took in a deep breath. _"Don't think, just let your Bey, that's it! She can read human body, but I'll bet she can't read Bey language."_

"How clever of you. Yes, you are correct, I can't read the language of Beyblades. But Beys can't work properly without their masters commanding them, now can they?"

"That's where you're wrong. For a Bey to reach it's full potential, sometimes, you just have to let it run free!" Aries started moving around erratically, without any direction from Hyoma.

"Whoa Bladers! It looks like Hyoma has no control over Aries! How can he win if his Bey is moving without any direction?" Umi's mouth was gaping open.

"No, how is this possible? You're not giving it any direction?"

"Nope. It's running free, like a mountain sheep. And I think that's what scares you." She regained her cool.

"Then I'll just have to use my Special Move." She called out to her Bey. "Neptunium, Special Move. Submerged Waters." Suddenly, a giant orb of water came from the Bey and shot out at Aries, but Aries dodged it.

"It looks like you messed up." She smiled.

"Not quite." The stadium floor was slightly covered in water, making it hard for Aries to move around. "While the main goal of my Special Move is to use the impact of the water to stop the rotation of the opponent Bey, I knew enough to know that your Bey's first instinct would be to dodge. Then the water orb, which is actually mostly hollow, would burst and covered the stadium floor. And my Bey can move quite well with water because of the Tip it has, the WB Performance Tip." Hyoma smiled.

"While, I have a surprise for you. We're still on even footing. If you haven't noticed, while not very wide, my Tip is still a B Tip, so it's effective in water." Aries then, without Hyoma's direction, used its Special Move on Neptunium, sending it out of the stadium.

"Amazing folks! By not controlling his Bey, and instead letting it roam free, he managed to win since Umi couldn't tell the moves that the Bey was going to make without it's master, pulling ahead for a win!" Umi, while still surprised.

_"Hyoma's strong. Good. Ai can't be hanging around weak Bladers, with the exception of Madoka, since she is strong willed and is great for strengthening her Bey and repairing it's damage. Her friends must be strong, and able to challenge her. I'm glad I choose to come here, knowing I could observe her friends and test out their strength for myself. Of course, there are the other Planetary Bladers, but since they are who they are, they're automatically strong, otherwise they wouldn't be themselves. But the day of Ginga's battle is growing quicker, and if Ginga should fail, then it's up to Ai. But they both need to be as strong as possible. I just pray to the gods and goddesses that they can keep strengthening their skills and their hearts."_ With that thought, she gracefully left the stadium.

* * *

><p>"Looks like one battle has come to a close. This one will end now too." Hakuchoo smiled.<p>

"You're right. This one will come to a close. And I'll come out on top." Taiyoo smiled.

"There's no way of that happening." Taiyoo saw her Bey copies wavering.

"What?!"

"You forget Taiyoo, no sun, no move." She looked up. A giant cloud had covered the sun. Her Bey copies had completely disappeared.

"Uh oh Bladers! It seems that a cloud has stopped her Special Move from working! How will she win now?" She smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use brute force then. SOLLO!" She punched the air, seemingly shooting Sollo forward.

"I can win this easy, with or without using my Special Move! SWAN!" She used the same motion, and the two Beys fiercely clash, rising up a cloud of dust.

"And the two Beys kick up a fierce cloud! But will there be a victor when the dust settles? And if there is, who will it be?"

Once the dust settled, the outcome was very surprising.

"It's a tie folks! Due to tournament rule, both Bladers have lost, since neither one technically won, they are both disqualified. So, the only winner is Hyoma!"

**Song Of Hope: That's all for now. I'll continue this in the next chapter.**


	29. The Stormy Battle Royal

**Song Of Hope: At last! I needed to get to this chapter, but the next one will have ALL the excitement, and the best plot. Did you know that originally I wasn't going to have it go this far? I planned it on being a one shot, but then decided to have her go to the Survival Battle and then drop of the face of the earth, then decided to make Ryuuga her worst nightmare (literally), then gave her a twin sister, then finally I decided she was too far a part of a greater plot, and just kept continuing to add things, like Artemis, Artemis thinking he is able to speak (he's really not), and her dad being the director of the WBBA. Anyways, I came up with something to tell you what I think at certain parts of the episode that don't seem to make much sense. Right after a sentence, I'll put ` in the air, and all the author's note would usually put in there will be at the bottom.**

"GO BATTLE BLADERS!" In front of a giant screen with the Battle Bladers logo, the Blader DJ appeared. "Today's ultimate Challenge Match tournament, with the ultimate prize of 10,000 Bey Points, is finally reaching the big finale. Get ready for it!" Behind him, the six finalists faces came up on the screen. "So, let's introduce who have made it this far." It focused on Kenta's face, and then showed him and a blow up version of his Sagittario. "First the little dude with the huge heart and the awesome Sagittario Flame Claw, it's KENTA." Then, it was all their faces, and then it focused on Hyoma's face, showing his Bey. "Then man with ice in his veins, the guy who stays cool when things get hot, using Aries, HYOMA!" Then it focused on Kyoya's face. "Roar Leone, the King of Beasts, and his even more intense partner Leone, KYOYA!" Then it focused on Tsubasa's face. "The amazing eagle eye, the beautiful eagle and TSUBASA! Can he win this tournament as well?" Then it focused in on Yuu's face. "The winner of the Survival Battle, using Libra and his boyish charm, YUU!" Then, it finally focused in on Ginga's face. "The hot blooded Blader who need no introduction, fly Pegasis, and GINGA!" The screen was actually on a giant screen on a building. "Live from Glinsdale City, out of these six, who will be the Big Winner? The remainder of this challenge match will be broadcast around the world!" The people watching the screen were very excited.

"Alright, the Ultimate Defense showdown between is gone rock the stadium."

**Viewers at Home**

"I want to see a Stamina battle between Sagittario and Libra!"

"Come on, let's see the next battle already!"

**At the Stadium**

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! It's almost time Kenta! It kinda feels like I'm the one competing! I'm so pumped!" Benkei was standing by Kenta, who was sitting on a bench, and they both had orange cups like the ones you get at a fast food drive through. Something made it so Kenta wasn't nearly as pumped about the next battle as Benkei was. "Huh? What's wrong?" Kenta looked up at Benkei.

"The competitors are all really strong."

"So what?"

"Huh?"

"What fun would it be if they weren't? Are you starting to second guess yourself again?"

"That's not it. I'm a lucky guy."

"Huh?"

"Battling with battling with guys like Ginga and Kyoya in such a big tournament, I never thought I would make it this far`. It got me thinking."

"Kenta, but you did. Kenta you've come all this way and won using your own strength. So hold your head up high!" He playfully hit Kenta on the side, but he ended up knocking Kenta's drink out of his hands, so he scrambled at the air to catch it. He successfully caught it and Benkei started laughing.

"Thanks Benkei, I need someone to say that."

"Hey Kenchi! Ben-Ben!" Yuu ran over to them.

"Huh?"

"Y-Yuu?"

"You've gotten stronger, huh Kenchi?" He gave Kenta a big hug and then withdrew, keeping his hands on Kenta's shoulders.. "I'm really surprised you made it this far Kenchi`. I hope we get to battle each other again."

"Uh, yeah, I hope so too." Yuu let go of Kenta's shoulders and looked disapprovingly at Benkei.

"But on the other hand, I was very, _very_ disappointed the Ben-Ben lost to Tsubasa."

"Wh-what did you say?"

"If you don't pull up your socks, Kenchi will leave you in the dust Ben-Ben."

"YUU!" Hakuchoo came running in. "Yuu, you are not allowed to wander off! How many times must I tell you that! What's the number one rule?" He sighed.

"Stay with you and any other Dark Nebula Bladers at any competition."

"What's the number two rule?"

"Stay with you and any other Dark Nebula Bladers at any competition."

"What's the number three rule?"

"Chocho…"

"Say it!" He sighed again.

"Stay with you and any other Dark Nebula Bladers at any competition." She noticed Kenta and Benkei, trying to withhold their laughter.

"Oh, hey Kenta, hey Benkei, Have either of you seen Ai?" They looked at each other.

"Not since the last battle."

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! Yeah, she went off with Kyoya. Last I saw, but that was after the last battle." She sighed.

"I remember talking to her, but I can't remember anything I said to her, or anything she said to me, but she ran off crying. You don't think I accidentally said anything to hurt her, do you?" Kenta shook his head.

"I don't think anyone would purposely hurt Ai, she's too nice, except in battles. And especially not a good friend." She smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But when you see her, tell her that I need to talk to her about something." She looked down at Yuu. "Now, if you don't wander off again for the rest of the competition, I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"YAY!" He stuck to her like glue and smiled really big. She waved at them.

"See you guys later." They walked off.

"Wow, that was weird."

"I know Benkei."

"I can't figure those two out. They're Dark Nebula, but Yuu's so bouncy around us, and Hakuchoo's Ai's friend and seems really nice, it makes me so confused. Know what I mean Kenta?"

"Huh? Um, yeah." He looked in the direction from where Yuu and Hakuchoo just left. _"Yuu… and Hakuchoo."_

**At the Dark Nebula**

"So, these are the final Bladers? How annoying, since Dan, Reiki, and Hakuchoo were supposed to be included in this group. I can't believe Dan and Reiki lost to itty bitty Kenta. They disappoint me. But with Hakuchoo tying with Taiyoo, it's a pleasant surprising, since only Planetary Bladers can defeat Planetary Bladers, must less match their strength. It wasn't planned for Hakuchoo to battle a planetary Blader though, but it is what it is. I must take the hand I've been dealt." He picked up a cactus on his desk. "I think it's time to give our finalists a big surprise." He touched his cactus and pricked his finger…again.

**At the Stadium**

"Yummy!" Hakuchoo sighed.

"Tsubasa, why did you get him an ice cream cone?" Tsubasa was cleaning his Bey.

"I didn't. He stole my wallet and ran off. I had to chase him and get it back. He left it in the freezer so you wouldn't see it."

"I don't care who buys me ice cream, so long as I get it. But I'm definitely gonna win and battle Ginga in the final round."

"Watch where you're going, or you might fall on your face."

"Huh?"

"What he means Yuu, is that if you're so sure of sometimes that happens, and it doesn't happen. Then, you're filled with so much disappointment it hurts."

"Whatever."

"Important news flash." On the screen, the Blader DJ was reading off a piece of paper. "All you Beyblade fans listen up. Word is that the finale for today final match will be a Battle Royal Style!"

* * *

><p>In the room we were prepping in, we were all shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>"The remaining six are all very strong Bladers. This way we can have them all duke it out in a battle royal, where all these dream match ups will take place at the same time. Get ready for it! You are given this gift from our Sponsors to all the Bey loving people around the world.<p>

"That happened too fast."

"Yeah it did."

"Someone's pulling strings."

"Huh?" I nodded, going along with Kyoya's train of thought.

"It's someone who can freely change the tournament. And since it's not sponsored by the WBBA anymore, but still backed up by them, it can only be one person."

"Ah, Doji!"

"Huh, so what is he up to this time?"

"I honestly don't care. I just want to see a great battle. Just focus on winning, all of you. Just do your best. As long as Yuu and Tsubasa don't win, I'll be happy. But all of you are amazing Bladers. And although I wish I could be in it, it's still going to be amazing. You're all so strong and passionate about Beyblade, it's no wonder this is happening. And I believe that any one of you could easily win. You're all so strong. And it'll be a great battle`." Ginga smiled.

"You're right Ai! And I'm definitely gonna win!"

"Ginga!"

"Ginga, you never change, always fearless."

"I see now. It's just that you're mistaken about one thing Ginga."

"What's that?"

"The guy who's gonna win is me!"

"Kyoya?"

"You've gotta beat me first."

"Kenta?"

"And let's not forget just how many time I have beaten you in the past Ginga."

"You too Hyoma?" They all had intense faces, showing that they meant business. "Fine, now you're talking!"

"Let's go then!" They all left, but I grabbed Kyoya hand.

"All of you can win, but I _will_ be rooting for you." He smiled.

"I think I'll need some motivation." I smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Oh yeah, how about this?" He wrapped one arm around my waist and we kissed again. I broke it a little bit later. "And there's plenty more of where that came from if you win."

"I know." He left. I smiled.

"Kyoya."

**Later**

Me, Benkei, and Madoka were in the stands. Everyone else was at the stadium. And Hakuchoo was most likely in her Dark Nebula private box, but I really don't care.

"Okay everybody, get set! Because it's time for the Battle Royal! The last Bey remaining in the stadium wins, and gets 10,000 Bey Points! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-! Let it-"

"Rip!" Yuu launched Libra

"Rip!" Kenta launched Sagittario.

"Rip!" Hyoma launched Aries.

"Rip!" Tsubasa launched Eagle.

"Rip!" Kyoya launched Leone.

"Rip!" Ginga launched Pegasis. They all clashed together and then launched off to different sides of the stadium.

"And so it begins. I wonder what kind of twisted teamwork those two will get up to under these circumstances."

"GO EAGLE!"

"PEGASIS!" The two Beys clashed together.

"Pegasis's first opponent is Eagle! Whoa, Libra cuts in between them! Unbelievable!"

"Hey, watch it! No cutting in line. I won't hand over Ginga." Pegasis and Libra kept battling. Eagle then cut in on the action.

"Oh, then I'll just have to take him from you."

"Don't get in my way!"

"Ginga is all mine now."

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

"Ginga, Ginga, Ginga. Are those two idiots? There are six Bladers, not just those three! They're gonna get themselves in a lot of trouble."

* * *

><p>"KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Kyoya used his Special Move, which ended up nearly knocking Libra and Eagle out of the stadium.<p>

"There's the first law of Battle Royal! If you don't keep your eye on the Bey, you don't know who's spinning your way!" The Beys landed in the stadium.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm safe."

"I was too careless."

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Huh?"

"Ginga isn't your only opponent! GO! GO LEONE!" Eagle was about to get hit by Leone's attack, but Eagle quickly dodged it.

"With a quick turn, Eagle dodges Leone's attack!" Kyoya called out to Ginga.

"Ginga!"

"Okay! Pegasis!" Pegasis went up and was quickly catching up to Eagle. "You're mine." Pegasis attacked Eagle, and sent it flying out of the stadium relatively easily.

"Check it out! Pegasis attacks fiercely! This is rule number two of Battle Royals, it cools to team up and attack one opponent."

* * *

><p>"I'm just amazed they actually can put their rivalry aside and work together." I was a little shock at their teamwork.<p>

"They probably just want it to be in between them and have the final battle be just them."

* * *

><p>"La-la-la-la-la-la-la, you almost lost." Hyoma nodded to Kenta.<p>

"Time to join the part Kenta."

"Yeah. SAGITTARIO!" Aries and Sagittario both attack Libra.

"This time Aries and Sagittario together attack Libra! Alright!"

"Nice try big boys, but, I won't lose." Libra, with a sudden shot of speed, went all the way around the stadium to attack Aries and Sagittario, but they quickly moved out of the way.

"Right now!"

"GO!" They attacked simultaneously and almost sent Libra out of the stadium, but Libra barely landed in.

"Oh, not bad. This is getting fun."

"Hey kid."

"Don't call me kid! It's just as bad as little boy!"

"Alright then Yuu, how 'bout we split up to get rid of the weaker Beys?"

"Oh, you mean the silly Beys that aren't Pegasis."

"That's right."

"Not a bad idea. I'll go along with it."

"Great, but a simple yes would've saved time."

"Great, I'll take Kenchi." Tsubasa smiled, in a good natured way, amused at how happy Yuu got with battling a weaker opponent.

"The dream match-ups continue! What have we here?" Libra started attacking Sagittario. "Sagittario and Libra, the ultimate stamina type showdown!"

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I really want to battle! This is getting so exciting! But I can't be in another match until battle Bladers, which isn't for two more months!" I had those little streams of tears coming down.<p>

"Oh, quit it Ai. You're almost as bad, no, you're just as bad as Ginga about these kinds of things!"

* * *

><p>"As tough as ever! Yuu!" He remembered when Yuu took his time to help him find the WBBA medical tent. He then looked at Yuu, waving and laughing. <em>"It's just weird. Yuu seems to be such a nice guy, and he has so much fun Beyblading, but he's a member of the Dark Nebula. And it's the same thing with Hakuchoo."<em> Kenta ended up just staring into space, not even paying attention to the battle.

"Okay, looking good Libra."

"What's up with Sagittario? It's letting Libra push it around!"

* * *

><p>"Not good! I think Kenta is going too easy on that guy." I stood up and cued my hand o make myself louder.<p>

"GET A GRIP KENTA!"

* * *

><p>Kenta just kept staring off into space.<p>

"Hey Kenchi!" He snapped out of it. "Come on! Wake up! You're not even trying out there! This is boring! So I'll just put an end to it, how 'bout that?" Libra started using its Special Move.

"WHA!"

* * *

><p>"KENTA!"<p>

"GET OUT OF THERE KENTA!"

"COME ON KENTA! GET A GRIP!"

* * *

><p>Yuu was waving good-bye.<p>

"Bye-bye Kenchi."

"Sagittario!" Leone then came and hit Libra away.

"I'm taking over this battle."

"Kyoya?"

"If you're not gonna fight, go home. You're just staring off into space instead of battling."

"Huh?" Libra and Leone kept battling.

_"He's right. I've worked hard to come this far. I have to focus on the battle now."_ Sagittario was getting a little wobbly. "GO SAGITTARIO!"

* * *

><p>Up in the stands there were two masked people`.<p>

* * *

><p>"EAGLE!"<p>

"Come on!" While thinking Eagle was going to attack Pegasis, Eagle made a sudden change and attacked Aries.

"Huh?"

"So now I'm his target then?"

"Check it out! It's Eagle and Aries, the ultimate Defense Type battle! Unbelievable!"

"Hurry up and lose why don't you?"

"I'm also from Koma Village, and I won't let Ginga hog the spotlight forever. ARIES! WIND STORM ASSAULT!"

"And Aries uses his Spin Track to cancel out Eagle's attack."

"You mess with the ram, you're gonna get the horns. HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!"

"EAGLE!" Eagle charged at Aries, but Aries threw Eagle up into the sky.

"Amazing! Aries switches from defense to offense. Can Aries take the crown of this Defense Type showdown?"

"Not happening. We may both be Defense Types, but he is Aries of the Ground you see, while I am Eagle of the Sky. His Eternal Defense Spin Track can't block out attacks from above." Hyoma realized his mistakes.

"Oh no! I fell into his trap!"

"GO EAGLE! METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle knocked Aries out of the stadium.

"Eagle takes it! The first one knocked out of the battle is Hyoma!"

"Hyoma."

"I can't believe it."

"Ginga."

"Huh?"

"You are next my friend."

"One down and five to go. Our other battle has reached a critical point. Leone and Sagittario's double attacks on the Stamina Type Libra are taking their toll."

"KING LION TEARING BLAST!"

"Ha, ha, that sure makes a lot of noise."

"SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario's Special Move his Libra and made it completely lose its balance.

"Direct hit!"

"Libra has completely lost its balance! Could this be the end?"

"It's not my bedtime yet, Chocho said my bedtime is at eight." Libra quickly regained its balance.

* * *

><p>"Libra has somehow come out of its wobble and is going strong."<p>

"It's the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip."

"How did you know that?"

"I have the similar tip on Venosus, only it's Knife Eternal Sharp. My Performance Tip is a lot sharper, but they both have amazing balance, because they can cut into the stadium and use that to stay stable."

* * *

><p>"You surprised me that time. Awesome Kenchi!"<p>

"Next time you won't be so lucky!"

"You're the lucky one. But defeating me is hopeless, hopeless!"

"I won't know that until I've tried, you got that?" Eagle and Pegasis were now battling. "Ah! Eagle and Pegasis! They're battling without asking me to play? No fair!" Libra quickly left his battle with Sagittario and Leone to battle with Eagle and Pegasis.

"Wait, this fight isn't over yet Yuu!" Leone and Sagittario started chasing after Libra.

"Don't get in my way! LIBRA SONIC WAVE!" The stadium floor began to turn into sand as Leone and Sagittario started slowing down.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Benkei and I both shouted Kyoya's name, while Madoka showed more concern for Kenta.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, the two people in the masks were still watching.<p>

"Leone and Sagittario are having it tough in the sand!"

* * *

><p>Pegasis and Eagle kept battling fiercely.<p>

"So I was right." Ginga recalled his battle with Tsubasa. "That time my Pegasis defeated your Eagle, it didn't really feel like I had won. You're like a different Blader now. This battle is the real deal."

"Alright, let's have some fun Ginga." Libra then cut in on the battle.

"Hey, no fair! You just said we would take care of the weak ones first. If you're gonna do whatever you want, then I will too! LIBRA! INFERNO BLAST!" Libra glowed with a green light as it started up its Special Move.

"There it is! Libra's Special Move!"

"Oh no, if I get caught in that, it's over."

"Now Eagle!" Eagle flung itself out of the stadium. "COUNTER STANCE!" Eagle glowed with a purple light as it went right into Libra's Special Move.

"Whoa! Eagle has entered the shock wave willingly!"

* * *

><p>"Why on earth would he do that?"<p>

"Ba-ba-ba-bull! It's like Beyblade suicide."

"The same wavelengths cancel each other out." Benkei and I were both confused. "Eagle is attacking with a shock wave of the same wavelength, to cancel out Libra's shock wave."

"I thought it was shock waves of opposite frequencies."

"They both cancel each other out. If same ones are coming from opposite direction, they mainly go up and disappear, but the opposite ones cancel out completely."

"This battle is so exciting! I wanna battle too! This just fires up my spirit. But I can't battle for a long time!"

"I swear, you are just as bad as Ginga on these matters. Shouldn't watching be enough for you?" I shook my head.

"No."

* * *

><p>"Instead of all that goofing around, we should've just done this from the beginning."<p>

"You and I will fight to decide who's gonna be Ginga's next opponent." Suddenly, the shock waves just became stronger.

"Heads up guys!"

"LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Leone used its Special Move, but Sagittario got surrounded b the wind wall as well.

* * *

><p>The two masked figures just kept observing the battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! What power! How can I possibly stop it?!" Pegasis was being drawn into the shock waves "If I don't do something, I'm gonna lose!" He remembered what Kenta and Madoka had said.<p>

_"What do you mean pulled off? You were awesome Ginga."_

_ "By creating a vacuum, you totally fooled your opponent and came back to win."_ He then remembered how he defeated Ruutaro.

"That's it! If I can do that again, I might have a chance. I have to try this! It's my only hope now! GO PEGASIS!" Pegasis used its strength to circle around the shock waves instead of going directly into them. "FULL POWER!" Pegasis then set itself on fire with blue flames.

"Do you see that? Pegasis is shooting out flames!"

"KEEP GOING!"

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

"I think it's the same thing from before, when I had that massive migraine."

* * *

><p>"I WILL NOT LOSE! COUNT ON IT!" Pegasis then destroyed the shockwaves made by Libra and Eagle. "I'll defeat you, and Ryuuga is next!" Pegasis then clashed with Libra and Eagle, sending out huge amounts of light energy and dust. Once the smoke cleared, it showed that Libra, Eagle, and Pegasis had all stopped spinning.<p>

"Wh-what just happened here? Everyone stopped spinning!"

"Not everyone!" They looked again, and Leone and Sagittario were both still spinning.

"Sagittario!"

"Whoa, Leone and Sagittario are safe. Did Leone's Lion Gale Force Wall protect them both from that attack?"

"Don't get the wrong idea."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't trying to save you or anything. LEONE!"

"Ah! Sagittario!"

"Too slow." Leone's wind blew Sagittario right out of the stadium.

"The winner is Leone! Kyoya wins!"

* * *

><p>"Kyoya! Yeah you did it!" I smiled really big.<p>

"I knew you could do it Kyoya!"

* * *

><p>"Kyoya." He started laughing, and punched his hand up in the air in victory.<p>

**Song Of Hope: First `- Okay, this far? It's only the second round. Maybe saying 'I can't believe I won' would've been better.**

**Second ` - Originally, I had a whole speech of encouragement directed at Kenta in there, but it was too long and it made the chapter way too long. Sorry.**

**Third ` - Before anyone asks, no, that is not Ai's mother. She will be revealed later on in the story, but it is not Ai's mom. That would be way too obvious. And it's not Hakuchoo's cause hers really is dead. Well, that's all I've got for today, tune in next update. I'm sure a lot of people are happy I updated.**


	30. The Vow of Hera

**Song Of Hope: This is not Episode 33, this is what is going on at the same time as the episode. The beginning will be the same, but after a certain part, it'll split off into its separate episode. I've also realized something. Ai Minasan isn't based off of me. She's based off of my girly side. And Hope Song is based off of my guy side, which is much more dominant. If you put them together, you'd get me. I've been saying that Hope and Ai are both pretty much me, but really, they're two halves of them same whole. I realized that when I realized how differently they actually acted. Weird, right?**

They were awarding the points to everyone, with Kyoya up on the first place block, Kenta on the second block, and Ginga, Yuu, and Tsubasa all sharing an extended third place block.

"It's time to start the awards ceremony. In third place, Ginga, Yuu, and Tsubasa, are each given 1000 points." Ginga held up his Pointer as it went up from 47000 to 48000. "The runner-up, Kenta, receives 3000 points." Kenta's Pointer went up from 32000 to 35000. "And the winner of this tournament, who is awarded 10000 Bey Points is Kyoya! Let's add those points to the ones Kyoya has already earned." It showed his face and his points on a big screen next to him, and it went from 40500 to 50500. "Check it out! Kyoya has now earn more than the 50000 points required to claim a spot in Battle Bladers! Way to go Kyoya!" He smiled, and then held out his Beyblade.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah!" Benkei was crying into his arms in the stands.<p>

"I knew it. I knew it. That's my Kyoya. I knew he would come through."

"Of course, he's Kyoya, nothing can stop him."

"Wow, it looks like he's the third to enter. Not the first, but he did it before Ginga. Now that's saying something."

* * *

><p>"You did it Kyoya."<p>

"Congratulations!"

"I'll see you guys at the top, along with Ai."

"It's a deal. I'll be catching up with you soon, so keep an eye out."

"I'm gonna make it there too guys. You can count on facing me at Battle Bladers as well, okay?"

"Good. Next time we meet, we'll be at Battle Bladers."

"Humph! That wasn't even real power! I am so, so, _so_ much stronger."

"The strong one doesn't always win, but it's one who wins that is strong`."

"Huh? That doesn't even make any sense! If you hadn't gotten in my way during the battle, I would be up there instead of that Kyoya guy!"

* * *

><p>The two figures that had been watching the battle just stood there for a few seconds, then left.<p>

**At the Dark Nebula**

"My plan was to have Yuu and Tsubasa compete with each other, to increase their levels as Bladers, but fortunately, it seems as if a little bonus has occurred as a result." Doji was drinking orange juice and watching the battle again. "Ha, ha, ha. Interesting. Don't you think it's quite interesting Ginga? This has worked out perfectly. This is why you will soon be the right opponent for Ryuuga. Bring all that energy here with you. That way Ryuuga can absorb all the power that you have once again at Battle Bladers!" He evilly laughed to himself.

**Back at the Stadium**

Kyoya, Artemis, and I were leaving the stadium. He was still in my bag.

"Bye you guys. See you all at Battle Bladers!"

"Bye Ai! Bye Kyoya! We'll meet you there."

"You'd better especially you Ginga!" We left. As soon as we were out, I opened my bag. Artemis hopped out and walked alongside us.

"Kyoya, that was amazing! You were so awesome! Man, I really wish that I had gotten to battle too!" He smiled.

"I've never seen this side of you before."

"I'm just so excited! You got into Battle Bladers before Ginga did! Almost everyone thought for sure Ginga would win, but I knew it'd be you."

"I knew it too." I laughed.

"Of course you did. You're always sure that you're gonna win." He smiled.

"But victory is not the most important thing at this moment." Venus had appeared once more.

"Venus."

"Hello again."

"Is Venus there?"

"Yeah." Kyoya grabbed my hand. He could only see her if we had direct skin contact.

"Hello Kyoya."

"Cut to the chase and just say why you're here."

"Is it impossible for me to be here for a friendly chat?"

"Yes, because doom and gloom always seems to be your message, even though you're the deity that represents love and beauty."

"No, I am not here to give either of you a message, but a warning. Chronos has determined that there is something that is supposed to happen, but it doesn't have to happen. It's possible to prevent it."

"You mean the Dark Nebula's plan to kidnap Ai?" She shook her head.

"To quote an ever popular British TV show, it is a fixed point. It cannot be stopped. I cannot tell you when that will happen either. If I do, it could mess up the whole of time, because if you know, then you can prevent it."

"It's like you want me to get kidnapped!" She held up my chin.

"Ai, I do not want anything to happen to you. I care about you a great deal more than you will ever realize. But how can anyone choose not to let someone they care about go through something that will make them stronger?" Now I was confused.

"You mean this will make me stronger?" She nodded.

"Yes. This is one more step you must take in order to become strong enough to defeat Ryuuga, should Ginga fail in his mission to defeat Ryuuga. That's why you must always be stronger than Ginga, because if Ginga is not strong enough, then you must be strong enough to beat him. That is why you must become stronger. That is why hardships must occur, for if one does not have any hardships, one cannot grow stronger." Kyoya got mad.

"That's just cruel and sick."

"I agree, but time cannot be changed. I wish I could change time, and I already have by warning you both in the first place. Any more distortions and time will come apart. This is such an important part of time. Time will unravel if something this important doesn't happen."

"What do you mean unravel?"

"Time isn't completely set in stone. It's more like a big ball, ever shifting, never staying quite the same. Ginga's destined outcome of his battle with Ruutaro was not truly set in stone, but the most likely outcome. Either way, you still would've won the tournament Kyoya. That part was set in stone." He smirked.

"Any opponent that gets in my way I'll defeat."

"That is how your soul is should be. As stubborn as a donkey, even though you are a lion."

"That's me. Stubborn as hell." It looked like Venus sensed something.

"What's wrong Venus?"

"I must go. Something is happening in Olympus. Jupiter is calling a big 12 council meeting. I must go to it." She vanished.

"Well, that was sudden."

"We should get going, it's gonna get dark soon." I nodded. Kyoya did have a point there. We started heading to our hotel.

**Three Hours Later**

Silently, the figure of a man crept through the hotel, after everyone was checked in and asleep. He took out a bag, and a shining blue stone was inside. He smiled, and put the stone back. He kept creeping through the hotel.

**In My Room**

"It's about time we went to sleep. Isn't that right Artemis?" Artemis looked uneasy about something. "What's wrong Artemis?" He took in a deep breath, and started meowing a whole lot, instead of just those single meows he usually does. "Artemis, you're a cat, I can't understand you." He got frustrated and meowed louder and faster. "Do you think you can talk? Because all you're doing is meowing." He gave me a look that said 'you mean I can't talk'. I nodded. "That's right, you can't talk. So quit meowing so I can get some sleep!" I got right into bed. Artemis sighed and jumped up, making it look like he was playing with the light switch, but then he turned them off, looking at me in a worried way.

**Where Kyoya is**

"You didn't protect me." We were in a black room. My voice had an echo effect, like in Kyoya's previous dream.

"What?"

"You lied to me."

"No, I _will_ stop this from happening, forget what Venus says."

"You didn't protect me."

"I will protect you!" I walked over to him and put my hand underneath his chin.

"You failed. You are failing at this moment."

"What?"

"You are failing at this moment. You failed to make good on your promise. Now I will die." To him, this moment felt sick, because I looked like I was trying to comfort him, but I was just telling him I would die because of him.

"This has to be a dream."

"Failure has already occurred. Your failure will cost me my life."

"Your life?"

"It will drain away, until I am nothing but an empty shell, just a fraction of the shadow of the girl that I could be."

"You would never become that. You're too strong."

"Even strength cannot stand up to poison, if left by itself, strength will lose its strength."

"Poison? You aren't making any sense Ai."

"The deed is done. I am lost to you already. And you do not even realize it."

"What do you mean?

"Failure has already occurred. I am lost. Lost forever. Good-bye, Kyoya, my love." I started flying away, into the background.

"AI!" Kyoya started chasing after me, but the more he ran, the faster I disappeared. Then, I was gone. He pounded his fist into the ground. "NO!" Then, Ryuuga appeared.

"You are so pathetic. Now Ai will be groveling at my feet, similar to Ginga's father, and Ai's mother."

"Ai's mother?"

"Yes, she groveled at my feet, and Ai will too, and so will you." He started laughing like a maniac.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I'm saying. She groveled at my feet, and soon, everyone and everything will." He laughed like a maniac.

Then Kyoya woke up, breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

"That was some gods awful nightmare." He suddenly had an uneasy feeling. "Maybe I should go check, just to make sure Ai is alright." He got up and walked down the hall to her room, where he heard frantic meowing. "Artemis?" Then he heard a small thud, and the meowing ceased. He tried to open the door, but it automatically locks to keep people from getting in. He cursed and kicked the door open, to see Kunzite, holding me in his arms, and Artemis knocked out on the floor.

"Ah, Kyoya, so good to see you."

"Put Ai the hell down Kunzite, or I'll kick your mother ****ing ***!"

"Ai really let's someone kiss her with that mouth? Such a shame, but there's nothing you can do about it now." He threw a couple of smoke bombs, which filled the room with too much smoke for him to see, letting Kunzite safely escape with me. He got out his Launcher and launched Leone.

"LEONE!" The wind cleared the room, but Kunzite was gone, taking me with him. Leone stopped spinning quickly after Kyoya saw this. Kyoya dropped down on the ground and pounded his fist into the ground. "No, I can't believe it! I let her down!" He remembered his dream.

"_The deed is done. I am lost to you already. And you do not even realize it."_

"The entire time I was asleep, she had been telling me she was being kidnapped! She was trying to reach out to me! How could I have not realized that?"

"Because Fate played with your mind." He turned to see a woman, with her red hair in one bun, wearing a white dress with a big bow in the front, and having a metal mask on.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Hera, not the goddess. I choose the name of Hera because the spirits seem to have a preference to their Roman forms as of late. And you must be Kyoya, Ai's true love."

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"To give you this." She handed him a wristwatch. It was a normal looking green men's watch.

"What the hell can this do?"

"It'll keep you in contact with other awoken Planetary Bladers, but there is one you cannot contact, for we do not yet know if she has awoken, though we hope she hasn't. But, you'll have contact with everyone that Ai met on her journey. Raimei, daughter of Jupiter, Sukai, daughter of what remains of Uranus, Mizo, daughter of Mercury, and then there are the ones that she had already known, Chikyuu, son of Terra, Koi, daughter of Luna, Taiyoo, daughter of Sol, and Kasai, daughter of Mars. If you want to rescue Ai, you'll need their help."

"And why is that?"

"Because, their powers will help you find her. She is one of the Planetary Bladers, and Planetary Bladers have a knack for finding each other easily, or at least this set."

"This set? What do you mean?"

"That's a whole other journey. Focus on the one at hand. They will be able to help you rescue her from Dark Nebula. But you'll have inside help. They don't know about Ai, but once they do, they will help you. To contact one of them, press the button on the side of the crown. The watch face will flip open, and just speak the name of the planet that that Planetary Blader is connected with. And please, save her as soon as possible."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"It's just that she has a time limit. While her kidnapping was certain, her rescue isn't a fixed point. That's a turning point instead. From that point, time breaks off into two different branches. And it breaks off in two weeks time."

"What happens after that?"

"If you do not rescue her by then, she will lose her soul. She will literally die on the inside. She'll become a fraction of the shadow of the girl that she could be." He remembered another thing I had told him in his dream.

"_Failure has already occurred. Your failure will cost me my life."_

_ "Your life?"_

"_It will drain away, until I am nothing but an empty shell, just a fraction of the shadow of the girl that I could be."_

"That is why it is so important to find her as quickly as you can. And when you do, tell her she's still protected." Kyoya started to get up.

"What do you mean?" When he got up, she was gone. "**** it!" He looked at the green watch, and then put it on. "AI, I may have broken my promise, but I swear, I swear that I will find you, and I will rescue you. And when I do, I'll make Doji regret ever being born!"

* * *

><p>Outside the stadium, Umi was standing there, like she was waiting for someone.<p>

"Umi." She turned and saw Sukai Furaito and Chika Shigo.

"Sukai, Chika."

"Have you observed Ai's friends?" She nodded.

"Yes, they're all quite powerful."

"Good. She needs friends who can challenge her abilities as Blader, should Ginga fail to defeat Ryuuga."

"That's why we're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Chika, have you found Saturn's daughter yet?" She shook her head at Umi.

"No. Not a trace. There's no records of any Bladers who own _that_ Bey."

"Only Saturn's daughter can use it."

"If she has truly awoken, then she would probably have no idea about who she is. But why would there be a daughter of Saturn in the first place? He was castrated, and sent into the depths of Tartarus."

"No one will know, or at least not for now. But if she has truly awoken, then we need to find her before the Dark Nebula does. She might be the difference between victory and defeat."

"Let's hope it's victory for us." Umi and Sukai both nodded.

"For now, we must protect Bladers from the outside, until Battle Bladers calls us for the final confrontation. No more tournaments, for any of us. We must gain the points without letting the Dark Nebula know. We can only participate in street Battles from now on, until Battle Bladers." They all nodded, and left in three different directions.

**At Dark Nebula**

Doji was sitting at his desk.

"Perfect. Now i have all the pieces, slowly coming together. Although, if that troublesome Ai had just died like she was supposed to at the Survival Battle with her parachute "accident," I wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble. But it is what it is. And Hakuchoo is now under my control, with just a few words, although it might impair her abilities as a Blader. And Tsubasa, well, let's just see what develops with him."

**Song Of Hope: only ` - that means, for anyone who didn't understand it for a very long time/still doesn't understand it, it means that winning makes you strong, but you don't win because you are strong. You can be the strongest person in the world, but you can still be beaten, and the person who wins is who is strong.**

**Keep reading, please! And please review more. I only got, like, one review on the last chapter, and I thought everybody hated my story now, except for BlackCatNeko999 (thank you). So please, R&R. Oh, and Death of Love will be uploaded soon. This was the point I was waiting for.**


	31. The Pain Begins

**Song Of Hope: Obviously, the results are in, and since you people are sympathetic and or do not own torches and pitchforks, I'm skipping the episodes. I'll take three OC's, but they would only appear in Battle Bladers. Or, I can have Teru, Sora, and my OC Shashu instead. You can tell me that part in a review, because I need to put my Teen Titans polls back up. Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing, because it's return of the potty mouth.**

I woke up in a strange room, with my hands tied behind my back, sitting in front of a desk, with Doji sitting right in front of me.

"Doji!" My voice was filled with spite and contempt.

"Hello Ai Minasan. How are you today?"

"Don't give me any of that crap! I'm at Dark Nebula, aren't I? You've got me right where you want me, don't you? What are you going to do to me? I'm sure the cops are going to be on your trail soon."

"The authorities are too incompetent at this point in time, with a wild goose chase on the disappearance of a certain Kunzite. Though he has not actually gone missing, we've led the police to think he has, so that they would be too busy with a case they are already too immersed in to bother with your case, Miss Minasan."

"You kidnapped Kunzite?"

"No, not at all. He chose to become a Dark Nebula member. Every one of our staff is a volunteer, and is here under their own free will."

"I wonder how some of them would react if they knew your true plans. Brainwashing your own workers, kidnapping innocent people, and setting them up as food for Ryuuga."

"You are much smarter than I would've thought. But what I'm wondering is how you knew all of this."

"The brainwashing was easy once I saw Hakuchoo reaction when I talked bad about you and the Dark Nebula. She isn't one to swear, or to have her eye pupils suddenly glow with a red hatred. You kidnapped me, and what else would you want them for? As pets? You're setting them up to become food for Ryuuga."

"And do you know why you are here as well, Miss Minasan?"

"Because, my Bladers Spirit is the exact opposite of L-Drago's power source. Mine is Love and Happiness, while L-Drago's is Hatred and Anger. My mother told me that my Bladers Spirit was that, and because of ominous nightmares, I pieced together what L-Drago's was. And because my Spirit and L-Drago's power cancel out, you simply can't have that happening."

"Such a shame we didn't get to your mother before she told you that."

"What?"

"Yes, that accident took quite a long time to arrange. I suppose I didn't arrange it quickly enough, though, because the information seems to have still reached you. That is of no importance at this point, though."

"You're the reason why my mother is dead?! You killed her?! YOU ****ING KILLED MY MOTHER?!"

"I did not kill her myself. I merely arranged for her to have an accident. Although, I guess you can say it was me who did it."

"What, did you arrange Hakuchoo's parents accident as well?"

"You have guessed correctly. I knew she would not join us unless I made her want to, and kidnapping her parents would've made her strive to escape, but keeping her parents alive made it so she wanted to repay me. Their actual deaths were not a part of the plan, but since she is now my legal daughter, she will never abandon me, because now she feels too indebted to me."

"You are sick Doji! You are ****ING SICK!" I struggled against my bondages, ready to rip his ****ing throat out.

"I would never except such language from someone who is supposed to be a daughter of Venus. After all, you are a part of her."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Just what I make it sound like. Your very soul is a small part of Venus's soul, or at least parts of it. You are Venus, as a matter of fact, or at least a small piece of her, in that retrospect, mixed with other elements that she herself created using an ancient magic to create your soul. By doing that, she did make you your own person, but if she wanted to, she could kill you easily and regain that small part of her spirit. That is why you are easily loved, and why you don't easily hate, why some would describe your appearance as beautiful and exquisite, and why you are so strong."

"How the hell do you know all this? You're a ****ing creeper!"

"With good agents, of course. Chae Xin Lee is the one who told me about you and Kyoya traveling together, and in a prophecy that my computer systems deciphered, it stated you would love a man like a lion. I knew Kyoya was this man, but not until after you two had already found each other it seems. I guess the Olympians had something to do with this, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you are here, and unable to stop Ryuuga. Give yourself two weeks time, and you'll break. You'll break into grains of sand from what you used to be."

"Two weeks is an oddly specific number. How do you know it's exactly two weeks time?"

"That is for me to know and you to wonder about. But for now, why don't you and the one you are supposed to fight get acquainted?" He left, and Ryuuga came in.

"Ai Minasan, huh? Well, soon, you're gonna be Nukegara`."

**Far Away, 1 Week Later**

Kyoya was talking with all of the Planetary Bladers, excepting for the Outside Bladers. Raimei, Mizo, Koi, Taiyoo, and Chikyuu, were all there. Chikyuu is the oldest of them, with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a button up green shirt with brown accents, gray pants, brown loafers, with brown fingerless gloves, and a Bladers belt. He was catching them all up with what had happened. They were all sitting at a rather large café table.

"I wasn't able to stop him. It's all my fault." He pounded his fist on the table.

"It's not your fault. There was really nothing you could do." Mizo had a mini-laptop out with the symbol for Mercury (not the element, the planet) on it.

"According to these calculations, from what you've described, you were unable to do anything at all. The only way you could've done something was if you had either woken up earlier, or if Kunzite had not thrown that smoke bomb. But, with those two factors, you had absolutely nothing that you could do."

"Quit beating yourself up over it. We can still save her. We have two weeks, so we have plenty of time."

"Ai is my sister and best friend, so I'm not giving up, not now, not ever."

"And she's the key to keeping the world safe. And she's out friend. We'll save her, that's for sure." Chikyuu had a deep voice, and it was comforting to Koi. Mizo started typing in her computer.

"I found a plan that I think would work, but we'd need an insider in the Dark Nebula. They'd have to be strong, dependable, sneaky, and most important of all; they'd have to be a boy. That way, they would have almost no connection to us. The only connection they would have would be Chikyuu."

"And how exactly does this plan work Mizo?"

"I was about to explain Raimei! Anyways, first, our insider would disable all the security systems. Then, they would send through a sub wave network, or an undetectable network, the floor plans of the building. We'd use those find Ai, get her, and get her out. All of us, together. But we'd need the other three Planetary Bladers to do this. They are more powerful than we are, and we could use their powers."

"But how do we get our insider? Hakuchoo is no use. Ai told me what had happened. Hakuchoo's been hypnotized into being the Dark Nebula's obedient slave. Who else can we use?"

"My father's spies." They all looked at Koi. "Papa had some spies implanted in the Dark Nebula. He took them all out, but one stayed, just incase, and without WBBA support. I can find out from my father who it is."

"How? From what my computer understands, this laptop is the only device in Japan that isn't under the surveillance of the Dark Nebula."

"We worked out a code with each other a long time ago. It was just for gags, or to say a secret that we didn't want anyone else to hear, but for this it could be important. Only Ai, Papa, and I understand this code. It's very hard to understand, because it sounds like gibberish, but it's made of different parts of different languages, and the languages change from word to word. So there's no way for Doji to understand it. I can call Papa on my phone, and as soon as I start talking in code, he can tell me who the secret agent is." Koi got out her silver cell phone to call her father. Then she went somewhere else to talk to him.

When she got back, they were all ears.

"So, who's the spy?" She held her fingers up to her lips.

"There isn't one. Apparently, Papa pulled her out already." She was tapping on her legs with her fingers. Chikyuu nodded in understanding.

"Then finding Ai again is no use. I'm sorry Koi-ko." She clasped on Chikyuu.

"Oh Chiu-chan!" They could all tell by the look on her face that she was clearly acting, faking with her voice. She sounded convincing, but her face wasn't. They all started going along with it.

"Then I'll just have to figure out some other plan."

"I won't give up. Even without the spy, I'll make sure to get her back." Koi curled up her finger to tell everyone to get closer together. She spoke very quietly. "I'm sorry, but Papa said that there might be bugs around the area. I was tapping out Morse code. It was 'there might be bugs, pretend there's nothing we can do,' to throw them off. But, saying the spy's name out loud could be very dangerous, so, I'll just have to write it, or something." Mizo handed Koi her laptop.

"Here, write it out on this." Koi typed in the name. It was in a very small font and font size; so they all had to get in really close to see it.

_Tsubasa Otori_

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"_He's been on our side the whole time? He's the spy? I thought he was completely with the Dark Nebula. He's really good at what he does then. I was completely fooled."_ Then there was something else.

_One problem though, he has absolutely no contact with the WBBA, and therefore no contact with us. He's very serious about what he does. It's called deep cover. Our spy has no way of knowing what to do._

Koi erased what she had written after everybody had read it.

"I know a way to fix that." They all shushed Raimei. "Sorry. But I do know a way. Jupiter is my guardian Olympian, and if it's really him, then he has some sort of connection to Aquila, or the Eagle of Zeus, so if Aquila is the Eagle of Zeus, it should also be the Eagle of Jupiter. Maybe Jupiter can somehow make a connection to Tsubasa." She held onto her pendant, which was of a lightning bold with a symbol that looked like an indented four. "Jupiter, please, help us." Jupiter appeared. He wore a Roman toga, and a laurel wreath around his head. He had long white hair and stormy blue eyes.

"You called?" She held her hands out to everyone.

"If we all have physical contact, we can all talk to Jupiter." They all connected hands. "Jupiter, do he have any connection to-"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry. Do you have a connection to a certain Blader not of Jupiter."

"I have a slight connection with two, a male and female. The male is the Eagle Blader, the other is the Swan Blader."

"It's the first one you mentioned that we need you to talk too."

"Why so cryptic? That is usually what I do."

"There might be unwanted ears around us."

"I understand. Well, yes, I do have a connection to the Eagle Blader. Do you want me to send him some sort of message? I can't directly speak to him, I can give him slight premonitions though, and implant thoughts."

"Just tell them that something is not right. Tell him something is different." Suddenly, Koi doubled over in pain. Chikyuu went to her side.

"Koi-ko!"

"It hurt, it hurts so much Chiu-chan! Why does this keep happening? It hurts so much!" Jupiter looked at the two.

"Terra's son, and Luna's daughter. So that must be-"

"Ai's twin sister. They have a special connection. And obviously something's very wrong with Ai."

"Is that what you wanted me to deliver? The feeling that something is wrong, and have him ask himself why there hasn't been any news of Ai in the Blading world." He nodded.

"I'll do what I can do."

**At the Dark Nebula**

Doji listened to the whole conversation through a chip on the bottom of the table they were sitting at. But when it came time to hear who the spy was, he heard Koi say there wasn't one, and that the spy, who was a she, had already been pulled out.

"Spies in my Dark Nebula? Well, it's a good thing they were pulled out." There was silence for a while, and then he heard screaming. "That sounds like Koi Minasan. Looks like Ryuuga's having some fun with the elder twin."

* * *

><p>"How much more of this can you take?" He had me tied up and was using a whip. I was covered in scratches with blood coming out, but they started healing over already, and instead of becoming scars, they turned into regular skin<p>

"I will take as much of it as I have too! I don't care what Doji says, you can't break me!"

"You just think that because Venus is healing you so you won't have any scars. If you're to represent her, you aren't to have any scars."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"If you're a daughter of Venus, then by default you are supposed to be beautiful. Scars mar a person's appearance, and that can't happen. You broke your arm and leg, didn't you? And they supposedly put a cast in you arm and leg so you could walk around and use your arm."

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

"So, where are the scars?" I looked down at my arm and leg. "If they really did that, then where are your scars? You should have them, right?"

"So what if I don't have any scars?"

"What if Venus doesn't care about you? She's only making you pretty and powerful. But has she ever shown any sign of actually giving a **** about you?"

"Yes, she does. If she didn't, she wouldn't have warned me about you. If she didn't then she wouldn't have guarded me."

"If she did, she would've told you the tail end of the prophecy." My eyes widened.

"The tail end of the prophecy?"

"Obviously, she didn't. And according to it, you aren't allowed to know what it is. None of the Planetary Bladers are. I don't care about that though. I could tell you if I wanted to, but it's more fun watching you squirm and watch the curiosity kill you from the inside out. I don't care about what I'm allowed and not allowed to do. What I care about is making sure you don't ever get to Battle Bladers. And I'll be the one who makes sure of that!"

**On Mount Olympus**

Venus watched as Ryuuga tortured me.

"Why must this happen? Why must she go through so much pain?" She looked away. Mars came over to her, dressed in battle armor.

"As long as it's over by one more week, she'll be fine." He put his helmet on. "But we must be ready for when Battle Bladers comes along. Let's go, get away from there, you're only torturing yourself. And Jupiter is helping them by sending a message along to Tsubasa. Everything will be fine."

"Speaking of Tsubasa, maybe I should check up on how he's doing. I can't have him trying to divert from my plan."

**Dark Nebula**

Tsubasa was in a weird green room.

"Where am I?" Then, he saw Ryuuga. "Ryuuga?" A whip materialized in Ryuuga's hand, and then a bloodied up me appeared. Ryuuga was whipping me and I screamed. "What the hell?" Then, we disappeared, and Hakuchoo took our place.

"How could you Tsubasa? How could you let them do that to Ai? I thought that you would help her because you loved me! I guess you're just doing your job as a secret undercover WBBA agent, and just making me fall for you to keep me from realizing the truth. You never really cared for me, and that's why you didn't stop them! You didn't stop Ryuuga! You betrayed my trust!"

"No, I didn't. Hakuchoo!" She ran away from him crying. He reached out towards her. Then he shot up out of his bed. "That was a horrible nightmare. Hakuchoo." The dream reminded him that he couldn't keep developing feelings for her. "That's right. I have to stop this from going on. If I do, it might blow my cover."

**Mount Olympus**

Now Venus was peering down at Tsubasa, and looking mad.

"He's diverting from my plan! He's going to start trying to avoid Hakuchoo! That's is not what I had in mind. I guess I need to take an extra bit of measure. Otherwise, the whole plan could fall apart." She shook her heart pendant and out came a glowing pink dust. She blew it into the pool that she was looking at Tsubasa through.

**Dark Nebula**

A glowing pink dust settled over Tsubasa, but he didn't notice it. His eye flashed pink for a half a second, then they went back to normal.

"What am I saying? She wouldn't blow my cover. She's not that kind of girl." He thought about the first half of his dream. "But what was with that dream? Ryuuga torturing the WBBA director's daughter? There's something wrong going on. There's no way my mind would come up with something as sick as that on its own. And a thought like that is just deeply disturbing."

**Song Of Hope: What do you think? Next chapter will be the big reveal. So review if you want me to write faster.**


	32. L-Drago on the Move

**Song Of Hope: Who wants to help me get rid off all the trolls on Evanescence music videos? They are seriously annoying.**

"Hey there fans! Today's Challenge Match is brought to you from the Giaran Highlands! A total of one hundred Bladers will battle at the same time! It's a Battle Royal, with 1500 Point to the winner!" Benkei was there, and looked pretty confident that he would win.

"1500 points for just one battle? Ya gotta love that." He got out his Bey and his Launcher. "This is the perfect battle for me! I'm gonna totally clean up! I was in a one hundred Bey battle one time! I have this in the bag! BA-BA-BA-BULL!" The Blader DJ had binoculars on his eyes and was holding something in his hand.

"97, 98, 99. Uh, where is the last one?" Suddenly, there was lighting. The Blader DJ freaked out a little because he was the tallest thing. A helicopter came up, with Ryuuga, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Hakuchoo.

"Who's that?" Benkei was slightly confused, until he realized who the smirking person was. "It's Ryuuga!"

"Um, um, there's only one spot left! Which one of you will-" Yuu cut him off and mocked him, mostly because he's an adult and stuttering.

"Um, um, it's him of course, um, right?" Yuu turned to Ryuuga.

"Let's begin!" He raised his arm up.

"Yikes! Well then."

"L-Drago's not so tough! I, Benkei, will defeat Ryuuga, right here, right now! Ba-ba-ba-bull!"

"Ready! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it-!"

"RIP!" They all launched their Beys.

"GO DARK BULL!" All the Beys, with Dark Bull leading the charge, went after L-Drago. "Come on, crush him! DARK BULL RED HORN UPPERCUT!" L-Drago filled the entire stadium with a glowing purple light, throwing all the Beys and their owners almost off the plateau. Even the Blader DJ was terrified and thrown to the ground, probably by his own fear.

"Yeah, um, yeah, the winner is, um, Ryuuga." Ryuuga recalled his Beys.

"Huh, that was so awesome and so cool! Well, that's Ryuuga for ya."

"Amateurs."

"Boo-ya! Let's go to the next match!" They walked back into the helicopter and strapped up so they wouldn't fly out of it. Tsubasa stood by the entrance.

_"That's the left rotating Bey, Lightning L-Drago."_

"Tsubasa, aren't going to sit down?" Hakuchoo looked at him with, what was it? Concern? He nodded at her.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her and strapped up.

**Far Away**

"Beyblade news boys and girls! First, there is about one month left until Battle Bladers! Second, out of the shadows, and unbelievably strong Blader has returned out of the shadows. He's awesome! He's absolutely unbelievable!" Ryuuga launched his Bey and won another tournament. "He only appeared once before at the Survival Battle Awards ceremony, it's Ryuuga! Using the left rotation Lightning L-Drago, he has won a string of matches. He has left nothing but scorched earth and babbling Bladers in his wake, a fearsome competitor attacking with no mercy, is collecting a huge pile of points!" Ginga was watching it on TV at a stadium.

"Ryuuga?"

* * *

><p>"Hu, oh, hu, oh no Ryuuga!" Madoka was at the B-Pit and watching.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryuuga!" Kenta was watching from a jumbo tron on a building.<p>

* * *

><p>"RYUUGA! So, you finally showed yourself! I'm going to crush you like a bug!" Kyoya looked about ready to jump into the TV and throttle Ryuuga. Koi put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"If he's battling, he can't hurt Ai. Be thankful for that. Even if he's going to be able to enter Battle Bladers, there's no other way for Ginga or Ai to defeat him. It has to be there. And if he's there, we'll all be ready. So call down, or you're gonna keep us from getting the goal done. Rescuing Ai. We need to get her back first, and then we can plot our revenge, but right now, getting her back is our main goal, and it should be yours most of all."

* * *

><p>"That is one powerful Blader."<p>

"Ya, you said it."

"So, he's finally making his move." Hyoma was watching from a TV at a café.

"If he keeps going at this pace, he is sure to gain the fifty thousand point needed to get to Battle Bladers!"

* * *

><p>Ginga was still watching in the stadium.<p>

"Can anyone derail this runaway train? Can anyone stop this incredibly powerful Blader?" He looked at his Bey Pointer, which said 18000 points.

"I won't lose! If Ryuuga's gonna get fifty thousand Bey Points, then I will too! GO PEGASIS! LET IT RIP!" He launched Pegasis.

**Far Away**

"Welcome to a very special Challenge Match! One where the amazing Ryuuga is going to be front and center!" Tsubasa, Hakuchoo, and Yuu were all watching together. "It's one heated battle after another! This top notch competition is reaching it's climax!" Captain Capri was battling some random Blader.

"Time's up!" He used the frenetic movements of the Quake performance tip to get rid of the opponent Bey.

"He won't let his target out of his sight! It's the sharp shooting Captain Capri! Tobio wins a decisive victory!" Then, there was someone holding up a fan, and then they closed it, revealing Ruutaro.

"Thy luck is gone today. Victory is all mine." He made a star with his fan. "Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way! HA!" Then, he put his fan on the floor and made a star with circles containing symbols around them. Pisces whipped the opponent Bey out of the stadium without even touching it.

"The magician of the Beyblade world Ruutaro wins with his mysterious tricks and twists." Tsubasa made a comment to Hakuchoo and Yuu.

"Those two are pretty good, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but Ryuuga can easily beat them. But I especially want him to crush the Pisces guy."

"Why exactly?"

"I already told you, he confuses people with his aero dynamics and by changing the air pressure. He bends their minds. Inhibiting the Bey is one thing, but inhibiting the abilities of the Blader themselves is another."

Ryuuga easily beat the Blader before him.

"It's all over! The undefeated L-Drago gains an easy victory with his intense attack! Next is the match of the semi finals! Who will face Ryuuga in a final battle? Will it be Tobio, or perhaps Ruutaro? No matter who wins, this is sure to be a great battle! The winner will be under pressure to stop the L-Drago!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna decided this with one shot." Ruutaro started laughing.

"That's ridiculous."

"Wait."

"Huh?" They turned to see Ryuuga coming towards them. "I don't want to wait for you two to finish your boring battle! I want to take both of you on at the same time." Tsubasa was shocked, Hakuchoo smirked, and Yuu just said 'cool'.

"Hold the phone! Ryuuga has just requested a three way final battle! Check it!"

"Gee pal, are you certain one opponent isn't enough for ya?"

"Your pride may be your downfall. You are overconfident. You will regret it."

"Well, it looks like we are in for an exciting two on one match. This is Ryuuga's style, recklessly taking on these two strong Bladers at once."

"This should be good. Even if those two attack Ryuuga together, it'll be an easy win for him." Hakuchoo nodded.

"And Pisces's effects won't work on L-Drago at all." Tsubasa looked a bit surprised.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" They all launched their Beys. L-Drago almost knocked out Capricorn and Pisces.

"Whoa, that was close."

"The first strike leads to victory. SPECIAL MOVE! DISTORTION DRIVE!" They entered that weird special space created by Pisces. Ryuuga looked very amused.

"Well, that's an interesting trick."

"Here, your attacks have no effect. Shimmering like a haze of heat, Pisces will repel any assault you throw at it." Ryuuga just closed his eyes and shrugged a little.

"Nice try, but a trick is just a trick." He opened his eyes, and L-Drago went straight at Pisces.

"I told you, it's useless." L-Drago still went for it, and attacked Pisces successfully, then flung it away. "What's this? What do you think you're doing here?" Ruutaro looked closer. "The air current is different than usual. Wait, I get it, I get it now! His Bey rotates to the left, and so the reverse rotation of that Bey is disturbing the airflow around it." L-Drago went in and attacked Pisces again. The stadium turned back to normal. Ruutaro screamed as the stadium lit up and he was flung back, along with his Bey.

"Pisces, a Stadium Out! Even Ruutaro's magic cannot faze Ryuuga and L-Drago." Tsubasa was looking very carefully.

_"Weird. It looked like Pisces power was seriously decreased there."_

"Now who will come out on top?"

"I've got this!" He stuck his finger out like a gun. "GO CAPRICORN!" Capricorn jumped high up into the air. It started using its Special Move.

"Dark Move!" Ryuuga formed two balls of purple energy around his hands. "DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!" He shot the huge amount of energy into his Beys, and the Energy Ring changed the Bey into Barrage Attack Mode. Three Dark Dragons came and attacked Capricorn. Tsubasa looked and paid close attention to what was happening to Capricorn.

_"It's happening again."_ The two Beys came back down, and in a burst of energy that shot Tobio backwards, his Bey fell beside him. The Blader DJ had also been knocked over and now was on his head, but he quickly got up. "He's way too strong. The winner is RYUUGA!" Tobio and Ruutaro started getting up, but were still on the ground.

"This power, this power has not been seen before." Ryuuga came up to them. "W-what do you want?"

"We've already lost okay?"

"I want you two to join me." They were both very shocked. "You two show promise." He started walking away.

"At least I'm safe still."

"So, could this be fate as well?" Yuu was very happy with the outcome.

"Oh yeah! That was so cool! Ryuuga really is the best you know. I'll have to get him to teach me a Dark Move for sure."

"Yuu, he knows how to handle it, but someone like you wouldn't be able to handle that type of power." Yuu threw a fit at what Hakuchoo said.

"What do you mean? I'm plenty strong! I could learn one with my eyes closed." She got down to his level and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What I mean is that you can't handle that _kind_ of power. You're too innocent to handle the power of a Dark Move. Ryuuga can handle it because, well, because he's not innocent anymore, like you. Besides, your Special Move is just fine."

"But his Dark Move is so cool!" Tsubasa turned to them.

"His Dark Move you said?" He thought about what had happened in the battle. _"So that's L-Drago's power? The secret to his strength?"_ Hakuchoo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tsubasa." He turned to her. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Good, because we're heading to the next tournament, and while you were staring off into space, Yuu ran off with my wallet to get himself some sweets, and that's the last thing he needs."

"I'm sure you can find him on your own." She pouted at him.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Ryuuga's power is quite overwhelming. There's no need for me to watch over him anymore."

"Who said anything about you watching over Ryuuga. We're mostly here to keep Yuu under control. And besides, you'd be going against orders by just leaving."

"I'll leave the rest to you Hakuchoo. See ya." He walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

"Back to the Dark Nebula, where else?" For some reason, she felt very relieved that he wasn't just leaving for good.

"Why am I so happy he's staying? Why do I feel so relieved about that?" Then, she remembered something. "Wait a minute. YUU!" She started running off to where she thought she had seen him go.

**Later On**

Kyoya and the others were in the woods, traveling to the Dark Nebula. Today was the last day to get me back from them. Suddenly, there was an eagle's cry above them. Taiyoo looked up.

"It's an eagle." Raimei looked up too.

"It's more than that. It's Tsubasa's eagle." They looked at her.

"How do you know that?"

"Kyoya, I'm Jupiter's daughter. Eagle is Jupiter's sacred animal. I know my eagles, and I know if anyone owns them/if they are loyal to anyone, and who. Do you really need me to explain further?"

"No." She smiled and then whistled. The eagle cried and swooped down to them, landing on the branch that was nearest to Raimei.

"Hey there little Eagle. Here. I need you to do something for me." She took a piece of paper and a pen out of her pockets, and then wrote something on the paper. "I need you to deliver this message to Tsubasa for me. Would yo please do that?" The eagle took the message in its mouth and flew away. "Thank you." Kyoya gave her a weird look.

"What was on that paper?"

"I simply put that he should investigate in any data referring to Ai Minasan. He'll find the note and hopefully help us find Ai."

**At the Dark Nebula**

Tsubasa was in his room, waiting for Merci to start his maintenance, when his eagle scratched at the window. Tsubasa opened the window and smiled at the eagle as it landed on his arm. He stroked his feathered friend, but then noticed something in his mouth. "What's that Eagle?" He held open his hand, and eagle dropped it into his open palm. "What? A note?" He read it. "There's more that you need to do. Find out what information the Dark Nebula has on Ai Minasan." Eagle left, and he closed the window, nodding at the note.

**Elsewhere in the Building**

"Merci, so, how is Ryuuga doing so far?" Doji, as usual, was sitting in his office

"Bonjour mastar. Hello. He has won two tournaments today, bringing his point level to 38000."

"Hm, he's doing quite well." He reached for his orange juice in his champagne flute. "Everything seems to be going as planned."

"On ze other hand, zere is the update regarding Ginga."

"Yes, what is it?"

"He has perfected a new Special Move and is competing with all his ability. However, he still has not gained even 20000 points. At zis rate, he will not even make it into Battle Bladers." Doji stood up.

"After setting him up to be such a fine meal for L-Drago, this is annoying. Ginga had close to 50000 points, so the question is, why did his points suddenly drop to zero?" Doji started playing with a cactus.

"We are currently questioning a suspect to find more information."

**Elsewhere in the Building**

Tetsuya was banging on the door of a metal cell.

"Bah! I really don't know crab! I'm innocent crab!"

**Elsewhere in the Building**

"Well, at this point, it doesn't really matter what happened." He pricked himself again. "Well, let's just hope that Ginga's efforts pay off."

"By ze way mastar."

"What is it?"

"If it is alright, I would like to begin my regular maintenance soon." Doji sat back down.

"Yes, go ahead. Take as long as you need."

"Merci beaucoup. Hm? What is zis?" Am alarm went off with an alarm clock tone rather than a 'scream and panic' tone. He looked at the screen and saw Tsubasa running off somewhere. "So this one has grown curious and is looking for clues."

"What shall I do?"

"I will think of something."

**Elsewhere**

"System down system down. The main compute main frame will now begin regular maintenance-tenance-tenance-tenance-tenance-tenance." The light in the hallway Tsubasa was in suddenly shut down.

_"Once a month Merci has to shut down for maintenance. This is the one and only time that I have the chance to move around freely."_ He started running. He opened up a door into a room. There was a wall, and by that wall was a keypad lock. Tsubasa took out his Bey Pointer and flipped part of it off, then put it on the lock. The points change and then the wall opened into another room. Tsubasa went into that room.

Inside there was a hexagonal shaped control panel with a giant Lightning L-Drago hologram.

_"This is the control room where all the data on Ryuuga and L-Drago is kept. It took me forever to find this place."_ He put a USB drive in and started looking into the files. "There isn't much time before the Battle Bladers. I have to hurry this up." He kept looking through the files. "L-Drago's special characteristic is found in its Fusion Wheel which can be used for either Barrage Type or normal attacks. I know that already from watching him in battle. That just isn't the problem here. There has to be some additional source for L-Drago's strength, something that earned it the title Forbidden Bey, and caused it to be sealed away in the Beyblade Village for so long." He kept looking.

_"Not enough."_

"Huh?" A video started playing in the hologram. "What's going on here?" It was a video of Ginga's battle with Ryuuga. "This is Ginga and Ryuuga's battle. When was it recorded?" He kept watching when Ryuuga himself revealed the secret of his power. "Wh-what? What did I just hear? It steals its opponent's power? A Bey that grows more powerful? How can that be? How can it do such a thing?" It showed that there was no more data on that subject. He made a frustrated noise. "If that's not available, then what does Ai Minasan have to do with it? I wouldn't have gotten that note if she weren't connected to it somehow. What's the connection?" He started looking, and the hologram turned into one of Heart Venosus. "Is it her Bey?" Then a clip show with different clips of me using my Special Move came up. "Her Special Move? Is that the connection? No, it can't be enough. A Bey is one thing, but it said on Ai Minasan herself, not what they have on her Bey?" He found what he was looking for. "Huh? Prophecy?" He read what it had said. "So, the one who's name is love itself must be Ai, and the man like a lion must refer to Kyoya. He's the only person I can think of that fits that. So, it's her herself that holds this power, and it cancels with L-Drago's Dark Power, so if Ai's Bladers Spirit and L-Drago's Dark Power were to clash, they would cancel each other out, and whoever holds the most power would win. So, she stands in the way of taking all of L-Drago's power? But why?" He kept digging, and found some very disturbing videos and information. "They've had her here the past two weeks? And they've been doing that to her?" Some other related information came up. "Doji planned the death of her mother, several accidents in which she nearly died, including a parachuting incident at the Survival Battle, infecting her with pneumonia, and planning out a car accident so Hato and Taka Hane would be hospitalized, and so that Doji could use Hakuchoo against Ai. This man is not only doing highly illegal things, he's just plain sick."

"Tsubasa?" He turned to see Hakuchoo. She was wearing a very pale yellow nightgown, without anything but her pendant.

"Hakuchoo." She walked over to him.

"Tsubasa, what's going on? Why are you in here, and what are you doing?" She tried to see what was on the computer.

"No, Hakuchoo, I don't want you to see this."

"What are you hiding? Tsubasa, I will tell Doji you are down here right now if you don't tell me what's going on!" He sighed.

"I'm a secret agent from the WBBA here to find out more about Ryuuga, but earlier, I got this note." He held it up. "It said to see what information they have on Ai. So, I got L-Drago's information, and found some very disturbing things that the Dark Nebula has done to Ai, and to you." She looked shocked.

"What do you mean? What has the Dark Nebula done to me and to Ai?"

"I don't want you to see."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't, isn't that good enough?"

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'll find out for myself!" She pushed him aside and looked at the information. She didn't see the prophecy, only what they had done to Hakuchoo and me. When she saw it, a dark aura formed around her, but then, it dispersed, as if it no longer wanted anything to do with Hakuchoo. "No, no, it can't be true! That can't be!" She fell down to the floor and broke down crying. Tsubasa got down to comfort her.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to see. Hakuchoo I am so sorry, but the best thing we can do right now is get out of here and get him put in jail. I promise, everything will be fine." She looked at him through tear filled eyes and hugged him.

"Everything I've been told since I got here is a lie. Everything they've ever told me. Kasai was right when she said there was something wrong with the Dark Nebula. I should've believed her. And now, Ai's been tortured. And they were going to use me against her. They were going to use my power against her."

"We can get this USB drive out of here, and at the first chance, get out of here ourselves."

"Can we bring Yuu with us? I can't imagine leaving him here."

"Yeah, we can."

"Alright then." Tsubasa took out the USB drive and they started running together.

**On the Rooftop**

Up there, Eagle was waiting for them.

"An Eagle?" He smiled at her.

"My best friend." He went up to the Eagle. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. Here, take good care of this." Suddenly, a Bey came at them that kept Tsubasa from giving Eagle the USB drive. It was Libra.

"Hey Tsubasa and Hakuchoo, what are you doing up here in the coldy cold?" They turned and saw Yuu with Doji. "I always thought there was something stinky about you Tsubasa, but you Chocho?" Then, Yuu started tearing up a little. "How could you betray us?"

"Yuu, it's not what you think." He looked hopeful.

"So you were trying to stop Tsubasa?" She shook her head.

"No, I was loyal to the Dark Nebula, but now, I'm helping him."

"But why?"

"Because," her gaze shifted to Doji, "Doji killed my parents." Yuu's mouth was wide with shock.

"What?"

"It's true. He staged their accident, and because of it they died. He also tried to kill Ai several times, and he killed her mother as well. He's been at getting rid of Ai since she was only five! Yuu, Doji is a sick, twisted man who wants to use you and everyone here for their powers. He was going to turn me against my own best friend. He's evil Yuu, but you can come with us." She held her hand out to him. "Please Yuu. I don't want to leave you here all by yourself." He started at her in disbelief, shook his head, and walked away.

"No! I don't believe you! Doji would never do anything like that! He's not a bad person! And Ryuuga's too cool to be evil! Just go way! Tsubasa's ruined you Hakuchoo! I never want to see you again!" What she did to him made him snap. "GO AWAY!" She withdrew her hand and looked heartbroken.

"No, Yuu, please! I don't want to leave you here. Please! You're just a kid! You don't deserve to be at their mercy! They're going to take everything from you! They'll take all your power and feed it to L-Drago! Please!"

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He launched his Bey at her. She didn't have her Bey with her, but Tsubasa quickly pushed her out of the way.

"Let it rip!" He launched his Bey. Hakuchoo looked in disbelief.

"Yuu."

"That was cold, especially for you. She only wants to protect you! She cares for you much more than you can understand!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T! SHUT UP! SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" Hakuchoo feel to the ground on her hands and knees and started crying. She reached her hand out to him again.

"Please, please Yuu!"

"NO! NEVER!"

"I think some help is required." Doji snapped his fingers, and other Bladers came up. Tsubasa gave Doji a dirty look.

"That's not fair, when Hakuchoo doesn't have her Bey." He pulled something out from behind his back.

"You mean these?" It was her Bladers belt, which had everything. Her Pointer, her Launcher, and her Bey. She looked up and saw them.

"NO!"

"Doji! Drop them!" He walked over to the side of the building.

"Oh, I will indeed."

"NO! NOT MY BEY!" He went and dropped them. "NO!"

**Song Of Hope: Sorry, I needed to drop it off there, that's kinda were the episode drops it off. Very different, but about the same time frame. Please review.**


	33. Lion Savior

**Song Of Hope: Here's the next exciting chapter! Instead of Ginga's battle with Tobio, it'll be Ai's escape from the Dark Nebula. And I also redid the math, and since Teru is already in Battle Bladers, I reconfigured it and put Shashu in, and an not yet introduced Blader, so I still need one more OC, and or people to be in Battle Bladers. Also, some things in this chapter sound dirty, but they are SO not dirty. It's just the way you take it in, just don't think of it as dirty.**

A helicopter came up with Ryuuga in it, and he was holding Hakuchoo's Bladers belt.

"What's all this?"

"My apologies Ryuuga. It seems as if our little rat has turn our friend into our enemy. Hakuchoo seems to have lost sight of the true goal of the Dark Nebula. So, I showed her the punishment she would receive." Ryuuga threw her belt back to her, which shocked everyone.

"Just destroying her Bey isn't enough. She needs to have it destroyed because she wasn't strong enough to protect it in battle." She got up and got out her Bey and put it in its Launcher, but Tsubasa put his hands out in front of her.

"You want to get to Hakuchoo, you'll have to get through me!"

"Tsubasa-" He turned to her.

"You're not in any kind of emotional state to be battling. You'll only get yourself hurt physically as well as emotionally. Just stay back. I'll take care of this." All the other Bladers, who had not yet battled left the rooftop, not wanting to face the power of L-Drago in battle. Doji, Yuu, Hakuchoo, Ryuuga, and Tsubasa were the only ones left on the rooftop. "3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Let it rip!" The two Beys started heading for each other, but before they could hit each other, a Bey engulfed in fire came in the way. Then, Phoenix jumped onto the roof somehow. He brought back Tsubasa's Bey into his hand, along with Burn Fireblaze.

"You say that she is in no emotional state to battle? You are in no emotional state to battle either, not with what you now know and how it affects your friend, therefore affecting you." Doji frowned.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"I will take care of this now." He ran at Tsubasa and Hakuchoo, grabbed them, and started flying. No joke. He started flying.

"What is that?" They peered over the edge and saw him flying.

"Whoa, he flew. How cool is that?"

**Later-Doji's Office**

"This is an outrage. How was someone like this allowed to break in here? What were the guards doing?" He paged them through the intercom. "Where were you? A strange man got into the building and took Tsubasa and Hakuchoo with him. How could you let that happen?"

"Sorry sir, but we were tied up when that happened. Ai Minasan has escaped!" He stood up.

"WHAT?!"

"Doji, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing Yuu, go play with your toys." He thought about Hakuchoo.

"It won't be the same without someone to play with me." He walked away sadly.

"What do you mean she has escaped?"

"Well, she didn't escape exactly. A masked woman calling herself Hera came, then took Ai and brought her to that room under renovations. She jumped out of the missing wall and started flying. No joke, she actually flew. She flew out with Ai under her arm. She also had all of her stuff, her phone, her Bey, everything. We don't know how she got in."

"Two strange masked figures? How can this be?"

**Earlier**

I was lying on the cold, hard floor, shivering, and asleep. Then, a woman came up to me. She wore a mask made of metal, with yellow eyes and red lips. Her hair was styled like Koi's, and she wore a long white dress with a bow in front on her chest. She also had that fabric, like how the Muses from Hercules, had on her arms. She lowered herself down.

"I am so sorry Ai. I wish I could've gotten here sooner." She then put on my Bladers belt, with Venosus and my Launcher, and tightened it so it was on properly. She also put back on my locket, which the Dark Nebula had taken to keep me from contacting Venus. "But now, we'll get you out of here. I promise, you'll be fine. It isn't too late, not yet." Then, the room was filled with guards.

"You're coming with us lady." She stood up.

"Haven't you heard don't hit a lady? I am Hera."

"We don't care what your name is lady, we're taking you to Doji!" They all got out Beys. "Let it rip!" She took out a Bey and launched it.

"Go Hearth Hera!" She attacked all the Beys and sent them flying, as well as their owners. She recalled her Bey, picked me up, and then started running. One of them, presumably the captain, got up again.

"After her!" They all got up and started running. Hera ran into another room, and they followed her in. It was under renovations, and had no wall, so it went right out into the open air. The captain smiled at her. "There's nowhere for you to run." The smile on her mask, in that lighting, seemed more like a smirk.

"There's always a way out." She flew backwards out of the building. They all gasped in shock and ran over to the side, to see her flying with me under her arms, the two pieces of fabric that had been attached to her arms now off of them while she held me.

"Oh no."

"This is bad."

"What are we gonna tell Doji?" The captain got a page on his earpiece.

"Where were you? A strange man got into the building and took Tsubasa and Hakuchoo with him. How could you let that happen?"

**Later Elsewhere**

Kyoya and the others were nowhere near close to the Dark Nebula building.

"We need to hurry! We've only got today and tomorrow to get Ai."

"Kyoya!" He turned and stopped. Everyone was tired, and could barely run anymore. Koi had fallen asleep at this point, so Chikyuu was carrying her, as well as addressing Kyoya. "None of us are in any shape to continue. If we go any more, we won't be able to do anything for Ai. We're wearing ourselves down far too much. Unless you want to lose Ai because we can't actually save her, then make us continue, but we need rest. Koi has already fallen asleep. You didn't even notice that. We have to stop, and make camp for the night." Kyoya sighed.

"Fine, but we're doubling the pace tomorrow morning." They all set up camp, and went to sleep.

**Far Away**

Phoenix, carrying Tsubasa and Hakuchoo, landed. He let go of them and started walking away.

"Wait a minute Phoenix. Why did you help us?"

"And who exactly are you anyway?"

"Answer our questions Phoenix!" Phoenix turned to them.

"Perhaps it would be better for you to tell me who you really are first."

"I am exactly who I am. I'm Hakuchoo Hane, and I've got nothing to hide."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about you." He turned to Tsubasa. Tsubasa stayed silent for a while. "Or is it that a secret investigator with the WBBA cannot reveal his true identity Tsubasa Otori." Tsubasa was amazed.

**Ten Minutes Later**

They all sat around a campfire.

"It's true. I entered the Dark Nebula to do undercover work for the WBBA. My orders were to find out Doji's plans, and put a stop to them. But it didn't work out that way, not at all. Then, I got orders to find out any information that the WBBA had on Ai Minasan. I thought at first that it might be because the director, being Mr. Minasan, wanted to know if his daughters would be safe. The thing that confused me was the fact that he didn't ask about Koi, but I found the information he was looking for. I found out that Ai is the opposite of L-Drago, and that she is a danger to them. I also found that she is there, in the Dark Nebula building, and has been there for almost two weeks, the two weeks being tomorrow."

"I feel terrible, we left Ai there. How could I be so selfish? I only thought of myself when we left, and Yuu, who didn't even come with us. I didn't think at all of getting Ai and taking her with us."

"We really didn't have the time, besides, if the director already knew that his daughter was missing, the Dark Nebula will be the first place for him to look, once he gets a warrant."

"If he can. We don't have the USB drive anymore."

"You won't have to worry about that for long." Hakuchoo and Tsubasa both gave Phoenix weird looks.

"Huh?"

"Look up." Phoenix pointed at the sky. Up in the sky, there was a flying woman.

"A woman?"

"Is she with you?" He nodded.

"Yes. She was with me when I went to the Dark Nebula, but she did something completely different from what I did. Just wait." The woman landed, and was holding someone in her arms. She walked over to Phoenix.

"I couldn't get the flash drive, but I retrieve something even more important." Her voice was similar to Phoenix's, but more high pitched and feminine. She sat down. Hakuchoo was amazed.

"Ai? You went and got Ai?" The woman started stroking her hair.

"Yes. I am Hera. Phoenix saved you, right?" They nodded. "Well, at the same time, I was rescuing Ai, since Kyoya wouldn't have the time do it himself. She will never know this. She must think Kyoya saved her."

"Why? You saved her, she should know that." She shook her head.

"It is important that she thinks that Kyoya saved her."

"Why Kyoya though? Why not anyone else?"

"Simply put, it because she loves him. If she thinks that he saved her, she'll think it's because he loves her, which he does, but he wouldn't have been able to make it to the Dark Nebula in time to save her."

"In time? Was there a time limit?"

"She had been there for almost two weeks, and was tortured extensively. She was strong bearing it for two weeks. Most people give up their will to live after a few days of the torture she received. They didn't even have the decency to give her a bed to sleep on."

"And why was she there?"

"Because she's strong, strong enough to take all of the Dark Power Away, and into herself, where it would be destroyed, but at a price."

"What's the price?"

"It's too soon to say. And I wish not to set forth events that shouldn't happen."

"If things happen before they're meant to, or even worse, never happen, then we'd destroy time. While time is always in flux, there are certain events that cannot be changed. These are Fixed Point in time, and we cannot change these. I already changed one slightly, and that's dangerous enough on its own, but as long as Ai thinks Kyoya saved her, it will not do any damage. And in a way, he will save her," She rested her hand on my head, "because she'll have false memories, thanks to Moneta. Memories of escape, and of people, coming to get her and take her back. She'll think that she collapsed because she had no more energy to keep going on."

"But wait, you said she was extensively torture, so what I'm wondering is where are the scars? Her clothes are torn up, but she doesn't have a single scar anywhere."

"Because, she is a daughter of Venus. She is not allowed to have scars. Scars mar one's appearance, and if she is to represent Venus, she must be beautiful, like Venus. And also, if she had those scars, every time she would see them, she'd be reminded of the pain she went through, all of the torture, the pain that came from receiving whatever scar that she's seeing would come flooding back to her. No one can stand remembering that kind of pain. So Venus removed each scar." Tsubasa stood up.

"Don't talk like the gods and goddess of Rome are real! That's just not possible!" Hakuchoo grabbed his hand.

"Tsubasa, calm down and sit down." She gave him a stern look like those looks she give Yuu. He found it kind of cute and just sat back down. "So, Venus is Ai?"

"No, Ai is her own person, but she is technically a daughter of Venus. She is a part of Venus, with her own elements in there to make Ai her own person."

"And she is the only one with any chance of beating Ryuuga, as well as Ginga. If Ginga should somehow fail, then Ai will defeat Ryuuga. It is not to be interfered with or questioned. Anyone who does will ultimately be defeated by Ryuuga."

"Why is that? Why doesn't anyone else stand a chance?"

"If you want to know, then get to know their friends, but you should get to know Hakuchoo more personally. Hera, let's go." She nodded. Before Hakuchoo or Tsubasa could say anything, they left.

"What did he say that for?" They looked at each other and thought about Phoenix's last comment, and started blushing. They looked away from each other, embarrassed.

**Where Phoenix and Hera Are**

Phoenix was talking with Hera about her actions.

"We're only here to help everything along, not to interfere ourselves, which you broke the rule of." They took off their masks, but we didn't see their faces. They walked away from where they were, their faces covered by tree branches and things of that sort.

"I know, but I couldn't bare the thought of her being in there for one more minute."

"How do you think I felt about smashing Ginga's Pointer? It was something he, Kyoya Tategami, had to do, not you, and you should've left Ai there. Kyoya was going to get there in plenty of time."

"And then what Ryu? What happens after that?"

"Ku, you know what you were supposed to do, and it wasn't to save Ai, it was to get the information that Tsubasa gathered to the WBBA without them ever knowing the information ever got there. But it would exclude all the illegal details so that L-Drago could still be properly defeated rather than put behind bars."

"Do you know how hard this is for me? It's different for you, but for me, this is like turning my back into the entire world by letting her go through this!"

"Well now, she's going to have to go through something far worse, and so will you. You'll always know that you put her in danger, because now we'll have to put her in danger. The Dark Nebula should be getting close to Kyoya's camp, and it's getting close enough to sunrise that they'll be up soon. You'll have to turn her over to them. Kyoya will get there in time to save her, but she'll have those false memories of escape Moneta gave her, and then she'll be slightly traumatized, because she'll have been so close to getting away, only to be captured again." While we couldn't see her face, we could see the tears coming down from her eyes to her chin, slowly dripping off.

"I should've known you'd come up with a plan like that. How can you be so cruel like that Ryu?"

"Ku, you knew this would happen, and you choose that action anyway. You knew I would make you do this. You didn't think, you knew. Kyoya must rescue Ai, and we cannot prevent that. So, he will. He must, and it will always happen, no matter how much you beg Chronos to change it, he can't, and even if he could, he wouldn't." Then, there were sounds like dogs and of stomping feet. "Now, put her down. They'll find her, and Kyoya will find them." She sighed, put me down, and then put on her mask again. Phoenix put his mask on once again, and pulled something out of his pockets. "Smelling salts. This way, she'll be awake enough to at least know to run." He put the salts under my nose, and while I smelled them, they disappeared.

"Where am I?" I tried to think back. I got little flashes of what had "happened" as I thought back. "That's right, I managed to escape, though I can't quite remember how." Then, I heard the dogs and the pounding feet. "They're after me!" I got up and started running, while trying to remember what had happened last night. "I, I couldn't stay awake, and fell asleep, falling on the ground. That's it. That's what happened. But how did I escape?" I tried to think. "I, I think found a bit of wire and picked the lock, before running out the building. But I set off the alarm." I heard some shouting in the distance.

"The dogs have picked up her trail. Come on! After her!"

"Oh no! They've got my scent!" I started running even faster.

"This way!" They were getting even closer, as the sun started to come up.

**Where Kyoya Is**

Kyoya woke up. It was barely light out, so everything was gray, and something was different.

"Are those dogs?" Everyone else was still asleep, so he went and investigated all on his own.

"Come on, after her! We have to find her!"

"Her? It can't be." He started running towards where he heard the shouting coming from. Then, he heard a very high-pitched scream, instantly recognizing it.

"NO!"

"AI!" He started running towards it. There I was, cornered, without any escape.

"You're coming with us."

"No! Never! I'll never go with you!"

"Then I guess we'll have to do it by force!" He threw a little ball at me that opened up into a large electrified net. It fell on me and gave me shock, making me fall to the ground. "Got cha!"

"No, let me go! Let me go right now!" Kyoya tried to hold himself back, waiting until the perfect moment to strike.

"Nope, we're gonna take you back to Doji, and then Ryuuga can keep having fun with you!" The look of terror she got on her face tore it for Kyoya.

"NO! Don't take me back!"

"Those are my orders!" Kyoya whipped out his Bey and Launcher, and then launched Leone.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I looked up at Kyoya and smiled.

"Kyoya!" He smirked at me. God I love that smirk.

"Someone need a hero?"

"Yes please."

"LEONE!" Leone went and ripped the netting covering me. I climbed out of it and then ran over to him, collapsing on his chest.

"Kyoya! I was so scared that you would never find me!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright Ai. I found you. And I'll never let anyone hurt you again!" He looked back at the guys in uniform. "Now, who wants to try and take her from me?" A very large man came up.

"My orders are to retrieve Ai Minasan. I won't let some punk get in the way of that." A Bey came flying at his face. It shone so brightly in almost blinded me. We turned to see Taiyoo still holding out her Launcher, along with everyone else. They came over and protectively hid me behind them. Taiyoo spoke up.

"If you want to get to Ai-" Kasai cut her off.

"Then you'll have to get through all of us." Mizo spoke up.

"You may be big-" Raimei finished for her.

"But there's seven of us willing to protect her, and only one of you willing enough to carry out you orders. Look behind you." He looked behind himself. "All of the others already left, taking the dogs with them." Kyoya went along with their train of thought.

"You have no way to fight back to. And let's be honest, would you really want to mar your reputation not only by saying you fought kids, but that you also got beat by them too?" Koi looked angry as she said the next part.

"So, here's our suggestion-" Chikyuu looked very serious, although that's nothing new, and said one word.

"Scram." He ran away after a few seconds. I looked at them all.

"You guys really came to save me?" They all nodded.

"There's no way we were leaving you with Ryuuga. He's a creep!"

"He's just plain evil!" I shook my head.

"I don't think so." They all looked shocked.

"How can you say that after everything you've been through?"

"He practically tried to kill you!" I shook my head again.

"Sometimes, when he was torturing me, he just look at his hands, like he was think 'what am I doing?' or 'why am I doing this?' and things like that. I think it's Doji that's evil, and like everyone else, he's just a pawn in Doji's sick, twisted game. And he sometimes looked like he even wanted to apologize. I'm not sure if it's what Doji has turned him into, or the Dark Power itself, but, deep down, I know that Ryuuga is really a good person, and there's something blocking that Ryuuga." They looked at me in amazement.

"Trust you to be able to see any good in anyone, other than Doji apparently. What, Ryuuga's supposed to be on our side, but Doji manipulated him? The world isn't sunshine and rainbows Ai, and you should know that better than anyone else after what you just went through! Get your ****ing head out of the clouds and back on earth, where it belongs, and quit dreaming! Some people are just plain evil, and nothing you do can change that." Koi gave Kasai a harsh look.

"Kasai!"

"It's true, the sooner you learn that, the better. Now, let's get back to civilization." She started walking off. I sighed.

"Arguing for the sake of arguing. That's just her, or any daughter of Mars."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed too." Everybody laughed, short of Kasai. Kyoya gave me a serious look as we kept going.

"Ai, how can you be so happy and cheery when you just got out of something so terrible."

"Well, when I escaped, I felt something with me. It was a warm presence, and it was something I missed so much. I couldn't put my finger on it until I fell asleep."

"And what was it?"

"It was my mom."

**Song Of Hope: Cliff Hanger, hanging from a CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF, and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!**


	34. Run Ginga!

**Song Of Hope: I'm so sorry! I've been neglecting my main story! I guess I haven't that fuel to keeping writing because it seems no one else seems to like it other than BlackCatNeko99, cause they're the only one reviewing. And in the last chapter, another person called Ai a Mary-Sue. She's not as bad as she used to be, but she's not a Mary-Sue! R&R**

"Whoa." Kenta, Hyoma, Hikaru, Benkei, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira had returned to the B-Pit, bringing lots of souvenirs from all over the country. "That is so cool. Look at these souvenirs from all over the country. And everyone is feeling okay?" They were all munching on goodies.

"Yeah, I've never felt better! BA-BA-BA-BULL!" Hyoma nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, you guys really are totally amazing. I mean, all of you guys earned 50,000 Bey Points in competition."

"Well, uh, I would exactly say all." Takashi looked grim from Osamu's comment.

"We tried our best, but we just couldn't earn enough points." Akira looked really down.

"What a bummer." Osamu and Takashi nodded.

"Totally." They held up their Pointers. Osamu had 8820, Takashi had 4300, and Akira had 3500.

"But it's true that you guys are amazing."

"You guys are. And Kenta only started out with 10,000 points." Madoka nodded.

"But now the real battle is just beginning, isn't it?" Benkei took a bite of whatever he had.

"Yeah! Battle Bladers will be a tournament filled with super strong Bladers who were able to earn 50,000 points."

"And now we're going to have to focus all our energy again." Osamu nodded.

"And we'll use our energy to cheer you guys on." They all nodded. Kenta looked around.

"I wonder where Ginga is, or Ai, or Kyoya. None of them are here yet."

"Boo." They all turned to the voice.

"Ginga!" Benkei laughed.

"Always with the big entrance."

"You all made it back huh? It's good to see you." Osamu smiled.

"So how many points have you earned anyway? Huh Ginga?"

"Uh, uh." Takashi lift up his hand to reference to Kenta.

"If Kenta 50,000 points…"

"You must have-"

"Easily 100,000 points."

"Whoa!" He looked down at the ground.

"Actually, the truth is…" He showed them his Pointer.

"HUH?! YOU HAVEN'T REACHED FIFTY THOUSAND POINTS YET?!" Benkei was in total shock.

"47,000 points?" Kenta nodded.

"You need 3000 more points." Hikaru gave him a look.

"What're you going to do? The Challenge Matches are all over now."

"Don't remind me."

"I know that." Madoka got an idea.

"Hey, maybe Ai can help. Her dad is the director of the WBBA after all. I'm sure that she can appeal to him to give your 3000 more points."

"Ai isn't here Madoka, and besides, I wouldn't do that anyways, even if she was here. I want to earn the points."

"But you'd really only be asking for the points that were stolen from you."

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused. Madoka elaborated.

"If Ginga hadn't lost that one single match, he would've had 50,000 points ages ago." Benkei was in shock.

"I can't believe that happened to you." Hikaru nodded.

"But it's incredible that you've managed to earn 47,000 points since then." Hyoma nodded.

"But still, the fact is that he doesn't have enough points to get into Battle Bladers." Kenta looked pretty sad.

"I'm so sorry. Here we are celebrating without even thinking about you at all Ginga." Benkei nodded.

"This stinks, really stinks!" Ginga put on a smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I still have a little time yet. I'll figure something out, you can count on that." Hikaru turned to him.

"Okay, but how are you going to catch up?"

"Well, I, uh…" Kenta smiled.

"I got it! How about you battle with us right now Ginga?"

"With you guys?"

"Sure, we'll bet points in battle! If you collect everyone's extra points then, then you're in!"

"Kenta, thank you, but I can't do that."

"Wha?" They all looked pretty confused.

"Why not?"

"Each any every one of your points is important, and you worked hard to earn them, it wasn't easy for anyone. A battle is always a serious thing. Battling just to help me isn't fair, not fair at all."

"But then, how will you win points?"

"I don't know."

"Whoa, I've got it!"

"Huh?" Madoka was on her computer.

"All the Challenge Tournaments from all over the country that had to be canceled have been rescheduled for one match today. There's one final Challenge Match." Benkei looked pretty psyched about this.

"Where's this tournament being held you guys?"

"There, Sugusawa City. Ginga, you can make it in time if you leave right now!" Kenta looked pretty happy.

"How many points do you get?"

"You get, uh, 3000 points!"

"Unbelievable!"

* * *

><p>They all were running as quickly as they could towards the train station. Kenta smiled.<p>

"This is your chance Ginga!" Hyoma nodded.

"If you win, you'll have 50,000 points and be able to compete at Battle Bladers!" Benkei nodded.

"I know you can do it!" Ginga smiled at all of his friends.

"You bet I can!" Two Beys were launched at them. "Hold the phone!" The Beys landed in front of them, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. Once the dust settled, Hakuchoo and Tsubasa collected their Beys. "Tsubasa, Hakuchoo." They looked very serious. Benkei looked kinda mad.

"It's you, what do you want?" Hyoma narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, so I see. You think you can stand in Ginga's way." Madoka looked steamed.

"Just how low can the Dark Nebula sink?" They both jumped down.

"We're not members of the Dark Nebula anymore." Hakuchoo nodded.

"It's true." They all looked pretty confused.

"Huh?" Benkei folded his arms over his chest.

"And I suppose we're supposed to trust you?" Kenta nodded.

"Yeah right!" Hakuchoo looked pretty mad.

"Look, don't believe us if you want, but the Dark Nebula is full of corrupted Bladers searching for power, and anyone who isn't is being deceived by Doji's lies. If you don't believe me," she pulled out her Bey, "then ask my Swan what she thinks."

"And ask my Eagle what he thinks too if you don't believe us after that." Ginga nodded.

"I will, because Beys don't lie." He pulled out his Pegasis. "Let's do this thing!" Kenta shook his head.

"Give your head a shake Ginga! There's just no time for this now!" Benkei nodded.

"That's right! You have to get to the Challenge Match right away!" Hikaru turned to him.

"You must go now! Get going!"

"But I-" Kenta cut him off.

"Ginga, why have you worked so hard up until now?" Madoka gave Ginga a serious look.

"It was to get into the Battle Bladers competition, right?" Hyoma nodded.

"Wasn't the plan to finish things off with Ryuuga first?" Benkei nodded.

"You want to put an end to the Dark Nebula, correct?" Ginga thought about Ryuuga.

"Ryuuga and I have unfinished business. It's true." Kenta stepped forward.

"Wait you two, battle with me instead!" Ginga was shocked.

"Kenta!" Benkei nodded.

"Yeah, if you came here to battle with Ginga-" Hyoma cut him off.

"Then you're going to have to get through us first!" Hikaru.

"And I have a score to settle with you Hakuchoo, on the behalf of a friend, one of your former friends too!" Kenta turned to Ginga.

"You should go Ginga." Benkei nodded.

"You just leave this to us, okay?" Hikaru simply nodded.

"But I-" Madoka cut him off.

"Ginga, hurry!" He was silent for a few seconds.

"Thank you, all of you." He ran off. Hakuchoo looked at him.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" She pulled out her Launcher. "LET IT RIP!"

"LET IT RIP!" Hikaru launched Aquario as Hakuchoo launched Swan. "Sorry Hakuchoo, but you'll both have to go through us if you want to get to Ginga. And like I said, I have a personal score to settle with you." Hakuchoo recalled her Bey.

"Fine, I'll stay and battle, but only if Tsubasa stays too." Hera and Phoenix looked on from the top of a skyscraper.

"So, what do you think Tsubasa's answer will be Ryu?"

"I'm not sure yet Ku, but we'll find out soon enough." The gang was getting impatient.

"Well, come on!" Tsubasa pulled out his Bey.

"My answer is yes. I'll get to know them." Hikaru stepped forward.

"I'm first, and I want to battle you Hakuchoo!" She pointed at Hakuchoo. She smiled.

"Fine by me!" She pulled out her Launcher again. Hikaru whipped out hers.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

"So, you have some skill?"

"Uh huh, and I'm going to put an end to this right away! AQUARIO INFINATE ASSAULT!" Aquario multiplied and a giant waved formed behind them. Kenta was amazed.

"Wicked! She's gotten way more powerful since our last battle with her."

"Can you see through the true big wave?" Hakuchoo smiled.

"I can easily get rid of your little illusion. SWAN FEATHER DANCE!" All the copies of Aquario disappeared, and only the real Aquario remained. Aquario was stuck where it was. "Swan, finish her off!" With one attack, Aquario was done with. Hakuchoo recalled her Bey. "I believe that means that you'll have to settle your score with me some other time, though I can't imagine what I've ever done to you to make you apparently hate me so much. Tsubasa, you want to take the next battle?" He nodded and stepped forward as Hakuchoo stepped back.

"Who's my opponent?" Benkei stepped forward.

"I am!" He pulled out his Launcher and Bey. "Here we go! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

"No one butts Ginga on my watch! Alright DARK BULL RED HORN UPPERCUT!" Like a raging Bull, Dark Bull charged at Eagle with immense strength. The two met in a head on clash. "BA-BA-BA-BULL!" Bull started pushing back Eagle. "Yeah, that's it Dark Bull! Keep spinning and send him flying!" Madoka looked pretty impressed.

"Eagle's ultimate Performance Tip is being pushed by Dark Bull!" Kenta punched his hand up in the air.

"Alright! Go Benkei!"

"You've got game, but it all ends here!" Eagle quickly got away from Bull. "EAGLE SMASHING CLAW!" Eagle clashed with Bull several times, using immense attack strength.

"Oh no! Watch out Bull!" Eagle threw Dark Bull up in the air, which then fell down again, no longer spinning. "No way! This is one battle that I needed to win really, really badly!" Tsubasa recalled his Bey.

"Actually, I'm quite surprised that you've made it this far." Hakuchoo nodded.

"You didn't even make it into the second round of the 10,00 point Challenge Match."

"Neither did you!" She smirked.

"Yeah, but I tied with my opponent. And, even at this level, you can't defeat us, can you?" Hyoma quietly observed the two.

_"These guys sure talk tough. Try to talk your ways out of this."_ He smirked to himself. "I'll battle you next."

"Fine by me." Hyoma stepped up and got out his Launcher and Bey.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Eagle kept trying to attack, but Aries kept dodging the attacks.

"Try getting away! EAGLE!" Eagle went in for another attack, but Aries was easily dodging each and every attack.

_"Aries, keep dodging. Keep it up."_ Kenta looked confused.

"What's he doing?" Benkei nodded.

"What's the scoop Hyoma? If you don't attack, it's not a true battle! You know that!" Madoka turned to Benkei.

"He knows. That must be his strategy." They all looked pretty confused, even Hikaru.

"His strategy?" Tsubasa was getting a bit mad.

"You can't run forever! EAGLE COUNTER STANCE!" Eagle went in for another attack.

"ARIES ETERNAL DEFENSE SPIN TRACK!" Aries used his Spin Track to push Eagle away.

"What?!" Kenta was amazed.

"He just blocked Eagle's Special Move!" Hakuchoo looked on with a curiosity.

_"What's his plan? He's only dodging, and not attacking. All he's doing is drawing out the battle. Wait a minute, drawing out the battle? Drawing out the battle! He's just buying more time for Ginga!"_

"This is great, but Aries will be reaching its limit soon." Hakuchoo shouted out to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, he's just trying to draw out the battle to give Ginga a little more time!" Tsubasa turned from Hakuchoo back to Hyoma.

"So, that's your plan is it?" Hyoma nodded.

"Yep, and I think I've been able to draw out the battle long enough."

"You were stalling for time, huh?"

"Yes I was, because now you will not be able to catch up to Ginga. Sorry about that." Tsubasa was amazed.

"Just to protect him, you'll even lose?"

"There's no shame or regret in an honorable loss, especially when helping out a friend. I'll return the favor at the Battle Bladers tough guy." Hakuchoo was shocked, but sounded slightly touched.

"You would go down to defeat for Ginga?" He nodded.

"That's what friends do." It reminded Hakuchoo of when they were little.

_"Hey you big meanies! Quit picking on Ai!" A bunch of people had ganged up on me at school with their Beys. I only had my Rock Wolf, not my Heart Venosus yet. We were only about seven. Hakuchoo and Hiromasa had found us, and Hakuchoo was shouting at one of them. One of them turned to Hakuchoo._

_ "We're not picking on her. She's the WBBA director's daughter, she must have a lot of points built up." Hiro-kun looked mad._

_ "So, why pick on her? Why Ai, and not Koi?"_

_ "Koi's too weak to have any decent amounts of points, but Ai here must have a lot of them." I was pretty scared._

_ "Leave me alone! Go away!" I was on the verge of tears._

_ "Hey, you want to battle Ai, you'll have to go through me!" Hiro-kun nodded._

_ "And me too." I was surprised._

_ "You'd do that for me?" Hakuchoo smiled at me._

_ "What are friends for?" Hiro-kun launched his Bey, making the bullies scatter._

_ "Now go home. We'll take care of these guys."_

They had gone home with scrapes and bruises. Hakuchoo smiled at the memory.

"EAGLE COUNTER STANCE!" Eagle finally landed and attack, and made Aries stop spinning. Hyoma went over and picked up Aries.

"Aries, you did very well."

"There's only one of you left, so step up." Kenta stepped up. "Hakuchoo, you want this last battle" She leaned against a concrete wall.

"No, I think I'm good. I understand what Hera and Phoenix meant now. It was just like that with Ai, Hiromasa, and me, when we were little. It's been so long since it was like that. I guess I just needed a reminder. You can take the last battle Tsubasa." He nodded. Hyoma called out to Kenta.

"Don't let him pass!" Benkei cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Stay strong Kenta!" He turned back to them and nodded.

"I'll stop him for sure guys. I'm not gonna let you go after Ginga! I'm Ginga's friend, I've got his back!"

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. They clashed almost as soon as they hit the ground. Hakuchoo smiled.

_"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm rooting for you Kenta. Show Tsubasa how important friends are. Show him what I had forgotten for a long time."_

"GINGA, YOU MUST GO NOW! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" The flaming Sagittario met with Eagle.

"Your Special Move is powerless against Eagle's wide Performance Tip! EAGLE SMASHING CLAW!" Eagle easily sent Sagittario flying away.

"Sagittario! Wait, hang on!" It landed on the concrete side of a bridge, making a hole, but still spinning. It pushed off the bridge side and back towards Eagle. Hikaru smiled.

"Alright!" Benkei looked pretty impressed.

"Yeah, that's a great recovery!" Hyoma nodded.

"The real battle is just starting!" Madoka smiled.

"You can do it Kenta!" Tsubasa looked pretty mad.

"What is it with you and your weird things with Ginga?"

"Because, Ginga's a really good friend to them." Tsubasa was shocked to hear who came up with an answer. "He taught them everything about Beyblade and the Bladers Spirit. Beyblade is the clash of two noble spirits, Beyblade should be really fun, Beyblade connects people to each other, and that is the bond of friendship. That's why they're doing this. I had almost forgotten how strong the bond of friendship could be, especially one created through Beyblade. But your fighting, and how you protected Ginga, even with risk to yourself, it reminded me of that, from when I was just a kid." Tsubasa looked pretty mad.

"Hakuchoo, you couldn't have let them get to you, right?"

"Tsubasa, they didn't get to me. They reminded me of something. I never lost it. I just hid it. But now, I remember just how strong friendship can be. And I thank you guys for it." Kenta nodded.

"And that's why I absolutely cannot lose this battle! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" Sagittario extended its claws and set on fire, attacking Eagle.

"The same thing will happen again!"

"COME ON SAGITTARIO, YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"What's this?!"

"YOU CAN DO IT KENTA!"

"GO!" Sagittario flung Eagle up in the air.

"No way, Eagle's unbeatable Performance Tip was-! EAGLE DIVING CRUSH!" Eagle launched itself from the sky into the ground at Sagittario, making Kenta lose in a Sleep Out. Kenta sank to his knees.

"I failed! I failed!" He pounded his fist on the ground. Tsubasa recalled his Bey.

"Friends, huh? This is why Ginga means so much. And," he turned to Hakuchoo, "is that why Ai means so much to you?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I had forgotten it. I never forgot that were friends, but I had forgotten what being a friend meant."

"How exactly does this increase Ginga and Ai's strength?"

"Because, they can borrow the strength of their friends." Hera and Phoenix were still watching.

"It looks like Hakuchoo has finally grasped why Ai and Ginga are the only ones who can defeat Ryuuga."

"Yes Ku, but does Tsubasa understand? Hakuchoo grew up with friends an had merely forgotten the strength of friendship, and how it makes one stronger. Tsubasa never had any friends, so it'll be harder for him to figure it out." Tsubasa stared at Kenta for a little bit.

"It's over." He started walking away. Kenta stood up.

"Wait! Not yet! We're still not done yet!"

"The match has been decided." Kenta took out his Pointer.

"I'll bet my points." They were all shocked, especially Madoka.

"Kenta!"

"So battle me this one more time." Tsubasa turned to him.

"You do realize that if you lose then you won't be able to enter Battle Bladers."

"That doesn't matter, because if I'm out, then Ginga's in. Ginga is going to be able to go to Battle Bladers." Tsubasa put his Eagle back in the Launcher.

"Wonderful. So, once I've taken care of all of you guys, then I'm sure my path will finally be clear." Hakuchoo stood in the way. "Hakuchoo, what are you doing?"

"Tsubasa, I understand now why Ginga's friends make him stronger, and why I make Ai stronger as her friend. As someone who now understands that feeling, you have one more obstacle in your path. So, if I lose, take my points, not Kenta's."

"Fine, I'll battle you now Hakuchoo!" They both took out their Launchers.

"3-! 2-! 1-! LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys, but a blue and silver Bey got in the way. They were all shocked as they turned and saw Ginga.

"G-Ginga."

"What are you doing here?!"

"But why didn't you go to the Challenge Match?" Ginga smiled.

"I couldn't. I'm really thankful for your support you guys, but I just couldn't leave you behind like that. Hakuchoo, it looks like they were able to remind you about what it means to be a friend?" She nodded as she recalled her Bey.

"Yeah, they did. But don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it for Ai as her friend. She would've done the exact same thing I just did, but she would've done it without thinking first. But aren't you worried about not being able to get into Battle Bladers?"

"No worries, it's fine. It's just a tournament, no big deal, right?" She smiled.

"That's just what Ai would say. You two are a lot alike." Tsubasa was in complete shock.

"It's fine, is that what you said? You're throwing it away, your chance to get into Battle Bladers, just for friends?"

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't given up on battling with Ryuuga again. No way, but it's not okay to sacrifice my friends in order to do it." Ginga jumped down. "Hey Tsubasa, you wanted this so badly? Let's do it! Let's battle!" Tsubasa laughed to himself. "Huh?"

"Everything is done for your little friends, huh? Look, I understand just how much you and your little pals treasure your friendship, I really do, but come on, level with me Ginga, how is that connected to your strength? And how is that connected to Ai's strength for a matter of fact? Come on, tell me." Ginga looked confused.

"Huh? My, my strength and Ai's?"

"Huh, you still don't understand?" Phoenix and Hera jumped down. Ginga was shocked.

"You're, you're Phoenix! And, uh, who are you?"

"Hera. And we will show you now, or rather, Phoenix will show you now. We have no idea where Ai is, but this should be enough." Phoenix nodded and took out his Bey.

"Battle Ginga!"

**At The Dark Nebula**

"I've located the base of Phoenix and Hera's operations." Doji was sitting in a large computer room.

"Hm, good work Merci. So?"

"Ze red points are confirmed places on where Phoenix has been, ze yellow points are confirmed places on where Hera has been, and the orange points are confirmed places where both have been. When their paths are traced back from zees points." The computer did a trace back that showed a picture of a mountain.

"Oh, Mount Hagane."

"Oui, yes, with 98.9% probability."

"Mount Hagane means Koma Village, the origin of Beyblade. This is a very interesting turn of events." Doji started laughing like a maniac.

**Song Of Hope: I'll try to update more often! Please R&R!**


	35. The Fireblaze Vs The Pegasis

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I was considering discontinuing this story, but watching more of the episodes made me realize I can't end this. No way. R&R**

They were all still standing in the one spot. Kenta gave the two masked people a good look up and down.

"Phoenix and Hera, huh?" Benkei made the connection.

"Oh, so Phoenix is the guy who?" Madoka nodded.

"That's right. He's the one who broke Ginga's Pointer. He can't be trusted. But what does that Hera woman have anything to do with this?"

"Tell me what you are doing here?" Benkei made an accusation.

"Isn't it obvious, they're working with Tsubasa and Hakuchoo!" Hyoma looked pretty mad.

"Come one, haven't you three made Ginga suffer enough already, and do you really want to start making things hard for Ginga too?" Hikaru nodded.

"It's just not fair!" Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

"This is a huge mistake. I have to finish this! Don't get in the way! I'll battle with Ginga and find out the true meaning of what you said."

"You are the one who is making a mistake!" Phoenix launched Burn Fireblaze at Tsubasa, who quickly jumped out of the way. He then launched Eagle and they started battling.

"Huh? What's that?"

"They're battling each other?"

"I am just not getting this!" Tsubasa narrowed his eyes at Phoenix and Hera.

"What are you up to anyways Phoenix and Hera?" Hera shook her head.

"No matter how much you battle, you are not ready. You won't understand the meaning of my words. You can battle with Ginga, but only after you've defeated me."

"And you can only battle Ai after you've defeat me and Hearth Hera."

"Give me a break! Fine, if that's how it has to be, I'll kick you out of here right in front of Ginga, and then wait to do the same once I've located Ai! EAGLE SMASHING CLAW!"

"Not good enough." Burn Fireblaze was engulfed in large amounts of fire. Kenta was shocked.

"Huh?" Benkei shared Kenta's shock.

"What's going on?" Madoka looked a bit scared.

"This is getting dangerous! Watch out guys!" Eagle clashed with the flaming Fireblaze, which cause a huge rupture of light and energy that sent Tsubasa backwards.

"TSUBASA!" Hakuchoo ran over to his side. Burn Fireblaze was still spinning, surrounded by scorch marks. Eagle landed besides Tsubasa and Hakuchoo. "Tsubasa, are you okay?" She tried to help him up, but he wrenched himself away.

"I don't need your help." Hyoma looked pretty shocked.

"What just happened there?" Madoka stood up.

"We saw Phoenix's power, that's what." Phoenix walked over and picked up Burn Fireblaze.

"I assume there are no more complaints then. Time to battle Ginga!" He nodded.

"Bring it on Phoenix! I'll get you back for last time!"

* * *

><p>They all walked into the abandoned Bey Stadium outside of town. Phoenix looked around.<p>

"This is the perfect place for our final battle." Kenta looked up at his hero.

"Ginga." Madoka's eyes were filled with worry.

"You don't have to go through with this you know." He shook his head.

"I do. I never turn my back on any challenge no matter what!"

"But he's really dangerous Ginga! What if it ends up like it did the last time?"

"That's exactly why! I lost to him, which closed the door to Battle Bladers, but even then I didn't give up and made it this far! That is why I must beat him. If I don't get past Phoenix now, defeat him once and for all, there is no way I can make it to Battle Bladers!"

"But Ginga-"

"It's okay Madoka. You've gotta trust me." He stepped forward and away from his friends to start the battle. They looked very intense at each other. The gang ran to seats in the stands while Hera calmly went to sit down in a seat on the other side of the stadium. Kenta called out to Ginga.

"You can do it Ginga!" Benkei hollered out at him.

"You got no choice but to do it buddy!" Hikaru nodded.

"You can win this Ginga." He turned to them slightly.

"You bet! You know I will!" He took out his Launcher and his Beyblade, putting Pegasis in its Launcher. Phoenix put his Bey in its Launcher.

"So, can you get by me?" Ginga nodded.

"Yes I can! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-! LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys. His friends automatically started cheering for him. The two Beys clashed fiercely right off the bat as Tsubasa and Hakuchoo watched from the top of the stands. Pegasis attacked Burn Fireblaze with a lot of strength. Hikaru brought her fist into her chest.

"Alright! Way to go!"

"We're not done here. BURN, BURN FIREBLAZE!" Burn Fireblaze set itself on fire. It attacked Pegasis in a way that sent out a lot of energy and light. Hyoma had to use his arm to shield his eyes.

"What is this amazing force?" Benkei frowned angrily.

"Do something Ginga!" Madoka looked a bit concerned.

"The only hope we have here is that Ginga figured out his new Special Move. It's perfect. With Storm Bringer, he could create a vacuum and put out Burn Fireblaze's flame." Kenta turned to Madoka.

"It's a vacuum?" Hikaru nodded.

"Uh huh, I get it. A fire can't burn in a place without air." Benkei called out.

"Ginga, time for Storm Bringer! Finish this in one go with your Special Move!"

"Thanks, that was sorta the plan!" If his mask could move, Phoenix would've looked amused judging by the sound of his voice.

"Really?"

"PEGASIS!" Pegasis went to the outer edge of the stadium and started spinning around. "Okay, go Special Move! PEGASIS STORM BRINGER!" Pegasis started glowing with a blue aura

"I won't allow it!" Fireblaze quickly started following Pegasis.

"It's going so fast!" Fireblaze knocked Pegasis out of its position to do Storm Bringer.

"Something wrong? You can't land a Special Move like that. BURN FIREBLAZE!" Fireblaze quickly stopped spinning in circles around the stadium and attack Pegasis, releasing huge amounts of energy. His friends were all very concerned.

"GINGA!" Pegasis started skipping over the ground, then hit the side of the stadium, and stopped skipping, barely spinning. Burn Fireblaze was in the middle of a huge crater.

_"What do I do now? If it keeps on like this, I'll just be waiting to be taken down."_

"Well, it seems the time for you to quit for good has come."

"WHAT?!" Phoenix pointed at him.

"That time you swore to it, remember?"

* * *

><p><em>"I will not lose again! The next time I lose will be the time I quit Beyblade!"<em>

* * *

><p>Ginga came to the horrific terms of what he had said.<p>

"Wasn't that what you decided that day, putting pressure on yourself to make it to Battle Bladers?" Kenta looked dumbfounded.

"Ginga quitting Beyblade?" Benkei shook his head furiously.

"He just can't do that!" Madoka really only had one word.

"Ginga."

"A man doesn't go back on his word. I'll make it easy for you." Ginga grimaced slightly Benkei made a fist.

"I don't like this! He's gonna do something bad!" Burn Fireblaze set itself on fire again. Hikaru called out to him.

"Be careful Ginga!"

"If I'm gonna do this, now's my only chance! PEGASIS!" Pegasis went in to try and attack Burn Fireblaze. "Come on Pegasis! Spin faster!" By the time Pegasis got there, Burn Fireblaze jumped out of the crater. Because of that, Pegasis ended up going into a large crack big enough for Pegasis to get stuck in. "Oh no!"

"It's over! FIREBLAZE BURNING FIRE STRIKE!" Burn Fireblaze jumped up high into the air. Madoka looked really scared for Ginga.

"GINGA, WATCH OUT!" Burn Fireblaze started plummeting down. Hikaru called out to him.

"Don't let this stop you Ginga!" Benkei nodded.

"If you lose here you can't go to Battle Bladers and that's not good!" Kenta was on the verge of tears.

"That's right my friend! We made a promise together!" Tears started falling down his face. "You said that we would go to Battle Bladers together, so fight hard for us! GINGA!" Burn Fireblaze landed, attacking Pegasis. Tsubasa looked down at the battle.

"It's all over Ginga." Hakuchoo shook her head.

"No, that can't be it." Almost the entire stadium was filled with flames. Kenta looked out into the flames.

"Ginga, it can't be true!" Tsubasa looked down with surprise.

"So this is the limit of Ginga's power. Phoenix and Hera, what were you trying to tell us? I'm the only one who can fight Ryuuga after all, is that what you were saying? Eagle and I will stop L-Drago, I know that now. My mission's begun, and that's something you can count on."

"Don't count him out yet. He's too strong to give up so easily Tsubasa." He turned to Hakuchoo.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting completely different."

"No, I'm acting like myself for the first time in a long time. And I know Ginga's Bladers Spirit is too strong to lose so soon into a battle, no matter the opponent."

"He's defeated Hakuchoo."

"I'm not giving up!" She smiled.

"See?"

"This is not the end! I can still win!" Pegasis was still taking a head on attack from Burn Fireblaze, but Pegasis managed to get Fireblaze off.

"GINGA!"

"You can handle it, huh?" Tsubasa was in complete shock.

"He made it through Burn Fireblaze's Special Move. But how did he?"

"I made a solemn promise with Kenta and Benkei with Hyoma and Hikaru and with Kyoya and Ai, to go to Battle Bladers together!"

"That's right!"

"Huh?" He looked up at where the voice had come from.

"So why are you taking so long?"

"Kyoya?"

"If you don't, you can be sure you're gonna regret it!" He looked to another part of the stadium.

"Ai? Both of you?" Kyoya nodded.

"The only one who will defeat you is me, and I will never forgive you if you lose here!" I nodded as well.

"Not to mention, what ever happened about your father? I'm sure that he's with you right now, cheering you on, but you just can't see it. Just like how I was able to feel my mother's encouragement, you should be able to feel your father's too! And I know that if he was here, he'd tell you all about how you can win this battle, no matter the opponent! So win this Ginga!"

"I am on it! Okay Phoenix, listen up! I will beat you no matter what you throw at me, for my sake and for my friends who battled Tsubasa and Hakuchoo, I will not lose here, you can count on that!" Benkei pumped his fist up in the air.

"That's right Ginga!" Kenta nodded.

"You can do it!" Ginga started screaming, and his Bey started creating its own tornado. Tsubasa and Hakuchoo were in complete shock.

"What? That isn't! That can't be!"

"But it is!" Ginga's friends were cheering, even in their amazement. Hyoma couldn't quite believe it himself.

"That Special Move is-" Benkei cut him off.

"It looks like Kyoya's Lion Gale Force Wall! Could it be?"

"Copying me? I'm so flattered." I smiled.

"That's because no move is better for this than your move Kyoya." Ginga smiled.

"The real battle starts now! Here we go! PEGASIS!" Pegasis jumped up and out of the rubble it was in.

"That's my line! Attack harder BURN FIREBLAZE!" Pegasis easily avoided Burn Fireblaze's attack. "What?" Burn Fireblaze tried to attack again and again, but Ginga kept dodging it.

"That's it!" Benkei looked really excited.

"So great!" Madoka was amazed.

"That's amazing! That movement is exactly how Aries moves!"

"That's my childhood pal for ya! Oh yeah, the guy's got perfect timing."

"Quit playing around! BURN FIREBLAZE!" Burn Fireblaze smashed through a pile of rubble and tried to find Pegasis, but couldn't. "Where did it go?"

"Looking for something?" Pegasis quickly came into view and attacked Burn Fireblaze.

"Hold tight!" Pegasis skipped off a rock and up into the sky. Then it came down and attacked Burn Fireblaze like how Eagle attacks. Tsubasa was amazed.

"Incredible. That was Eagle's technique. I can't believe it, he's even got some of my moves!" Hakuchoo smiled at him.

"Do you see it now?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Ginga's friends aren't the only ones who've grown stronger. By battling so many friends and rivals, Ginga has picked up their moves and naturally grown stronger himself! That's why Ginga is able to use all of that power and emotion in a moment like this. Hakuchoo, is it the same thing for Ai?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I've seen her copy my techniques before, and others who she's battled with frequently. They're both this strong because of their friends support for them, and now that Ai has my full support again, she'll be even stronger." They both turned to Ginga's cheering friends. "They're so strong because they put their friends first in everything they do."

"Come on, go Pegasis! We've battled so many Bladers and gotten this far, we can't stop now! Lets hit him with everything we've got!" Pegasis launched up into the air. "PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!"  
>"After coming so far, you're using the basic Pegasis Star Black Attack? You really don't know how to make a big finish, do you? FLY BURN FIREBLAZE!" Burn Fireblaze jumped up to meet Pegasis in the middle. They clashed and then Pegasis fell to the ground, still spinning. "Pegasis Star Blast Attack isn't strong enough." They were all pretty shocked. Hyoma's eyes were very wide.<p>

"This can't be possible!"

"Pegasis Star Blast Attack is a move you use to send your opponent on the ground flying with an attack from above. If an attack is met in mid air, it stops it in its tracks!" Benkei held his head.

"Please just tell me this isn't happening!"

"This is it! Say good-bye! FIREBLAZE BURNING FIRE STRIKE!" I called out to him.

"GINGA!"

"No worries, this is exactly what I've been waiting for!"

"What?!" Pegasis sent out a pulse of energy.

"GO SPECIAL MOVE! PEGASIS STORM BRINGER!" Pegasis spun around the stadium until a giant vacuum formed, destroying Fireblaze's flames. "LET'S GO!" With one final attack as Burn Fireblaze fell down, the battle was over. A huge explosion was created, and Burn Fireblaze was trapped underneath a part of the stadium that fell, with it no longer spinning, and Pegasis still spinning. Everyone smiled when they saw the outcome. Ginga punched both fists into the air. "WE DID IT!" They gang all ran out to meet him. Kenta gave him a big hug. Benkei stood, looking all proud.

"I wasn't worried for a minute! Okay, maybe for a second."

"You always surprise us Ginga. Just like you. I never would've guessed that you were planning to use two Special Moves in a row."

"Well, I just figured that it would be the only way to win against Phoenix, but I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you guys. And of course," he put Kenta down and called Pegasis to his hand, "it's the victory of this Pegasis that my dad gave me." Tsubasa smiled from the stands as Kyoya and I walked over to Ginga.

"There's a limit to how strong you can become by yourself, huh? Phoenix, Hera, this is what you wanted to tell me, isn't it? And that's what you understood, isn't it Hakuchoo?" She nodded.

"Right Tsubasa." Ginga was talking with his friends when Phoenix interrupted them.

"Ginga!"

"Huh?" He turned to Phoenix.

"This is proof that you have beaten me. Take it." He pressed a button on his Pointer, transferring points to Ginga. Ginga took the points, and looked at his pointer, in complete shock.

"I, uh, awesome!" It read 95,000 points. Kenta was in shock.

"I've never seen so many points in my life."

"The points you lost to Phoenix, they're back on there!"

"Wait a second, so this means?" Kenta smiled.

"Battle Bladers yeah Ginga!" Hyoma put his hand on Ginga's shoulder.

"Now you can enter Battle Bladers and battle all of us?"

"Battle Bladers huh? Alright, yeah! Unbelievable, yeah!" I was pretty confused.

"Hold on, wait a minute! Since when was Ginga in danger of not going to Battle Bladers? I mean, I know he didn't have all the points that he needed last time we met, but that was almost two months ago, and he only needed just 2000 more! Can someone please fill me in on what I've missed?" Madoka smiled at me.

"I'll explain everything later." They all started chatting amongst each other. Kyoya smirked.

"Well then, you had me a little scared there."

"Ginga." The chatter stopped as Hera walked over to them. "You did a good job of winning, despite the obstacles. You've shown us your strength, as well as you Ai." I was shocked as I saw my mother's kind face in that mask. Ginga told me later that he swore that he saw the same thing with Phoenix.

"Phoenix, who are you?" I nodded.

"And who are you lady?" She turned to me.

"I am Hera. Keep on winning, along with your friends." They both jumped incredibly far and left as Tsubasa and Hakuchoo walked up to us.

"Hakuchoo."

"Tsubasa." Benkei looked mad.

"What do you want buddy?!" Madoka and Hikaru looked pretty mad at Hakuchoo.

"And what do you want Hakuchoo? So, are you both trying to get in Ginga and Ai's way again?"

"No, I've told you before, I'm not with the Dark Nebula!" Tsubasa pulled out his WBBA ID card. "On behalf of the WBBA and its Bladers, I was investigating the Dark Nebula."

"Huh?"

"So, you're one of the spies my father sent in?" He nodded.

"Yes, I am. He tried to pull me out, but I wasn't going to before my work was complete." I gave Hakuchoo a hopeful look.

"Does that mean…" She looked down at the ground.

"No, I actually believed in their cause for the longest time. It wasn't until I caught Tsubasa stealing files that I got a wake up call, especially when I saw what Doji did to me and my family. He's a monster who needs to be stopped."

"While I was getting that information, I found the enemies that the dark Nebula was working on, which are Ai and Ginga, and their friends. So, I decided to test you."

"So that's what that battle was about." Kenta looked a bit confused.

"You were testing us?"

"I really regret what I did to you all, and for that, I am sorry, however, after watching the battle with Phoenix, I get it now. Ginga and Ai have become stronger because they have you all for friends. If you have those bonds, you may even be able to defeat Ryuuga together. I'm sorry to sound selfish Ginga and Ai, but from now on, I would like to fight along side with you all as a rival and as a friend in order to put a stop to the Dark Nebula." Ginga and I smiled.

"Tsubasa." Ginga and I walked up to him with hands extended. "Yes, of course you can. We all share the same goals." He shook Ginga's hand as I nodded.

"And that's to stop the Dark Nebula, no matter what cost to us, as long as we don't sacrifice others along the way." He shook my hand as well.

"Ginga, Ai."

"And defeating L-Drago. Let's compete at Battle Bladers to see who can defeat Ryuuga first." I turned to Hakuchoo.

"Aren't you going to get in on this?" She looked surprised.

"You, you'd forgive me, and accept my friendship again, after all I've done and put you through?" I smiled and hugged by best friend.

"I wouldn't rather have any other person by my side to fight with me."

"HEY!" I let go of Hakuchoo.

"Well, maybe other than Kyoya."

"MAYBE?!" We all laughed.

**Far Away**

Doji kicked in the door of a small house.

"Hm, this village is a mess as always." Yuu was laughing.

"Aw, look at your funny face!" He was petting Hokuto. Doji walked up behind him.

"I found nothing of importance in my search Yuu. What have you found in your search, may I ask?"

"Oh, there's nothing over here either. Oh, who's a good boy? By the way, why'd you bring me along?"

"Because, Hakuchoo has betrayed us and is no longer there to take care of you. I have to bring you along, otherwise you might accidentally destroy something again."

"Hey, the ice cream machine had it coming, it wouldn't give me ice cream!"

"Never the less, without Hakuchoo, you must come along." He looked pretty sad.

"If only Chocho hadn't betrayed the Dark Nebula."

"IS THIS REALLY TIME TO BE PLAYING WITH A MANGY MUTT?!" Hokuto ran away.

"Aw look, you scared him away, you big meanie mean!" He pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"I feel so bad. Now, whatever Phoenix and Hera's true identity is, the dice have already been thrown. Once Battle Bladers begins, all will become very clear." Yuu stood up.

"Cause Ryuuga is Number 1! He's the strongest Blader under the sun!" Yuu started laughing again.

"Stop singing and let's get out of this filthy town."

"Aw, come on! Wanna play a rhyming game with me? Come on!"

"No thanks. We didn't come here to play."

"Chocho always played games with me!"

"Well, she's not here, and I'm not her, now let's get going." Hokuto watched on from a hidden spot.

_"I didn't think they would sniff out this place so soon, but there's nothing left that would give him any useful information. The rest is up to Ginga and that Ai girl. I'm counting on you two!"_

* * *

><p>"Well folks, there are only a few short seconds left to get yourself into Battle Bladers. Let's start the count down. 3-!" The Blader DJ was in a random Bey stadium in a random town.<p>

"2-!"

"1-!"

"Time's up! Now, let's introduce those Bladers who have earned 50,000 points and have earned a spot in Battle Bladers." A bunch of Bladers showed up on the screens. "There are a total of 32 Bladers. Out of these, who will be the one to take home the title of the world's Number 1 Blader? BATTLE BLADERS BEGIN!"

**Song Of Hope: Speedy update, right? R&R**


	36. Go Battle Bladers!

**Song Of Hope: I sure hope I'm updating fast enough for you. I've decided to make up for my lack of Sora by adding him into Battle Bladers. R&R**

All the lights, short of several spotlights, went out in the stadium. The spotlights started moving around randomly as the Blader DJ started speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the WBBA tournament! Let the Battle Bladers begin!" The whole crowd started cheering. "And now we present the opening ceremony. For the spectators in the stand and all the millions of you watching at home, your attention please! May we introduce the 32 Bladers who have battled their way through the Challenge matches and have fought for the right to claim victory in the biggest competition in the country?" All of the Bladers rose up on a platform, including myself. There was Tetsuya (I'm positive he cheated his way here), Kumasukei, Reiki, Tobio, Ruutaro, Yuu, Teru, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Benkei, Kyoya, me, Kenta, Ginga, Koi, Kasai, some strange girl I didn't know with dark violet eyes and black hair, Chikyuu, Raimei, Mizo, Taiyoo, Umi, Sukai, Chika, Shashu, Sora, Hakuchoo, Surprisingly Rei, and Hiromasa. Ginga smiled to himself.

_"I finally made it here! I hope I can make you proud Dad."_

_ "Mom, I hope I can make you more proud of me than you've ever been!"_ Madoka smiled from the stands and called out.

"Come on guys! You can do it!"

"Now, time to hear who will be battling who in the first round. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our Master of Ceremonies!" A bunch of spotlights focused on Doji, who was on his own private balcony. Ginga was surprised.

"Doji's here?" I was mad.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, stay focused. It's not like you to get so riled up over one person."

"With this guy, I'll make an exception." He smiled out at us.

"Welcome everyone! I offer my sincerest appreciation for gathering here on this most historic day. I congratulate these Bladers for earning 50,000 or more Bey Points to make it here. Very impressive. No matter who battles who, one thing's for sure. It'll be an exciting competition!" Kyoya looked madder than usual.

"The guy is unbelievable!" I smiled.

"Now who's getting riled up?"

"Shut up Ai."

"Now, without further adieu, let us look at the pairings that, of course, have been randomly selected for the A Block, and then the B Block, each of which contain 16 Bladers. Here they are." It was Ginga vs. Yuu, Hyoma vs. some guy I didn't know, Benkei vs. Tobio, Kenta vs. Tetsuya (are they trying insult Kenta's skills as a Blader? I'm so gonna kill Doji), Tsubasa vs. Reiki, Teru vs. Ruutaro, Kyoya vs. Kumasukei, and Hikaru vs. Ryuuga for the A Block. For the B Block, it was me vs. Koi, Taiyoo vs. Kasai, Rei vs. Hiromasa, Shashu vs. Raimei, Sora vs. Mizo, Chikyuu vs. Hakuchoo, that strange girl vs. Umi, and Sukai vs. Chika. The crowd cheered. Ginga was pretty happy with his first opponent.

"Looks like my opponent in the first round is Yuu." Yuu smiled.

"Goodie, battling Ginga first thing is gonna be fun!" Benkei looked a bit worried.

"I'm with Captain Capri?" Kenta sighed.

"Don't tell me I've got the crabby guy!" Hikaru was a bit worried.

"I'm facing Ryuuga right away?" Kyoya figured it out.

"You've got to be kidding me. These opponents for the A Block aren't random. Almost all our opponents are with the Dark Nebula!" Hyoma nodded.

"This whole thing has got to be fixed somehow. Is there a plan to try and get rid of us all at once? It doesn't seem fair." Tsubasa nodded.

"This tournament is obviously being controlled by Doji, which is what I wanted."

"You're right, this is a chance to take down the Dark Nebula members all at once! In the end, we will defeat Ryuuga!" I looked down by my sister.

"I have to battle Nee-chan first off?" She looked down at me and nodded.

"I'm so gonna kick your butt!" Kasai looked down at Taiyoo.

"Great, I'm battling the mini swan."

"I AM NOT A MINI HAKUCHOO! SWANS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SUN!"

"Nee-sama, do we really have to battle each other first?" Hiro-kun picked up Rei.

"It'll be alright Rei. Just try your hardest, and battle your best." Shashu looked scared.

"I don't wanna battle someone like that first thing!" Raimei sighed.

"Great, I get a baby for my first opponent. How did she even get in?" Mizo looked down at Sora.

"I've heard about you. I hope that this will be a 'fun' battle." Sora nodded.

"I'm gonna give it my all!"

"Ready to do this Hakuchoo?" She nodded.

"I'm so gonna win this." Umi looked a bit worried.

"She couldn't be, could she?" Sukai looked at Chika.

"I'm gonna win this, and be the one to give Ai my strength through battle."

"No, it'll be me for sure."

"Now we'll move on to the order of battle. As it has been said before, there are two blocks in this tournament, so we will show the first block, the A Block, and then show the order of the B Block after the first round of the A Block is complete." The screen dimmed, and each pairing lit up randomly, until it stopped on Benkei vs. Tobio.

"And the first battle will be B-B-B-B-Benkei vs. Captain Capri!" Benkei quietly screamed (if that's possible). Kenta smiled at him.

"Kick some Bey Benkei!" Ginga nodded.

"Come on Benkei, get the first battle out of the way!" I nodded.

"Give it all you got. I'm sure it'll be enough!"

"You ba-ba-bet!" Doji threw his hands out in a wide gesture.

"And now, let Battle Bladers BEGIN!" The crowd started cheering. All those not battling left the stadium. Hakuchoo ran towards Yuu.

"YUU!" He looked at her.

"Chocho?"

"Yuu, have you been brushing your teeth? Are you getting plenty of sleep? You're not having too many sweets and too much junk food, are you? Have you been bathing regularly? Are you wearing clean underwear?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes, and yes! Quit bugging me about it Chocho!"

"Yuu, I've been worried sick about you! I have a right to be," she made air quotes with her fingers, ""bugging" you."

"You're not Dark Nebula anymore! You betrayed us!"

"I didn't betray the Dark Nebula, the Dark Nebula betrayed me. They'll do the same to you too Yuu. Once they do, I'll be waiting for you. I'm not giving up on you, not now, not ever! I'll always be there for you, at least know that much. When the Dark Nebula betrays you, I'll still welcome you with open arms, and I promise I won't turn my back on you like they will. I hope you'll remember that, and remember just how much I care for you." She walked away.

"The Dark Nebula will never betray me! Ryuuga is too cool to do that!"

* * *

><p>I walked over to Hiro-kun and Rei.<p>

"Hiro-kun! Rei!" They both turned to me. Rei smiled.

"AI!" She ran over and gave me a hug, so I picked her up. Hiro-kun walked over calmly.

"Hey Ai."

"Hey Hiro-kun. I never knew that you started Blading again, or that you were qualified for Battle Bladers." He sheepishly smiled.

"It turns out you were right. I was able to start Blading again after I forgave that no good a-"

"HIROMASA!"

"Jerk of a boyfriend of yours. I still don't like him, but at least he's not down right evil anymore."

"Can I see your Bey?" Rei smiled at me.

"Nee-sama has the best Bey! We match and it is cool! It's cool, cool, cool!" She spoke in a singsong voice. Hiro-kun nodded.

"It's true." He opened up his Bey holder and took out a Bey. "See, it's Flame Demios 145S." It was a pretty sweet looking Bey. It was mostly yellow, with a blank metal Face Bolt and an energy ring that had several spikes on it. The Spin track was yellow, and the Performance Tip was yellow too. "It's modeled after the second moon of Mars, Deimos." Rei smiled.

"We're called the Mars Moon Siblings! Mars Moon, Mars Moon, Mars Moon!"

"Did you make that little song all by yourself?"

"Yes, I did, I did, I did!" I smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the stands so we can watch."

"Actually, I was planning on sitting at a different part of the stadium."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I know that you'd be sitting next to Kyoya, and I can't stand him. He may not be down right evil, but he's still not a nice guy, and I honestly can't see why you like him so much. I'm not gonna ask you to pick between me or Kyoya. I'll just make that decision for you so you won't have so much to worry about. Rei?" She jumped out of my arms.

"Bye Nee-chan! And tell Arty that I say hi!" They ran off.

"Arty? Does she mean Artemis? He's still back at the hotel, because he wasn't feeling well. Oh well then." I went to go find Kyoya in the stands, since he went ahead to go find us seats.

* * *

><p>"In the very first match up of the day, we have big, bad Benkei and his battling Dark Bull, oh yeah!"<p>

"Let's do this thing! I'm starting things off right! It's me against the Captain, huh? Well, the Captain's going down with his ship! BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!"

"His opponent is the straight shooter Captain Capri!"

"Watch me take the bull by its horns!" We were pretty excited for the match. Ginga threw his arm up in the air.

"Come on Benkei!" Madoka cupped her mouth.

"I know you can do it!" I nodded.

"Just think about what you're fighting for, and believe in your Bladers Spirit, and you'll win for sure!" Doji started laughing from his balcony.

"So then, it finally beings, the tournament set up for Ryuuga and L-Drago. Victory can be so satisfying, especially when there are so many excellent Bladers. I never thought so many would make it this far."

"Here we go Bladers! Alright, ready?"

"Mission rela and adjust angle 20!"

"Okay Bull, time to charge!"

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Capricorn's frenetic movement made it almost impossible for Benkei to tell where it was coming from.

"Bull what?"

"With its Quake Performance Tip, Capricorn can jump around randomly! Dark Bull is at its mercy, it just can't keep up!"

"Okay, this is gonna be fun! Time to get rid of the Bull in one Special Move! CAPRICORN SPIN SCREWDRIVER!" Capricorn jumped up in the air.

"Thanks for doing me a favor!"

"HUH?! WHAT'D YA MEAN?!"

"When Capricorn uses its Special Move, that's the only time you can make out where it's going." Capricorn was falling down in a spiraling red tornado. "Alright, hit him hard Bull! DARK BULL SPECIAL MOVE RED HORN UPPERCUT!" Just as Capricorn landed, it hit Benkei's Special Move. "Keep it up!" Bull flung Capricorn right out of the stadium.

"And the first match goes to BA-BA-BA-BA-BENKEI!"

"BA-BA-BA-BULL!" We were all cheering. Tobio's lollipop fell right out of his mouth, next to his Bey. He fell down to his knees.

"No, this can't be! This just can't be! This can't be happening!" Doji looked on with an expression of boredom.

"Oh, losing stinks, not that I would know anything about that."

"Well, things are just cranking up folks! Time for the second battle to begin! The opponents are your favorite dude with the kick Kenta versus the King of the Crabs Tetsuya!" Everybody cheered at Kenta's name, but booed at Tetsuya's.

"Ah, what, no fans?" Madoka looked a bit worried.

"What's Tetsuya doing here? There's no way he earned those 50,000 points fair and square." I nodded.

"But there's no way to prove that he cheated his way here, unless the Bladers he stole the points from are willing to come forward and say something, but they're either too scared or too embarrassed." Ginga nodded and then cupped his mouth.

"Watch your back Kenta!" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira all shouted words of encouragement to Kenta as well. He nodded, showing that he acknowledged us.

"I'm gonna keep up what Benkei started. I will definitely win this battle!"

"Crabby he-he-he-he-he-he! Captain Capri had a weak shell, okay crab? It looks like the only one who can carry the Dark Nebula into the future is your truly. Me, Tetsuya crab!" He put his crab, I mean his Bey that is a crab, into the Launcher.

"Okay, let's get going. Ready?! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

"In preparation for this day, I have undergone extremely treacherous training crab!" He spoke that sentence like Arnold Schwarzeneggar. "Waterfall training, grizzly training, alligator training, and I created Tetsuya's number 1 top notch best tactic ever! And now, all of my training and hard work will allow me to unleash that tactic on you!" His Bey landed beside him. Kenta started cheering for himself.

"I did it!"

"Sagittario's Flame Claw takes it!" We were all still cheering for him while Tetsuya rambled on, not knowing that he had already lost.

"Yes it's my time crab, the first scuttle on my way to the top of the world! Not really a Dark Move, but rather a Dark Trick, a shadowy tactic by the name of, are you ready for it?" He finally saw his Bey on the ground and started screaming. "Crabba what? What happened to my poor Dark Gasher?" I sweat dropped.

"Really Tetsuya? I know that he's thick, but really?"

"Now Tetsuya, the battle is over! Please step down so that the next epic battle can begin!" He was still in shellshock.

"What just happen crab? I was so excited to talk about myself that I lost before I could even use my Dark Trick! MR. Doji will be very, very, very sad about this crab!" Doji looked like a mixture of frustrated, embarrassed, and annoyed.

"As if I was counting on him anyway." Yuu was shouting from where he was sitting in at stands at Kenta.

"Good job Kenchi! Congratulations!" Kenta ran right past him without giving him a second thought.

"GINGA!"

"Huh?" Ginga smiled.

"You did it Kenta!" I nodded.

"You were amazing out there. I feel like you should've gotten a better opponent than the crab guy though. I'm still about ready to freaking kill him every time I see him, but that humiliating defeat is good enough for me."

"Thanks!" Benkei leaned over, almost falling out, but Kyoya, with one hand, pulled him back in.

"Thanks Kyoya buddy! Anyways, you'll be battling me in the second round, but I will not lose! I can't because it's my biggest dream to battle Kyoya in the final round, you know?" I sweat dropped.

"Benkei, do you mean in the whole tournament, or within the A Block?"

"The whole tournament of course!"

"Benkei, you can't. If anything, I'd be battling Kyoya in the finals, because the finals are the winners from A Block and the B Block. You can battle him in the semi finals, but not in the finals." Benkei was completely crushed by that, and had those little blue lines on his face.

"You mean I can't battle Kyoya in the finals?!" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm still gonna beat you Kenta!"

"Sorry Benkei, but I'm gonna do my best to win the next match, and then battle Ginga in the semi finals for sure! I'll win that too, and then battle you Ai!" I smiled.

"That's the spirit Kenta. Keep that up, and you'll definitely beat Burger Brain." Kyoya burst out laughing after hearing me call Ginga that.

"What'd you call me?!"

"Burger Brain. Sorry, I couldn't resist. I thought up of that nickname forever and a day ago." Madoka giggled.

"You got to admit Ginga, it's pretty fitting." Yuu looked pretty mad.

"I'd like to know the reason why you like Ginga and Ai so much anyways Kenchi. Ryuuga is like, a hundred times strong and cooled for sure!"

"Next, in the third battle, we have Teru versus Ruutaro in a battle that features awesome defense and wicked offense!" We had been so busy talking that we never noticed that the battle had already started. Ruutaro made a pentagram with his fan again, and I got a headache.

"Ah! My head hurts so much!" Kyoya took me in his arms.

"Don't worry, it'll go away as soon as the battle's over." Ruutaro created his special space. Teru looked worried.

"What?" Pisces flung Virgo out of the stadium. "AH! Virgo!"

"The third battle goes to Ruutaro!" My head stopped hurting.

"Kyoya, I'm fine now."

"So?"

"You can let go now."

"I don't think so." Ruutaro smiled.

"Victory is all mine!" He rang some random bells that he had. "The first test is done!"

"Oh no, Virgo and I are still not shining brightly. Not nearly brightly enough, it's true." On the big screen, it showed Ruutaro with the Dark Nebula symbol behind it. Ginga noticed it.

"Hey, look there!" The symbol honestly sent shivers down my spine, but it confirmed my thoughts that fortunetellers are evil.

"The Dark Nebula Organization's mark! See, I told you! Fortunetellers are evil!" Ginga shook his head.

"I just can't believe it though." Ginga and Yuu's pictures appeared on the screen.

"Now, the fourth battle of the A Block that you've all been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen, you guessed it, here comes Yuu versus Ginga!" Kenta looked up at his hero.

"Do your best Ginga!" I nodded.

"Don't go easy on him. He may be a kid, but he's strong. Be careful."

"Well, that's my plan." I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll take your word for it."

"Hey, I'll win, no matter how I battle!" Benkei nodded.

"Ginga didn't come all this way to lose, right Ginga?"

"No way Benkei!" He laughed as Yuu glared at him.

**Time Skip**

"The first to arrive for this battle is Yuu! Yu was the winner of the Survival Battle, tying only with Hakuchoo Hane and Ai Minasan. It was his, and Hakuchoo's, idea to have the Battle Bladers tournament. As its co creator, he can't allow himself to lose in the first round, now can he?"

"I won't lose, okay?"

"Using the flying horse Pegasis, his opponent is Ginga!" Ginga started turning back and forth with his arm raised, acknowledging the many cheers of the crowd. "Ginga has never won against Yuu, so I ask, what kind of battle plan will he show us today on this very important stage!"

"My battle here is just beginning, okay?" Hyoma folded his arms over his chest in the stands with us.

"His first battle is with the Dark Nebula's number two. That's a strong opponent." I nodded, also folding my arms.

"But you've got to remember Hyoma, we've all gotten much stronger. And Ginga managed to beat me last time we all battled, with Madoka's help granted, but still, beating me isn't easy. I'm not saying this to gloat, but there's a reason why the Dark Nebula wants me out of the way. And I've tied with Yuu. If Ginga can beat me, then he can almost certainly beat Yuu, unless he hasn't grown as strong as I would think, but he gained 47,000 Bey Points in two months, and honestly, I could never do that. I'm sure he'll be just fine. Ginga's got plenty of Bladers Spirit, and he has the determination to face off against Ryuuga in the end, just like me." Kenta nodded.

"You can do it Ginga!" Osamu, Takashi, and Akira cheered very loudly behind me while Kyoya just had that usual frown on his face. Doji was laughing from his balcony.

"Do your best now Yuu, though of course, no matter who makes it to the end, the result will be the same." He laughed some more.

* * *

><p>Ryuuga launched L-Drago into a concrete wall, leaving a good-sized crater in it. He turned to the TV screen in his training room to look at Ginga and Yuu's battle.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginga had a very serious look on his face.<p>

_"In order to battle Ryuuga, I have to win! I will do it!"_ Yuu got his Launcher and Bey out.

"Wow, this is getting exciting, and we haven't even started the battle yet! Right Libra?" He put Libra in its Launcher.

"And now, the fourth battle of the A Block begins! Ready? 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys.

"Pegasis and Libra race through the stadium, so which one will make the first move?"

"I will! I'm gonna go first!" Libra clashed with Pegasis, sending Pegasis to the edge of the stadium.

"Here I go too!" Pegasis swung back down to attack Libra.

"Oh boy! Your power's strong as ever Ginga, but you don't think it's enough to actually push me back, do you?" Libra easily escaped Pegasis's attack. "GO LIBRA!" Libra hit Pegasis right out of the stadium. "Huh? It's over already?"

"It's not over yet!"

"Huh?"

"PEGASIS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" Pegasis started shooting down like a pegasus flying down from the heavens.

"Oh, of course! That's what you're doing, but have you forgotten that that move doesn't work on me? That's just sad. LIBRA SONIC SHIELD!" Sonic pulses started coming from Libra as Pegasis fell down, which knocked away Pegasis.

"Oh yeah, well how about this? PEGASIS TORNADO WING!" Pegasis started circling around the stadium with incredible speed while glowing with a blue flame like aura. It looked like it was starting to create a tornado.

"Whoa man! Another big move is unleashed but what can it do against Libra's amazing balance?" Yuu started laughing.

"It's no use! With that level of attack, Libra's Eternal Sharp Performance Tip won't even budge an inch!"

"Libra's awfully good!"

"Now it's my turn! LIBRA!" Libra sent out a sonic wave that dispersed Pegasis's tornado. Madoka was shocked.

"Libra's shock wave got rid of Ginga's tornado in a split second?" I nodded.

"Sounds can do almost anything. Supersonic or ultrasonic vibrations can shake things apart, push things away, and sounds within the hearing range can affect things in that way too, and how people act. Sound is much more powerful than people realize, and probably one of the most underestimated things in the world." I took out heart Venosus. "That's why I choose to use sonic vibrations for my Bey. Luckily, Libra, just like Venosus, or Swan, or any other Bey that uses sonic vibrations, has only a limited frequency range that it can use. Ginga just needs to figure out how to do that." Kenta shouted out at him.

"You can do it Ginga!"

"That's nothing! Watch this! LIBRA SONIC WAVE!" Libra sent out a concentrated bullet of sound at Pegasis, who quickly dodged it.

"No way!" Benkei started leaning over the stands.

"Yikes, that's bad!" Madoka was utterly shocked.

"C-could it be?!" She pulled out her laptop. "Libra fired the shock-wave created by it super sonic vibrations out like a bullet. There's something in the Energy Ring that lets the vibrations out on all sides, but when lowers, makes the sound bounce around and come out at one single point." Yuu was laughing.

"Libra's sonic wave can be used like this too! Have a looksie everyone!" Libra kept sending out its sound bullets. "There! There! There! There!" Pegasis had to keep dodging. Hyoma looked very concerned for his childhood friend.

"He can target his opponent with a super sonic wave." Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Even Pegasis can't withstand a full blow from something like that." I nodded.

"The frequencies Libra gives out break apart rock and stop rotation. Either one of those would spell out instant loss. I'd prefer to think that it's the latter, and not the former that Libra does." Kenta, even more worried than before, called out to Ginga.

"RUN FOR IT GINGA!" Ginga looked frustrated since all Pegasis could do was keep dodging at this point. Yuu was laughing again.

"Go ahead and run, but you can't keep it up forever you know!" Pegasis kept dodging several of Libra's sonic bullets. "Now! Finish it!" One of the sonic bullets made its way towards Pegasis, but instead of it attack, Pegasis used it to propel itself up into the sky.

"GO! GO!" Pegasis landed, attacking Libra as soon as it hit the ground.

"No! How can you counter attack from that position?"

"I vowed to defeat Ryuuga."

"Huh?"

"Until I've done that, no matter what happens, I will never give up!"

"Did you say Ryuuga? You've got some nerve talking like that! That's never gonna happen! No way! You're dreaming!" With one attack, Libra pushed Pegasis away. "First you gotta defeat me, okay?! LIBRA SONIC BUSTER!" Libra started turning the stadium into sand, which also somehow created a giant tornado filled with sand. None of us could even see anything. Across the stadium, Rei was actually being blown away with the wind.

"NEE-SAMA!"

"REI!" Hiro-kun tried to grab her, and he could open his eyes because of his glasses, but he wasn't able to grab Rei, who started flying around the stadium.

"HELP ME!" I instantly recognized that voice.

"REI!"

"NEE-CHAN!" I could barely open my eyes, but it was enough to be able to see that Rei was coming my way from my left. I reach out my left hand to grabbed her, and she instantly grabbed onto my hand. I grabbed her arm with my other hands and pulled her in, holding her close to me.

"Rei, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! That was really scary, but fun too!" Ginga was trying to keep Libra at Bey, but Yuu's Libra wasn't letting up, which made Yuu smile.

"This time I'll make you a victim of my super sonic blast!" Libra started sending out its sonic bullets, which just barely missed Pegasis. Kenta was trying to look while covering his eyes. Honestly, I was worried he'd blow away like Rei did, but Rei's smaller and a couple years younger. Even so, I held a firm hand on his shoulder just in case he did while he spoke.

"How is he aiming at Pegasis through that vicious sand storm?!" Madoka put on her goggles and looked at her laptop.

"I honestly don't know Kenta!"

"He can see it!" All of us were shocked at what Kyoya said. "He can see it alright, even in the swarming sand storm, he can see Pegasis's position." Yuu was laughing as Libra sent out its sonic bullets. Ginga still somehow managed to make sure that Pegasis dodged them.

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! This time I won't let you escape!" Three of the bullets headed Pegasis's way.

"Not good!" Benkei nodded at Kyoya's comment.

"He can't dodge that one!" Yuu laughed once more.

"Bye, bye Pegasis!" The bullet made connection with Pegasis, lighting the stadium up with a green light. Doji smiled.

"That was quite the battle!"

"Finally, Libra's super sonic blast hits its mark! Is it all over for Pegasis?" Kenta looked up and called out to him.

"GINGA!" Yuu was laughing harder than ever.

"That was totally fun! Ginga, you tried really, really, _really_ hard, but too bad. I win, you lose!" The dust cleared, and Pegasis was still spinning, which shocked everyone.

"Unbelievable! Pegasis is still spinning! It withstood a direct hit from that super sonic blast!" Kenta pumped his fist into the air.

"GINGA!"

"Too bad Yuu. Your super sonic blast doesn't affect my Pegasis!"

"Th-th-that can't be! Why not?"

"I see!" We all turned to Madoka. "It's a vacuum. If there's no air, then there's no vibrations. The moment that Libra's super sonic blast hit, Pegasis crated a vacuum wall that disrupted the super sonic vibration!" Yuu looked really mad at that.

"No! NO!"

"Now it's my turn!" Pegasis went in and clashed with Libra.

"And now here we have Pegasis's fierce counter attack! However, with its superb balance, Libra withstands Pegasis's strong attack! It just won't quit!"

"Come on! This is starting to be way less fun! Look, Libra doesn't just have balance and stamina." Libra struck Pegasis, sending it away. "Do you like that? An offense using the balance of the Eternal Sharp Performance Tip is equal to the power of an Attack Type Bey, so there! This is getting fun again!"

"I couldn't agree with you more. Let's go Yuu!"

"Yeah, the sooner we go, the sooner you lose!"

"This one is too close to call! It's a fierce and fiery clash! It's gonna be a fight to the finish to see who will come out on top!"

"Come on! Crush his spirit Libra!"

"Fight 'em Pegasis!" Benkei looked pretty excited.

"That's the way!" Kyoya nodded.

"Come on now, just keep it together." Madoka cupped her hands together.

"Ginga!" Kenta nodded.

"You gotta take this!" I smiled.

"You can win this Ginga!" Rei smiled.

"Ginga! Ginga! Ginga!" The crowd was divided in half, with one half cheering for Yuu, the other half cheering for Ginga. I looked around and saw my other friends cheering for Ginga as well.

"PEGASIS!"

"LIBRA!"

"Both Bladers are neck and neck! The crowd is going wild here! The asked for a big finish, and they're gonna get one!"

"Ginga, I'd love to battle you all day, but this has gotta end now!"

"Good point! Both of us have reached the limit of our stamina. Plus it's getting past your bedtime!" Hakuchoo stood up somewhere in the stands.

"His bedtime is at 8:30, not now!" Yuu tried to ignore the embarrassing comment from Hakuchoo.

"Now I'm gonna win this Ginga!"

"Sorry, Pegasis and I don't lose!"

"Here we go! LIBRA!" A green tornado of light shot up from Libra. "Ready? SPECIAL MOVE LIBRA! INFERNO BLAST!" Pegasis was being pulled into the beam of light.

"AH! PEGASIS! DON'T GIVE UP PEGASIS!"

"It's no use, you're gonna lose! Ha, Libra wins! It's time for Pegasis to sing the blues!"

"DO IT NOW PEGASIS!"

"Huh?" Pegasis was surrounded by a blue aura. It started spinning around the stadium like crazy. We were all pretty excited about it.

"SPECIAL MOVE! PEGASIS STORM BRINGER!" Libra's Inferno Blast disappeared, and Pegasis went in for a direct attack, which lit up the stadium with a blue light that ended up engulfing a good portion of the downtown area we were in. It disappeared, but Libra was nowhere to be seen for a little bit. After a few seconds, it fell down from the sky and landed right next to Yuu.

"L-l-Libra?" The stadium erupted in cheers.

"WE HAVE A WINNER AND IT! IS! GINGA!" He called Pegasis to his hand. Madoka was clapping.

"Alright! Yeah!" Kenta had a huge smile on his face.

"GINGA YOU DID IT!" Rei looked up at me.

"Nee-chan, why didn't Ginga just do that in the first place?" I smiled at her.

"Because, he need to show Yuu what a Bey battle was all about. Yu only thinks its fun if he wins, but I think that Ginga's showed him that it's fun either way, and that the most important thing isn't actually winning, it's the fighting spirit inside that wants to win. He need to give Yuu a good battle to show Yuu the meaning of having Bladers Spirit."

"Bladers Spirit?" Yuu fell to his knees, holding Libra.

"I actually lost, and lost to someone other than Ryuuga?" Ginga walked over to him. "Huh? Ginga?" Ginga had a huge smile on his face.

"You really are an amazing Blader."

"Huh?"

"You and your Libra. Let's battle again sometime. A match against you is a real adventure, that's for sure." Yuu was pretty silent, until a random person shouted from the stadium (seriously, who was this guy?).

"Way to go guys!"

"Congratulations Ginga!"

"Yuu was awesome too!" Kenta shouted out.

"You two guys rock!" Benkei nodded.

"Talk about a great battle!" I nodded.

"That was one of the best battles I've ever seen!" Ginga held his hand out to Yuu.

"Alright, let's do it soon!" Yuu took his hand.

"Sounds good Ginga." He smiled. _"I get it. That's why Kenchi likes this guy. Gingi is really strong and cool. I don't know why he likes Ai so much, but I guess I'll just have to battle her next!"_ Doji looked down at the scene.

"So this is the end for Yuu after all. He was never included in the plans for the future of the Dark Nebula anyway." Doji turned his head to look behind him "Well, well, it looks like it's finally your turn my friend. Let's show Ginga and his friends just how nasty we can be, shall we?" There was a really creepy guy with red hair that had yellow fringes and a snake eye pattern on both sides. He turned his head to look the other way. "And as for you, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while, but once you take the Planetary Blader's strength and converge it to Ryuuga, of your own accord of course, the Dark Nebula will be the strongest in the world." He was talking to the girl with the black hair and the dark violet eyes. She wore a simple black long sleeved turtleneck dress that ended at about mid thigh with black leggings and black ballet flats. Her eyes glowed with a black aura. Doji started laughing evilly.

* * *

><p>The Outer Bladers were all talking with each other outside the stadium.<p>

"Did you see that one girl with the black hair and the violet eyes?" Sukai nodded at Umi's question.

"Yeah, I did. She might be Saturn's daughter, but Chika said that all of us were awakened, and while that's very evident, we all have these," she lifted up her pendant, which was simply a cloud with the symbol for Uranus on it, "and that girl didn't have one. These can't come off in any way that I know of, so if she's really Saturn's daughter, then she would have one." Chika shook her head.

"It's definitely her. I can sense it. Sukai, you should be able to sense it better than anyone else."

"You're the eldest of us, so you would probably know how to work with this better. You've also always been aware of your powers."

"I know, but you should still be able to sense it. We all should. Raimei probably sense something too, but none of the others would, except for maybe Chikyuu. And there's no doubt. It's her. It's Saturn's daughter." Sukai looked pretty worried.

"Umi, I'm not comfortable with you battling with her then."

"I have to. In order to protect the world, not only for Beyblade, but for everyone and everything in general, I must battle."

"I'm afraid I agree with Sukai. It's far too dangerous to battle her."

"We're the Outer Bladers. It's our job to do the most dangerous jobs. If Saturn's daughter has awakened, then I must be there to stop her, or at least try." Sukai shook her head.

"But she's one of the ones who must give Ai her strength if Ginga should fail. It's the Planets, the Sun, the Moon, the Earth, and the Stars, and nothing excludes them. All must give Ai their energy to battle if Ginga should fail." Chika sighed.

"Her heart is filled with darkness, but not the darkness of L-Drago, and not even the darkness of Saturn himself. She's filled with the darkness of her own experiences. If she were to give that power to Ai, it would destroy her, and she would die." Umi shook her head.

"Not if I beat her in our battle. I'll show her what a true Bey battle means, and hopefully, I'll be able to change her heart. I have to try." Chika hung her head.

"But what if it's not enough?" They all thought of the dark girl with her dark, black aura surrounding her.

**Song Of Hope: Yay! Another chapter down! R&R**


	37. The Serpent's Terror

**Song Of Hope: This'll be coming a bit later. Just letting you know, this story will be over with as soon as Beyblade Metal Fusion is over, and I will continue it with another story. Also, I have a Deviant Art account now, and it has mostly Ninjago pictures, but it also has a picture of Heart Venosus up there, and three pictures of Ai, so take a peak. R&R**

"Welcome back folks, and here we are again with another round of Battle Bladers! We're now entering the second half of this tournament's first round of the A Block!" It was Kyoya versus Kumasukei Kumadae. "The fifth battle is Kumasukei Kumadae versus Kyoya Tategami!" I smiled out from the crowd.

"You can do it Kyoya! This battle should be way too easy!" He turned, smiled at me, then went back to his battle.

"Here I go! LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Leone formed a wall of wind around it that sent Rock Orso out of the stadium. Kyoya recalled Leone. "That was too easy."

"The sixth battle is Reiki versus Tsubasa!" Eagle flew up out of the stadium and into the sky.

"EAGLE! METAL WING SMASH! DON'T HESITATE!" It made a direct hit with Gemios, and landed next to Dan, who wasn't in the stadium, but instructing his brother from a distance. The crowd burst into cheers.

"Well, there you have it! Kyoya defeats Kumasukei, and in the other match, the talented Tsubasa defeats his opponent Reiki! They're off to the second round, so let's give it up for them!"

* * *

><p>We were all high-fiving Tsubasa. Ginga smiled.<p>

"Well done Tsubasa."

"Well, if I couldn't win these battles, I'd have no chance of beating Ryuuga" Madoka smiled.

"Everyone seems to be winning so easily." Benkei smiled.

"Yeah, of course we are! We're not gonna let those Dark Nebula Organization guys stop us now, are we?!" I shook my head.

"No we're not. Yuu was even defeated by Ginga." Kenta nodded.

"The only ones left are Ruutaro with his Thermal Pisces and Ryuuga himself!" Ginga thought about Ruutaro.

"Not Ruutaro. Why did he join the Dark Nebula?"

"Birds of a feather fly together Ginga. Fortunetellers are evil!"

"Not all fortunetellers are evil."

"Yes they are! You can't make me change my mind!" Hakuchoo rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get what it is with you and fortunetellers. I'll never understand."

"I know you won't, but I don't care. I still think fortunetellers are evil!"

"Well, I'm facing Ruutaro in the second round of the A Block, so leave him to me, okay?" Benkei nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, and that guy's nothing to worry about anyway. If we combine all our power, we'll be able to beat Ryuuga too, no problem! No problem at all! Isn't that right Kyoya?" He nodded.

"Yeah, sure." That girl from before, the one girl I had never gotten the name of, walked past us. She dumped into me. The feeling I got from just that one encounter sent shivers down my spine. She looked at me and glared with her dark purple eyes, and for a second they looked red, like Ryuuga's when he was battling. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Uh, um, sorry." She glared at me and walked off. The girl was obviously a few years younger than me, but I was absolutely terrified of her. Kyoya noticed that as the others were talking.

"You okay Ai?"

"There's something about her that I just don't like. Something cold and hard."

"I guess you're up first Hikaru," I brought my focus back to the conversation before me. Ginga smiled at Hikaru, "so good luck."

"Sorry, but you guys won't even get a turn, cause this girl," she got out her Bey, "and Storm Aquario will defeat Ryuuga!" Hyoma smiled.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to win the next battle as quickly as I can and clear the way for Hikaru to battle." Ginga got a wake up call to that.

"Aw man, now that you mention it, you still haven't had your first battle yet. I forgot about that!" Hyoma was completely surprised.

"Wh-wh-what'd ya mean you forgot Ginga?" He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. I smiled.

"It's just Ginga being a Burger Brain." He turned to me.

"Are you just gonna keep calling me that?" I nodded.

"I've decided it fits all too well to not use." I turned to Hyoma. "And don't worry about it Hyoma. I've seen your skills, and I've never even heard of this guy before. He's never been of the radar of the WBBA as a dangerous person, and he probably just got the points from a bunch of friends or something like that. I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about when it comes to you, right Hyoma?" He smiled.

"Yeah right. So if I win my first battle in the first round of the A Block, then my next opponent will be you Ginga. I'm really looking forward to it." Ginga nodded.

"Right! I'll be waiting for you!" We all started laughing, short of Kyoya. Hyoma sensed someone with malefic intentions staring at him. He immediately turned around. Ginga looked concerned for his childhood friend.

"Is something wrong Hyoma?" Hyoma kept looking, but saw nothing, so he shook his head.

"Nuh uh. No, it's nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Doji was pouring himself some wine (AN: I'm sorry, but its obvious that it's re-colored wine).<p>

"So, after Yuu, Kumasukei, and Reiki lost as well. Very disappointing. However, they were not part of the final plan anyway." He took a sip of his wine. "Ginga and his friends will soon discover the truth as well, and Ai and her friends, including her poor, sweet sister, will find that their own has turned on them. They should celebrate their wins while they can, because the happiness of their victories is just a temporary illusion. Soon, they will see the true power of the Dark Nebula Organization." He looked down at Hyoma and the other guy, who were getting ready for their battle. He started laughing like a maniac.

Yuu was at a vendor buying ice cream. Since he couldn't steal Tsubasa or Hakuchoo's wallet anymore, he stole Reiki's, and Reiki didn't even notice.

"Yuu, is that your money to spend?" He looked up and saw Hakuchoo.

"Chocho? What are you doing here?"

"A) I'm making sure you're not getting too much junk food with other people's money, and judging my the excessive amount of blue and the Gemini symbol on it, it's Reiki's wallet. B) I still care about you Yuu. I don't want you to get hurt. I was so hurt and felt so betrayed by Doji when I found out what he did to me, to my family. I don't want you to find out something so terrible without at least having some sort of prior knowledge so that you can prepare yourself." He huffed at her.

"I still don't believe you! Mimi and Tsubasa have made you no fun anymore!"

"Mimi?"

"Mimi, the owner of Heart Venosus." She nodded.

"So, you finally came up with a nickname for Ai?"

"Her last name is Minasan, so I turned it into Mimi. And she's ruined you! You're not the same Hakuchoo!" She was shocked.

"I think that's the first time you've ever actually called me by my real name before. Look Yuu," she bent down and put her hand on his shoulder, "you're just a little boy. You're impressionable. You were so impressed by Ryuuga's skills that you can't see what's right in front of you. I was so blinded by my gratitude, or what I thought was gratitude, to Doji that I didn't see what was right in front of me. I wasn't able to see him or Ryuuga for the monsters that they are. Many of the Dark Nebula Bladers are monsters, but you aren't. You're just a kid who made the wrong choice. Kids aren't exactly the best judges of character. I guess I wasn't either, but now, I know how the Dark Nebula is, and I want you out of it." He shook his head vigorously, wrenching his shoulder out of her grasp.

"NO! The Dark Nebula will never betray me! Ryuuga is too cool for that! He's too awesome! And I'm the second best Blader there! They'll never betray me!" He started running away.

"YUU!" Hakuchoo shed a tear. No one has the ability to hurt her more than Yuu right now. He doesn't even realize how he's tearing her heart in two. And that's what hurts the most.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in the stands. Ginga had quite the **** eating grin on his face.<p>

"Good luck Hyoma!" Benkei nodded.

"It's gonna be an easy win!"

"It's time to begin the next match-up in the first round of the A Block of Battle Bladers! Give it up for, with Rock Aries, Hyoma!" The crowd cheered for him. "And, his opponent, Reiji!" On the screens, the Dark Nebula symbol appeared.

"So, he's with the Dark Nebula too, huh?" Reiji started laughing with an evil green aura around him. Ginga shook his head.

"So he's another Blader from the Dark Nebula." He said it more as a statement than a question as Madoka nodded.

"Yes, but I've never heard any name like Reiji mentioned before now." I nodded.

"Neither have I. I thought that maybe it meant that Reiji is a weak Blader, but if he's Dark Nebula, then there could be something I don't see." Tsubasa looked pretty concerned, because he didn't know anything about this Reiji guy.

"Who in the world is this guy anyway, huh? He has no data in the Dark Nebula database. We know nothing about him."

"That's not true." He turned around.

"Hakuchoo."

"When I was in the Dark Nebula, Doji trusted me a lot more than I realized. He had me under his thumb, and I would've done anything he asked without hesitation, so he thought he could trust me. Apparently, he couldn't. Reiji is a very dangerous Blader. Doji did everything he could to keep Reiji off of anyone radar except for a small few people's within the Dark Nebula. I barely know anything about him, but if Reiji's here, then Doji must've planted him somehow without tipping off the WBBA."

"But why? Why would Doji do that?"

"Because, a known evil you can't beat can keep people scared, but an unknown evil is far more terrifying when revealed." The Blader DJ started talking before either of them could say anything else.

"It is unknown how Reiji earned 50,000 Bey Points because there is no record of him competing in any of the Challenge Matches. All we do know is that the Bey he uses is," Reiji slowly lifted up his arm to show everyone his Bey, "Poison Serpent! Who knows what kind of Battle tactics he will show us!" Hyoma put Rock Aries in its Launcher.

"It doesn't make any difference who my opponent is because I have friends, friends whom have gotten me here and are counting on me to win." Reiji very slowly put Poison Serpent into its Launcher.

"Time to rock and roll everyone! Get ready! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" Reiji didn't even say let it rip as he launched Poison Serpent. "Now then, let's just see first what kind of power you have, shall we?" Aries clashed with Serpent several times.

"And so it begins! The first to make a move is Hyoma! Aries is testing Serpent with some attacks, but Reiji isn't moving at all!" Reiji gave a dark smile.

"Looks like that Poison Serpent Bey has really strong defensive power, doesn't it?" Ginga turned to Madoka, who was busily typing on her laptop. She nodded at him.

"Uh huh. The fifteen blades on its Fusion Wheel are blocking the attacks. But…it doesn't seem to be simply a Defense Type." I looked at her.

"If they're blades, can they be used for attack?"

"I don't know. That's just the technical term for anything jutting out of the Fusion Wheel really, like those jutting out parts of Venosus's Fusion Wheel, even though they're made for the defense part of Venosus's all around Balance Type Bey, but they're still considered blades, even though they have relatively no attack use. I'll run it through anyway and, what? It says no data! That's it! I can't find anymore information about it at all!" Benkei got a bit mad at that.

"Then he should quit playing it safe and just hit him hard and get rid of him! Give it all you got Hyoma!" Kenta nodded and shouted out to Hyoma too.

"That's right! He's with the Dark Nebula Organization, so go ahead and crush him!" I shook my head.

"Kenta, are you really going that way? What about Yuu, Hakuchoo, Tsubasa? Were they evil? Did they deserve to be crushed?"

"Well, no, they weren't and didn't."

"So don't go and started shouting stuff like that! We don't know why he's with the Dark Nebula yet. If he's in it for the same reasons that others are in it, then yes, you can say that, but until we do, don't." Kyoya rolled his eyes at me as everyone else turned their attention back to the battle.

"You are way too optimistic." I smiled at him.

"I try." I then started frowning. "But, Poison Serpent doesn't seem to have very much actual strength at all. Why would Doji go to such lengths to put such a weak Blader into this tournament? It just doesn't make any sense." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

"How can you tell its strength?" I just shrugged.

"When one Bey attacks another, the Bey being attacked uses it's own strength to repel the opponent Bey, but Aries is barely moving away at all. It was like that a lot whenever I battled anyone with my first Bey, Rock Wolf, because we didn't connect well, but this seems to be just pure lack of strength. Hyoma can probably beat that Reiji guy with ease, but there's still just something that I don't like about this. The way that Reiji is acting, it's not good. And his smile is really creeping me out. He's so weak, but he acts like he wants to be weak." Hyoma kept on observing Serpent's power.

"I know this much, it's defensive power is high, but I don't feel any real strength in this Bey. If that's all it's got, then Aries will easily be able to push it out!" Aries went in for another attack.

"Aries continues to attack but Serpent is on defense!" Aries repeatedly attacked Serpent. "Is Serpent gonna keep this up and make this a battle of pure stamina?" Reiji was swaying back and forth in a really creepy way. Then, he started laughing. Suddenly, Serpent went into an attack on Aries. "Hold the phone! Reiji finally strikes back! Poison Serpent delivers a series of attacks with its fifteen blades!"

"Don't worry." Madoka started looking at the battle through pure data. "It seems that Serpent's attacks don't have very much power at all." Benkei smiled.

"Alright!" I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I guess there isn't anything to worry about. If his attacks aren't that powerful, then he can't be that much of a problem." Ginga still looked concerned.

"Dodge it Hyoma!" We all looked at him.

"Huh?"

"ARIES! WIND STORM ASSUALT!" Aries used its Eternal Defense Spin Track to push Serpent away. Ginga looked pretty happy about that.

"Oh yeah! He can read the opponents movements like the back of his hand." Benkei stood up and shouted.

"YEAH HYOMA! TIME FOR A COUNTER ATTACK!" Aries turned around and started attacking Serpent again.

"As far as we can tell, with its Eternal Defense Spin Track, Aries has evaded Serpent's attacks, and now it has begun attacking fiercely again! Have Serpent's series of attacks produced no damage to Aries at all?" The smile Reiji had on his face was still extremely creepy, and it reminded me of a cobra about to strike, which is just what Serpent did. It attacked Aries, and this time, Aries was pushed back much harder.

"What? What's going on?" Ginga looked solemn, I looked confused, and Doji looked pretty happy about whatever was happening. He then started laughing. Serpent attacked harder, seemingly with more strength. "Those attacks aren't very strong, and Aries isn't taking much damage either, but still, something, something isn't right here." Everyone in the crowd started complaining about how boring the battle was. Veins started popping up on my forehead.

"They're not down there, so they should really just shut their mouths." Benkei started joining in with the crowd.

"AH! That's enough Hyoma! Now it's time to send this guy flying out of here!" That made me snap. I stood up and shouted as loud as I could.

"OKAY, NONE OF YOU ARE DOWN THERE AND NONE OF YOU KNOW FULLY WHAT'S GOING ON! WHEN YOU DO, THEN YOU CAN COMPLAIN, BUT UNTIL THEN, KEEP YOUR **** MOUTHS SHUT AND JUST WATCH THE BATTLE! IF YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING TO SEE AND CALCULATED BATTLING, THEN YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! NOT ALL BLADERS GOT HERE WITH JUST BRUTE FORCE, YA GOT THAT?!" I sat back down, grumbling. They all looked pretty shocked with me.

"Ai, I've never seen you act that way before!"

"Well, when someone is making fun of your friends battle Madoka, you tend to get pretty angry, especially," I glared at Benkei, who looked a bit scared, "when another person who is your friend and friends with the guy battling, and he joins in with the crowd, it gets very infuriating. And besides, _Benkei_ Hyoma battles cautiously. And right now, I think it's for the best."

"He might surprise us."

"Huh?" We all turned to Ginga.

"Hyoma seems strange somehow. To me, it looks like he isn't sure how to defeat this opponent." I nodded.

"But that should be all the more reason for him to keep to his battle style." Kyoya nodded.

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this." I looked, and it was almost as if a giant green snake was coiling around the stadium, circling around Hyoma, who looked uncomfortable.

_"I can't shake this uneasy feeling. I can't think straight, but hwy? It's just another battle."_ Then, it was like snake had him, from his arms, from his legs, from his neck, and Hyoma was actually terrified. "This, this guy! Who is he?!" He was now paralyzed in fear. Ginga shouted out to his childhood friend.

"Keep it together Hyoma! Don't let him get inside your head!" He felt as if a giant snake was about to attack him, but, like some sort of a shield, the thought seemed to dissipate into nothing.

_"Keep it together. Calm down. Obviously, Poison Serpent can't be defeated with normal attacks. It's still just a Bey, with high defensive power."_ He pulled Aries away from Serpent. "Now I'll finish this with one big move. ARIES HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!" Aries started charging at Serpent with all of its strength.

"Batten the hatches, the battle's on the pick up!" Aries struck with Serpent, releasing a large amount of energy. "Whoa! Serpent has completely stopped Aries's Special Move!" Serpent sent Aries flying up in the air. "Aries is the one that's sent flying!" We were all shocked.

"Hyoma!"

"ARIES!" Aries landed again, just barely within the stadium. We all sighed in relief.

"That was pretty close." We all nodded with Benkei's comment.

"Aries manages to hang on, but Serpent moves in to attack without delay!"

"Move on Aries, now! WIND STORM ASSAULT!" It used its Spin Track to push Serpent away, but the serpent went right ahead and started circling around Aries while still touching it. "Aries NO!"

"Aries can't dodge it! What is going on here? Serpent's series of attacks that had no affect before are now giving Aries some serious damage!" Hyoma was in complete shock.

"But, but how!"

"He should've never battled." I looked at the glowing woman now hovering in front of the stands, but not touching the ground.

"Venus." I said it softly to myself, but Kyoya could hear me.

"Is she here?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand to see her too. _"Venus, what are you doing here?"_

"I'm here to clarify a few things for you. Aries is being poisoned." Both of our eyes widened.

_"Poisoned?"_ She nodded.

"Serpent is a snake, and a very dangerous one, not because of its attack strength, but because of its poison."

_"But, Venus, that doesn't make any sense! They're Beys, and Beys don't get affected by things like poison!"_

"That's how it is. The Beys act how the spirits inside are affected."

_"But why are you telling me, us, this?"_

"He has been blessed by a darker one, and his blessing will be your curse, not affecting you, but poisoning you at the same time." She disappeared before elaborating.

"She really needs to quit beating around the bush so much!" Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"So, it's poison." This time, everybody heard and looked at us, so Kyoya explained. "Every time that Serpent struck, it injected some poison to slowly weaken Aries." Kenta was in complete shock.

"Poison?" Hyoma, down below, figured it out.

"I see now! So it looks like I've been playing into your hands this whole time, haven't I? Each attack you made was weak, so I didn't pay attention to them, and because of my carelessness, I completely missed that all of those small hits that Aries kept taking caused a lot of damage, which has now weakened Aries rotation! Each time you attacked your Bey managed to drive something, some kind of poison, deep into Aries, and it's all part of your plan to defeat me! Isn't that the case?"

"You're wrong. It's not so I can defeat you. It's so I can destroy your entire being!" He laughed evilly with his hand held up, partially in front of his face. Serpent kept doing that circular attack.

"ARIES NO!"

"Serpent delivers another series of harsh attacks! Aries is at its mercy! Is it possible that Reiji has been hiding all this amazing power until now?"

"ARIES WIND STORM!"

"It's useless." Serpent kept striking Aries, destroying it.

"Aries, but, but, Wind Storm!" It was so sad. Hyoma didn't even sound like himself. Even his voice was different because of this guy. Ginga called out to his friend.

"Hyoma!" Benkei was mad, but slightly confused.

"Are you telling me that Serpent's attack it the same one that he's been using since the very beginning?" Madoka found something on her laptop.

"Oh no! Check it out! This time Serpent is using its real strength!" Ginga looked confused.

"What's that?"

"Each hit from those attacks from those series of attacks was nothing compared to the power of the attack now!" Kenta was confused.

"Huh? What?" Benkei looked equally confused.

"What does that mean?"

"That snake," they all turned top Kyoya, "he was completely hiding it in order to make Hyoma let his guard down. That is definitely not a nice guy."

"COUNTER ATTACK ARIES! DON'T LOSE TO A GUY LIKE THIS!" Hyoma could do nothing because of the way Serpent was attacking. "ARIES!" Reiji laughed again.

"This can't be the end if this. Entertain me more, pretty please? At this point, there's not fun in breaking you." Hyoma saw Serpent break pieces off of Aries.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T FIGHT TO WIN! YOU FIGHT TO BREAK PEOPLE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! STOP IT! CAN THIS GUY EVEN BE DEFEATED! ENOUGH!" Reiji started laughing.

"You've started to fall apart nicely. More, struggle more!" He showed us his evil, yellow eyes. "More, more! Become more frightened, and then give up!" Serpent was tearing Aries apart. 'You should stop trying and become nothing, just like that worthless Bey."

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! I WON'T ALLOW A BLADER LIKE YOU TO WIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? BEYBLADE ISN'T SOMETHING YOU DO IN ORDER TO BREAK YOUR OPPONENT! BEYBLADE IS, BEYBLADE IS-" Hyoma couldn't finish it.

"What is Beyblade you ask, huh?" He laughed. "Do tell me then Hyoma. You're scared. You're just so scared that you don't know what to do next, do you?" For Hyoma, is was like Reiji was on every side of him. "Too bad, because you can't run from me anymore, that's a fact. I'll defeat you so completely that you'll never be able to pick up a Bey again."

"I WON'T LET YOU! I'LL BET MY BLADERS SPIRIT ON IT! EVEN IF I LOSE, I WILL BE ABLE TO BATTLE ONCE AGAIN! BUT EVEN SO, I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Hyoma." Kenta couldn't believe how he was acting. I actually shed a tear from seeing this.

"It's like watching a person lose themselves completely. This is just cruel and sick!" I remembered the words of my mother.

_"Beyblade has been misused throughout the ages as a pawn in a game of destruction, but that's not the case. It's a pawn in the game of peace. Use your new Bey that you and Hiromasa have made to bring about that peace, and to make friends everywhere. Never use Beyblade for revenge, only to seek peace and friendship."_ I knew I broke my promise to her that I'd never use Beyblade for revenge, but still.

"Beyblade is a pawn in the game of peace, not in the game of destruction!" Hyoma was screaming as Reiji laughed. Serpent threw Aries up in the air.

"Oh my, Aries has been flown into the air! This one doesn't look good for Hyoma. Will this finally end this epic battle?"

"No it won't. Not quite yet." He started laughing as Aries fell down. But, before Aries could ever reach the ground, Serpent attacked it repeatedly.

"What is this? Aries is helpless, but Serpent continues to attack mercilessly!"

"AH! ARIES!" Reiji had his hair on his face, more so on his forehead, as he laughed. Serpent kept attacking, making sure that Aries could never hit the ground. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE!" Kenta's eyes were wide.

"This is, this is horrible!" Benkei nodded.

"The battle has already been decided! Can't anyone stop him?!" Kyoya shook his head.

"No one can! In a Bey battle, until there is a Stadium Out or a Bey completely stops with a Sleep Out, there is no loser. Serpent is playing with Aries, not even allowing it to fall to the ground at all, so Aries hasn't stopped yet." I nodded, a tear falling down.

"Aries has probably stopped spinning. But because of the attacks, no one can see, and even if Aries is no longer spinning, no one can make that call, and Serpent can completely destroy Aries!" I closed my eyes and looked away. "I can't watch this anymore! I just can't! I can't watch such a strong Blader be broken like this!" Kyoya pulled me into his chest as I started crying for Hyoma. Tsubasa was still watching with Hakuchoo.

"If Hyoma was a weak Blader, he wouldn't have been able to hang on so long and it would've been over right away. It is because he's strong that he's being so thoroughly humiliated and toyed with." Hakuchoo shook her head.

"I should've realized how bad Reiji was. Even I didn't know that he was this strong, but then again, I've never seen Reiji battle more than once, and it was with some pretty weak new recruits. But now, if Doji can train someone to be this sadistic and cruel, how did I ever fall under Doji's snare?" Reiji was laughing as he utterly destroyed Aries. Hyoma was in tears.

"STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP IT NOW!"

"Dark Move!"

"What'd he say?!"

"SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!" Like a thousand snakes, Serpent attacked Aries and went up in the air with him as he attacked.

"STOP!" Like a bleating, helpless goat, Aries could do absolutely nothing. He fell apart into several pieces before hitting the ground and Hyoma full on cried. Reiji called back his Serpent.

"Well that was a fun battle."

"The winner is, the winner is Reiji!"

"That was the best thing for your Bey. Yes." He walked away as Hyoma fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" Kyoya nodded and let go of me. I looked over and saw Hyoma, on the ground, with his Bey in pieces.

"Aries, ARIES!" Ginga was already running towards him.

"Hyoma!" Hyoma pushed Ginga away. I ran down with the others to try and help him. "Hyoma!" Hyoma picked up the broken Aries, still mostly together, but with large chunks gone.

"ARIES!" Doji laughed as he saw Hyoma fall apart.

"This is wonderful stuff."

* * *

><p>Ginga closed a door, sighing in relief. Kenta looked up at Ginga.<p>

"Ginga, is Hyoma alright?"

"He'll be okay. He's just gotta rest or something." Madoka looked down.

"If anyone's Bey was treated like that, they couldn't help but be upset." Kenta nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're all mine Reiji, you got that?! I won't forgive you!" I put my hand around my pendant.

_"Venus."_ She appeared before me. I grabbed Kyoya hand, and at first he was a little confused until he saw Venus too.

"You called?"

_"Hyoma's Bey was almost completely destroyed. His spirit and love of Beyblade might be broken."_

"It is. I can sense it. His Bladers Spirit, along for his love of Beyblade, is broken."

_"Can you help him?"_ She nodded. _"Will you help him?"_

"At your request, I will." She disappeared. Suddenly, we heard cheering. Hikaru was walking up to the stadium.

"The first round of the A Block portion of this tournament is almost completed. Please welcome to the stadium, the one, the only, Hikaru!"

"Even if the opponent is Ryuuga, I will win." She clutched her Bey. "I must not lose this! I will not lose!"

"And Hikaru's opponent is, the fearsome Blader who blew through tournaments in a lightning, winning all he entered, the seemingly unstoppable Ryuuga!" Ryuuga walked into the stadium. As he walked up, Hikaru was suddenly filled with this feeling of terror.

"Why did I, why did I think I could win even for a moment against a guy like that?" She nervously went to get her Launcher. Ryuuga whipped out his, and Hikaru's courage returned to her. "I'm ready!"

"And 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched, and Ryuuga laughed as Aquario clashed with L-Drago.

"As a little reward for not running away at the sight of me, I'm gonna finish you with my Dark Move!" L-Drago pushed Aquario away so that it could start its Dark Move. "DARK MOVE!" Ryuuga formed those balls of energy in his hands, putting them together and then shooting it at L-Drago. "DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!" We were all running to the stadium so we could see the battle.

"This is bad! EVERYBODY RUN!" The Blader DJ sent everybody into a panic as everyone ran, short of us, the Planetary Bladers, some of the Dark Nebula members, Tsubasa, and Hakuchoo. Ginga was worried.

"Hikaru!" Benkei shouted with all of his power.

"GET OUT OF THERE HIKARU!" She screamed as L-Drago first attacked Aquario, then attacked her. It almost completely destroyed the stadium. Ginga pushed away a rock that was in the way.

"HIKARU!" We all started running towards hers. Ginga got down to the ground and shook her. "Are you alright? Hang on!" He looked up and growled at Ryuuga. No joke. Actual growledge. Ryuuga laughed as he recalled L-Drago.

"Oh, I am looking forward to my battle with you, my dear old friend Ginga, and then, I'll come after you next, and we can become reacquainted, my dear Ai!" He laughed sadistically as he walked away. I noticed some. There was energy leaving Hikaru, going into Ryuuga, but also to Mizo, Raimei, and somewhere else that I couldn't see.

_"What's is that? Venus!"_ She appeared. _"What is that?"_

"Hikaru's Bladers Spirit. She is the representative of Aquarius, who has planetary ties to Saturn, Mercury, and Jupiter, not in mythology, but in the stars."

_"So, wherever that energy is going, that's where Saturn is?"_ Se nodded.

"Yes, but don't concern yourself with it right now. Right now, you need to get your friend to a healer." She disappeared. I nodded, and looked at Ryuuga.

"I swear on my Bladers Spirit that if Ginga doesn't stop you, then I will! I will completely and utterly stop you, once and for all, Ryuuga! I take back what I said before, there is no good in you! There is only evil, and I will not tolerate it any longer!"

**Song Of Hope: Yep, now Ai's gone from thinking there's still something salvageable about him to think that he's pure evil. R&R**


	38. Sibling Rivalry

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I'm going to have this start with part of the same episode as the Dragon's Punishment, but I need to do the first round of the B Block before I can do that full episode. R&R**

"Filled with spills, chills and chunky, the first round of the A Block portion of this tournament is over. The eight Bladers moving onto the A Block's second round have been decided. Let's take a looksie poo for the match-ups for the second round A Block, shall we? And here they are!" It showed who was facing who. "Benkei versus Kenta, Ruutaro versus Tsubasa, Reiji versus Ginga, and Ryuuga, who moments ago mercilessly defeated Hikaru with unstoppable power and strength will be taking on Kyoya!" The crowd cheered. "Now, let's have a look at our battles for tomorrow for the B Block portion of Battle Bladers!" It showed the sixteen Bladers, including myself, who were in that. "First up tomorrow, the ultimate sibling rivalry since the Civil War, only told apart by their attitudes and hair, and both daughters of our good director of the WBBA, it's Ai Minasan versus Koi Minasan! After that, it's the fiery Taiyoo versus the equally as fiery Kasai! Next, we'll have the Mars Moon Siblings fight it out to see who gets to battle next, give it up for Rei and Hiromasa Takahashi! Then, it's the shy arrow of Sagittarius, Shashu, versus the Ruler of the Gods, let's hear it for Shashu and Raimei! Next, we have the self-proclaimed apprentice of Ginga versus the cool, calculated Blader, Sora versus Mizo! Next, we have the mysterious Blader who seemed to come out of nowhere versus the mind reader, it's Shini Hakai versus Umi! And then our last battle of the B Block tournament will be the fast, quick as the wind girl Sukai versus the mysterious, all knowing Blader Chika! Come back tomorrow to see all of these amazing battles!"

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in the break room, waiting for Madoka to come back. She came back in and we got up. Well, I had Kyoya's head on my lap, so I really couldn't get up, and he really didn't want to, and I know better that to try and make Kyoya do something he didn't want to do. Ginga got up and walked over to her.<p>

"Madoka, is Hikaru gonna be alright?" She nodded.

"The tournament organizers are looking after her, so she should be fine." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the people from the WBBA, right? Not the Dark Nebula?" She nodded.

"I made absolutely sure that the Dark Nebula would have no involvement in her care. A girl, I'm pretty sure she's your sister, helped me make sure of it."

"You met up with Koi?" She nodded.

"Yeah. She wanted to know if Hikaru was alright." I smiled.

"That's good then." Madoka nodded.

"But all we can do now is wait." Ginga nodded.

"Oh, I see." Kenta looked pretty bummed out.

"First Hyoma, and now this happens to Hikaru? I can't believe it!" Ginga pounded his fist into his hand.

"Believe it! The Dark Nebula bites!" Kenta nodded.

"And Ryuuga, it looks like he's gotten stronger than before." Benkei looked mad.

"But how can we fight against an opponent like that?"

"There's not just Ryuuga. There's another, the Poison Serpent Reiji." Benkei clenched his head.

"I can't stand that there's another guy like that in the Dark Nebula Organization!" Hakuchoo shook her head.

"There's two others. I'm not sure if they're in this tournament, but there's two others the we'll probably have to look out for."

"Huh?" We all turned to Hakuchoo. "In a way, I was one of the founding members of the Dark Nebula. I had been there almost since the beginning, so Doji trusted me. He told me, not long before Tsubasa showed up, about two other Bladers that we had. One was dark, mysterious, and filled with a hatred of some sort. The other was a shy, innocent looking young girl who was far more clever and darker than she looked. I never met them, and Doji never gave me their pictures, names, or even what their Beys were. All he told me was that they were both girls, younger than me, one about 12, the other, about 9 or 10." Ginga looked pretty upset about that.

"As if Ryuuga wasn't bad enough, now we have Reiji, and two other mysterious Bladers?" Tsubasa nodded.

"One thing's for sure, none of the are going to be defeated easily, especially since we don't know if two of them are in the tournament, or even who they are." We all looked a bit depressed, but Madoka snapped out of it.

"Hey, hey, hey you guys! Wait just a minute! What are you doing, getting all bummed out? Come on Benkei, cheer up dude! Say ba-ba-ba-bull!"

"I'm not even sure if that will help!"

"Then give us a pep talk Ai?"

"Pep talk? I suck at pep talks. Last time I gave Koi a pep talk, she ran out crying, and she wasn't even crying already. She was just a little depressed. Why would you think I could give a good pep talk?"

"I kinda thought that that'd be something that you'd be good at." Ginga smiled.

"Well, don't worry about us Madoka. We've known from the start that we'd be facing a total menace as an opponent, that's why we trained so hard." Kyoya got his head off of my lap and sat up.

"We're not giving up now." Kenta nodded.

"The best thing for us is to keep fighting with all we've got, right to the end!" Ginga nodded.

"Right on. We knew that this was no cakewalk and that we'd have to spin with all our might one day." Benkei nodded.

"Alright! Now you're talking! Whether it's Ryuuga, or anyone else, he or she'd better watch out for old Benkei!" He remembered Kyoya right behind him. "I mean, the next one to fight him, good old Kyoya, will show him whose boss!" Kyoya looked pretty passive about that.

"Yeah, sure. He's as good as fired." We all started laughing at that. Then, Ginga turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We need to even the score for Hyoma and Hikaru. I'm counting on you to win the next match." He simply nodded. A worker of the stadium came in.

"Excuse me, but the stadium is closing so we can make the repairs necessary for the next bout of the first round. You need to leave." We nodded and walked out.

**Later**

Kyoya and I were walking back to our hotel, which this time was pet friendly. We got to our hotel room (yes, Kyoya was getting paranoid and wouldn't let me sleep in a separate room, but we did have two beds), and Artemis jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled and scratched him underneath his chin.

"Hello Artemis. How are you? Felling better?" He nodded. "That's good." Kyoya wordlessly grabbed some stuff and went into the bathroom. I changed into my pink pajamas, which were a bit revealing, but no too much. The shirt was a short-sleeved button up shirt with white buttons and a rounded collar that ended above my mid drift. My shorts were also pink and ended at about my knees. I also took my hair out of its bow so that my hair wouldn't be so knotted in the morning. Kyoya came back out in a normal gray t-shirt and simple plaid boxers. He also took that ponytail out, so his hair looked a bit like a mullet, but hot instead of stupid. We both climbed into our separate beds and went to sleep.

**In My Dream**

I was in a place surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" Then, I heard evil laughter. I instantly recognized it. "Ryuuga and Reiji!" Then, I saw flashes of battles. Each of them was a flash of defeat. But the one that tore me apart was Kyoya, speared right through by some sort of dark energy. "KYOYA, NO!" The two turned to me and gave me an evil look. They were joined by two figures. I couldn't see the face of either, but their radiating spirits were very malefic. Ryuuga smiled at me.

"It's your turn next." Reiji swerved around like he was drunk.

"We will teach you the true meaning of Beyblade, the sorrow of Beyblade."

"Sorrow?" The taller figure nodded.

"Sorrow and destruction. Realize this, for you will go down." The other figure picked up a bow and with an arrow made of yellow energy; she shot it, but not at me. It went past me, and at a very injured Kyoya. It struck him in the heart.

"KYOYA! NO!" Suddenly, I felt something pierce through my own heart. I shot up out of bed, sweating. Apparently, I woke up Kyoya.

"I really need to get some ear plugs." He sat up, and then realized something was wrong. "Ai, what happened?" I couldn't say anything. I just started crying. He got up and took me in his arms, sitting down on my bed. Artemis jumped up and cuddled up next to me. "It's all right. It was only a nightmare. It was nothing more than a nightmare. This is what's real, and this is what's here." My breathing started returning to normal, but I couldn't quite talk yet. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" I could only nod. He climbed under the covers with me as I tried to get my body, still racking with sobs, to lie down. He took me up in his arms again as we fell back asleep. I didn't have any nightmares after that.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, we woke up, still in each other's arms. He smiled at me.

"Hello beautiful." He kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled back at him.

"Hello handsome." Artemis jumped on the bed and glared at Kyoya. I rolled my eyes. "Artemis, it's the morning, I've got a battle today, and we're 16. Don't worry about a thing." I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed, stretching. Kyoya did the same on the other side. He got up and went into the bathroom to change, so I changed back into my regular clothes as well, snapping on my Blading gear. When Kyoya came back out, he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, nestling his head into the crevice of my neck. He was only like this when we were alone. He didn't want to risk his pride, and as much as I hated it, I equally understood and respected it. He needed to look strong, and he that he'd never look any less strong to me, but to everyone else, he thought that he'd look weak.

"So, no more nightmares, right?" I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No more nightmares." He smiled.

"Good."

"I kinda just wanna stay like this all day, but I need food, and not to mention, I have my battle with Koi today. We haven't battled in ages, so it'd be nice. Not to mention, if I don't get there in time for the battle, then I'm disqualified, and if I'm disqualified, then I can't kick your butt in the final round."

"The only one getting their butt kicked will be you. I will beat Ryuuga, and then Tsubasa, and ultimately Ginga, and then I'll beat you in the finals." I smiled.

"I love how we can be complete rivals but still be together at the same time." He nodded.

"You can't say that for most couples. They'd probably go insane."

"Well, if we go insane, we'll go insane together."

"Probably." He let go, and instead took my hand. That was one of the things he didn't mind doing in public. That and kissing me, because that would tell everybody 'hey, back off, she's mine'. He actually said that once to a guy checking me out. We walked out of the hotel room, with Artemis following behind. Papa had gotten rid of the pets ban in Bey stadiums, so now I could bring Artemis to the battle with me. I didn't see the boys, but I saw the girls, plus Chikyuu. They were waving at me, so I ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" Raimei smiled at me.

"You ready for your battle?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I turned to Koi. "Hate to break it to ya Nee-chan, but I'm gonna win."

"No way, the person winning here is gonna be me." I smiled.

"Let's just find out, shall we?"

**Later**

"Now, we're gonna have the epic battle of Minasan versus Minasan! It's the two Goddesses of the Solar System, the Goddess of the Moon versus the Goddess of Love, give it up for Koi and Ai!" The whole stadium cheered out. Koi and I stood on opposite sides of the stadium.

"I can't believe that you're my first opponent, but I guess it's better this way." She nodded.

"Yeah, and now, we can really catch up, right?" She whipped out her Bey and Launcher.

"Yeah, talking through Beys, even though at first we only ever talked with my Rock Wolf and your Storm Libra." She nodded.

"But we have our true Beys now, and we'll battle with all of our capabilities!"

"Are you ready for an exciting battle folks? READY! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" We both Launched our Beys. They went past each other and then started circling around the stadium.

"I'm not gonna wait for you! VENOSUS!" Venosus went straight in for an attack.

"And Venosus is the first one to make a move in this battle!" Koi smiled.

"Lunaria!" Lunaria met my attack.

"And Lunaria makes the first attack!" I smiled.

"You've gotten a lot strong since I left Kyoto Nee-chan, but you're not strong enough to defeat me! VENOSUS!" Venosus got away from Lunaria's attack, and then started spinning around the stadium, shooting itself towards Lunaria in a powerful attack.

"And Venosus uses her momentum to deliver a powerful attack!" Koi looked surprised.

"When'd you learn to do that?"

"Not long after Kyoya and I split off from you guys. Kyoya and I kept battling, but I came up with a rule of my own in those battles. No using my Special Move. I wanted to develop a new, but more than that, I realized I had become far too dependent on it, and there were some opponents who would be immune to my Special Move, opponents like you. So, Kyoya taught me a few of his techniques, and I developed some of my own, like this one. VENOSUS!" She did the same thing again.

"And Venosus delivers another powerful attack! Even with Venosus's Balance Type power, she still has incredible attack strength, so just think of what her stamina and defense might be!" Koi smiled.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll just have to show you an oldie but a goodie! LUNARIA!" Lunaria went straight into the center of the stadium. "SOLID IRON WALL!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Koi? You know that never works. Not even Da Xiang, who is the ultimate master of that technique, could stand up to my barrage attacks with that technique! VENOSUS!" Venosus went in for a series off attacks, but they were no use. "What?"

"Koi is using some sort of technique called the Solid Iron Wall, and Venosus can't seem to break through? Will the Balance Type Venosus lose out to the Stamina Type Crescent Lunaria b using up all of her stamina in her attacks?" Mizo looked at it on her computer.

"That technique is very strong. It focuses the energy of the Bey to the Performance Tip to keep it in one place. It's nearly impossible to move." Kyoya shook his head.

"She'll find a way. She always does." Taiyoo shook her head.

"But no one knows her or her techniques better than Koi. They grew up together and battled with each other. They're also twins, so they can read each other like their favorite books. If there's two people who are perfectly made to be 100% equally matched opponents, it's these two. Each one can counter the move of the other in a perfect timing." Kasai nodded.

"Not to mention, with their training at Beylin Temple with my cousin, they know some of the world's best defensive techniques, because Beylin Temple is about protection. You'll find them as the leading advocates in anti-bullying, especially in Beyblade. Like I said before, defense is their forte. They carefully protect their Beys and their secrets, only letting students know any other their techniques. Ai and Koi, along with only a few other people, are the only people outside of the home country of where Beylin Temple lies that know any of these techniques. The only reason for that are very, _very_ extensive connections."

"Like being the daughters of the director of the WBBA?"

"More than that. You have to know people in Beylin Temple, and very high up people in Beylin Temple, in order to get there." Kyoya looked at me, battling and trying to budge Lunaria. "Once they learned the techniques, which took a few years, they left. Koi had to relearn the techniques with Lunaria, but Ai had her Bey, Venosus, not her original Rock Wolf, when she went to train at Beylin Temple, so she's had time to perfect them to the skill level of the top Blader there."

"And who is that?" Kasai smiled at that.

"Sorry, but I'm sworn to silence on the members of Beylin Temple. I'm not a traitor." I smiled at Koi.

"I thought that I'd save this for the next time I saw Da Xiang, but I guess that you give me no choice but to use it now. VENOSUS, SOLID IRON ATTACK!" Using the same technique, but instead to push the attack to be even stronger. It knocked Lunaria out of her spot, and into the air. Koi, instead of being surprised, smiled.

"I thought that you'd do something. You know how when you left, I had no Special Move? Well, here it comes! SPECIAL MOVE! LUNARIA NEW MOON ECLIPSE!" Suddenly, Lunaria glowed with a silver light, and then disappeared.

"What?!"

"Whoa Bladers! Lunaria has disappeared from sight? Where is she? Has she gone so far out of the stadium that we can't see her?" Koi smiled.

"A New Moon conceals the moon, and an eclipse hides the sun and blocks the light." Venosus was then attacked, seemingly by nothing.

"And it looks like Venosus is being attacked by empty air! What is going on here?"

"So, that means…"

"Lunaria is still there, she's just invisible." My eyes widened.

_"She's invisible! But that's not possible! Calm down Ai, you can do this! She's your sister! Try to read her movements, and correspond those to the position of her Bey."_ I looked over at Koi, but she was a still as a Weeping Angel when you look at it. _"Okay, never mind that theory. But still, how am I supposed to defeat an opponent I can't see! I only have my one Special Move, and that other Special Move Kyoya and I were working on never actually worked! How do you fight what you can't see?"_ I couldn't stop thinking about that. My Special Move didn't work on Lunaria, and that wouldn't do anything except for stop her, and I still wouldn't be able to see her anyways. If a Bey is using their Special Move when I use mine, their Special Move is still active. If I wanted to do this, I had to try that new Special Move I was working on, but it never works.

**Flashback**

_Kyoya and I were battling in the forest._

_ "LEONE! KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Using the winds to him advantage, he created four wild tornadoes that Venosus got caught in. Not long after, she stopped spinning. Kyoya recalled Leone. "Ai, I know you're a lot stronger than that. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" I fell down to my knees as I clutched Venosus, picking her up._

_ "Because, I wasn't strong enough! When I was there, I was forced into battles with Bladers whom Doji knew good and well that I couldn't use my Special Move against! Seeing Venosus helpless was the worst thing to ever see! I never want to feel that again! And not, to mention, all of you have these awesome Special Moves, and I've only got one!" Kyoya got down to my level on the ground and put his hand on my shoulder._

_"A Special Move isn't exactly the easiest thing to come up with. It takes a lot of intense training. And why would you want any Special Move other than Heart's Longing Desire?"_

_ "Because, you're Specials Moves all use strength of some sort, and actual power. Mine just stops the opponent and plays with their heart. I want a Special Move that uses strength. I want to have something actually worthy of battle." I held up Venosus. "Heart's Longing Desire just doesn't seem to be enough anymore, and I'm starting to think it never was."_

_ "Heart's Longing Desire is a pretty powerful move, but you're right about one thing. You do need another Special Move." He helped me stand up._

_ "But how? How did you create your Special Moves?"_

_ "Intense training, and wolves."_

_ "Wolves?!"_

_ "It's a long story. But you can get a new Special Move. We've got about a month and a half before Battle Bladers."_

* * *

><p><em> Venosus, in a battle with Leone, fell down to the ground.<em>

_ "**** IT! It failed again! My new Special Move refuses to work!" Kyoya recalled Leone._

_ "It worked for longer this time. Next time you use your new Special Move, it'll work for sure."_

**End Flashback**

_"I never got that move working properly, but I have to try! It's the only hope I have!"_ I stood up tall. "VENOSUS! SPECIAL MOVE!" Koi smirked.

"Your Special Move doesn't work on me!"

"That's not the Special Move I'm using." Koi looked shocked.

"What?!" Kyoya smiled.

"I know you can do this Ai! Just remember everything we worked on!"

"VENOSUS! SPECIAL MOVE! HEART ARROW ALL AROUND ATTACK!" Venosus started shooting out little bullets of air from the same place it usually sends out its supersonic vibrations (the Fusion Wheel), going out in all directions.

"And it looks like Venosus is using a brand new Special Move, Heart Arrow All Around Attack! This move is pretty spectacular folks!" Venosus's balance started getting messed up.

_"Oh no! Venosus is starting to lose control of the airflow again! She's not used to using air instead of supersonic vibrations!"_ I shouted out to her. "Come on Venosus! This is _your_ Special Move! You are in control!" Venosus's balance was regained. "That's it girl!" I noticed somewhere where the air was bending around something, also sending it back and giving it some damage. "There! GO VENOSUS!" As Venosus attacked, Lunaria's disguise disappeared, and I could fully see her. "VENOSUS AGAIN! HEART ARROW SINGLE ATTACK!" Venosus did the same thing, except all of the air arrows were focused on Lunaria.

"Lunaria!"

"It looks like Venosus has two versions of this amazing Special Move, the All Around and the Single! But will it be enough to defeat her twin?" I smiled.

"No, it won't, but this will! GO VENOSUS!" Venosus stopped using her new Special Move and went in for a straight attack, sending Lunaria out of the stadium and next to Koi.

"AND THE WINNER IS AI MINASAN!" I recalled Venosus to me hand and held her up.

"I did it!" Koi picked up Lunaria and walked over to me, smiling.

"You know, you could've told me you had a new Special Move." I smiled.

"What's the fun in that? Surprising the opponent, especially your sister, even more so, you're identical twin sister, is always a lot of fun." We hugged.

"That was a great battle. Win this for me, will ya?" I nodded.

"I promise, I'll win." We let go.

"Here." She took off her pendant, which was a crescent moon with a crescent moon arch on it. "Luna, the goddess, not my cat, told me that if I lost, that I should give this to the person I lost too, and only then would I be able to take it off." I shook my head.

"Keep it. But I will still need your strength."

"You'll still need the pendant to do that either way." I looked towards the glowing woman.

_"Venus."_

"The way you Planetary Bladers pass on your powers is through touching pendants intentionally. You must at least take it. For now, you can take off your pendant to do so, but you must put it right back on afterwards." She disappeared. I took off my pendant, and they touched. Suddenly, the silver symbol on Koi's pendant disappeared and appeared on mine, above the symbol for Venus. They also shrank slightly. We then put our pendants back on.

"I swear, I won't waste your strength. I will defeat Ryuuga, and I will stop the Dark Nebula's plans. I'll swear on my Blader's Spirit that I won't lose to Ryuuga!" She smiled.

"That's if someone else, such as Ginga, doesn't defeat him first."

"Kyoya could do it too."

"Um, girls, could you please leave the stadium? We need you to leave for the next battle to begin." With what the Blader DJ said, we just looked at each other and laughed.

**AN: I don't have enough time to describe both of the next battles, but the results are Kasai wins and Taiyoo gives her the power of Sol, and then Rei wins against her big brother. I will put up the tail end Shashu's battle however**

"SAGITTA GRAPE SHOT!" Thunder Jupiterius flew out of the stadium, landing next to Raimei.

"And the winner is Shashu!"

"But, but how?! You're just a little kid, and you were terrified at the beginning!" She smiled.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look. But thank you! That battle was so much fun!" Raimei smiled.

"Yeah. You're a pretty cool kid, like my little brother Akio. I wish he could be here."

"Well, thanks for a great battle! Bye!" She skipped away. As soon as she was gone, Raimei narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like her. In the battle, she didn't act so innocent, She was a bit dark in the battle." She walked over to us and used her incredible strength to pull herself up and over the stand walls and into the stands themselves. "There's something I don't like about her. I'm not sure what, but it's just something. But, for now." She took of her pendant, which was a lightning bolt with the symbol for Jupiter on it. Then, she handed it to me.

"But, you didn't lose to me!"

"I know, but there's no one else that I think it better suited for this." I took off my pendant and then took Raimei's. When they touched, I gained her symbol, and her powers. "But, do you think that girl could be working for the Dark Nebula?" I remember what Hakuchoo had said.

"_The other was a shy, innocent looking young girl who was far more clever and darker than she looked."_

"It's entirely possible, but she's Kenta's friend. Kenta told me about her, and I saw her battle Kenta. He's a good judge of character. I trust him." Kasai shook her head.

"There's something ominous about her. Trust me. I can see her thirst for battle, and it's a dark thirst. Many people here have a pure thirst, but hers isn't a pure thirst for battle, for battle for fun. She's here to do something, something not good."

Song Of Hope: Well, there's the end. It's a CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF HANGER!


	39. Time of Destruction

**Song Of Hope: Alrighty then. I'm gonna post the battles that I don't actually show up at the end of the story. After I'm done with Metal Fusion/Metal Fight, I'm done with Ai Minasan. R&R**

"BUBBLE MIST!" Mizo, battling with Sora, used her Special Move to fill the stadium with a very large amount of mist so that Sora couldn't see what was going on. Suddenly, a bright red Bey was flung high up into the air.

"CYBER! NO!" Sora watched as his Cyber Pegasis fell down next to him.

"And, with very precise calculations and perfect execution, this battles is quickly won by Mizo Chie and her Water Mercurios!" Mizo just quietly recalled her Bey and smiled.

* * *

><p>"SWAN!"<p>

"TELLIARUS!" Chikyuu was battling Hakuchoo with Rock Telliarus TR145 WD. It was a Defense Type Bey, and the Face Bolt had a brown target on a white background, with the Energy Ring looking like clumps of dirt. Swan knocked this very Bey out of the stadium.

"And the winner of this epic battle is Hakuchoo Hane and her Earth Swan!" She recalled Swan and smiled. "The next two Bladers will be Shini Hakai versus, wait, what? Hold on. Our sponsor is telling me that they want to switch around the last two battles that will finish off the first round! Why they are doing so I have no idea, even though it does nothing to change who will be battling who in the next round!" Doji smiled to himself.

"That's because, my dear Blader DJ, I wish to save the best battle for last."

* * *

><p>"Give it up for Sukai versus Chika!" Sukai came out on one side of the stadium, and Chika on the other. Sukai smirked.<p>

"You're not gonna beat my Sky Uranius, you know that, right?" She pulled out her Bey and Launcher.

"My Vortex Plutonios and I are not to be taken lightly." Chika pulled out her Bey, Vortex PlutoniosJE145FRB, and her Launcher. The Fusion Wheel was hard to describe, but had very many sharp edges jutting out of the silver surface. The Face Bolt had a purple Б on it, but rotated about 180˚, with a purple Energy Ring that looked like wispy smoke. The Spin Track was a dark purple and had very jagged edges sticking out of it, and the Performance Tip was a black ball with a purple cap like thing on it.

"Ready Bladers? Let's start this battle! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Sukai smirked.

"I think that I'll go first! URANIUS!" Uranius went in for a direct attack.

"And Sukai makes the first move in this battle!" Chika smiled.

"I don't think so. PLUTONIOS! TIME WARP!" Suddenly, a second Vortex Plutonios came out of nowhere and stopped Uranius.

"What?!"

"I can't believe my eyes! There are two Plutonios Beys in there! Is this some sort of a trick, or is someone using a second version of Chika's Bey to help her out?" Chika smiled.

"It's no trick." Suddenly, there were three more, and they were all attacking Uranius at the same time.

"Vortex Plutonios keeps multiplying like crazy, but how is Chika doing it?" Suddenly, one of them disappeared. Then another disappeared. Mizo got her laptop out and analyzed it.

"No, it's not possible! I thought that after everything that we'd gone through and learned that nothing could surprise me, but this is just impossible!" We all looked over to her.

"What's impossible?"

"Vortex Plutonios is time traveling!" We all looked shocked. Taiyoo really couldn't swallow it.

"T, time traveling?" Mizo nodded.

"Those multiple jagged edges of the Fusion Wheel and the Spin Track are much sharper than they actually appear. In fact, they're so sharp, that there is actually only one atom at the end of the tips of each of the jagged edges. Mix that with the speed of the rotation, and Vortex Plutonios can actually rip apart time and space slightly enough to travel through time, but that's not what's baffling me. What's baffling me is how is Chika controlling the destination? By how she's attacking, she's easily controlling when her Bey will turn up."

_"I know exactly how her Special Move Time Warp works. Maybe if I can get the Beys in the air, then I can get her. The rotation would slow down after that and then Time Warp wouldn't work anymore. I'll have to use my second Special Move then. I was planning on saving it for my battle with Ai in the semi-finals, but I'll have to do it now if I want to even get there." _She stood up tall, believing her plan would work. "URANIUS GO! SPECIAL MOVE! SEVEN WIND STRIKE!" Seven Wind Strike used the vents on the sides of the Sky Fusion Wheel instead on the inner ring of it to send winds out towards its opponent. It worked, and sent the multiple Plutonios's into the air.

"And Uranius uses it Special Move, Seven Wind Strike, to send the multiple Plutonios up in the air!"

"Now attack Uranius!" Uranius, using its incredible speed, managed to keep hitting all of the Plutonios's before they could hit the ground. They still kept disappearing and reappearing. Sukai cursed herself. "**** It! It didn't work!"

"Even with the powerful attack, Uranius seems to not have accomplished much!" Chika smiled.

"You didn't really think that it would, did you? Uranus is nothing but a fraction of the shadow of himself, let alone your Bey's strength, which has only a fraction of that. Uranius is not nearly as strong as the rest of the Planetary Bladers."

"Your taunts don't work on me Chika. You know that! Uranius, save your strength!" Uranius retreated to the middle, where it could reserve its strength.

"And Uranius goes into a stamina saving position! Has Sukai decided to just let it go into a Sleep Out?" Sukai smirked.

_"Vortex Plutonios has a Free Rotating Ball Performance Tip, which allows the Bey to take damage and not have it affect the rotation speed because of the three layers. The outer layer is a smooth, easily sliding coat that actually touches the stadium. The middle layer is made completely of a slippery rubber that absorbs the shock of the attacks and lets the Bey spin inside of it while not disrupting the spin of the outer layer. The final layer is plain plastic, and keeps the whole Performance Tip together. It's also great at reserving stamina by building up reserve stamina inside of the rubber, and releasing it when it's needed. I can't win just by letting Chika Sleep Out. Not to mention, those jagged edges on the Fusion Wheel and the Spin Track aren't only good for ripping apart space and time. They're great for dealing out damage, which Uranius has taken a lot of. The best way right now is to sit back and think of a plan!"_ Up in the stands, we were getting anxious.

"Why is Sukai just sitting there and doing nothing?" After I said that, Mizo typed into her laptop.

"Because Vortex Plutonios is a very hard Bey to defeat. The Fusion Wheel and Spin Track are also great at dealing out damage. Saving her stamina is a smart move. Uranius's Attack Type status isn't very good against Plutonios's Stamina Type status. The damage that Uranius has already taken is very high, and it's not that far into the battle. Avoiding Plutonios's attacks is her best chance, because of the rapidly accumulating damage." Umi was watching from far off in the stands.

"Both of you are very strong, but this battle means far more to Sukai than it does to Chika. She wishes to prove that she can be just as strong as the rest of the Planetary Bladers, even though Uranus was killed in mythology, and his spirit is barely alive. So, for that reason, and that reason alone, I hope that you win, Sukai, and can prove to others that you can be just as strong as the rest of us who share your title." Chika smirked at Sukai.

"Just gonna sit there and not battle? What's the fun in that? Are you just gonna prove that you're not as strong as the rest of the Planetary Bladers?"

"I've already told you that your taunts don't work on me. You're not gonna anger me into attacking foolishly. Uranius has taken a lot of damage, and I know that. I need to reserve my strength if I want to win. Plus, I know that Plutonios's Special Move comes at a price." She smiled.

"Very clever. I never told anyone that."

"I figured it out. After the 10,000 Bey Point Challenge Match, we did nothing but street battles to stay off the radar. I've seen you use that move many times before, and every time, I've noticed something. Whenever two of the Vortex Plutonios's touched, the opponents would regain slight rotation, and those copies would disappear. They can't touch, or else they disappear and any attacks they made never happened." She nodded.

"Yes, that's true. But how are you going to make them touch? They all keep appearing and disappearing faster that you can attack them. You can't possibly make enough of them touch to get rid of them. Not to mention, if all of them disappears, if they no longer exist, then you would rewrite so many important thing that would happen, such as this battle, and you wouldn't be able to battle with my strength in the next round." Sukai looked like she was cursing herself. "So, what are you going to do?"

_"****! She's right! I can't risk that! Battling her for the first time was what helped me awaken as a Planetary Blader, and as the Blader of Uranus. I would still be unaware, because Uranus was still far too weak, even after all these centuries, to contact me the same way the other gods and goddesses contacted their Bladers. I wouldn't be here, and Ai would never be able to receive my strength. She also wouldn't be able to receive Chika's strength either. ****!"_

"Sukai and Chika seem to be at a stand still! Sukai isn't making any move, and Chika is just standing there, with her Bey multiplying and then having the copies disappear! Is this going to just end in one of them sleeping out?!" Raimei shook her head.

"One of them is going to make a move eventually. This battle can't go on forever." Mizo typed in her computer.

"In theory, it can."

"What?!" She showed them.

"By using the multiple vents on Uranius's Fusion Wheel, it could propel itself back to the same speed it was at when it was first launched, and if Plutonios can travel through time, then Chika, in the past, or future, could just keep launching Plutonios and have him come back to this exact moment in time, over and over again, unless it's limited to only being able to travel back in time only in the same battle, which could be quite possible, because time travel is beyond human understanding at this point. With those, this battle could go on indefinitely. The deciding factor would be how much damage they take, and due to the inside edges of the Sky Fusion Wheel, they're not very good for attacks, and the jagged edges of the Vortex Fusion Wheel can easily get in and rip apart Uranius. With those two factors in place, the most likely winner would be Vortex Plutonios." Taiyoo shook her head.

"No, Sukai could easily win as well. She's a Planetary Blader, just like the rest of us. When it comes to that, the statistics don't matter, because we're all just as strong." Kasai shook her head.

"You are far too naïve. Sukai has got just about as much of a chance of winning this battle as that Sora guy that Mizo faced had a chance of winning that battle." I looked horrified with Kasai.

"Kasai, how can you say that? She's one of us! We don't doubt each other, and there's no definite way of knowing who will win."

"You're just as naïve as Taiyoo then, but I always knew that."

"Why you-!" She cut me off.

"Uranus was killed by Kronus and castrated, thrown into the sea. Out of the foam was born Aphrodite, who later became Venus. The spirits don't actually die, but Uranus is very weak, far too weak even be able to bestow powers upon a person. How he was able to, I don't know, but Sukai's powers are definitely weaker than the rest of ours. Because of that, her chances of winning are far slimmer than the chances of the rest of us, with or without the statistics already there." Sukai narrowed her eyes.

_"What? What does Chika have against me? She's acting like I don't deserve to be a Planetary Blader at all! It as if she wants to get rid of me completely, and break my spirit! Well, she's not gonna! I will win, and I will show that I'm just as strong as any of the other Planetary Bladers! But first, how do I do it? The Spin Track and the sides of the Fusion Wheel are something I don't want to attack again, and that Performance Tip isn't helping the situation either, well, at least not for me. Wait a minute, the sides! If I attack from above, then the jagged edges and the Performance Tip are useless! The edges would do nothing, and the rubber can't absorb shock coming in from one direction, because when you attack from the side, it send shocks through the whole Bey in different directions, like the water in a bucket when you hit the side! But, from the top, like dropping a pebble in said bucket, it'd go in several directions from the top, but the pebble would still go straight down. And I only need one of them to stop in order to get the others to stop."_ She smiled. "URANIUS!"

"It looks like one of them is finally making a move folks, and it's Sukai! But what is she planning on doing?"

"GO URANIUS!" Uranius flew over the side of the stadium.

"Has Sukai given up and just decided to give herself a stadium out?" She smiled.

"Not quite. GO URANIUS!" Uranius started plummeting down, not in a Special Move fashion, but in a way that would definitely make it a strong attack. It came down and clashed with one of the Plutonios's, raising a lot of dust.

"And Uranius makes a direct hit with one of the Plutonios copies! But was it enough?" Chika smiled.

"Nope." The dust settled, and Uranius was weakly spinning in the middle, with only one Vortex Plutonios.

"It seems to have had no affect, or maybe it did and got rid of those other Bey copies, or something! Okay folks, I'm really not quite sure what is going on!" Chika smiled.

"It's really quite simple. All the copies went back to where they were supposed to be in time, leaving the one that belonged at this moment in time right here. And I don't need Time Warp to finish you off." Her smiled disappeared, and she looked solemn. "Sukai, do you understand now why I was saying those things?"

"Because you have an unsaid hatred for me that you just now decided to reveal? That's definitely how you're acting?" She shook her head.

"No, it's because I knew exactly what would happen and hoped that you would give up instead and not face the despair you're about to face. PLUTONIOS, GO! DEAD SCREAM!" A purple light pulsed out from Plutonios that engulfed the whole stadium.

"I can't see what's going on folks! Plutonios released a powerful move called Dead Scream, but what is the result?!" The light brought about a large cloud of dust and smoke, and once that settled, it showed only Vortex Plutonios spinning within the stadium, and a heavily burnt and scratched up Sky Uranius sitting in the center, not spinning. "It's over! The winner of this battle is Chika with her Vortex Plutonios!" Not very happy looking, but very wordlessly, Chika recalled Plutonios to her hand. Kasai nodded.

"See, I told you!" Umi looked sad.

"Sukai, you may not have won this battle, but do not lose faith in yourself. What are we without faith?" Sukai went into the stadium and picked up her Bey.

"I guess we couldn't do it Uranius. We couldn't prove that we were just as strong as the others." She took off her pendant, which was a circle with a swirl inside to look like a wind and the symbol for Uranus in the middle. She tossed it up to Chika, who caught it. "And I also guess you were right Chika. I don't deserve to be a Planetary Blader." Withholding tears that still flowed slightly, she turned around and started walking away.

"I never said that." Sukai's head went up slightly. "I said you weren't as strong as the rest of us. That doesn't mean you deserve to be a Planetary Blader any less than the rest of us." She took of her pendant and touched it with Sukai's transferring Sukai's powers to her. "You're still and important part of this plan. You're still needed, and you're the only person who can play your part in this." She re-clasped her own pendant and then threw Sukai's to her, who instinctively caught it without looking. "That is another reason why I was talking like that. Others, like those of the Dark Nebula, will try and discourage you by taking advantage of that, but you mustn't let them get to you. I know that you'll be able to face them just as you faced me, but instead, you'll win." Sukai wiped away her tears and then turned to Chika, smiling.

"I'll take your word for it." Then, she walked out, passing Umi. "Be careful. We know that your opponent is the Saturn Blader. Don't let that scare you. If you do, then you've lost just as quickly as the Sora kid did." Umi nodded.

"I will win."

"And now, we have our next battle, Umi versus Shini Hakai!" Umi walked out, and on the other side, Shini Hakai entered. Her eyes were glowing with a black aura. Umi, although intimidated, didn't let it actually scare her.

"I know exactly who you are, and I will defeat you!" She smiled in a very creepy way.

"Oh really? You think that you know who I am? Well, let's find out." She held out her Bey. It was entirely black, and hard to make out features, but the Face Bolt was a shocking white in the middle of it, with a ђ symbol on it in black. She put it in a pure black Launcher. "Show me your strength so that I may devour it, and then give it to Ryuuga!" Umi silently put her Bey in its Launcher, saying nothing, and showing no emotions.

"Alrighty Bladers! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys. Shini smiled.

"You should've just walked away when you had the chance."

"I will not give up easily."

"Then I'll just have to make you with my Dark Move!" Umi's eyes widened with fear and shock.

"D-Dark Move?!"

"SATURN DARK MOVE! SATURN SILENT SCYTHE DESTRUCTION!" Umi's eyes widened with fear. Within seconds, without anyone knowing what exactly was going on, the stadium was enveloped in darkness. After that, the stadium floor was destroyed, except for where Shini was standing and where her Bey was spinning. Umi lay on the ground of the ruined stadium, clothes slightly tattered, eyes closed, and with a scorched Bey next to her.

"Umi-onee-san!" I ran down there as fast as I could. Once I got to the floor, I shook her as hard as I could, hoping desperately to wake her up. "Wake up Umi-onee-san!" Shini laughed.

"She won't wake up. I took all of her strength, and I'm not giving it back." She held up Umi's pendant.

"That's Umi-onee-san's! Give it back!" She smiled evilly.

"From what I know, I'm entitled to it. I beat her, and therefore, I have the right to her powers. And this can be a little souvenir from the battle." She laughed.

"Why you little!" I went to lung at her, but Kyoya grabbed my arms.

"Don't bother! She's not worth it, and if you do, you'll be kicked out of the tournament!" She smiled.

"Listen to your lover boy over there. He's actually got a brain in that head."

"SHUT UP!" She laughed and walked out.

**Song Of Hope: Yep, Saturn's a total *****. R&R**


	40. The Dragon's Punishment

**Song Of Hope: I'm sorry, but Ai Minasan is coming to an end. There's only a few chapters left of this story. And also, I'M NOT DOCTOR WHO, I'M YOUR ENGLISH TEACHER! R&R**

"After some very exciting battles, the first found is totally over! Let's show you all of our match ups for the second round of the B Block, which we have just finished!" The screen showed the match up proceedings for the second round to the B Block. "Shini versus Chika, Mizo versus Hakuchoo, Rei versus Shashu, and finally, the winner of the Survival battle, who tied with two other people, both of whom created this tournament, it's Ai versus Kasai! You'll see all these exciting battle hopefully tomorrow after the second round of the A Block. We'd show you today, but, like yesterday, there was a lot of damage from the last battle, which only lasted a few seconds!"

We were all waiting in the room where we wait before and after battles. A woman walked in.

"Your friend Umi will be just fine. She's in the care of the medical staff of the WBBA." Koi nodded.

"They'll take good care of her, especially since she's a former WBBA employee." The woman left. I pounded my fist on the table.

"**** IT! When we thought that we might just be safe from the Dark Nebula, this psycho girl not only comes in, but she destroys one of us! And Umi was one of the best of us! She was always so sweet, and was like my big sister! Then that Shini came in and took her out!" Chika looked down at the ground.

"The worst part about that is that Shini Hakai is one of us." Our eyes widened. Koi shook her head.

"No, that can't be true! That Shini Hakai girl can't be one of us! She took absolute pleasure in destroying Umi!" Kasai nodded.

"Her thirst for battle is pure darkness, and nothing more."

"What would you expect from a daughter of Saturn, the titan of the harvest?" Taiyoo looked mad.

"BAKA! What does the harvest have to do with the evil in that girl?!"

"Saturn has a pure hatred for us, and do not forget, the planet of Saturn astrologically is closely associated with death and destruction. And no matter what, Saturn hates the gods and goddesses. He was the murderer of his own father, Uranus," she looked over at Sukai, "he was overthrown by Pluto, Neptune, and Jupiter," she looked over at Raimei, "and he hated his siblings," she looked over at me, "plus any offspring of those who overthrew him," she looked at the rest of us, not counting Kyoya. "His hatred of us would naturally be passed down onto her." Raimei couldn't swallow it.

"How though? We can get along perfectly fine, even though _they_ never stop fighting."

"Their fights are nothing more than sibling squabbles, but this is pure hatred. We are the reason that he is stuck in the depths of Tartarus. And he's going to have his daughter come after the Big Three, the daughter of Neptune, whom he has already annihilated, myself as the daughter of Pluto, and then finally, you Raimei, the daughter of Jupiter, who took him down."

"I've already lost though, and if there are battles outside of the tournament, then they're disqualified."

"She'll be getting revenge through Ai, only if she can defeat me though. You gave her your powers. Now, you are connected. If she defeats Ai, it'll be like defeating you. With a normal opponent, or even a strong Blader, it would be mostly nothing, but in a battle with a Blader like Shini, she would utterly destroy you and Ai, as well as Koi, because of Ai's connection with her. And Chikyuu too, because he gave his powers (AN: off screen) to Ai." I picked up my pendant and looked at the four small symbols on it.

"So, if she defeats me, then it'll destroy everyone I'm connected too?" Chika nodded.

"Yes, it will. And if she defeats me, then it will destroy Sukai as well." Sukai nodded.

"Then you just gotta win, right?" Chika nodded.

"I shall try my best. But, if she defeats me, then she will get my powers, as well as your powers, and therefore have all the powers of the Outer Bladers. That is why I must stop her and keep her from hurting anyone else. The Dark Nebula will go down, starting with her."

**At The Dark Nebula**

Doji was watching the battles that the Dark Nebula Bladers had lost.

"So very unimpressive. I think it's high time that they were each taught a lesson." Yuu barged in.

"Huh? No one's here either!"

"What is it that you want?" He walked in.

"Oh, nothing much. I was looking for someone to battle with, but I can't find anyone around here." He shrugged and walked forward. "This place is totally deserted." He stopped where he was and folded his arms over his chest. "I'd battle Chocho, but she left. Man, I'd even battle the crab guy!"

"Even though you lost in the first round, you seem to be in a pretty good mood." Yuu unfolded his arms and put them slightly behind him as he leaned forward.

"What's that? Big deal. I don't really care about that at all." He shrugged slightly. "That stuff just kinda happens sometimes. You know what I mean mister?"

"I don't see it that way my friend. The tournament is over for you, so why would you want to battle anymore?"

"Huh? Because Beyblade is fun." Doji looked very dangerous when Yuu said that.

"Did you say fun?" Yuu smiled and giggled a little. He started swinging back and forth slightly.

"Ever since I had my match with Ginga, I've just been pumped to compete, win or lose! And I really want to battle Mimi, because if a battle with Ginga was that much fun, imagine just how much more fun a battle with Mimi would be!"

"Oh?"

"Yesssiri! Right now, I just really, really want to battle." Doji stood up and looked out the window.

"Is that so? The truth is, you really don't know the first thing about Beyblade, do you?"

"I do so! I wanna battle!" Doji looked back at him.

"That may be, however, I still think you need us to teach you something worthwhile about Beyblade."

"What do you mean us?"

"The regret, sorrow, and fear of Beyblade." Yuu was pretty scared as he turned around and saw Reiji.

"And the pain, hatred, and destruction of Beyblade." He turned the other direction, to his right, and saw another very scary looking person, this time Shini.

"Who are you two? I don't know you." They both chuckled quietly and evilly. Just looking at them terrified Yuu.

* * *

><p>Yuu was thrown to the floor on the platform that Doji sit on and watches battle from. Shini and Reiji had thrown him there, with Doji close by.<p>

"What's the big idea? That really hurt!" He heard screaming from down bellow. "Wha?" He went over to the side and looked. L-Drago was annihilating the Three Kumadae Brothers, completely destroying their Beys.

"Orso!"

"It broke!" Then, with the spirit of L-Drago attacking them, they were flung back, knocked unconscious, while Ryuuga laughed evilly.

"Even with all three of you together that's the best you can do?" He laughed more. Tetsuya and Captain Capri were there too, with Tetsuya looking like he was about to crap himself.

"Yikes, what are you doing crab?" Doji gave a short 'ha'. Yuu looked pretty scared.

"What's going on here? I don't get it."

"It is the fate of those who've been defeated." Dan and Reiki were scratched up against the wall as well.

"Those guys don't look good." Ruutaro couldn't believe what was going on.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"We pledged our loyalty to the Dark Nebula Organization, so why do you treat us so badly? What is this?"

"Naturally, we have to make those who lose at Battle Bladers of some use to Ryuuga. Surely you didn't expect to fail and just sit around here reading comic books?" Reiji smiled evilly.

"The losers become food for the dragon." Yuu looked back at him.

"Did you say food? But wouldn't that make you food too?" Shini smiled evilly at Yuu as well.

"When you are willingly giving your powers to Ryuuga, it hardly matters now, does it? Once everyone else is defeated, we shall give Ryuuga the powers that we have, and the powers we've acquired from others. Of course, there is one power that I will keep for myself, but only because it is unable to be used by L-Drago. But the powers of the others shall make nice food for L-Drago." Captain Capri looked pretty mad.

"Real nice, treating our Beys like food after we lose just once?! You're a class act pal!"

"Is it making you angry?"

"What did you say?!"

"Are you really, really mad? If you are, then show me that attitude now! Yes, all of it, that negative spirit, the power of your anger is exactly what L-Drago desires!"

"Don't push me pal!"

"If you can make even one scratch on L-Drago, I'll let you go. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?"

"OK, fine! I'm the guy they call the One Shot Wonder! Heard of me? Don't mess with me!" He got out his Bey and Launcher, but Tetsuya jumped on him.

"WAIT! STOP CRAB! At times like this it's best not to encourage the opponent okay, eye patch crabby guy? The ones in the wrong are we, the losers my crabby friend!" He finally released Captain Capri. "Mister Ryuuga is quite right to be angry. I'll work harder and do whatever it takes crab! Now let's just turn the page, okay crab? Mister buddy Ryuuga-" Captain Capri got mad and cut him off, forgetting the fear that Ryuuga just gave him.

"You're not gonna get out of this that way! Crawl out of your shell and get ready to fight!"

"Right now?"

"LET IT RIP!" He launched his Storm Capricorn.

"AH! Now, now you can't blame me for what happens crab! LET IT RIP!" He held out his 'rip' like a musical note as he launched his Dark Gasher.

"HERE WE GO! CAPRICORN SPECIAL MOVE! SPIN SCREWDRIVER!" Capricorn bounced around and then went high up into the air, shooting down in a red tornado.

"L-Drago!" L-Drago easily stopped Capricorn's Special Move and turned it into a very darkened and gray Bey, ding the same thing to Gasher. Then, the spirit of L-Drago went at them, sending them flying backwards, unconscious. "Hm. That didn't even being to curb my hunger." He recalled L-Drago to his hand. Ruutaro was wide eyed.

"Th-th-th-that was awful."

"Ruutaro!" He looked up at Doji. "You were lucky to have survived the first round of the A Block. All Dark Nebula Bladers, current or former, in the B Block managed to survive, but only three in the A Block, quite a shame, so how will you fare after the results of the second round of the A Block? If you do not want to end up like them, then you'd better keep winning."

"Don't give me that nonsense. Even if I keep winning, eventually I will have to face Ryuuga, isn't that Doji?! What have you got in store for me when that time comes?!" Doji pretended to think about that.

"When that time comes, hm, I wonder, oh yes." Ruutaro finally came to the realization of who Doji was.

"YOU PHONY! You were planning to use our power for food from the very start!" Yuu was in complete shock. Could this have been what Hakuchoo meant?

"But, not me, right, not me? It's not true! Ryuuga wouldn't! Ryuuga would never betray me, NEVER! It doesn't make any sense! Ryuuga's my friend, see?! He's my best friend!"

"Oh, I don't think that's the case at all."

"Wha?!"

"It's unfortunate, but beneath a king, all others are the same. None of them matter, and I'm afraid the same goes for you. You're absolutely no different." Yuu remembered Hakuchoo's words.

_"I didn't betray the Dark Nebula, the Dark Nebula betrayed me. They'll do the same to you too Yuu."_

"Chocho was right about you! You're a bunch of meanies! You never cared about me!" Shini laughed.

"Yes, that's true! And you've been pushing away the only person in the world who genuinely cares about you. Now, she probably doesn't care if you live or die here."

"No, Chocho still cares about me! She promised me!" He remembered when they first met.

**Flashback**

_Doji was taking Yuu to meet someone within the Dark Nebula building. He was walking in a very childish way._

_ "Where are we going?"_

_ "I have arranged for you to have a caretaker within the Dark Nebula. I have known her for a long time, __although she just joined. I'm sure that she'll be perfect to suit your needs."_

_ "I don't need a babysitter!"_

_ "Quite the contrary, you do. You are very hard to keep under control, and you tend to do things when you're not being watched carefully, and since I haven't the time, she will do it instead." They stopped in front of a door. Doji knocked three times._

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "It's me." There was some shuffling heard, and then a platinum blonde girl with blue eyes opened the door. Her room looked very much like a typical teenage girl's room, with magazines, clothes, and hair care stuff all over the floor._

_ "Hey Doji. Do you need something?"_

_ "Yes. This is Yuu. I want you to take care of him. He doesn't have parents, so I'm sure you can sympathize."_

_ "I still have my parents Doji, but I guess the situation is similar, with them both being in comas." She got down on one knee. "Hi, I'm Hakuchoo Hane. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. He folded his arms over his chest._

_ "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He left. Yuu looked at her._

_ "Look, I don't know what Doji's doing, but I don't need a babysitter, ya got that?" She smiled._

_ "Hey, I hated having a babysitter too. I won't be your babysitter then. Think of me as your big sister who will always take care of you." She winked as she said the last sentence. Yuu looked surprised._

_ "Really?" She nodded._

_ "I promise that I'll be like your big sister and that I'll always care for you."_

**End Flashback**

"She promised that she'd always care for me! She never breaks her promises to me, not one!" He looked like he would burst into tears. _"She cared about me far more than as my big sister. She cared about me like she was my mom."_ Shini smiled again.

"Then, we'll release you into her custody." Yuu looked surprised.

"Really?"

"But before that," Reiji was swaying like a drunk person slightly, "I need your help. You don't mind helping me with my warm up, do you little buddy?"

"Warm up? Just forget it! I don't wanna help you!" Shini narrowed her eyes at him.

"You really don't get it, do you? You're still property of the Dark Nebula! That's all you are, is property! You belong to us, and you have to do what we say!" She picked his up by the back of his shirt, even though she was only a few inches, maybe half a foot, taller than him. "Now, I suggest that you do what we say, and battle. Reiji," she turned to the Serpent Blader.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

"Then let's go." They went down to the stadium, and Shini carried him to the other side, throwing him on the ground. "Now, battle for your freedom!" Doji looked down at Yuu.

"You'll be able to stay in the Dark Nebula Organization and not become food for L-Drago, or you can leave it. It'll be entirely your choice."

"There's no way I'm staying here! I'm going to find Chocho, because she actually cares about me! I don't need you to give me permission anyways! I've always been free, got it? And there's no way I'm gonna lose to this guy anyway!" Shini smirked.

"We'll see about that." She walked away.

"She's right you. You shouldn't take Reiji lightly. After all, he's the most perfect Blader that the Dark Nebula Organization has created, and he's the only one, other than Ryuuga and Shini Hakai, who uses a Dark Move."

"What'd ya mean Dark Move?" Reiji only laughed slightly as Doji talked.

"It is the truth that he and Shini Hakai are the Dark Nebula's true number twos! You and Hakuchoo were just a joke!" Reiji pulled out his Poison Serpent.

"3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!"

"Aw man, I can't stand this guy! I'm gonna finish this right away! LIBRA SONIC BUSTER!" Libra glowed green as it released its supersonic waves that turned a good portion of the stadium into sand. Serpent, however, was perfectly fine with the new sand stadium. "HUH?!" Serpent went for an attack, but Libra easily dodged it. "H-h-h-h-how'd he do that?" Doji laughed.

"Do you think there are any snakes that can't move across sand? Actually, sand is more like their home turf." Serpent struck Libra several times. "How does it feel to be caught in the sand trap that you made yourself?"

"LIBRA!" Libra went in and attacked Serpent. At first, he was a bit scared, but then realized how weak Serpent was, or seemed. "If that's all the power you've got, then you can't win against Libra! Now it's my turn!" Libra attacked Serpent again. "That's the way! Go now Libra!" Libra kept attacking Serpent from all sides. Reiji smiled, but Yuu didn't notice.

"Alright, I'll decide this with the next hit. LIBRA!" Libra started going in from the attack, but Reiji looked up, his eye menacing as Libra started wobbling. "Wh-what happened?"

"It looks like the poison has taken affect."

**Far Away (A Burger Place)**

Ginga and Benkei were pigging out on burgers. Madoka smiled.

"You sure you have enough burgers over there?"

"I have to store up energy! I've gotta carbo-load for the next battle." Ginga smiled.

"Atta boy Benkei."

"Especially since my next opponent is Kenta." Madoka nodded.

"That's right, isn't it?" Kenta smiled.

"Battling with Benkei! I'm really looking forward to it, and only a few months ago I would've been terrified of that." Benkei looked sad, and saw himself and a couple other with glowing yellow, mean eyes.

"Don't remind me." Hakuchoo and I were sitting in booth seats. I sipped my shake and looked at my long time friend.

"Okay, I give up." She looked up at me and stopped playing with her straw.

"Huh? Give up what?"

"Something's bugging you. Don't try to hide it from me, I can tell. What's up?"

"It just, I'm so worried about Yuu. He's still at the Dark Nebula, and for all I know, he could be being used for dragon food right now."

"I know it's scary, but Yuu's just as strong as you. I'm sure that he'll be fine, and if he's not, I'm sure he'll find a way to get out. He's a smart kid."

"You should've seen his homework. It makes me pretty worried." I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Hakuchoo. If worst comes to worse, he'll come running to you, because he knows you genuinely care about him, or at least he'll figure it out if the Dark Nebula betrays him."

* * *

><p>Outside, Tsubasa was walking away to go somewhere.<p>

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" He turned and saw Kyoya behind a street lamp, which he came back out from behind.

"None of your business. I have absolutely no interest in getting to know you guys any more than I have to, understand?" Kyoya walked towards him.

"Well I don't really care where you go or what you do, to tell you the truth, but is someone were trying to interfere with my match against Ryuuga, I hope you'd understand that," Kyoya grabbed the front of Tsubasa's shirt, "I just couldn't allow that to happen."

"It's still not too late for you. Just stand down from your next battle."

"What did you say?!"

"You've seen Ryuuga's overwhelming power, haven't you?"

"So what about it? I know what I'm up against and I'm ready for it, so what are you trying to say?"

"What if you end up like Hikaru, huh?" Kyoya lifted him up slightly.

"That won't happen!" Tsubasa slapped away his hand.

"How do you know that?! I just can't stand by and watch anyone else fall prey to Ryuuga! I can't!" Kyoya folded his arms over his chest.

"So, you were planning to beat me to it and battle Ryuuga yourself, is that it? Well forget it! What you have in mind is not just an insult to me, but an insult to the whole concept of Beyblade!"

"Huh? To Beyblade?"

"No matter how strong an opponent is, I'll face them head on. I'll hold nothing back, even if I'm putting all I have on the line, so be it. That's what it means to be a Blader." Tsubasa nodded and smiled.

"I understand. Yes, you're right."

"Then you better start training harder. You have to stay sharp, because if you win your battle, your next opponent is me." He started walking away. "Now, I've got to get back to my girl, and you should do the same." Tsubasa looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya didn't turn around. He just kept walking away.

"I can totally see the way you look at Hakuchoo. You should let her know before it's too late. It almost was for me. Don't let the same thing happen to you." He left Tsubasa confused.

"What does he mean before it's too late?"

**At The Dark Nebula**

Libra was still majorly wobbling.

_"Libra's movements are strange. I'm not sure what's happening. Could this be because of Serpent's poison?"_ Reiji laughed at him. Serpent started attacking Libra. "But Libra won't be defeated by that kind of attack. I guess that Dark Nebula's number two is waiting for a Sleep Out?"

"Could be. Even now, Poison Serpent's poison is working its way through Libra. If you do nothing, if you don't try to attack, you will definitely end up with a Sleep Out."

"Tell me something I don't know Snaky! LIBRA SONIC WAVE!" Libra sent out one of its sonic bullets at Serpent, but it did nothing. "WHA?! Libra's shock blast had no affect at all?!" Doji smiled.

"It seems that you still do not understand." He pulled out a random comb and combed his hair. "Reiji please. It's about time you explain it to him." Reiji licked his lips, and then he laughed.

"GO!" Suddenly, it seems like Medusa was battling with Libra.

"DODGE IT LIBRA!" Libra started to move, but then stopped, unable to move. "What's wrong Libra?! Move now!" Serpent attacked the helpless Libra, sending him flying off a little away. "This is, this is crazy! What gives?"

"I told you already, didn't I? Libra is already being affected by Serpent's poison, understand?"

"I don't believe that! You're making that up! You can do it Libra SPECIAL MOVE!" Libra started moving to the center. "THAT'S IT! GO! LIBRA INFERNO BLAST!" Libra tried to do it, but it couldn't sustain the sonic vibrations and stopped. "It can't be. LIBRA ONE MORE TIME!" Libra made the same attempt again, but as the first, it failed. "But, but why?"

"Why you say?" Reiji laughed. "Don't you understand what those are down there?" He pointed at the small pieces of glinting metal. "They're fragments of Libra's parts that Serpent has broken off."

"Huh? What do you mean Libra's parts?" His voice sounded strained and scared for Libra. "How could that happen?"

"Even a tiny fragment is a fatal wound for a Bey. Its loss causes the Bey to lose its balance and its power is gradually drained away. It's as if a snake's poison were circulating through its entire body." Yuu looked horrified as Doji smiled in his explanation.

"Your Special Move is a technique that uses supersonic vibrations in the air to attack an opponent. You see those small wounds disrupt the vibrations that Libra usually creates."

"The reality is without using my full strength, your power has been completely drained. That's the taste of sadness."

"Of sadness?" Shini Hakai smiled from the balcony she was on.

"And your Libra's destruction is striking you at your heart. That is the pain of Beyblade."

"The pain of Beyblade?" Serpent started using it circular attack technique.

"OH NO LIBRA!"

"Seeing your precious Bey cut up right before your eyes can't be fun. This is true sorrow."

"Stop it! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He started crying as Reiji licked his lips.

"Next for you," darkness started rising out of Serpent, "this is fear! I'll give you a good taste of my Dark Move then! SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!" It was like Libra was being attack from all sides by multiple snakes. Doji started laughing.

"This is the end now Yuu! What do you say?!"

"Stop! Stop it! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Yuu fell to his knees. _"Someone, someone help me!"_ He opened his eyes and looked and saw Ryuuga. Still thinking Ryuuga as his friend, he smiled and reached out towards him, but Ryuuga shrugged off the gesture and walked away. "Ryuuga!" Tears started falling down Yuu's face. He couldn't stop crying as Serpent destroyed Libra. "This isn't, this isn't any fun at all! I've had enough of this! This stinks! This isn't the Beyblade Ginga that taught me about! And Chocho didn't teach me to battle like this either!"

* * *

><p><em>"Let's battle again some time!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Always battle with honor. When an opponent says that they've had enough, give them the benefit of the doubt and end the battle."<em>

_ "But why?"_

_ "Because, Beyblade isn't about hurting people. It's about fun."_

* * *

><p>"Ginga! Chocho!" Reiji laughed, and then shoved his head forward, looking very creepy.<p>

"Well, shall I put an end to this now?!"

"That's right! I didn't join the Dark Nebula so I could have battles like this!" He stood up and wiped his eyes, looking strong. "I've always been free, ya hear me?! So let's not give up! TRY JUST ONE MORE TIME FOR ME LIBRA!" Libra was engulfed in a sphere of light, which exploded and filled the entire Dark Nebula building with light.

**Song Of Hope: There we go! He's free! R&R**


	41. The Deck is Stacked

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I am SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! I put up stories, and get excited for reviews, but when the first review on a new story is about WHEN I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY, rather than THE STORY THEY'RE REVIEWING, it makes me pissed off! I'm telling you right now Beyblade fandom, if I get one more review on a story about when I'll next update a different story (namely this one), then I will take down the mentioned story. I'm not taking down the story that was reviewed, no, I'll take down the story that the review was about. So, for instance, I get a review on From Beys to Hosts asking when I'll update Ai Minasan again, I'll take down Ai Minasan. However, I will make certain exceptions, because I'll be able to tell when you're just trying to get me to take down a story that you don't like. Understand? I'm not trying to be mean, but the point of reviewing is to tell the author/authoress how you like that story, not to ask when I'll update others! Because of this, I expect a lot of reviews for how much I've been bugged about updating this story! R&R (about this story, not others!)**

The light of Libra subsided, and Yuu was gone, along with Libra and all of his parts that had been shattered. Doji was shocked.

"He disappeared? I'm surprised that he had that much power left in him, but then again I'm absolutely pleased that you knew how to battle and battle hard Yuu." Shini turned to him.

"Should I go after him? Obliteration Saturn and I would easily be able to-"

"There is no need. We will retrieve him eventually. He is going to find Hakuchoo, right? Then no matter what, we'll get him one more."

**The Next Morning-At The Stadium**

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Battle Blader! Today we will be entering the exciting second round of the A Block, with the B Block Second round later today, or possibly tomorrow! With the top 16 Bladers remaining, eight in each block, who will be the last Blader spinning?" All Dark Nebula in the A Block, plus Shini Hakai, were on one side, and the non Dark Nebula Bladers from the A Block were on the other side of the stadium. "We won't know until we launch the Bey, so, huh?!" The tournament bracket had the pictures being switched around wildly. "The, the, the tournament chart is, what is going on here?" Kyoya looked pretty mad.

"This is wrong!" Kenta was wide eyed.

"The pairings changed! I just don't get it!"

"Stay calm everyone, I'm sure it'll be just fine. WHAT?! I'm battling Kyoya."

"I am against Ryuuga." I was pretty mad.

"Dang it! I was looking forward to seeing Kyoya battle Ryuuga!" Hakuchoo looked terrified.

"Tsubasa is battling Ryuuga? No."

"I know this is sudden, but there's been a slight change in plans, very slight." Ginga was enraged.

"I knew it!"

"Doji, this is an outrage! You can't do this!"

"Just watch me Kyoya. I am the Master of Ceremonies for Battle Bladers. I have complete authority to decided who battles whom and if they battle at all." I stood up in my seat from the stands.

"Are you gonna freely change the B Block too? I won't have it!" He smiled at me very creepily.

"Au Contraire Ai. You have all played nicely into my hand, and have pathetically won and lost as I intended you too." Hakuchoo stood up next to me.

"That can't be true! I'm betting you didn't account for me winning, or that Shashu girl, because neither of us are Planetary Bladers, and we both won!" Ginga looked confused.

"Planetary Bladers?" Kenta nodded.

"I'm lost."

"BA-BA-BA-BULL! I've never heard of a Planetary Blader before! What about you Kyoya buddy?"

"Yeah, but it's none of your business."

"And how is it yours?" Kyoya glared at Benkei.

"Are you questioning me Benkei?" Benkei saluted Kyoya like a soldier to his general.

"NO SIR!"

"Good!" Doji shouted down at them.

"If you are all done discussing, then I shall continue. Yes Hakuchoo, I did count on you and Shashu winning, because you are a Dark Nebula Blader, and have the finest training, as well as Shashu." Kenta couldn't believe it.

"You're lying Doji! Shashu is too nice and too good to be a Dark Nebula Blader!"

"Oh really?" He turned behind him. "Shashu, could you please come out here?" She came out and saw Kenta. She smiled and waved at him.

"Hi Kenta!" He couldn't believe it.

"Shashu, why are you with Doji?!"

"Because he promised to give me lots of fun battles! I couldn't wait to battle again after I battled you, and I wanted to become stronger, and Mr. Doji here promised it to me!" Kenta's eyes widened.

_"She really doesn't know the truth, does she?"_

"Now, before anyone says anything else, if you do not follow my decision, you will be immediately disqualified. I certainly hope there aren't any Bladers here who are scared off just because they can't handle a change before a match." Kyoya looked pretty mad.

"Fear has nothing to do with it!" Kenta looked over to his best buddy.

"I was really looking forward to battling with Benkei." Ginga had his eyes closed.

"That's it! We have to go along with this if we wanna settle the score!" He opened his eyes. "Ryuuga is going down! We'll move forward no matter who we have to fight! I'll accept this Doji, but I'll win and keep on winning! I will not stop until we crush your plans!" Doji laughed.

"That's the spirit!" He started walking away. "I'm looking forward to seeing some heated battle. Shashu, come with me." She nodded and then turned back around, waving.

"Bye Kenta! I can't wait to see your battle!" She ran off after Doji.

_"Not only did I just find out that one of the nicest people I know is Dark Nebula, but I'm facing that Reiji guy too."_ Reiji gave him a creepy look and freaked him out a bit, but he calmed down. _"I have to do this! I have to win! I'll do it for Hyoma!"_ Benkei was contemplating the sudden changes.

"Can I do this? Can I really battle Kyoya?" Tsubasa smirked and looked at Kyoya.

"So it seems that our position's have switched. Looks like my opponent is Ryuuga. Don't do anything to get in the way, got it?" Kyoya got a bit annoyed, but he didn't respond to Tsubasa and just turned to Benkei.

"Benkei!" He jumped up in front of Kyoya like a soldier called for a line up.

"HERE!"

"You and I are up first buddy. Get ready." He started walking away.

"Okie dokie."

* * *

><p>Benkei was cleaning Dark Bull part by part.<p>

_"At last, the time has come! I've always been trying to impress Kyoya. That guy is the best, and now I will battle against my hero in Battle Bladers!"_ Dark Bull shimmered. "This is my chance, the lucky break that I've been waiting for! DARK BULL, THIS WILL BE OUR ULTIMATE BATTLE!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya was in another room, cleaning Leone. I was sitting on a table by him, rubbing Artemis's back while he was curled up, asleep. He's been sleeping a lot more lately.<p>

"Are yo sure you're alright? I know how much you wanted to battle Ryuuga." He put the Face Bolt in place.

"I'm fine Ai! I'll live."

"Okay then, but one more thing. I know that you could easily beat Benkei with not even half your strength, and that you want to save your strength for the finals, but please, battle Benkei with your full strength. I know it'll be a bit more draining, but I know how much he idolizes you. He wants nothing more than a full out battle with you. I can tell because he acts like he's in the army and that you're his general. I know that it'd be like a dream come true to him if you used your full strength."

"What kind of a Blader do you think I am Ai? I'll face every opponent head on, even if I don't need to. It's not my strength I reserve, it just the privilege of someone falling victim to my Special Move that I reserve." I smiled.

"That's my Kyoya."

"Only with you."

"And that's how I like it. You're my Kyoya, unlike what those fangirls out there think."

"Fangirls?"

"Like, a good portion of the crowd is holding up signs of you in a heart! How have you not noticed?"

"Cause there's only one girl I've got my eyes on." I blushed.

"And that's what makes you an awesome boyfriend. I'd kiss you, but you've got a full out battle to go to." He smirked at me.

"That's right. After that, I'll defeat anyone and any Bey who or that gets in my way, and then, I'll meet you in the finals." I smiled.

"You'd better." He smiled back and let go, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Okay folks, let's kick it off with the first battle of the second round of the A Block! Rock Leone's Kyoya versus Dark Ba-ba-ba-Bull's Ba-ba-ba-Benkei! Let Battle Bladers Begin! 3-!"<p>

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They both launched their Beys.

"THIS IS IT KYOYA!" Bull went in for a direct attack on Leone, who was sent flying back.

"Whoa! Look at that! Leone is sent flying!" Leone landed safely in the stadium.

"Not for long!" Kyoya sent Leone in for an attack that pushed Bull back even further than he had pushed Leone.

"This is not good!"

"Get used to it!" Leone started repeatedly attacking Bull.

"This series of attacks won't let the Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull catch a ba-ba-ba-ba-breath! Has he woken up the angry lion?"

"I'll finish this off right now!" Benkei knew what Kyoya was going to do and tried to counter it.

"DARK BULL RED HORN UPPERCUT!" Bull used his Special Move to charge right at Leone and flung him up in the air, but Leone used that to it's advantage and landed on Bull, attacking him from above. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Bull flung off Leone, which impressed Kyoya.

"Ah. That's impressive." Leone went right back in for another attack.

"Hang in there Bull!"

"Dark Bull is standing its ground against the fierce Rock Leone!" The crowd was cheering wildly. "Looks like the first battle is setting the bar high for today!" Kenta was pretty excited.

"Benkei is battling on the same level as Kyoya!" Madoka nodded.

"Wow, he sure has improved, huh?" Ginga smiled.

"That's because Benkei's been battling really hard just like the rest of us." Tsubasa looked pretty disinterested, but agreed with everyone else.

"Yep. The more you get out there and battle, the stronger you become." Hakuchoo nodded, not very interested, but holding some interest in the battle.

"No can earn 50,000 points and not get stronger in the process." Ginga smiled at the two of them.

"Yeah, you got it! That's Beyblade for ya." I smiled, more to myself than anyone else.

_"So, I didn't need to ask you to use your full strength after all."_ Kyoya gave a brief Kyoya laugh.

"I never thought you'd make it here, let alone all the way to the battle against me."

"It's all because of you Kyoya!" That came as a surprise to him.

"What?"

"The image of you always striving to become stronger, and never being afraid to battle anyone, that became the guide book to me to truly fight!" Bull started pushing back Leone. "I wanted to one day become just like you Kyoya! I was able to come this far because I kept thinking of that, so Kyoya-"

"Kyoya this, Kyoya that, give it a rest!" Benkei was taken back by that. He thought that Kyoya would've been honored. "Whatever, you can never beat me!" Kyoya was like a roaring lion as he said that.

"I will so beat you! I will I tell you!" Benkei was like a raging bull when he said that. Bull was majorly pushing back Leone, until he sent Leone up into the air.

"Bull has won the clash! Check out that amazing energy and power!" Leone landed safely in the stadium.

"Meh, just a lucky break."

"GO BULL! WIN THIS BATTLE AND MAKE KYOYA STAND AND TAKE NOTICE!" Bull was charging at Leone.

"LIKE THAT'S EVER GONNA HAPPEN! LION WILD WIND FANG DANCE!" Leone created its wildly moving tornado, creating a deep rut where Leone went, like a scar on the stadium floor.

"There it is at last folks, one of Leone's oh so Special Moves!"

"Yikes! I don't like this Bull!" Bull got away from Kyoya's move. Ginga looked really excited, and I mean the oh-my-god-why-can't-I-be-in-this-too excited.

"Kyoya's getting serious!" Tsubasa easily read, yet misinterpreted the situation.

"That's because he's realized that if he doesn't then he won't be able to win against Benkei. Kyoya's being pushed to his limits Ginga." Hakuchoo nodded.

"Yeah, Lover Boy over there doesn't want to lose to a weaker opponent, and so he has to get serious." I observed and read the situation a different way. Kyoya was getting serious and going full out because of his pride. He'll face every Blader head on, and never hold back, even if he doesn't have to use his full strength

"_He just wants to battle hard, and wants to show his opponent his strength, even if they already know it."_ Kenta was wide eyed and couldn't help but smile.

"AWESOME! Awesome Benkei! Amazing Kyoya." Ginga pumped his fist in the air.

"You can do it Kyoya!" Madoka cupped her hand to her mouth.

"Don't back down Benkei!" The Blader DJ was trying not to get caught up in the excitement and stay neutral.

"Don't look now Bull but that tornado is gaining on you! If you're swirled up in that thing, it'll be Bye-Bye Bull!" Benkei looked mad, but really, he was worried about losing.

"If this keeps up, I'll never be able to beat him!"

"What are you doing Benkei?"

"Huh?!" Benkei looked back up from the battle at Kyoya.

"When have I ever won by turning my back on an opponent?! Do you really think you can win by hesitating?!" Benkei realized he was right and closed his eyes for some odd reason that I'll never be able to fathom.

_"That's right! I must never turn my back on an opponent!"_ Dark Bull turned around and went in for an attack _"No matter how strong the opponent is, face him, or her, head on!"_ He opened his eyes. "That's the kind of battle I learned from Kyoya, SO I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Dark Bull was charging at the Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance like a bull, but with heavy protective amour. "GO GO BA-BA-BULL AND KICK THAT LION INTO NEXT WEEK! SPECIAL MOVE DARK BULL MAXIMUM STAMPEDE!" Dark Bull seemed to be engulfed in flames as he broke apart Leone's tornado.

"Wh-wh-what? Bull just blew the tornado away?!" Ginga smiled.

"Totally awesome!" Leone was launched far up into the air, turning upside down.

"BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BULL!"

"What a huge upset! Has Kyoya actually been eliminated in only the second round?" Benkei was doing his bull chant, but Kyoya spoke up about his supposed defeat.

"Not so fast Benkei!"

"Huh?"

"A lion's battle isn't over until it has growled for the last time. SPECIAL MOVE! KING LION TEARING BLAST!" Kyoya used his Special Move up in the air while Leone was upside down.

"Check it out! Leone won't give up that easily folks! NO! Looks like 100% chance of tornadoes!" The tornadoes merged into one, and collided with Dark Bull, sending large amounts of wind ripping through the stadium. Once the wind died, Leone was still spinning on the ground, but Bull had come to a complete stop. "It, it's all over." The Blader DJ was barely being louder than a whisper, but then went back to his shouting. "What a dramatic comeback! At the Eleventh Hour, Kyoya wins!" Benkei fell to his knees.

"I blew it big time!" Kyoya recalled his Leone.

"You're stronger than you were." Benkei looked up from the ground.

"Hm? Really? Do you mean it Kyoya?"

"But you'd better get even stronger so you're ready for our next battle!"

"Wha?!"

"Got it?" He started walking away. Benkei started crying.

"Yes, yes! I got it! I got it! Next time!" Kyoya sighed.

_"Why do I associate myself with such a crybaby?"_ Benkei stood up.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?! KYOYA'S WILLING TO BATTLE ME AGAIN! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! YEAH!" While everyone else was happy for Benkei, I was pretty exasperated.

_"Kyoya's an amazing Blader, but really?"_ I looked over to Hakuchoo, who had the same look of exasperation. Doji smiled to himself.

"This joke of a competition ends now, and it's your turn next my friend." He turned and faced Ruutaro. "You know what that means, right?" Ruutaro didn't look too happy. "If you lose, you're finished, but if you're strong enough to defeat Ginga, Ryuuga may just change his mind." Ruutaro was in complete shock. "Well, I guess that just means you'll have to do your best." He started laughing.

**Later**

Ruutaro was using his flower petals and the basin of water to read his future. The single petal that he had thrown in sunk in the water.

"To each battle there is an end."

**Later**

"YOWZAH! Looks like we've got another exciting match-up folks!" Ginga and Ruutaro were facing each other in the stadium. "Will Thermal Pisces Ruutaro be able to gather revenge for the defeat he suffered in the challenge match, or, will the veteran, Storm Pegasis's Ginga, earn a pass to the Semi-Finals of the A Block?" Ginga looked like a mixture between curious and mad.

"Why would someone like you join the Dark Nebula?"

"It's fate we meet again, but this time, I will walk away the winner."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I will never lose, so I will face Ryuuga!"

"Ryuuga huh? You must be dreaming. You don't really believe that you can win in a battle against him, do you?"

"What not?!"

"You do not understand the huge difference between your powers! There is no one on this earth that can defeat Ryuuga and L-Drago. I only see one future, where you are defeated, and the girl, Ai Minasan, is completely destroyed. Your downfalls will ensure Ryuuga's rein of terror, so don't try and think you can beat him, or it'll only give him more power!"

"You don't know what you're saying! I've made it this far for that very reason! I will absolutely defeat him!"

"If that happens, I'd just as soon not be around to see it."

"What do you mean?!"

"There's nothing more to say to you now. Only one thing is certain! If I cannot defeat you now, my life as I know it will be over! Prepare yourself Ginga!"

"Believe me, I'm ready. Bring it Ruutaro!"

Doji was quite enjoying his wine (disguised as orange juice by the people who dubbed it).

"Yes Ruutaro, fight hard so that you can save yourself!"

Ginga put together his Launcher and the put Pegasis in it. Ruutaro did the same thing with Pisces.

"Ready?! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys.

"Here it comes!" Pisces went in for the first attack. "Victory goes to the one who makes the first move! Attack Pisces!"

"Not on my watch! PEGASIS!" Pegasis managed to attack first instead.

"Knock him upside down!" Pisces used its aerodynamic skills to spin around Pegasis and fling him away.

"That was nothing! PEGASIS, GO!" Pegasis went back in to attack once again.

"Looks like we have an exciting battle on our hands! The way this is going, we don't know which way the Bey will spin!" Ginga smiled.

"You're not bad, I'll give you that."

"I will not lose. This battle is my very last chance to prove myself."

"I heard that! I cannot lose here! If I do, then there will be nothing left for me!" Kenta was pretty wide eyed.

"Amazing!" Madoka nodded very slightly.

"He's sure giving Pisces a run for his money! This battle is intense!" I cupped my hands to my mouth.

"GO GET HIM GINGA! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT FORTUNE TELLING FRAUD!" Everyone around me had an anime sweat drop. Hakuchoo raised an eyebrow.

"Really Ai?" I crossed my legs and folded my arms over my chest, closing my eyes.

"I don't like fortune tellers. They're all frauds." Ruutaro looked pretty sorrowful.

_"I refuse to give up my life as a Blader with a loss in this battle! I can I be expected to do this?!"_ He thought about all of the visions that he had about the future, where there were thousands, maybe millions, of blackened Beys, all of them not spinning, and heavily damaged. _"Nothing lasts forever. You can't control how a Bey spins, but I can see what happens when you let yourself go down the wrong road. I hope it's not too late."_ He remembered the single purple glowing Bey on top of a giant pile of lifeless Beys. "I do not wanna lose this! If there is even a glimmer of hope to cling too, it is my will to fight for my right to Beyblade! I must defeat you Ginga. I must defeat Ginga even if it takes every bone in my body! I will do what I can to win!" He started drawing a star in the air with his fan. Kenta looked pretty shocked and worried.

"What is he doing?!" Madoka called out to Ginga.

"Just be careful Ginga! His technique that changes the air pressure is coming!" Kyoya gave me a worried look and held my hand, but I smiled at him.

"It's fine for me, really. Don't worry so much Kyoya. It's my job to worry, not yours." We turned back and watched Ruutaro finish drawing the star, and then he folded his fan and put it on the ground with his palm facing down.

"Special Move DISTORTION DRIVE!" They were in that weird space, or, at least, in their heads, they were. Ginga grabbed his head, starting to get a headache.

"I know the secret to this strange space. Blow away all of the air PEGASIS!" a small circle of air formed around Pegasis.

"I won't let you get in my way!" He drew another star in the air. "SPECIAL MOVE BLAZING INFERNO!" A star with a few rings with symbols inside formed underneath Ginga. Then, he felt like he was on fire. I myself felt like I was on fire too, but I had endured so much pain that I could easily keep from screaming, but the pained expression on my face didn't disappear. Luckily, everyone was too focused on the battle to see it, even Kyoya.

"This is not really happening! These are not real flames at all! Stay calm!"

"You're right. It's like this. My illusions seep into your brain and confuse your senses. Let the flames engulf you Ginga." He screamed with the pain, and then he fell on his hands and knees. Ruutaro looked firm about what he was doing to Ginga. "I will not ask you to forgive me, because I must defeat you now or-"

"I will not lose!" Ginga fought to stand back up again.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? You should not be able to stand up by now!"

"Huh, what can I say? I like my bath water hot!" Ruutaro drew another star.

"In that case, let's add a little cold!" The flames disappeared, and Ginga was surrounded by a blizzard.

"Ah! Oh man! Hang in there! Don't give up! NEVER!"

"You sure you want to keep going?! Pisces!" Ice started forming around Ginga's body. It felt like the same thing was happening it me.

"I-can't-" it completely engulfed him, and he was frozen where he was. Benkei looked mad and concerned.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! TIME TO USE YOUR SPECIAL MOVE! BLOW HIM AWAY WITH STORM BRINGER!" Kenta leaned forward.

"G-Ginga!" Madoka looked terrified.

"I don't know what's wrong! Keep it together GINGA!" Kyoya looked over at me.

"Ai, you haven't said anything for a while, and that's pretty rare. You okay?" He put his hand on my arm and his eyes were filled with shocked as his hand recoiled. "Ai!" My eyes were zoned out like I was in a trance. Immediately, Kyoya started looking around for Kunzite, but not seeing him there, he couldn't figure out what was going on, until he remembered what happened the last time Ginga battled Ruutaro. He turned and looked out at Ruutaro. "It's his illusions! They're affecting Ai too!" Hakuchoo looked over at me.

"I know that she doesn't handle air pressure change well, but this far away from the battle shouldn't be able to affect her! She might get some tingling feelings, but that should be it! Why is it so strong against her?!"

* * *

><p>Doji laughed as he swished around wine in his glass.<p>

"Looks like it is having the desired affect! Ginga will inevitably lose, but since he has already gained so much strength, it should not matter whether he wins or losses here because no matter what, he will still battle Ryuuga, during or not during Battle Bladers, because of what Ryuuga will do, but, Ryuuga will still swallow up Ginga's strength never the less. Oh, what do we have here?" He looked over at me, with Kyoya trying to get me to snap out of it. "It seems that pressurizing where Ai was seems to have worked. Because she is now used to higher air pressure, she is far more sensitive to air pressure changes than anyone on the planet. That will indeed be useful for the stadium I have planned for her to battle Ryuuga in, that is, if Shini doesn't defeat her first." He laughed again.

* * *

><p>Chika looked over at me with sorrow in her eyes.<p>

"It seems that whatever Doji has done to you is far worse than what I had thought. You do not show, you don't want others to see it, or maybe you don't even realize it, but, inside, you are broken. Your Spirit isn't broken, your heart isn't broken, but your mind is broken, not to insanity, but to that you are affected by everything. Whatever happens to someone that you hold dear will affect you as well. This is only because you are Venus's daughter. This brokenness is only now showing up, but I fear it will become far worse. But, that is not the only way you are broken. You are changing Ai, back into the person you were when you first met Ginga and his friends. Hopefully, it will stop in its tracks soon. Once the Dark Nebula is gone, then you can truly start to heal, but until then, you'll still be broken."

* * *

><p>Ruutaro looked at Ginga with sympathy and sadness in his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry. It's over. I'm sorry it had to end this way. If it makes you feel any better, just know it's Fate that brought us together to battle today, and you losing here in this battle means I don't have to give anything up right now. Fair well then Ginga, my friend." Ruutaro was about to walk away, but the Pegasis zoomed around rather noisily until Ruutaro noticed him. "Huh? This is unbelievable! Even after losing it's master, it is able to keep spinning!"

"Not yet."

"What?!"

"It's not over yet!" Ginga, not noticeably moving, used sheer willpower to start cracking the ice.

"This, this can't be real! A comeback is unthinkable!" The ice kept breaking more and more. "No, no, no, no! Something like this should not be happening to me! He completely broke free of the ice. He was breathing heavily.

"Not yet! This battle isn't finished yet!"

"I, I don't believe it! You should've been completely frozen solid by now! But how? How are you able to come back like this?!"

"The answer is very simple! My spirit is on fire because my Pegasis is still spinning no matter what!" Pegasis was lit in blue flames.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!"

"It doesn't matter how hard the battle is! This burning Bey Spirit inside of me will never be put out! Knowing that means that I can take on any opponent and fight hard! Right up until the end of the very end I will never give up!" Pegasis had two streams of light swirling out like a tornado, affecting the air around it.

"How can you have this attitude when you were so up against the wall?! Just tell me what kind of future are you able to see ahead of you Ginga, so tell me!"

"I don't know what is in store for me." Ruutaro's eyes widened with his small gasp. "I'm just driving ahead with all my strength. Every moment in battle I fight with everything and wherever I end up WILL BE MY FUTURE!" Ruutaro's eyes widened as he had a different future in his mind, one where a Pegasus descended down. But, he also saw one where a beautiful woman in full battle armor was prepared to fight. In both, they went head on with a terrible dragon. But, then his mind went back to the battle.

"This is really bad!"

"SPECIAL MOVE, PEGASIS STORM BRINGER!" As Pegasis spun around the stadium, he sent Pisces out of it, landing next to Ruutaro.

"Did you see that?! Pegasis crushes Pisces!" Madoka and Kenta were holding each others hands in a little chair dance, pretty much just bouncing up and down while talking in synch.

"Alright! This is awesome!" Suddenly, I didn't feel cold anymore.

"Huh? What just happened?" I looked over a couple directions, then at Kyoya, who just smiled.

"Nothing much. Ginga won, which was to be expected." I smiled.

"Yeah true. Sorry I zoned out during such an awesome battle!" Hakuchoo looked completely exasperated.

"How can she not remember?" Tsubasa shrugged.

"Nobody's perfect. Besides, who knows what happened to her while she was _there_." Ginga held his hand up to recall Pegasis. Ruutaro looked at his subjugator

"Can the future really be changed?" Ginga turned to face the crowd, pumping his fist up in the air.

"I did it!"

"Ginga, maybe you can take it from here. If not, then I hope that she will be able to do it for you." He turned and looked at me, but at the time I didn't notice. He ripped his fan and dropped it on the ground. Ginga turned around, confused.

"Huh? Ruutaro?"

"Ginga, Ginga, I entrust the future of Beyblade to you my friend. If you cannot do that, then I trust you to choose another, and I will trust your choice." He started walking away, leaving his fan behind.

"The future of Beyblade? Trust my choice?"

"Fair well." Doji looked down at the stadium.

"My, my, so he lost in the end, did he? I'll leave taking care of Ruutaro to you then Reiji."

* * *

><p>I had ducked off to the ladies room real quick while everyone else was heading to congratulate Ginga. I came back out, and Ruutaro was standing right in front of me. I glared at him.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Oh my, it still seems you have contempt for my profession."

"It really doesn't help that you joined the Dark Nebula too."

"It was a necessity in order for time to go accordingly."

"I've heard all this spew from out before." I leaned against the wall. "Just spit it out. What do you want?" he closed his eyes and down sideways at the ground as he smiled.

"Straight to the point." He looked straight at me. "I know that I have entrusted the future to Ginga, but, there is always the chance that he might fail. In any future I have seen, he was defeated, and you were more than defeated, but now, with this victory of his, there is a ray of hope, coming from the both of you. Now I see two futures, one where Ginga is victorious, and one where Ginga is defeated, but you are victorious, and there is a third, where neither of you win, which is the future I have been seeing all along. If Ginga is ultimately to fail, then you must be the one to defeat Ryuuga." I rolled my eyes.

"I already know all of this." He nodded.

"Yes, I understand this, but I have a request for you." He held out his Thermal Pisces. "The Dark Nebula will come after me next, to take my strength. Without my Bey, they cannot do that. I was told I would be spared if I defeated Ginga, but since I have not, I will not be spared. However, either you or Ginga will hopefully defeat Ryuuga. So, I entrust my Bey and my strength to you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you think that I would do that? And why not give it to Ginga?"

"I think you would do it because ultimately, at the end of the day, we are both Bladers, fighting for our right to blade. I am not giving it to Ginga because there is a larger chance that he might fail, and so, as a safety precaution, I am giving Pisces to you. Please, accept this. If I don't have my Pisces, then the worst they can do is physically harm me, but then you won't be able to break my spirit." I still looked suspicious but I held my hand out.

"Fine, but only because you're right about us both being Bladers fighting for our right to blade. Any other reasons you can think of aren't true." He smiled and put his precious Pisces in my hand.

"Thank you Ai Minasan." He started walking away. "I'll entrust my spirit to you, and Ginga as well." He left. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was odd." I ran back to meet up with the others using some shortcuts (pretty much all WBBA Bey stadiums have the same design).

* * *

><p>Kenta was really excited about the outcome of the battle, which he voiced with Ginga.<p>

"You were great Ginga!" Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, you were, but don't scare me like that again! I was so worried!" Benkei nodded.

"I nearly hurled." I made a weird face.

"Benkei, don't say that. That's just gross!" I turned back to Ginga. "But he's right, from what I remember, that battle was a pretty close call."

"Well Ruutaro did put up an amazing fight right till the end." Tsubasa folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll tell you, that guy was a little too bizarre for me." I nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty weird, but probably because he's a fortune teller." I looked around. "When's Hakuchoo gonna get back with the food? We did all give her money to go get lunch." Kyoya just shrugged, but then Ginga heard something like a groan. He turned to see a very beaten up Yuu struggling to get in.

"Yuu?" Both Ginga and Kenta realized there was something wrong.

"Yuu!" They darted up, and we followed after them. He smiled as he saw us.

"Ginga, thank goodness. Where's Chocho? I wanna see her." He suddenly collapsed as Ginga caught him.

"Yuu! Hey, hang in there!" I looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm gonna go get Hakuchoo. She needs to see this!" I ran off. Ginga was still trying to get him to wake up.

"YUU!"

**Song Of Hope: Okay, there's your update, so quit bugging me about it on other stories! R&R**


	42. Entrusted Emotions

**Song Of Hope: I'm considering ending the story after Metal Fusion and not continuing it with another story. Please, do NOT use reviews to convince me otherwise. I'm totally serious about that. Use reviews for the stories, not for what I say in my AN's. Also, I'm not going to update for two weeks. I'm gonna be gone at a place where I can't keep writing. R&R**

"We are in the middle of an amazing second round of the A Block of Battle Bladers! In the first match, Kyoya came out on top! And in the second one, Ginga claimed the victory!" The whole stadium cheered at the Blader DJ's words. "In the amazing third match, we have Kenta and Sagittario versus Reiji and Poison Serpent! Then, we'll have the mast of the sky, Tsubasa and Eagle, versus the Dragon Emperor himself, Ryuuga and L-Drago! After that, we'll go into the exciting B-Block second round, starting with the Lady of Love Ai versus the fiery Lady of War Kasai! In the second match, we'll have a double youth battle, where two young Blading protégés Rei and Shashu will battle it out! In the third round, we'll have the girl who's more than just street wise battle with the graceful swan, Mizo Chie with her Water Mercurios and Hakuchoo Hane with her Earth Swan! In the last battle, we'll have the destructive Shini Hakai versus the time bending Chika Shigo! The real fun starts after a brief break! YOWZAH!"

* * *

><p>Ginga, Benkei, Kyoya, Madoka, Artemis (I had left him in there because He was sleeping at the time), and Kenta were all watching over Yuu. Kenta couldn't believe it.<p>

"How could they do such a terrible thing?" Yuu was groaning. Ginga was getting pretty mad.

"Stinking Dark Nebula!" Benkei nodded.

"Just what kind of people are they?!" Suddenly, the door burst open.

"YUU! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Hakuchoo ran right over to where he was. "MOVE IT NOW!" She shoved everyone else out of the way, scaring the crap out of Artemis (who immediately went on my shoulder because I was right behind Hakuchoo [although nowhere near as fast]), taking his hand. "I'm right here Yuu, just like I promised! I told that I'd always welcome you with open arms!" He started tearing up.

"Chocho!" He threw his arms around her as best as he could. "I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you! I should've left a long time ago, but now I know. The Dark Nebula will do anything to accomplish their goals. Now I know that it doesn't matter whether you're an enemy or an ally." She pulled away from him and gave him a serious look.

"You didn't get this just from finding out something terrible. What'd they do to you? Tell me now! I'll make them all sorry!"

"The losers, no matter who they are, are used as power for L-Drago, even me. Luckily, I managed to escape, but because of that, Libra was badly damaged." His eyes went towards his precious Bey. "After all the tough battles we've been through together, I'm so sorry Libra!" My eyes widened.

"So, that's the real reason why Ruutaro gave me his Bey."

"Huh?" Everyone looked pretty confused. I took out Thermal Pisces.

"He said they would come after him, to take his strength, but if he didn't have his Bey, then they couldn't do that. Now I know why. They forced you into a battle, didn't they?" He nodded as I put Thermal Pisces away.

"I battled that Reiji guy. Doji said if I won, that I could go free. I escaped though." Hakuchoo slammed her fist on the table.

"Someone cover the kids' ears right now, before I blow my top! I'm gonna blow it anyways, but it's better for them not to hear!" I covered Kenta's ears, while Madoka covered Yuu's. Kenta looked confused.

"What're you doing?" Hakuchoo let it all out.

"D*MN THOSE F*CK*NG B*ST*RDS AND B*TCH*S! I SWEAR TO GOD, THE NEXT DARK NEBULA MEMBER I FACE IN BATTLE I WILL TOTALLY AND UTTERLY F*CKING DESTROY UNTIL THEY'RE NOTHING BUT A PILE A SH*T AND DUST RIGHT AFTER I POUND THEIR *SS*S INTO THEIR FACES!" She started breathing heavily after that rant. "Okay, I'm good," Madoka and I let go of their heads, "but I'm holding my word to everything I just said. I will utterly destroy them!" I nodded.

"They don't deserve our mercy! We have to defeat them completely and utterly, so that the world of Beyblade can be safe again!" Ginga shook his head.

"No, that's not the answer! If we act like that, then we're no better than the Dark Nebula! We will defeat them, that's for sure, but we won't utterly destroy them. We're not gonna go the same direction as the Dark Nebula." I glared at him.

"If you're sick and don't completely destroy the bacteria or virus controlling it, then even if you don't have the symptoms, the damage is still being done underneath the surface, until it gets out of control." I stormed out, with Artemis still on my shoulder. Ginga gave Kyoya a looked.

"Any idea what's wrong with her?" He shrugged.

"How should I know?" Madoka anime fell.

"Because, she's your girlfriend!" He sighed.

"Well, I might have an idea. Hold on, let me go talk to her." He left. He saw me leaning up against the wall, arms folded, looking pissed. "Hey, what the hell happened back there?" I glared at him.

"Nothing happened. Don't ask about it." He grabbed my forearm.

"Ai, you've been acting different ever since I got you back from the Dark Nebula. What exactly happened there?"

"It wasn't what happened _there_ that makes me hate them. It's what's happened _here_! They've put Hikaru and Umi-onee-san in comas, as well as practically destroyed Hyoma! Now they've nearly killed Yuu if he hadn't escaped, as well as used the losers of Battle Bladers for food! They're monsters, they're like an infection in the body of the Blading World. If we don't completely destroy the infection, it'll spread, and others will get hurt!"

"Okay then, so we take down the Dark Nebula, but it's really the Dark Nebula doing the damage. Technically speaking Yuu is still a Dark Nebula member himself, because you can't exactly quit. I would know." My eyes widened.

"What? What did you just say?" He sighed.

"I was a Dark Nebula member once too, back way before I knew you."

"Ginga told me that Doji trained you once so you could beat him, but, you were really a Dark Nebula member?" He nodded.

"Yeah, contract and everything. But, when Ginga beat me, it became null and void, so I'm not anymore, and I never will be, because you are right. Doji and Ryuuga are monsters, but that doesn't mean everyone associated with the Dark Nebula is. There's always me, Yuu, Hakuchoo, and even Tsubasa. They're not bad people. We all just made a bad choice, but we're not bad people." I smirked.

"Well, you're a bad ***." He smirked right back at me.

"I know I am." I sighed.

"But you're right. I shouldn't have acted like that back there, but seeing Yuu like that and how it affected Hakuchoo, it just made me so mad! They nearly killed someone who's just a kid!" My mind drifted over to Shini. "Not to mention, they've twisted the mind of one of our own. She's supposed to help us defeat Ryuuga; make it so we can all join as one to defeat him. But instead, she's joined with Ryuuga and Doji, and become this terrible, sadistic person who loves destruction, just like what she did to Umi-onee-san." I clenched my fists. "I won't forgive them! Not for what they've done to us, to Beyblade, to Bladers everywhere, or to me! They will pay for everything they've ever done!" He grabbed my clenched fist.

"Calm down. I know they're evil, but destruction is not what Beyblade is about. You should know that better than anyone in the world! Beyblade is not a game of destruction and revenge!" Suddenly, that reminded me of my mother's last words to us.

* * *

><p><em>"Remember, my daughters, Beyblade is not for ending or creating conflict. Beyblade is not a game of destruction and revenge. Beyblade is made to create bonds between people. Those bonds never fade, not ever being diminished by distance, years, or even death. Feed you Bladers Spirit with these bonds. Ai, fill yours with bonds of Happiness and Love, Koi, feed yours with Love and Tranquility. Grow strong in Beyblade. Never use it for revenge or destruction, although I shouldn't have to remind you of that."<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

_"How could I have forgotten what my own mother said to me right before she died? All she wanted was for us to use Beyblade for good, and never for ourselves, other than creating new bonds. She was a great woman."_ I smiled at Kyoya. "You're right. I shouldn't have agreed with Hakuchoo back there."

**Back There (during my conversation)**

"Kenchi, be careful, okay? Reiji is very strong." Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, Serpent's and the combination of attacks delivered by those fifteen blades is a big threat." Benkei nodded.

"What freaks me out is that guy seems very uh, unforgiving. Plus, I think he's a total oddball!" Ginga nodded.

"Make no mistakes about it. When Reiji went up against Hyoma in the battle, he had complete control over it from the very beginning!" Yuu nodded.

"Yes, it was like that for me too. When I battled I thought I had him cornered, but suddenly I found that _I_ was the one with no way out." He remembered his horrifying battle with the Poison Serpent user. "That's the only time I've ever been scared and really freaked out during a Bey battle." Hakuchoo didn't even have words for her horror at what had happened to Yuu. Kenta could only say one thing.

"Yuu."

"All that guy wants to do is completely crush his opponent, and not only the Bey. He tries to break the opponent's Blader's Spirit and drag them into a bottomless pit of fear and despair. That, that is not a Bey battle, it isn't! I, I realized that after battling with Gingi, and remembered it once again during my battle with Reiji what Chocho had told me. A Bey battle is the clash of two spirits. It's fun because both Bladers give it their all to compete with each other, and if you go too far, then it's not fun, so when you're opponent says to stop, you stop, otherwise, it's not fun anymore, for you or your opponent. When you battle like that, then there're only bad feelings left over." Ginga nodded, smiling.

"Right." Hakuchoo smiled.

"So, you really have been listening to what I tell you? You usually just ignore me." Yuu sat up more, trying not to tax himself.

"Kenchi listen, watch out for Reiji's Dark Move. You cannot let yourself be swallowed up by fear!" Kenta nodded.

"Okay. I've got it." Yuu smiled.

"Uh, and also…"

"What is it?"

"Um, it's just, will you battle with me again sometime?" Kenta smiled.

"Of course I will!" Yuu smiled.

"Thank you Kenchi." Madoka leaned down towards Kenta.

"Kenta, it's almost time to go." Kenta smiled.

"Mm hm! Just wait Yuu, because I will defeat Reiji!" They started walking away, but Yuu stopped them.

"Uh, wait, Kenchi!" He grabbed Kenta's arm. "Here." He handed Kenta Libra.

"Wha? Libra?" Yuu nodded.

"Yes! Take Libra with you, okay Kenchi? Show it how cool a great Blader like you can be!"

"Yuu. I understand! I'll appreciate your support! Let's fight together Yuu!"

"Alright then!" They started leaving, short of Yuu, who stayed. Hakuchoo turned to him.

"Yuu, aren't you going to come?" He shook his head.

"Not right now. It hurts to move a lot." Hakuchoo picked him up and put him back on the table.

"Then stay here and rest, okay?" She was about to leave, but Yuu grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Chocho!" She turned to him.

"Hm?"

"I really can't remember anything about my parents, only that they died when I was really little. I don't know how, but I managed to survive and keep on surviving on my own without stealing or anything like that. When Doji found me, I thought he'd be like my dad, since I couldn't remember mine."

"Yuu, where are you going with this?"

"When I was being forced to battle Reiji, right before my battle, I yelled at Doji, saying he never really cared about me. Shini Hakai, that really scary girl, laughed at me and said that I had driven away the only person that had ever cared about me, which is you. I told her that you promised that you would always care for me like a big sister, but you didn't. You cared for me like you were my mom instead. Chocho, will you be my mom?" She teared up. She hugged him very close to her.

"Of course I will Yuu! You're one of the people that I care for the most. When I left the dark Nebula and you were still there, I kept thinking of your constantly, even in my dreams, I couldn't stop thinking about how you weren't safe unless I was there, and thinking of what horrible things might've been happening to you. I even dreamed up the worst situations because of my fear for your safety. I guess I didn't worry for nothing. But now, you're here with me, and that's all that matters. If you want me to be your mom, I swear, I will be, I promise!"

"Can I still call you Chocho?" She looked straight at him and smiled.

"Of course Yuu. You can call me anything you want."

"Can you stay here with me, at least until I think I can go to the battle?" She nodded.

"Of course."

**During Their Conversation**

Ginga closed the door behind them. I looked up at him.

"So, what exactly happened after I left?"

"Well, nothing really, but he just told us what he already knew." Benkei nodded.

"It seemed pretty taxing on him, the poor little guy. He's been through an awful lot, hasn't he?" We all started walking off. Ginga nodded at Benkei's statement.

"Yuu's had a lot of problems, but those are behind him. I totally felt it when I battle him last." Ginga remembered his battle with Yuu. "He always had a Bey Spirit, just like us."

"True." We all looked towards Tsubasa. "Even from the beginning, I never felt any wickedness coming from that kid." Kyoya nodded.

"Just cranky whining." I whacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

"Really not the time for comments like that! He just barely escaped with his life! And it's been horrible on Hakuchoo!" I looked around. "Speaking on which, where is she?"

"She stayed behind with Yuu." I looked at Tsubasa. "She didn't come out of the room. When I first joined the Dark Nebula, I always saw her with him, and vise versa. I only ever saw Hakuchoo alone once without Yuu anywhere around, and she was extremely upset, but not because Yuu wasn't there, although I'm guessing that didn't help. She's always been there to take care of him. I never sensed any wickedness from her either. I only ever sensed concern for Yuu, and worry for her friends." I closed my eyes, looking down at the ground, smiling.

"She's an amazing girl. She's only sixteen, but she plays the part of a mother like she's actually had her own kids before. All she could think about when we talked was how worried she was about Yuu. She really is an amazing girl." I looked at my little furry companion on my shoulders. "Isn't that right Artemis?" I scratched him underneath his chin. "I'd ask you to stay with them, but you missed the last battle."

* * *

><p>We reached the actual stadium itself rather quickly; finding our seats while Kenta went to get ready for his battle. The Blader DJ was ready to announce the entire thing.<p>

"This is the second round of Battle Bladers! Bring on the third match of the A Block! Flame Sagittario's Kenta enters the stadium, give it up folks!" The crowd cheered as Kenta walked up towards the stadium. He held up a Bey, but I couldn't see if it was his or Yuu's.

"This is for you/Yuu (?)." Ginga smiled.

"Kenta!" Madoka sat in her seat.

"You can do it!" Benkei stood up with his arms up.

"Leave it all out there Kenta!" I stood up myself, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"You can win this! Just keep your guard up!" The Blader DJ started trying to announce Reiji in a way that would make him not so hated, but it really didn't work.

"And his opponent, those poisonous fangs contain something wicked, using Poison Serpent, it's Reiji!" The crowd booed him as he laughed to himself.

"Head's up Reiji! I'm coming for you, got it?! Beyblade is something to share, but not with the likes of you!"

"I heard the same thing from that kid Yuu, but, as an answer, I pounded fear into the little guy's very core. I'll show the same fate to you soon enough with his Poison Serpent!" He held up Poison Serpent as to prove his point. It was like a gigantic snake was heading towards Kenta, but he held his ground. Doji looked down with interest.

"Ryuuga's L-Drago is a Bey that turns its opponent's Anger and Hatred into a tasty snake, while Ai's Bladers Spirit is one that feeds off of the opposite, which is Happiness and Love, and Ginga is very protective of his friends, as well as Ai, so how will they react as they watch their friends be defeated one by one before their very eyes? Will is destroy Ai and turn Ginga into the perfect meal for L-Drago? I should hope so. I'm counting on you Reiji. Make Kenta's defeat more severe, more unpleasant, and let those two squirm. Shini." The mentioned girl was right behind him.

"Yes Master Doji?"

"Once you battle with Hakuchoo, because you will undoubtedly defeat Chika in the second round of the B Block, I want you to let her think she's winning, toy with her, so it will crush her spirit even more. Not only will it crush hers, but it'll feed into Ai's Anger and Hatred, which will cause an internal battle within her, and ultimately, when you two battle, it'll destroy her before her battle with Ryuuga." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Master Doji. I'll even go the extra distance as well, and even if Ai can beat Ryuuga, she'll still have to contend with the Dark Power for the rest of her life." Doji's face showed quite a bit of interest.

"Oh, and how is that?"

"I'll fill you win after I've done it. Trust me, what I'll do to her will be a fate far worse than death." Doji smiled at that, then turned back to the battle. Reiji held out his Launcher, laughing, while Kenta pulled out his Launcher.

"Ready?! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET IT RIP!" Reiji silently launched his Beys, without saying a word. "GET HIM SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario went in for an attack against Serpent, but then Serpent suddenly disappeared. "It vanished!" Serpent reappeared and struck Kenta multiple times.

"Well pull my tail! It's the Serpent's specialty the Barrage Attack! Serpent's 15 blades are all hitting Sagittario at once!" Benkei's face filled with worry.

"Not good! If he keeps taking those hits-" Madoka finished it off.

"He'll end up like Hyoma and Yuu." Ginga stood up.

"GET AWAY KENTA!" I stood up as well.

"DON'T BE RECKLESS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ANGRY! TRUST ME!"

"I won't lose like this! Jump now Sagittario!" Sagittario run off and away from Serpent, using the rim of the stadium to fly up in the air.

"Whoa, Sagittario's made a leap! It used the bank of the stadium to propel itself into the air!" It landed behind Serpent. Reiji smirked.

"Huh, not bad, but Serpent's poison should be steadily working its way through your Bey as we speak. Let's see if you can keep up with this movement!" Serpent moved away rather quickly.

"Chase it Sagittario!" Sagittario easily caught up with Serpent.

"Huh? Try this." Serpent moved around in a wavy line pattern.

"After 'em Sagittario!" Sagittario, once again, caught up with Serpent rather easily.

"No way, how is he able to follow!" Doji looked curios while Shini looked rather amused.

"It seems that our little snake is being chased by a mongoose." We were cheering Kenta in the stands. Benkei looked really excited.

"Yes sir! You go!" Madoka leaned forward slightly.

"Awesome! Whoa, even though it took Serpent's Barrage Attacks, Sagittario's power hasn't decreased one little bit." I nodded, smiling.

"Maybe Kenta supped up his Bey in between the last time we saw it and now! Even if he didn't, he and Sagittario must've gotten a lot stronger than I thought! We probably just didn't see it because he battled Tetsuya, that little words I'm not gonna say!" Artemis looked up at me from the ground very curiously. "You weren't there, but I'm still about ready to kill him, not literally, for what he did to me at the Survival Battle." I turned my attention back to Kenta's battle.

"GO NOW!" Sagittario went straight in for an attack against Serpent from behind.

"Sagittario is countering with its own series of attacks!"

"Good job Sagittario!" Reiji looked extremely confused.

"What's going on? Serpent's Barrage Attacks seems to have done its job well enough, so why isn't the poison circulating?" The Blader DJ wanted to know why as well.

"What's the scoop? I've never seen Serpent pushed this far back before!" Ginga smiled.

"Good job Kenta!" Benkei partially pumped his fist up in the air.

"Keep on attacking 'em!" I turned towards Madoka, looking past Ginga.

"Hey Madoka, does Sagittario's parts happen to be made out of a special alloy?" She looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, they're made out of an alloy that's more fire resistant, but why?"

"Rei has a Bey that has that same alloy for the same job. I remember Hiro-kun mentioning it over the phone when he was talking about Rei. Maybe the alloy is stronger than a normal Bey, and it's helping Sagittario not be affected, or at least not as quickly." Madoka nodded.

"I was actually thinking somewhere along those lines too." We turned our attention back to the battle. Serpent jumped out of the stadium and into the air, and Kenta saw his chance.

"LET'S DO IT! GO SPECIAL MOVE! SAGITTARIO FLAME CLAW!" The stadium filled with a huge column of fire. "NOW GO!" At the top of the column was Sagittario, on fire, which started to fall.

"Don't get too excited. If this is your plan, then I'll inject all my poison at once. Show your fangs Serpent!" Serpent struck down Sagittario, tearing off one of the claws on its Spin Track. He held up a finger. "1 claw gone." Kenta freaked as Serpent attacked Sagittario again and took of a second claw. He held up another finger. "2 claws."

"Whoa! Sagittario's Spin Track has been broken!" Kyoya looked down at the battle.

"Bummer." Benkei nodded.

"Those claws were best feature!"

"Run away Sagittario, quickly!" Sagittario fled from Serpent.

"He should let Serpent break off the last claw, no matter how hard it might be." Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Ai, how could you say that? That's a terrible thing to say!" I shook my head at Madoka.

"No, it isn't Madoka. Think about it. Right now, his best chance of winning is getting rid of that last claw. He might not be able to use hi Special Move, but his balance will be a lot better. With the weight of the claw on only one side of the Bey, all it does is damage Sagittario's balance, because of the missing two claws. If he had only lost one, it's be a different story, but now he's lost two. A person doesn't walk on a tight rope with only one weight on one side. They either have weight on both sides or neither." Reiji started taunting Kenta.

"Hey little buddy, if you don't hurry up and run away, that last claw will be gone too."

"STOP IT!" Serpent caught up with Sagittario and broke off the third claw. "Oh no! Sagittario!" Reiji held up a third finger.

"Three claws. Now it's over!" Serpent started pushing Sagittario towards the edge of the stadium.

"No no!"

"Will Sagittario be a goner with a Stadium Out?"

"KENTA!"

"Forget it! I won't lose this! Hold your ground Sagittario!" At the edge of the stadium, Sagittario spun around on its Performance Tip, amazing Madoka.

"What's that movement?" The Blader DJ shouted out his surprise.

"No way! Sagittario remains in the stadium!" Reiji looked confused.

"What's this?" We all took a sigh of relief as Madoka got out her laptop. Benkei had his head back.

"That was too close." Ginga had his hand over his heart like Kenta had given him a heart attack.

"Way to hang in there Kenta." Kyoya nodded, looking kinda (I'M SORRY KYOYA!) constipated.

"That was too close for comfort." I nodded, looking like I had a heart attack myself.

"Yeah, but how did he stay in?"

"The Performance Tip, that movement!" We all looked towards Madoka for enlightenment. "Take a good look at Sagittario's Performance Tip. That isn't Sagittario's normal Performance Tip. It's Libra's Eternal Sharp Performance Tip." Ginga looked a bit confused.

"Huh? Libra's?"

"Mm hm. Kenta is fighting with Yuu's Libra's Performance Tip attached to Sagittario, ya following me? The Eternal Sharp Performance Tip's freely rotating axis spreads out the power of Serpent's Barrage Attack and it's pivoting leg allowed Serpent's snake like movement to be closely followed by Sagittario. And, in combination with the special alloy that Sagittario is made out of, it's an ideal combination for a Bey battling Poison Serpent, possibly even beating it." Benkei looked excited.

"It was able to withstand Serpent's poison and battle in a fair fight!" Ginga nodded.

"Kenta's fighting together with Yuu! He's taken on Yuu's emotions!" I nodded.

"And he's borrowed Yuu's strength and Spirit as well. With all three of those, it's gonna be hard for him to lose!" Doji looked down at the battle.

"I see now. How sad. That little quitter has run to Ginga and his friends for help. I knew he would try to find Hakuchoo, but the rest of them as well?" Shini frowned.

"We'll get him eventually, and Hakuchoo too, for that matter. She didn't exactly have permission to leave the Dark Nebula either. It's to bad that Yuu had to give some of his strength to Kenta instead of Ryuuga."

"_That's right. I'm not fighting alone."_ It felt like Yuu was right next to him. "No matter how hard I am pushed back, I won't back down from a battle. Not now, not ever!"

"Interesting. If you hadn't have used that silly trick, it would've been over with that last hit, but now your suffering will have to continue!" Serpent attacked Sagittario again.

"Serpent is attacking without mercy! After the Spin Track, is he trying to destroy the Fusion Wheel next?"

"Not enough! I will crush all of its parts!" Kenta could see the small parts of Sagittario being torn off. "You're not fighting alone you say? You won't back down, not now, not ever?" Reiji laughed. "Interesting." Kenta felt like Reiji was right behind him. "I wonder, can you keep saying such things as you watch your Bey turn to dust before your eyes?"

"You can do it Sagittario!" Benkei was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing out there?! Why don't you dodge it?!" Madoka looked pretty concerned for Kenta.

"He can't! With the claws on its Spin Track gone, Sagittario can't handle Serpent's attacks anymore. The claws added more mass onto Sagittario, making the impact spread throughout the entire Bey, but, with that mass now gone, it gets hit more full force than before, so even with the special alloy that it's made out of, it's not going to be enough." Kenta looked like he was going to cry.

"Come on! Don't quit!" Reiji laughed.

"That's good. Don't give up just yet. That way I'll get more pleasure from breaking you!" Serpent hit Sagittario so hard that it went up in the air. Sagittario kept going up and down because Serpent hit it before it could land, breaking off more and more fragments of Sagittario's parts.

"Oh no, Sagittario!" The spectators thought it was getting too cruel.

"Wow, that's harsh!"

"That's going totally over the line."

"This isn't a Bey battle. It's Bey destruction!" Benkei stood up.

"You can do it Kenta!" Ginga stood up.

"Kenta!" I stood up as well.

"You're not alone in this!" Kenta didn't seem to hear me, because he kept looking more and more like he was going to cry.

"If this goes on, Sagittario will, my Sagittario will," Kenta couldn't even finish. Suddenly, I saw a huge snake behind Reiji.

_"WHAT?!"_

"That is the spirit of Serpent." I turned to the glowing woman. "I am letting you see what exactly is going on in the spiritual sense. Keep observing, but only you. No one else is to see." She disappeared. I looked on. The gigantic snake came out from behind Kenta and wrapped around him. Reiji smiled evilly at Kenta as this happened.

"Well, how does it feel to not be able to do anything as your precious Bey is destroyed? Feeling a bit cold, like maybe your feet are turning to stone?" Right after he said that, Kenta did start turning into stone. Reiji laughed. "Tell me, how does it feel to have your Bey's Fusion Wheel, Spin Track, and Performance Tip broken apart while you can't do anything?"

"NOT LISTENING!"

"Look at your broken Bey."

"STOP IT!"

"What can you do with a Bey like that? You can't complete your goal, and you can't complete your promise to your friends!"

"Please stop!"

"Right now, you are the same as that useless Bey!" Kenta screamed as Sagittario was destroyed by Serpent. Sagittario was then thrown up into the air.

"_Sorry everyone. It looks like I won't be able to make that promise I made to all of you. I'm sorry Yuu."_ He completely turned into stone as tears fell down.

"Don't give up!"

"Don't give in Kenchi!" His eyes opened and he turned to look somewhere. I looked towards there and saw Hakuchoo carrying Yuu on her back. "Don't get swallowed up by Reiji's darkness!" Hakuchoo started carrying Yuu towards the stadium.

"This is against the rules you two! You can't enter the stadium during a battle." I stood up.

"Put a sock in it Blader DJ! My father happens to own every stadium in the world right now until he resigns his position as Director of the WBBA, so you just shut your trap and let Yuu and Hakuchoo talk!" I sat back down. Yuu looked up at Kenta.

"You can do it Kenchi! I'm rooting for you! Show everyone how cool you are! Show me and Libra!" Hakuchoo nodded, putting down Yuu.

"Show the world Kenta! You've got Yuu's strength, and if he wants me too, I'll lend you mine as well!" She took off the pendant that was so precious to her heart and threw it at Kenta, and it landed perfectly around his neck. "You're not alone in this!"

"_That's right. I'm not fighting alone. I'm with Yuu. Yuu, and Libra, and now, I'm fighting with Hakuchoo and Swan as well, so, time to move!"_ Libra's Performance Tip on Sagittario and Hakuchoo's pendant sent out a beam of light that made the awful snake that was turning Kenta's fighting spirit into stone flee back into Reiji. "I WON'T GIVE UP, YOU HEAR ME?!" All three of them shouted together.

"LET'S GO SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario started charging at Serpent.

"What can you do with a broken Bey like that?" Serpent charged at Sagittario as well. They all shouted together again.

"DO NOT QUIT!" Sagittario sent Serpent flying.

"What? Impossible! How could there be that much power left in that broken excuse for a Bey?"

"It's in its Spirit!"

"Huh?" Reiji looked up at Kenta. "A true Bey spins with its Spirit, so long as its Spirit isn't broken," Yuu and Hakuchoo said the rest of it with Kenta.

"Sagittario will continue to spin!"

"Its Spirit?" Kenta nodded.

"A Bey battle isn't about damaging or hurting the Bladers Spirit, don't you know that yet?!" Yuu nodded as well.

"Right! A Bey battle is about competing fairly, joyfully, and fiercely using all of your emotions in a clash with your opponent!" Hakuchoo nodded along with them.

"A Bey battle is about trusting each other to stop when someone's gone too far so the battle can still be fun, because you know your opponent won't hurt you!"

"What, what are you doing to my beautiful Bey?!"

"Showing you that I cannot and will not quit for Yuu's sake, for Hakuchoo's sake, for everyone's sake, and for my own sake as well!" Sagittario flung Serpent away.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! If you do that, if you do that, THEN IT REALLY HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT REALLY HURTS!" Serpent started creating some insane wind. Ginga had to shield his eyes.

"What is going on?!" Madoka looked really confused.

"I have no idea!" Suddenly, Artemis was lifted off of the ground, and he started meowing and hissing.

"ARTEMIS!" I reached up and grabbed him before he flew away. I saw Koi do it with Luna on the other side of the stadium, standing with the girls. Doji was laughing.

"It seems he's been driven to use his true strength after all!" Shini smiled.

"That's a good thing, isn't it? If he's been driven that far, then he'll be an even better meal for Ryuuga, except he won't go into a coma like the others because he'll willingly hand over his power, just like me." Reiji kept screaming.

"I DON'T WANT IT TO HURT!" Out of Reiji's Bey came a humongous snake, which was attacking Sagittario. "I WON'T FORGIVE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! DESTROY EVERYTHING! BREAK IT! BREAK IT! SMASH IT APART!" The Blader DJ was having a hard time describing what was going on.

"Uh, Re, Reiji looks like, uh, he's uh, a tad upset."

"CRUSH IT! CRUSH IT, INTO NOTHING!" Serpent attacked Sagittario from the top of the Bey.

"WAH! SAGITTARIO! SAGITTARIO!" Reiji laughed at Kenta's pain.  
>"The Bey path that you have followed, confidence, friendship, I'll crush all of it, right here, and now! DARK MOVE! SERPENT VENOM STRIKE!" In my eyes, it looked like Serpent became many different snakes, all striking the glowing centaur.<p>

"SAGITTARIO!" Serpent launched itself up high in the air with Sagittario. Then, a flash a light appeared and some smoke so that we couldn't see what had happened, but Kenta shouted out. "SAGITTARIO!" Sagittario fell down to the ground, broken into pieces and no longer spinning. Kenta fell to the ground.

"IT'S ALL OVER! THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS REIJI!" The crowd was not very happy with the outcome.

"It's not over yet!" Kenta looked up at Reiji. "His Bey still hasn't been crushed to nothing! It still hasn't been broken enough for my liking!" Serpent kept repeatedly attacking the upside down and broken Sagittario. Madoka closed her eyes because she couldn't look.

"Make it stop!" Benkei got pissed.

"The battle's already decided kid so stop!" The crowd kept yelling at Reiji the same thing. Reiji laughed.

"I'll tear your Spirit apart, do you hear me? So you won't be able to touch a Bey ever again!"

"STOP IT ALREADY! STOP!" Kenta fell into the stadium on his stomach, reaching out towards Sagittario.

"KENCHI! KENCHI!" Yuu made his way towards Kenta. Reiji laughed. "KENCHI! KENCHI!" Serpent was about to strike again, but two Beys, a flash of blue and a flash of silver, stopped it. Reiji recalled Poison Serpent.

"What?" Ginga stood right next to where Yuu lay.

"Stop it!" Hakuchoo nodded, standing next to Ginga.

"When your opponent says stop, you STOP! Anyone who doesn't follow that is not a true Blader, and doesn't deserve to call themselves one!"

"So, now you're here too, Ginga?" Yuu looked up at him.

"Ginga?" Doji looked confused.

"What?"

"Listen to me! I won't allow your type of battle! What do you think you'll accomplish by doing that?!"

"A Bey battle is for crushing your opponent until there is nothing left, not even the Bladers Spirit!" Hakuchoo shook her head.

"NO! You're wrong!" Ginga nodded.

"A Bey battle is about using everything to win, but still have fun in the process! A Blader who only battles to destroy is wrong!"

"I'm wrong?" Reiji laughed. "Nonsense. Everything you're saying is complete nonsense, and it's your turn next! Do you hear me Ginga? I will completely destroy your Bey and your Spirit just like I did to the others." Doji stood up.

"I've decided that the first match of the Semi-Finals of the A Block will be these two. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Ginga versus Reiji!"

"Alright. I will accept! I will take Kenta's place and take you down!" The crowd cheered heavily at that. Yuu ran down to the bottom of the stadium as Ginga and Hakuchoo recalled their Beys.

"Kenchi, are you alright? Hold on."

"I'm sorry, I lost the battle Yuu!" He looked at his broken Bey. "I'm sorry Sagittario."

"What are you talking about? Your battle was the best, the best Kenchi! Look, look up and see!" He looked up and saw the whole stadium clapping for him, cheering his name. "Do you hear that? Everyone is cheering for ya." We all ran down to see them. Madoka smiled.

"Everyone was really moved by your battle Kenta!" Benkei nodded.

"Absolutely! We can totally feel your Bey Spirit Kenta! You should be proud my friend!" I nodded.

"You didn't give up, even when it all seemed hopeless, but with the support of a couple friends, you managed to pull through right until the very end! You were definitely better than anyone I've ever seen in that kind of a situation. It was really cool!" Artemis jumped up and my shoulder. "Even Artemis thought so, and there's very few people that he likes!"

"That's right Kenchi! You were so unbelievably cool!" As Reiji and Ginga glared at each other, Yuu helped Kenta stand up.

**Song Of Hope: I know, it's a longer chapter, but honestly, I've noticed that my chapter for this story are a lot shorter than the ones for my Ninjago stories. I just wish I had hit the 10,000 words or more mark like I tend to do with my Ninjago chapters. Oh well. R&R**


	43. The Final Good-Bye

**Sorry, this isn't an update. I wanted to let people know that I'm not updating ever again. I'm sorry. I have many reasons why, and you can find them on my Tumblr. Sorry for this. There are some people I want to thank.**

**Eaglenation, thank you for giving me that slap in the face about the story. You were actually right. I shouldn't have told you off like that, but in a way, I'm glad I did, because we became friends through that.**

**Graceful Amaryllis, thank you for being supportive of the story. You were one of the first few people who actively told me how good it was, and we became really good friends because of it.**

**BlackCatNeko99, you were my first regular reviewer. You, without fail, always read and reviewed every single chapter, and wee there for every single update. I'm thankful, because you were the one who kept me from abandoning the story completely. I wanted to just get rid of it, but, because of you, I'm going to start from scratch, but I'll leave the original one up, just for you.**

**I thank the many anonymous reviewers who flat out gave me the truth about the story. Some of you I wanted to remove, but I didn't because you had the right to express your opinion about the story. The more I saw them, the more I realized they weren't just trying to be mean and hate on the story. I was really just dfoing an awful job with the story.**

**Black Rose Hokaru, as you were back then (I don't know if you have a new account or not), I thank you for showing me the truth first. You were the first one who was brave enough to point out all the things that made Ai Minasan a Mary-Sue, and you were right. I was just too proud, thinking I knew everything when I was only a beginner writer, to admit it, and tried to make you see otherwise, but you were right.**

**Beymaster, your OC, Chae Xin Lee, was a great one. I'm sorry I didn't put him in the story more, but I'm glad he got put in there. The one thing this fandom needs is more male OCs, but they're females for the most part.**

**Those are all the people that really stuck out to me that I really want to thank. Thank you to everyone else who stuck through this shitty story. I already have the first chapter of the rewrite up, and I'd like you to look at it.**

**And now, I say good-bye to my first big story on the MFB fandom, and my longest continuing story, Ai Minasan.**

**Good-bye**


End file.
